<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kink Inc. by Triyune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044713">Kink Inc.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triyune/pseuds/Triyune'>Triyune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Altered Mental States, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anti-Humiliation, BDSM, Belly Kink, Boot Worship, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Joker (DCU), Cock Piercing, Cock and Ball Torture, Crossdressing Kink, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Docking, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom Joker (DCU), Dom/sub, Domdrop, Edgeplay, Emetophilia, Emotional Hurt, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Fisting, Gates of Hell, Genderbending, Genital Piercing, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kinks, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Masochism, Master/Servant, Mindfuck, Needles, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pervertibles, Psychosis, Public Humiliation, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Scat, Sensation Play, Shame, Stereotypes, Sub Bruce Wayne, Sub Joker (DCU), Switching, Tears, Teasing, Top Bruce Wayne, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Touching, Verbal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports, bootblack, bratty sub, breath play, dubcon, elevator action, gimp, scrotal infusion, tunnel games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triyune/pseuds/Triyune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker and the Bat - those two were made for each other. Cause they are very naughty men; one in secrecy, the other just notorious for that.<br/>An explicit, uncompromising and sensual and/or sadomasochistic exploration of various kinks with each chapter being based on one specific kink. For more details on additional ones, please see the notes of each chapter.<br/>Reading the chapters as one-shots just works out as well since it's roughly the same structure of them meeting and having some fun; though, there is a growing attachment with every one of them.<br/>Relations: Mostly dom/top Bruce Wayne and sub/bottom Joker (chapter 11 with bottom Bruce)</p><p>1. The Game: mindfuck<br/>2. The human cask: enema and scrotal infusion<br/>3. Bombshells: crossdressing<br/>4. Crossing the line: rape roleplay, scat, emetophilia, watersports<br/>5. Hot words: dirty talking<br/>6. The taste of pain: tears<br/>7. In restraint: cock and ball torture<br/>8. Walking on air: breath play<br/>9. Love at first shock: electrosex<br/>10. Pounding the meat: fisting<br/>11. Under the hood: gimp<br/>12. Torture me softly: gentle sensation play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Game (mindfuck)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink: Mindfuck (and bodyfuck)<br/>Bruce's POV<br/>The Joker's thoughts are in italics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">The Game</span>
  </b>
</p><p>My fantasy, my most private and secret fantasy was being held hostage by the Joker.<br/>
As Bruce Wayne.</p><p>Neither could I tell how this snippet of a thought had evolved into such a fetishistic kind of fantasy, nor had I ever noticed myself showing any particular sexual interest in men. The entire thing was inexplicable to me, but it was there and very present.<br/>
At first, I had perceived myself falling into daydreams featuring me and him, with me as a hostage. That fantasy had unsettled me at first, but as time had gone by, I had accepted it and from then on, I had kept dreaming of it. It was so wicked, so forbidden, so sick and so wrong that it was like a small, but very precious treasure to me. A pearl in my mind.</p><p>It was my most secret fantasy and until just one month ago, no one had known about that. And now only one person did; a very dear and close friend of mine. Seemingly accidentally, that info had left my mouth during a private and very wet party with hard liquor and since then, he knew about my secret. He had listened to me as I had been whispering into his ear with a slurred voice that people barely knew me, actually, and that I would turn him into a confidant now and reveal my biggest secret to him. </p><p>He was a bit on the gay side and if I could expect some understanding from anyone then it was him. I was tired of keeping 70% of my life to myself, unable to speak about it and ask for advice on some things. Yet, while I could do nothing about those 50% which belonged to the Batman, I could change those 20% if there were the right people to talk to. And that evening, I had the feeling that there was the right person to unload part of my secret world onto. Cause shared secrets were easier to bear. He had promised to keep it to himself. Apart from him, no one else knew. </p><p>And that was that. I had told him, but that had not changed anything and would not change anything. I did not expect that to ever happen at all; it simply could not. I was dealing with the Joker as Batman and at daytime, I was just a random business man, so far away from his reach that I thought it impossible. I could do shit about it and I had resigned myself to spending my life fantasizing about this event.<br/>
And it was okay.</p><p>---</p><p>“Joker?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“There's a guy who wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“What’s it about?”</p><p>“He, well. He says he can only tell <i>you</i>.”</p><p>“Okay. Hand him over.”</p><p>...</p><p>“The Joker?”</p><p>“Goddamn yeah, who else?! What is it?!”</p><p>“Listen. It sounds utmost freaky and sick, but-”</p><p>“You've got my attention.”</p><p>“Thanks. You know Bruce Wayne?”</p><p>...</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, he, I don't know how to put it, I'm one of his friends and-”</p><p>“I don't care who <i>you</i> are. Make it short; I'm just in the middle of a killing.”</p><p>“Kay, listen, he’s a very dear friend and I want to gift him-”</p><p>“I said, make it short!!!”</p><p>“Yeah, just wait, you need to hear this! I'll pay you!”</p><p>“What for”</p><p>“Well. You take him hostage.”</p><p>“You'll pay me for taking Bruce Wayne hostage???”</p><p>“Yeah, I said you need to hear me out.”</p><p>“Wait a second.”</p><p>A loud noise was heard through the telephone. It sounded like three shots.</p><p>“Kay, I'm back. Speak.”</p><p>“Absolute discretion. Otherwise, I'll find a way how to kill you.”</p><p>“You killing me? What are you, Masonic special agent Johnny?”</p><p>“I've got my connections, trust me on that. Can <i>I</i> trust <i>you</i>?”</p><p>The Joker had a thought about that. This all sounded so strange that he was curious what that was about. This stranger calling him, speaking of a Bruce Wayne hostage and money; it made absolutely no sense. And he hated it when things didn't make any sense.</p><p>“Yes. Never any word to anyone, promise.”</p><p>“Good. Listen carefully. What I am going to tell you is nothing I myself can relate to, but it matters a lot to Bruce, so whatever. Once, during a party, he's told me that his most secret wish is to get captured by you and being treated like a hostage.”</p><p>He waited, but he didn't hear any sound.<br/>
The Joker wasn't laughing.<br/>
All he heard after a while was the Joker saying his friend's name.</p><p>“Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>It was silent for another minute, but the man kept the phone pressed against his ear, waiting in patience.</p><p>“Did I get you right. I get paid for taking him hostage.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Is that some sort of fetish thing?”</p><p>“Well. Does it sound like a fetish thing?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then I guess, it is.”</p><p>“And <i>you</i> pay?”</p><p>“Kinda, yes.”</p><p>“What'sat mean, <i>kinda</i>, yes?!”</p><p>“Kinda yes means that Bruce is actually going to pay for himself, but I'll bring you the money.”</p><p>“You are not trying to fool me into some stupid suicide squad thing there?!”</p><p>“I give you my word. He doesn't know anything about this. Trust me. And I'll trust you.”</p><p>A laugh was heard, finally.</p><p>“How much do you think he might be worth?”</p><p>“I'd ask 5 million.”</p><p>“A high price for a simple fantasy.”</p><p>“It's not simple.”</p><p>The Joker thought about it again.<br/>
Bruce Wayne.<br/>
Really?<br/>
It was hard to believe. But somehow, he trusted that man. And honestly, he thought that whacko bat capable of such sick fantasies. Now so much made sense, much more than just this talk.<br/>
The best thing about that, however, was that this naïve bat still believed that he had no clue about his true identity. This seemed like a chance for a superb joke. He'd fulfil his fantasy and the next time they'd meet as the Batman and he himself, he would act like nothing had ever happened. He'd be curious if the Batman's behaviour would be different then. Sounded like a supreme mindfuck. It made him cackle.</p><p>“Kay. I'll take care of this next week. Give me your phone number.”</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday, as usually, I went to my bank to get some money transfers done. I preferred doing them myself instead of handing that over to anyone else or doing it online.<br/>
Just when I was queuing up, the doors of the bank were slammed open and an ear-splitting noise set in. Shooting, smoke, yelling. And a voice I knew so well.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman, I kindly advise you to lie down and shut up and nothing will happen to you! Maybe.”</p><p>Laughter, more shooting. I let myself fall down.<br/>
And then, through the haze of the smoke grenade, I saw him, finally. A figure of terror.</p><p>“Jits, the vault; Moogs, the people. And I will take care of our special guest,” he said and walked up to a bank clerk.<br/>
I hoped that they had pressed the button already and the police was getting ready. He went behind the counter and put an arm around the shaking man's shoulders.</p><p>“And you show me how to do that computer stuff,” he smiled at him.</p><p>A regular bank robbery. I'd hunt him down next night and bring back the money.<br/>
As they kept working, I looked around to check for any hurt persons, but everyone remained silent and cooperative since they knew that it was about their lives. And just five minutes later, the sirens of the police were heard.</p><p>“Gentlemen, hurry up. The birthday surprise act is here!”</p><p>“But boss, we aren't done yet with the vault!”</p><p>“Hurry up!”</p><p>And then, things happened very fast. The police stormed the bank, more shooting and suddenly, I felt an arm round my neck, pulling me to my feet.<br/>
Oh heavens, no. Not like that, please.<br/>
As I was pulled up, I looked down at my chest. A purple sleeve, yellow shirt peeking out, purple glove, fingers holding a grenade. And the ring was gone. A typical Joker operation.<br/>
This couldn't be.<br/>
The scent of his jacket confused me. Lemon grass.</p><p>I gasped when I felt a pleasure pang in my guts. No, this couldn't be.<br/>
Loud laughter made me turn my head away since it hurt in my ears. I clutched at his arm, but honestly, very half-heartedly, just for the record. He pulled me backwards, more shooting, people screaming. Together, we moved into the bureaus of the bank. It was so exciting. The Joker using me as a hostage. I still couldn't believe it, like some angel had heard my desperate pleas and had made it happen.<br/>
I tried hard to hide my excitement and kept tugging at his sleeve, but eventually, he whispered into my ear: “Naw naw, don't blow us up, Wayne.”</p><p>Hearing my name made me freeze and for one more moment, I could feel his skin on mine.<br/>
Then I felt a prick in my neck. I clutched at that spot and just felt him pulling out the needle. Fuck, it was getting better and better.<br/>
Joyfully, I perceived myself getting weak on my legs until I had no control over my body anymore and passed out.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck, why are you so heavy!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The next time I opened my eyes I was not in the bank building anymore. It was a large room, the walls painted black and blue, antique furniture painted in black as well, chairs, a canapé, a coffee table, pictures on the walls, luxurious carpets, a golden chandelier in the middle of the room and several golden antique wall lights illuminating the place, faintly. It felt like I had woken up at the Gothic times.</p><p>I took a deep breath and tried to move.<br/>
Impossible.<br/>
I was tied up.<br/>
I looked up.<br/>
My arms tied to the wall above my head, the ropes and that O-ring with which those ropes were connected looking too sturdy than to be broken or torn at all. My feet were tied to the wall as well.</p><p>I cleared my throat and looked around to see whether anyone else was there. Just then, I noticed an open door. I decided to stay silent until something would happen.<br/>
And just after half an hour, half of the lamps suddenly went dark and I heard a sound behind the doorframe.<br/>
One leg appeared. Pointy, fine shoes, white spats, purple pants. I gasped with excitement.<br/>
Then he entered. Or rather, he made an appearance.</p><p>A man, who's aura was so intense that it was scary, walked up to me. His handsomeness was a sharp contrast to his wicked mind, or maybe they complemented each other. A faint smile, a steady look. I pulled at the ties, but it was no use. I knew those clothes, but then again, in some way, they seemed unfamiliar to me and I lost myself in the perfection of his tailored suit and the saucy fish tail.<br/>
He stopped in front of me, looked down and up again and then into my eyes.</p><p>He had lost nothing of his theatrics, yet, this manic exuberance was gone. He just looked and behaved like a classy gentleman of the old school, a bit reserved, but radiating such danger at the same time that this mix was just unsettling. Calm evil in a tailored suit. It was mind-boggling. To my dismay, I realized how excited I was at seeing him. Me, tied up, captured by the Joker. It was a situation which felt so unreal that I started panting with excitement.</p><p>“Nice to see that you have woken up, Mr. Wayne,” he said and I felt a pleasurable pang in my guts as he said my name, “I feared I had killed you with that dose.”</p><p>His voice sounded familiar, but in this context where I was just a random rich business guy who was wearing a suit instead of his Batman attire, it was also new to me and I instantly fell for his fine charm.</p><p>“What happened?” I managed to say, finally.</p><p>He put his hands into his pockets, tilted his head and grinned at me. And that was the first time when I felt that strange vibe coming from him. Mischievous glee, sadistic joy and something else which was hard to grasp. </p><p>“Well,” he started off casually, “Something went wrong during my withdrawal of money and I had to take a hostage,” he said with a wink, “A rich one.”</p><p>Hostage.<br/>
<i>Guest.</i></p><p>“So, Mr. Wayne, if you don't mind we'll spend the night together,” he said with his most charming gentleman voice, which made my blood boil.</p><p>This was so surreal.<br/>
I swallowed with excitement when he came closer and rearranged my tie, then he gave me his prime killer smile and turned around to leave the room.<br/>
I couldn't believe that this was happening. I felt like the luckiest man on earth; yet, somehow, there was a huge bubble of fear residing in my stomach. As thrilling as this was, he was the Joker and capable of killing me if he saw fit. And that weird mix of fear and anticipation pushed my body into confusion. A very nasty kind of confusion.</p><p>He showed up again, went towards me and rolled up my sleeve. I had decided to act the frightened business man and to play along, be patient and see what was going to happen without causing a fuss for now. I had to see where he was coming from, so I could act or react accordingly.<br/>
However, my silent cooperation was inappropriate. He snorted and looked at me. He was so close. So darn close.</p><p>“You know, you remind me of someone I know. This cold, stone-sober reasonable self-control.”</p><p>I clenched my teeth and glared at him. His faint smile turned into an expression of gleeful joy and he tended to my arm again. When I glimpsed the needle, I came to realize that he had exposed the vein in the crook of my arm to deal me an injection. Fear took over and I squirmed. Panic-stricken, I pulled at the ties until he smacked my face. I was so baffled that I held still and felt the needle piercing my skin.</p><p>“Don't worry. At worst, you'll have the shits tomorrow.”</p><p>He removed the needle and gently pressed an alcohol pad against the vein. Dreading what was to come now, I gazed at it. Long white fingers. Warm. After a minute, he removed it and took some steps back.<br/>
My heartbeat sped up and my mouth went dry. Just one minute after the injection. Amphetamines. I gasped when warmth flooded my body. I blushed and my dick grew a little larger. I felt terribly shamed by my own body; it was just so forbidden. And exactly that taboo quality turned me on so much. Bruce Wayne. Gay. Topped by the Joker. That was a thought so wicked that I couldn't but give in and enjoy the show. I felt almost euphoric, suddenly. My dreams had come true. In this surreal, unexplainable way, they had come true.<br/>
Well, I could still blame it on the drugs if I ever got asked about it.</p><p>“What was that?” I whispered.</p><p>“S and T. You know, I want my guests to have a good time and be well while we're waiting for the ransom money.”</p><p>
  <i>S and T’s for SexTasy. If <span class="u">you</span> knew.</i>
</p><p>“Will someone pay for me?” I asked innocently. I tried to appear as intimidated as possible to keep him from suspecting anything.</p><p>“I'm sure,” he said, shrugging his shoulders, “I haven't asked them yet. You know, they shouldn't get the impression that I'm a soft one.”</p><p>What an impish smile.</p><p>“I want to have some fun first, now that you were finally able to spare some time between your business meetings and nightly parties. You’re just working way too hard.”</p><p>He glanced at my chest, then he walked closer again and unbuttoned my shirt, very slowly and carefully. After the last button had been opened he pushed it aside to bare my torso. I flinched since I felt so naked and vulnerable. Just one step closer to a catastrophe of a kind which should only exist in thoughts and should never be put into action. This boss of Wayne Enterprises, this boring business man, captured by the Joker, tied up like a slave, a toy, being subtly seduced by a gentleman madman. I pressed my legs together to hide that darned thing from showing.</p><p>With great interest, he explored my body with his eyes, ogling at me. Until a smile spread on his face and he crossed his arms and let his eyes wander down my belly, and further down to my crotch. I swallowed. His eyes touched my dick through my pants. He glanced at my face then and left.<br/>
Had he noticed my arousal? I hoped he had not. What I really did not need right now was him noticing that and making fun of me. It was just a horrible situation. And so thrilling at the same time.<br/>
Anyway, I needed that break badly. The air was sizzling with sex and he had not even gotten started.</p><p>
  <i>No doubt, it is there. You are <span class="u">so</span> fucked up, Wayne. Prepare yourself for your dreams coming true.</i>
</p><p>He returned, a knife in his hand and a mad look in his eyes, his face decorated by a broad smirk. A bolt of fear rushed through my body. Adrenaline and ecstasy mercilessly heating me up and twisting my mind. He’d hurt me. I was torn between dreading that and longing for that.<br/>
Catlike, he leapt at me and pressed the tip of the knife against my throat.</p><p>“Have you ever been taken hostage, Mr. Wayne?” he said and there was that sadistic glee in his voice again. That undertone was almost always present.</p><p>“No,” I gasped and tried to get my face out of his tongue's reach since the closeness just made me freak, but the more I struggled, the more present became the tip of the knife on my skin.</p><p>“So it's your first time? Enjoy it,” he whispered against my lips and removed the knife.</p><p>A small bleeding spot was left. But he'd add more. Before I could glimpse the knife, he had moved it across my skin, just above my left nipple, leaving a short, thin line of blood. The blade was so sharp that I gasped when the pain made itself felt. He drew another line and added a semicircle. The letter “J”. It was such a sensual experience that I could not avoid thinking of his dick penetrating me.</p><p>“Take this as a souvenir,” he said, and lightly brushed over the fresh cuts.<br/>
Suddenly, he lifted his eyebrows like he had an idea and he simply turned around and left the room yet again. I was curious what he would come up with now. And I was a little disappointed when he only returned with a water bottle. He came very close again and pressed it against my lips, but I turned my head away, <i>knowing</i> that this was not just tap water.</p><p>“Mr. Wayne, relax. That's just water,” he said grinning, then he added, “I promise. Just look at yourself, you're sweating like a pig.”</p><p>He reached under my shirt and touched my armpit. That was such an intimate moment that I flinched, feeling embarrassed that I was dripping wet and he truly was touching me there. For a painful moment, he rubbed his forefinger against my wet skin, grinning at me expectantly, then he drew back and lifted the bottle again.</p><p>“You need some liquid, badly. I've always taken good care of my guests; after all, someone's paying for your well-being.”</p><p>
  <i>Indeed.</i>
</p><p>He grabbed my chin and forced me to drink. At first, I was thankful for the liquid since my mouth was still too dry, but when he just would not take the bottle away from my mouth, I complained. It was a one litre bottle and after half of it I was short of air. He removed it, but just for a few moments, then he pressed his thumb and forefinger against the sides of my mouth to force me to open it again. Part of me was getting desperate, part of me went mad with lust. He poured the water into my mouth and I tried to swallow as much of it as possible.</p><p>
  <i>Drinking my cum, ain't you.</i>
</p><p>When the bottle was empty, he let go of my chin and I coughed and wheezed. Yet, while I tried to regain my breath, he took the knife again and put it under my jacket. I held my breath again, but he just ripped the sleeve of my jacket apart. I froze, fearing that he'd slit my wrist with that knife if I dared to move now. It was such a thrilling mix of anticipation, fear and intimacy that it got me all fidgety, but just now, I could not move. He did the same with the other sleeve, then he pushed the jacket from my body and two pieces of fabric fell down. He did the same with the shirt and finally, my torso was fully bared. Another step closer.<br/>
He stepped back, crossed his arms and with an evil smile he looked at my torso.</p><p>“Not so bad,” he sang and bit down on his lower lip so that there was no chance I could have missed that sexual innuendo.<br/>
The air wasn't sizzling with sexuality anymore; it was impregnated with it and I was drowning in it.<br/>
He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Then he left again. I took a deep breath, this quick change of events overwhelming me, especially when I was in that drug-induced hyper state.</p><p>He returned with a razor this time, calmly stating: “We'll take care of the rest now.”<br/>
After having informed me so kindly about his next steps, he gripped my chin and moved the razor towards my face and I gritted my teeth in fear.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Calm down. This head of yours is just too pretty for that boring haircut.”</p><p>“What?! Are you kidding me?!” I spat at him and tried to escape his touch, but he just laughed.</p><p>Was he serious about this? I didn't want to be bald and I could not control myself anymore.</p><p>“You sick fucker! If I ever manage to get out of this I'll...I’ll call the Batman and make him kick your bony ass!”</p><p>“I'd like to see that,” he smirked and moved closer with the razor again, but I protested.</p><p>“Get a shave yourself, you whacko clown!”</p><p>I kept insulting him until he sighed, put the razor into his pocket and took out a ball gag.</p><p>“Mr. Wayne, really, I love the sound of your voice, but I can't work like that.”</p><p>He pushed the gag past my lips and fastened the straps under my ears. The ball gag was too large and it hurt already after a few seconds of wearing it.<br/>
Fuming with rage, I snorted and kept complaining through my nose, but he gripped my chin and pressed the razor against my head. That feeling served to make me freeze again.<br/>
With a very joyful look in his eyes, he moved the razor over my skin, very carefully, very skilfully, actually. Strands of black hair fell down on my shoulders and I cringed. I had imagined that all to be different. How exactly, I could not tell, but this was too much.</p><p>“Such a conceited man. But let me tell you, that business snob look is just not yours,” he said absent-mindedly. He had already shaved half of my head on the right side and he was just turning to the back of my head when my anger turned into arousal again. The sound of the razor scraping against my skin was rough and sharp and eventually, I closed my eyes to concentrate on that. He was touching me in so many ways, with his fingers, with water, with metal, steel-<br/>
His crotch touched mine. As he was trying to shave the back of my head he had moved closer and accidentally touched me there.</p><p>
  <i>Accidentally. Sure.</i>
</p><p>I jerked when he did it again. Fearing that he might have noticed my growing hard-on, I froze and blushed. A glimpse at his eyes told me that either he had noticed and was hiding his glee or he had not noticed at all, being so caught up with playing the barber of Seville.</p><p>“Fuck, turn your head, I can't work properly!” he exclaimed, pushed my head to the side and pressed his crotch against mine.</p><p>I swallowed.<br/>
Maybe he wasn't even aware of how sexual that was to me. Maybe it didn't matter to him at all.<br/>
I tried to breathe as calmly as possible, but there was no way he could have missed my arousal as firstly, I was hard by now, and secondly, my breath was coming in fits, as much as I tried to calm down.</p><p>“Good. Finally. Dear, don't make such a fuss,” he said with an annoyed voice and pushed himself away from my body to turn to the left side of my head.<br/>
My crotch was bulging tellingly. Maybe it would be gone by the time he was finished with my hairdo. Maybe. But probably not.<br/>
Five minutes later, he was done, brushed the strands off my body and even blew them off my skin. I shuddered when his breath hit my shoulder. Was it just me or <i>was</i> that all just so unbearably intimate.</p><p>He took some steps back and looked at his piece of art. The spots he had shaved felt cool as they were exposed to the air now. I had never had my hair shorter than five centimetres, so that was a new feeling for me. Taken the spots which felt cool now into consideration, it must have been something like an undercut. Helplessly, I stared at him, unable to say anything. He smiled and proudly lifted his head.</p><p>“Much better. Very smart. Alright now, let's see what else we can do for you.”</p><p>I wrinkled my brow as he came closer, having no idea what he might have been talking about. But I'd know soon. He unbuttoned my pants. I squirmed and pulled at the ties since that was the last thing I wanted right now, and ever, actually. Yet, with a very sheepish smile, he pulled down the zipper and with one swift move, my pants and boxers were embracing my ankles. He shot me a diabolical glance, then he looked down.<br/>
And instantly up again at my face with wide, but manic eyes while he sucked in the air loudly, pretending to make a sound of surprise. His open mouth turned into a grin again. A very painfully knowing one.</p><p>Yet, he opened his mouth again to bite down on the tip of his tongue while he put his fingertip on my glans and gave it a light push. My dick bobbed up and down.<br/>
I closed my eyes, my cheeks on fire, my forehead turning into a waterfall. Yet, when I felt him against my skin, I opened them again; he was leaning against my chest.</p><p>With the most evil voice he was capable of, he whispered into my ear: “You can't tell me that this is just from the drugs.”</p><p>Then he drew back and looked at me expectantly.</p><p>“Oh you can't tell anything, right? Sorry,” he said and finally freed me from the ball gag.</p><p>My jaw and joints ached and I had to open and stretch it several times to get it back into shape. But even after that, I found nothing to say in my defence.</p><p>“What a magnificent specimen,” he commented on my genital and I clenched my teeth, making the pain in my jaw worse.</p><p>“Isn't it hard to find boxers which actually fit you? Anyway. You've been neglecting yourself terribly. Let me take care of this,” he said and knelt down in front of me.</p><p>My mind went blank at that sight. My dick just a few centimetres away from his lips. As embarrassed as I felt, I craved for him taking me in his mouth.<br/>
But instead, he straightened my skin with one hand and started shaving me. It was just stubbles since I had shaved six days ago.<br/>
I wouldn’t have known what to do anyway, had he really sucked me off. Mesmerized, I watched him as he shaved my pubes. Until he took my dick and pulled it to the side so that he could continue with my sides and balls.<br/>
His hand was warm, his fingers tightly gripping my glans. The sensation of having him pulling at my dick like that just made it worse and I took a deep breath and turned my head away, fearing that – yes – it twitched, triggered by a sudden flexing of his fingers.</p><p>Anxiously, I peered at him, but he ignored that, moved it to the other side, shaved, and then pressed it against my belly to shave the underside. And just when I had managed to look at it again he cut me. I hissed and tried to shut my legs, put he pushed them apart with his elbows again and looked up with an excusing smile and closed eyes; that expression making him look like a clumsy jerk.</p><p>“My fault,” he grinned, then he continued shaving.</p><p>
  <i>Like hell.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He let go of my dick and pulled my balls down.<br/>
But slightly too much.<br/>
The dragging and almost painful feeling made me shift my weight, but as I moved he just pulled them down a little further and I winced. I closed my eyes again and threw back my head, breathing through my mouth by now.<br/>
This was torture.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Several times, he shaved the already shaved spots and wiped the razor clean before he put it into his pocket again. Silently, he touched the bare skin and let his fingers slide over my pubes. It was so intense that I tensed up and concentrated on not moaning.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look how soft it is. Really. Mr. Wayne, you run around like a grubby urchin under that luxury attire. Shame on you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He got up and looked me in the eye. And that look etched all my faked disinterest and nonchalance away, that tiny bit at least which I had been able to keep until now.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You look a bit banged up, dear. So hot, and that hair on your shoulders, what a mess. I'll help you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He wiggled his ass out of the room again and I collapsed in my ties, finally finding some time for myself again. Still, I had not found out which kind of game he was playing with me. Apparently, he didn't care much about my arousal; it didn't seem to unsettle him, but then again, I had to keep in mind that it was the Joker and he definitely must have faced worse situations by now which could have unsettled him. However, his unimpressedness was a bit mysterious. Or maybe he just took advantage of it and was trying to make me feel as embarrassed as possible. Well, that was more like him. Speaking of the devil; he returned with a small vat filled with water.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He approached me again and just a few metres away from me, he quickly moved his hands and the contents of the vat splashed against my skin, from head to toe, several litres. I gasped and froze since the water was so fucking cold. I tried to hunch my back and crouch as much as possible, but it didn't help at all. My muscles cramped up and for a while, I couldn't but gasp, feeling my heart throbbing so terribly that I feared it would burst through my chest if that continued.<br/>
At least, my hard-on shrank to an acceptable size again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay!” he said with a cheerful voice, “Now that you're clean we can proceed.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>My body had been shaking with cold, but miraculously, it was over after a few minutes and I felt quite heated up again. When he took a camera from his pocket I gazed at it in horror. Smiling, he switched it on and lifted it to take a picture of me. I sucked in the air and turned my head away in shame while I pressed my legs together to hide whatever could be hidden.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look at me,” he said with a commanding voice. For the first time this evening, his voice did not carry any of this playful attitude. It was just a harsh command. I squinted my eyes shut and pressed my head against the wall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mr. Wayne.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fuck you, never in hell I will show you my face. And even less if you think you can make me turn my head by saying my name.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fine,” I heard it, then footsteps.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A tight grip made me cry out and throw my head around. He squeezed my balls again and I gritted my teeth. Quickly, he took a few steps back and the flash which illuminated the room for a second let me know that he had taken a picture.<br/>
Fuming with rage for the second time this evening, I opened my eyes and glared at him and -flash- another picture.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You're a real poser!” he exclaimed and took another picture, then he smiled and left the room.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you done now?!” I yelled after him, my cheeks aglow with rage.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not fully!” I heard it from the other room.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Suddenly, despair took over. How would I manage to continue living after that? It was all in my head, all that shame and embarrassment and my own sick arousal and he, he knew about that now.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck,” I whispered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When I heard strange sounds I went silent and froze to listen. It was barely audible, but I could hear it.<br/>
Squidgy. A constant stream of sounds.<br/>
Then I heard him moaning.<br/>
I held my breath, horror-stricken.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Was he jerking off to my pictures? I hated myself for having this thought, but it was just so obvious.<br/>
His moans turned louder and more passionate.<br/>
No, darn, fuck.<br/>
Blood gathered in my dick again.<br/>
A loud moan made me clench my teeth and close my eyes. This wasn't happening.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aaaahh!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With every time he moaned, my dick grew. I saw him. He was sitting on the bed, the camera in front of him, showing me while he was pumping his dick. I gave a loud growl of frustration and pulled at the ties to get rid of this tension inside me. How could he.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ooaah”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was unbearable.<br/>
I was rock hard.<br/>
When he seemed to move towards orgasm, his pants echoing in this room by now, I furrowed my brow and contorted my face in despair. Such a tease.<br/>
With a loud cry, he came.<br/>
I slammed my head against the wall behind me and gasped. Wailing and rubbing my head against the wall, I hung there in my ties, a victim of my own mind.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The sound of footsteps made me look up and I tried to wipe that desperate look off my face. It was embarrassing. The hostage of the Joker getting off on listening to his kidnapper's orgasm. Two sick men.<br/>
He entered the room, all dressed, and as soon as I spotted him he grinned and lifted one eyebrow, looking at me suggestively.<br/>
I did not miss his glance at my dick.<br/>
And I died.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Was it good for you, Mr. Wayne?” he asked with such glee in his voice that I gave it up and bent my head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don't worry, there's more for you,” he said and as he walked up to me he took a small bottle from his pocket.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I did not dare to look him in the eye. But instead, down there, I saw him unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. Silently and wide-eyed, I looked up now though and found him grinning as usual. I blinked several times, not understanding what was just happening, until he opened the bottle and let some lube drip on my dick.<br/>
With my mouth hanging open, I gazed at him.<br/>
No.<br/>
Way.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He licked his lips and gave me a seductive smirk, then he turned around, took my dick and aimed at his ass.<br/>
Right. The drugs. Alternate states of reality.<br/>
When my glans disappeared in his anus, effortlessly, I need to remark, I gasped. But fuck, was he tight.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  
      <i>A five million fuck. Enjoy.</i>
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I licked my lips and looked at the back of his head, feeling so baffled that I could not speak one word. When he clenched his ass and hugged my dick with his muscles, I gave a moan and threw my head back again. I was glad that he could not see me. Though, when I opened my eyes, I saw him peering over his shoulder, those eyes so intense that I ditched all the shame and narrowed them with need.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mr. Wayne,” he whispered and I jerked, feeling overwhelmed by so many stimuli of different kinds.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Such a boring business man. And so naughty under that suit,” he said teasingly and moved back so that half of my dick slid in. I gasped again and squirmed. It was pointless. Pointless to deny it, pointless to refuse it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He showed me another smirk, then he turned around and started fucking me, moving back and forth.<br/>
No, I was not just an ordinary business man, hostage of the Joker and getting topped by him. This wasn't topping at all. I looked down and watched my dick disappearing in his ass, over and over again. He was giving me an anal job. I gave up control and stretched my neck so his back touched my lips when he moved back. I heard him chuckling.<br/>
Then moaning. That bastard had not jerked off at all; he had just pretended to do so to get me all worked up again. I growled when I realized that, but he just took it for an expression of need.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He gripped his dick and started pumping. This was too good than to be true.<br/>
As he started moaning again, I was feeling close to orgasm already and I tried to stifle the moans, but it was impossible for me by now.<br/>
And just when I was about to come, on the very edge of orgasm, he let my dick slide from his ass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Haaah”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>My voice.<br/>
Panting with need, I stared at him until he turned around. A very seductive look hit me full-on.<br/>
He took off his jacket.<br/>
The shirt.<br/>
The socks, the shoes.<br/>
Then he grinned at me and stepped out of his pants.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Perfect body.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And like he knew my thoughts, he moved his hand over his chest and pinched his nipple. It was sick how desperately I longed for him. He was to die for.<br/>
Newsflash - Bruce Wayne dead; he suffered from a heart attack, drug-induced.<br/>
The truth: Bruce Wayne dead; suffered from a heart attack while being harassed by the Joker.<br/>
The real truth: Bruce Wayne, not dead, suffered from a heart attack at watching this sexy asshole groping himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I dropped my gaze.<br/>
That hard-on.<br/>
I wanted it in my ass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He grinned, came closer and pressed his dick against mine while he breathed against my lips. I did not dare to move. He bumped into me for a few times, making our dicks meet in the most pleasurable way, hard flesh against hard flesh, and when I was shaking with need, he turned around and let my dick enter his ass again. And this time, he fucked me to orgasm. As I came I cried out just like he had before and I pressed my head against his scrawny shoulder and clenched my teeth, gasping through them. Just in the middle of this all, I became aware of his scent again. Lemon grass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, come,” he breathed and suddenly tensed up. I felt him clenching his ass, then, for the fraction of a second, I saw his cum shooting up into the air, like a fountain.<br/>
So wicked.<br/>
Still panting, I closed my eyes and cursed him. I didn’t know what had been real and what had just been a game anymore. But what did it matter. A breathy laugh escaped me and he laughed too.<br/>
When I had somewhat caught my breath and mind too, I slid down a little and touched his skin with my lips. It was just a very small gesture, like an accident, but I had to taste him.<br/>
Sweat.<br/>
And lemon grass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tentatively, I touched his skin with the tip of my tongue. But that was too much. He took a step forward and my dick fell from his ass. Without turning around, he went towards the door and as he did so, I watched him sticking two fingers into his ass and then lifting his hand, which finally disappeared in front of his face. That part of me which had just gotten fucked beamed with joy since it imagined him licking his fingers and tasting my cum, and that part of me which still was too reasonable than to think anything like this imagined, well. Nothing. So I went with him trying my cum.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Shortly after he had left the room I heard the sound of water and some splashing, then he came back, still naked, with a cigarette and a lighter. Boldly, he sat down in front of me on the canapé and leaned back, his legs spread. His boldness was just disarming. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
 
      <i>Still haven’t had enough yet? I’ll suck you off as well, no problem.</i>
   
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With closed eyes, he lit his cigarette and it was like we were right in the middle of a fuck again. How he pursed his lips when he sucked it, how he exhaled the smoke; it was so sensual. And I knew that he was fully aware of how sexy he was, which made it all worse.<br/>
Silently, he blew smoke up into the air, lifted his head from time to time to send it towards the ceiling or blow smoke rings. I hoped that he’d be done with that darned cigarette before the drugs would kick in again and my body would demand more.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After four painful minutes, he <i>was</i> done. He got up, went towards me and the closer he came, the more mischievous got his look. A row of teeth told me that I was in trouble again and he did not hesitate to show me at all. He stubbed the cigarette out on my chest, right next to the “J” he had cut, so it was a “J.” now. The pain was so intense that I cried out and squinted my eyes shut. I hated nothing more but burns and anything related to fire.<br/>
The cuts would heal and one day, I’d peel the crust from my skin and the J would be gone. But that mark would never be gone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He left again.<br/>
And I heard him talking, but I didn’t hear anyone else and the only words I understood were “One hour” and “Okay”.<br/>
When he showed up again he was carrying an injection needle, his hand lifted so it was just next to his face and I could not miss that. Fear and arousal made me press my body against the wall; it was such a fucked up mix of feelings and though, I enjoyed this greatly. Too much, for my taste, even. I wasn’t used to drawing pleasure from feeling so helpless; yet, with the most dangerous man of Gotham, I could enjoy it. Oh dear.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Very slowly, he walked up to me, carefully taking one step after the other like he wanted to delay the final fuck as much as possible. I took a deep breath and turned my head to the side to bare my neck and offer it to him. He closed his eyes, slowly, for some moments, then he opened them again, understanding. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he finally was in front of me, he put his left hand on my shoulder and aimed at my neck, but he hesitated. And those few seconds were candy for my mind. So close. So troubled, all of a sudden, so puzzled; I could feel it.<br/>
He drew back a little, glimpsed my eyes, closed his and then he kissed me. Firm lips pressed against mine. I was too baffled than to move at all. Instead, I kept my eyes open and so I could watch his moving under closed eyelids.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was a short kiss, but longer than expected and as he drew back there was a look in his eyes which left me confused. He stayed very close to my face, our lips almost touching again as he touched my skin with the needle. Very, very slowly, he pushed it in, enjoying every millimetre of it and watching the surgical steel disappearing in my neck.  As I had predicted it; the last fuck.<br/>
I licked my lips and tasted him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>My vision got a little blurred and my head fell back into place after he had removed the needle. Through my growing haziness, I saw him bending his head and many heads were left hanging in the air as he moved. My genitals were gently embraced by warmth as his fingers wound themselves around them like an octopus and he whispered against my face: “Sweet dreams.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>One hour later, the Joker took his gun out of the pocket of his coat and aimed at the man who was walking up to him. That man carried a small, brown leather suitcase, but just until he spotted the Joker and the gun. He froze and almost dropped it, but instead, he put it down and lifted his hands to show that psychopath that he wasn’t carrying anything else but this suitcase. Thereupon, the Joker put the gun away and went to his car, where he waited for the man to catch up with him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he had arrived there, he put the suitcase on the hood and opened it. A quick glance and the Joker closed it and put it on the passenger seat, then he opened the door of the back seat and the head of a man fell back as it wasn’t supported by the door anymore. Next to him, the Joker heard a sound of surprise. Secretly, the Joker peered at the man and fed on his shock, grinning to himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You...cut his hair?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He dropped the grin and looked at the man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I thought he looked like a boring fart with that mop on his head.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The man took a deep breath and looked at Bruce Wayne’s face. Everything seemed to be alright. There, at least. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did he...was it...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think he’s satisfied,” the Joker said and gave him a very nasty grin which made the man feel quite embarrassed. The man licked his lips, then he tried to pull the body out of the car, but it was too heavy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Come on, boy,” the Joker said, pushed him away and lifted his torso. Effortlessly, he pulled the body out of the car. It was only dressed in business pants and a purple shirt. The man took his legs and together, they went to the man’s car where they dropped the body on the back seat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’ll wake up in five hours. It was a pleasure doing business with you,” the Joker said and left for his car to drive off. The man got in as well and headed for Wayne Manor where he’d drop Bruce and tell the butler about what had happened there.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Five hours later, a man woke up in his bed and it was not an unusual thing, but at this moment, it was. I stared at the ceiling, not quite believing what had actually happened. But Alfred and Lavendish assured me of this having happened since they asked me how I was, whether I was hurt, thirsty, hungry, suffering and anyway.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It was tough,” I replied flatly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And they did not get much more out of me. For the rest of the day, I kept lying in bed, drunken with dreams and memories.<br/>
In the evening, I got up to look at myself in the mirror since I was curious what I looked like now. At first, that face seemed unfamiliar, but it was just because of the haircut, which was indeed an undercut. And to be honest, I liked it very much. It made me smile at my image.<br/>
Maybe I would have done that long ago, but had not had the courage to do it. He was right, I was more handsome that way.<br/>
Then I saw the cuts. I closed my eyes and exhaled, getting lost in daydreams yet again which weren’t daydreams anymore.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Master Bruce?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“In the bathroom.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Alfred entered and gave me an envelope. No sender, just my name and address. I shot him a glance, then I went back to bed and opened it there; Alfred waiting next to the bed.<br/>
There was just one slip of thick paper in it. I took it out and held my breath. It was me, naked, tied to the wall, my eyes closed. I must have fainted. And next to me, there was him, naked, arms crossed in front of his chest, his dick limp. Thank god.<br/>
However, the worst of all was his expression.<br/>
No smile, no big grin. Just a serious stare.<br/>
And that was the most erotic expression I had ever seen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh Lord, Master Bruce,” Alfred commented on that with his most shocked voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I felt heat gathering in my stomach and my cheeks blushing again. That was one of the most precious things I had ever been gifted. Trying very hard not to smile, I turned to the side and put the photograph on the bedside table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Shall I take it with me and throw it away, Master Bruce?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, I’ll do that myself, Alfred, thanks.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He left the room.<br/>
And I took the picture to look at it again. Just woken up and back to dreaming again.<br/>
I’d jerk off to that.<br/>
Later.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>This is the way the world goes. I enjoy what I’m doing; otherwise, I wouldn’t do it.<br/>
I kill. For money.<br/>
But what I find even more appealing is sex for money.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Five million dollar are a high price and I have given you a show which was worth it, don’t you think so. I ain’t gay, I ain’t anything, but for 5 mills, I’ll be gay and give you the hottest mindfuck of the year, the classiest porn show of Gotham. I know what people like to see; I know what people like to feel and I know what people like to hear. I’ll read you within a second; you can’t hide anything from me. But I have the impression you haven’t even really tried to anyway.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Maybe we’ll see each other again, sometime, someway, somehow.<br/>
Take care, you clichéd perv version of a business man. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>________</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The human cask (full & tight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Joker insists on Bruce accompanying him to a performance he is going to stage at his private club. At first, Bruce is not amused, but he soon finds out that there could have been no better way of spending this evening.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got stuck in a creative mania and couldn't resist for long, so here we go with kinks n°2:<br/>Enema and scrotal infusion</p>
<p>additional: voyeurism, exhibitionism, touch<br/>The Joker's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The human cask</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Wayne Manor.<br/>A beautiful gem in the still of the night.<br/>I sounded the horn of my Cadillac and laughed when I heard the tune of La Cucaracha hammering against the wooden door of the house. I never grew tired of hearing that.<br/>Five minutes later, the door was opened and the butler peered through the slit. It was shut and I had to wait again until Bruce Wayne peered through the slit for a moment before he opened the door fully. I winded down the window and dealt him a suggestive look, then I sat down on my seat again and waited.<br/>Patiently. </p>
<p>No way he could resist this offer after that porn show last week. He seemed susceptible and I'd just corrupt and deprave him some more. After all, <i>he</i> had started that. Not directly, but still. Thinking of myself as his jerk-off material annoyed and turned me on at the same time, but the part which felt flattered had gained the upper hand so I was here to continue and earn myself some more flattery. After all, it felt good to be desired.</p>
<p>And indeed, fifteen minutes later, Mr. Bruce Wayne left the house, dressed in a suit, and silently sat down on the passenger seat. After a quick glance at him, and he looked adorable with that new haircut of mine, I started the engine and drove off.<br/>He didn't look at me and I did not look at him. And the longer we remained silent, the hotter got the air around us. That man had such a way of heating it up by just his presence, it was mind-boggling. I knew that I had made the right decision.<br/>After ten minutes of driving through Gotham, I said casually: “Open the glove box.”<br/>Without any questions, he did so and took out a mask.</p>
<p>“Put it on.”</p>
<p>Now he shot me a glance. And I couldn't help grinning. It was a half of a mask which would cover the eyes and nose; made of reddish black leather. A swine with ears, snout and cut-out eyes.</p>
<p>“For tonight, you are Mr. Hog Wayne.”</p>
<p>He put it on and I secretly glimpsed at him. Just the sight of it made me grip the steering wheel firmly and bite back a sheepish smile.<br/>During the drive, I took that water bottle from under my seat and drank several times and once, we almost had an accident because I had missed that car from the left and all I heard during this entire drive had been him sucking in the air at that. After five more minutes, I stopped the car, got out of it and waited for him. When he had left, I went to a house with a huge sign above the door and stopped again in front of it to wait for him and watch him. He lifted his head to look at the sign.<br/>Kink Inc.<br/>When he looked at me, I opened the door and entered, keeping it open for him. Hesitantly, he walked up to me and followed me inside.</p>
<p>It was a kind of nightclub for the rich and depraved elite of Gotham, offering them a space for their extraordinary pleasures and ideas. Needless to say that I was the owner of it.<br/>There were various rooms, many of them decorated in a special style, serving the theme of it; a kind of club room with low music, some dungeons, a bar area, shower stalls and the like. <br/>Some people, some of them wearing masks as well, had already assembled in the club room and I led him there and offered him a chair.</p>
<p>“You'll be picked up when the time's come.”</p>
<p>I left a puzzled man standing next to a chair and went to the back of the club to get ready for the show. We were late and I had to hurry up. My preparations consisted of nothing more but drinking more water and having a cigarette after that. It was kind of a ritual since I had the time to concentrate on what was to come and work myself up into the right mood. When I was done, I went to a room with a dissecting table where another man was waiting for me already.</p>
<p>“Ready?” he asked when he saw me.</p>
<p>“Let's bring it on,” I said grinning.</p>
<p>The man nodded and left to get the guests. And one after the other entered. I was waiting in front of the table and posing there, subtly but noticeably, watching my guests to get to know them. Some of them anxiously looked around since they had never been here before, some others hurried to get as close to the table as possible and a few went straight to the corners to hide there. And Bruce Wayne, well, Bruce Wayne made himself comfortable right in the middle of the crowd. He was a pro at hiding.<br/>After about twenty people had filled up the room, the door was closed and the man, my assistant, took care of me. In front of their eyes, he undressed me, removed the jacket, the shirt, the pants and everything else until I was naked. It was part of the show.</p>
<p>I gave them the time to savour my sight while the assistant took care of the preparations. Everything <i>was</i> prepared already, but that was part of the performance as well. He took an I.V. stand and placed it next to the table, then he spread the other tools at the end of it on a steel tray. Many curious eyes watched him closely, while some others were still ogling at my body. I lifted my head to look at my man. He was looking right into my eyes and I blushed, feeling heat gathering in my stomach. It wasn't my body which had caught his attention, nor was it the preparations; he was looking straight into my eyes.<br/>Perv.</p>
<p>I smiled and licked my lips as seductively as I could, but just when I was licking my lower lip, a hand grabbed my balls and I flinched and dropped the smile.</p>
<p>“Are you flirting with them, you worthless piece of shit?” my assistant said and squeezed.</p>
<p>I gasped and doubled over, but he kept his hand there and kneaded my balls. It was so painful that I opened my mouth to protest, yet, I only came to voice a whiff of my complaints as he squeezed tightly again and said: “Shut up, clown. Gotta warm them up for the show.”<br/>That was why I loved working with him. His sensitivity was singular; he had such a feeling for what people wanted to see and hear. He knew what they needed and he knew what I needed and when I couldn't go on anymore.</p>
<p>“You boorish brute! You're hurting me!”</p>
<p>I was flirting with him and he knew that. It was a pleasure to play this game of alpha males when in fact, everyone knew that I had lost already. I loved playing the defiant bottom and showing my distress. That turned me on. Especially when I looked into their eyes then and saw their sadistic pleasure, I was reaching top form.</p>
<p>“Pussy? No one asked you,” he said dismissively and squeezed them so tightly that I moaned and clutched at his hand.<br/>No one knew how much of this was show and how much of this was real. But that was the thrill of it. And I could take a lot, so this never had been a problem.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said and pushed me down on the table, then he put my legs on it as well and went behind it so the audience could see me.</p>
<p>“Balls or ass first?”</p>
<p>I looked at him for a moment, thinking, then I grinned.</p>
<p>“Gimme both.”</p>
<p>“As you please.”</p>
<p>He turned to the tools and instruments at my feet again and I lay down flat on the table, breathing hard already. That was one of the best parts of the show when I was waiting for him to get started. Those moments when I knew that soon, I'd feel thoroughly distressed, deliberately, and that we would push my limits yet again. I did such shows once a month since some of them were really  exhausting me; sometimes, I did them twice a month if they were light ones.</p>
<p>My assistant spread my legs and a canula was inserted into my scrotum. I shifted on the table, so excited that I could not hold still. Only when the cold liquid crept into my balls, or rather my scrotum, I froze and pressed my head against the table. This was always a decisive moment, since once already, I had stopped it all, gotten up and dressed to smoke a cigarette outside the club, feeling lightheaded and sick. But this time, I could connect with that weird feeling instantly.</p>
<p>And as usual, my assistant knew that I was enjoying it this time, so he increased the speed a little and then turned to preparing the enema.<br/>By the time he inserted the end of the tube into my rectum, I was semi-hard already; all that excitement, weird sensations and the awareness of being watched closely, even more, watched closely by Bruce Wayne too, gave me such a thrill. My assistant laughed and flipped my dick over; a very rude action, but I knew that my audience liked such things and I liked it too. The more degrading, the hornier I got.<br/>I glanced at the enema bag. The big one. A blue plastic bag filled with two litres, right next to a transparent bag with saline solution, one litre; that which was going into my scrotum. All of it.</p>
<p>He opened the valve just a bit and I could <i>feel</i> how the hot water was spreading in my ass. The first few times, I had not felt anything and I had had to check whether the water was really flowing, but by now, my senses were so trained that I could feel it if it was just hot or cold enough. As a huge grin spread on my face, my assistant took off the gloves and I turned to lie on my left side, then he started massaging my belly. It wasn't really necessary to do so, but I felt so pleasantly humiliated by him touching me like that. And now that everything was done which could be done for now, I lifted my head to search for my man. I swallowed hard when I realized that he had come closer. Not the first row, but certainly, second row, if there were rows at all. For five minutes, I kept looking at him until my body demanded my attention and I reached for my balls to feel them up. The difference was noticeable. And visible. And it would get even better.</p>
<p>My assistant left the room. I didn't care since he did that sometimes when he had hit upon an idea and had to get something. Meanwhile, I sat up and opened the valve a little more to make the water flow a little faster, then I lay down again and kept myself busy with touching my belly and poking it. I loved it when it was so squishy and just after ten minutes, it would be rock hard. The water was spreading in my bowels from left to right and my flanks were bulging a little already. I closed my eyes and gave a sound of joy at feeling it getting tighter. Since the water was rushing into my guts now my lower abdomen was bulging as well and I could not even see my dick anymore. I gripped it to check on its presence. It was there. Very noticeably.</p>
<p>Finally, my assistant returned with a piece of silicone in his hand, went behind the table again and squeezed my considerable hard-on into the silicone sleeve. It was getting better and better.</p>
<p>“You wanna kill me?” I snapped at him, feeling uncomfortable at being restrained like that.</p>
<p>“Just a bit,” he smiled back and gave my belly a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Open the valve a bit more, will you,” I said to my assistant who was just about to do so when he noticed that it was open already.</p>
<p>“Did you play around with that?!” he demanded to know and I gave him an embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>He snorted with anger and moved the tube around in my ass, triggering a cramp. I groaned and tried to tense up and breathe slowly and calmly to make it disappear, but it was just a light one and I turned on my side and kept breathing slowly and deeply.<br/>That was what they wanted to see. Their pleasure at my expense. <br/>Eventually, the cramp faded and I sighed with relief and turned on my back again.</p>
<p>And within no time, one litre was inside my belly, then I told him to slow down again. I needed to feel it. Drunken with lust, I grabbed my belly and squeezed. Harder than before, but still squishy. I bit down on my lip, knowing that soon, it would be very firm and hard. Panting, I turned to lie on my side and my belly followed and spread on the cold steel of the table. I chuckled and grabbed that mass of squishy flesh, then I grabbed my balls and fondled them.<br/>Until a cramp made me hold my breath again. That soon already, fuck. That was going to be a tough night. My assistant took notice of that and closed the valve since shit was flowing back with the water and contaminating the remnants in the bag.</p>
<p>“Come on, don't be such a pussy, just breathe and relax.”</p>
<p>I gave an annoyed sigh. Easier said than done. Yet, eventually, that cramp faded as well and I shifted on the table again to move my bowels into a more comfortable position.<br/>Meanwhile, my balls had retreated; forced to wander into my abdomen and I knew that the heavy part would start now. I straightened my legs and let my testicles rest on the cold steel as well and instantly, I felt some movement there, but it was weird since it was not the usual kind of muscle movement.<br/>From the corner of my eye, I saw my assistant opening the valve again, so much that the water would flow at full speed. And just one minute later, it made itself felt. The feeling was much more intense since loads of water were filling my bowels at such speed now that I could literally watch my belly growing.<br/>And it triggered another cramp.</p>
<p>I groaned, hunched my back and bent my legs, but my balls got caught between my massive belly and my thighs and I cried out in pain and slammed my fist against the table.<br/>I craved that state.<br/>Utterly distressed, desperate, not knowing what I should do now or how I could do anything about it and this despair fuelling my lust. Deliberately, I got myself into situations which I could not control anymore and which demanded such strength of me, mental and physical one, that everything else was drowned out by these intense feelings.</p>
<p>“I want the hog to touch me,” I gasped, hoping that he'd hear it.</p>
<p>However, since nothing happened and my cramp persisted, I shouted: “Goddamnit, where's the hog?!”</p>
<p>The crowd parted and the hog approached me, with teasingly slow steps. He stopped in front of the table, hiding me from the audience, but I needed that now. Sometimes, I needed a bit of privacy, the crowd overwhelming me with their desire. Boldly, I took his hand and put it on my stomach. He tried to move it away, but I pressed it against it, my bowels having gotten hard by now. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to feel his hand on my skin and that bloated thing. And he gave up resistance and stayed there, silently, calmly.<br/>When the cramp was gone, audible by a gurgling sound coming from the right side of my bowels, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.<br/>Steady eyes, his mouth relaxed, showing no emotion.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying yourself?” I whispered, almost begging for a Yes.</p>
<p>Though, he remained silent. I lifted my eyebrows and he pulled his hand away and carefully grabbed my balls, which were of the size of two avocados by now. Half a litre was inside of them now and they felt heavy and tight. Even tighter when he squeezed them lightly. It made me moan and my dick pressed against the silicone walls. Now the real torture would start.<br/>I didn't need to hear a Yes anyway; I could see it in his eyes and could tell by the size of his bulge. I smiled and closed my eyes and he disappeared in the crowd again.<br/>Such a closet pervert.<br/>My ass was smacked with a paddle and I jerked.</p>
<p>“Flirting with them again, huh?” my assistant said reminded me of serving more than one man right now.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” I whispered and grinned.</p>
<p>“You just earned yourself another 500 millilitres.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, no!” I exclaimed, secretly grinning my aching ass off.</p>
<p>He went to the cupboard, took another bag out of it and put it on the I.V. stand.<br/>By now, I had almost two litres in my bowels and I had difficulties breathing. And my bladder was aching. Exactly the way it was supposed to be. I took a deep breath and turned over on my back. Two and three-quarters of water followed me and when they came to rest between my legs and on top of me I gasped. The liquid was pressing down on my lungs and I had even more difficulties breathing in that posture. With a shaky hand, I reached for my dick and squeezed it, then I groped my belly. So hard. I stretched my neck in bliss and savoured the feeling of being so bloated that I meant to burst.</p>
<p>My assistant poured some more water into the enema bag. I doubted that I would be able to take it, but miraculously, it vanished within five minutes. He pulled the tube from my ass and dried my butt with a towel, then he changed the infusion to deal me another 500 millilitres.<br/>I looked down myself, but my belly was blocking my view, so I felt for my balls. They were aching by now; that brutal massage taking its toll. Almost as huge as a basketball. So heavy and so tight.</p>
<p>“Sit up,” he commanded me when he saw how much fun I actually was having.</p>
<p>Moaning, I heaved my torso up and tried to sit up. It was hard work since that water would not make way or allow for much moving anyway. I took my balls and put them on my thighs, but that was difficult too since my belly was in the way and I giggled.<br/>Finally, when I sat there with my legs dangling from the table, I could take a look at my balls. The sight was killing me. So big. Smirking, I fondled them and concentrated on that wicked feeling. 500 more and it would get a bit crammed there.</p>
<p>Until the rest of the saline solution went into my body, I looked at the guests. Two of them were already jerking off, the rest of them cloaked their arousal in secrecy. And there he was again, second row, staring at me. I put both my hands on my belly and felt for the hardness. My dick was stuck between my belly and balls and it all felt like one huge torus, so tight and bloated. Also my flanks were bulging from the masses of water and I lustfully brushed over them. Losing myself in self-love, I let my hands wander over my belly again, fondled it like the pot of a pregnant woman, poked it and enjoyed that sensation.</p>
<p>My assistant opened the valve of the saline solution and the rest flowed into my balls, then he removed the needle. Feeling his fingers on this huge heap of tissue and liquid made me moan. He disinfected the spot, then he put a small patch on it. It wasn't really necessary, but it was just like a joke, seeing that small patch on my hairy football.<br/>Expectantly, I waited for him to give me hell. And when he gave me a bottle with water I grinned and drank it greedily. Half a litre and I could barely breathe anymore. One litre and I put the bottle away and held my breath for some moments, feeling like bursting again. My guts had turned into one single indoor swimming pool.</p>
<p>When that feeling of nausea dwindled a little, I bent over, as much as I could, at least, to see how my genital was doing, but I could not see anything. I told him to get me a mirror and he placed it between my thighs.<br/>What a sight. Balloons, on top of them an iron bar and the remnants of my pubes so puffy that I hissed with bliss. It felt a bit numb, but that was just a wicked sensation as well. One litre was enough for my balls and the rest had gone to my pubes and shaft. <br/>Speaking of which, that devilish thing. I removed the silicone cage, with great difficulties, however, and grabbed it. I could feel the difference. Breathing hard, I started pumping it, slowly, just to torture myself. As I jerked from that sensation I suffered from another cramp, but this time, I could connect the pain with my lust and moaning with both, I closed my eyes and squeezed my dick. So hard. So big. So achy.</p>
<p>The paddle hit me on my ass again and I straightened my back and cried out. Then I opened my eyes, horror-stricken. I was sitting in a pool of warm water.</p>
<p>“Get up, you freak,” my assistant commanded me and I slid from the table. Very slowly, very carefully. And as soon as the support of the table was gone, my balls tried to break through the ground. I had to support myself against the table, this load on my front dragging me down. Gasping, I tried to get used to the feeling of those heavy balls, but it was impossible. I reached down, past that hard ball of solid rock and tried to lift them, but I could not even hold them properly. Sighing, I gave it up and took a few steps towards the crowd.</p>
<p>“He's all yours now,” my assistant said when he saw that I was ready.</p>
<p>All eyes were glued to me; they had just been waiting for that moment. It was a very hungry and demanding crowd tonight and I knew that I wouldn't get away scot-free. It was a disturbing thought since I was drawing on reserves already. For a moment, I glimpsed my hog, then the crowd devoured me. Greedy hands felt me up from all sides; fingers brushed over my belly, hands tried to grab my balls, fingertips pressed against my glans, pinched my nipples and fondled my flanks, all at the same time. It was such an overwhelming experience that I lost myself in this sensual overflow. And just when I opened my eyes, I saw him again. The only one left standing in the middle of the room, his hands in his pockets, watching. A man with a swine mask, silently enjoying the show. It was so creepy.</p>
<p>As I was mercilessly pushed around, my balls were swinging back and forth and I had great difficulties keeping myself up on my legs, but I needed him now. In the centre of this sensual hell of wet hands feeling me up, naked dicks and breasts rubbing against my belly and balls and tongues licking my flanks, I suffered from a fit of romance. All those men and women didn't mean anything to me; they had come and paid to watch me doing my stuff and they were eager to get the most out of that, but he was just standing there, watching. I longed for some tender hands, not just those greedy paws operated by carnal desires.</p>
<p>In fact, I had never had that feeling before, but just now, since there was someone who was <i>not</i> engaging in this orgy despite being here and enjoying it, I became aware of alternatives. I tried to push those hands away, but the more I struggled, the more excited did they get and I was pushed and pulled around until I staggered and fell down on the floor. It was like those people had turned into rabid carnivores which were just toying with their prey. Feet stepped on me in the turmoil, someone even stepped on my balls and I cried out with pain. Someone tripped up on me and fell on my arm. Things were getting out of control. Various guests had already gotten down on their knees to keep groping and licking me and I was just about to call my assistant’s name when someone stuck his fingers into my mouth.</p>
<p>My arms were pulled over my body and my legs were stretched; people sat down on them to keep them in place. And my assistant was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he had decided that I could and even <i>should</i> take it and that comforted me a little. After all, playing with fire could possibly lead to burning one's fingers.<br/>My legs were spread and my balls lifted. Someone held them and my dick got stuck between them and my belly again; stuck between a rock and an even harder place.</p>
<p>They licked my anus. I clenched it and that triggered another painful cramp, but they kept licking me and I tried hard to not unclench it and spill the water.<br/>With my arms and legs pinned down, I had to stand it. Another tongue caressed my belly and another one was licking my balls while tender lips fondled my dick. It was too much. I gasped and whined, feeling so aroused and at the same time so pained that it was utter hell. A tongue was stuck into my ass and I cried out, those sensitive nerves overstimulated. But I could not burst into shitting into that guest's mouth; they had not paid for <i>that</i>. On the other hand, if his tongue was inside, he must have-</p>
<p>“Aaaah!”</p>
<p>Those tender lips had changed to sucking me off. I squirmed and gasped, but those hands wouldn't leave my body. So many, everywhere, touching me, groping me, pinching my flesh, poking me, teasing me, and above me, towering, Bruce Wayne, watching in silence. I gazed at him, helplessly, my mouth open, tears in my eyes, begging him to end it since I could not stand this tension any longer.<br/>And the hog turned into a filthy swine.</p>
<p>He opened the fly of his pants and took out his hard-on to pump it. Right above me. I sighed with relief and closed my eyes. All those hands which were feeling me up; they were his. His tongue, his lips, his dick; someone was just trying to fuck my belly from the side. All those were his. I grinned and started moaning. Finally, I had managed to reconnect with that wicked lust.<br/>And that spurred them on even more. My balls were placed on top of the head of the ass licker and someone started licking them as well while someone else was still working on my dick, not sucking me off anymore, but teasingly fondling it with his tongue. They didn't want me to come yet, and I did not want that either. I didn't want that to happen before he came.</p>
<p>But it was almost impossible. All those men and women did such an awesome job at stimulating me that I lost myself in my bodily sensations. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a hard dick above me, pumped up and ready. I tried to bend my arm to show them that they should let go and so they did. I lifted it, but I could not reach his dick from this position. But he got it and knelt down as well and when I finally had it in my hand, I moaned with bliss. Just another full and tight thing. While they explored my body I explored his; I fondled his dick, gave it a few lazy pumps and squeezed it.</p>
<p>Semen hit my belly and I startled. Someone had just come on me.<br/>I lifted my hand and touched his belly. His ripped abs were such a stark contrast and I moaned when I let my fingers slide over them. Rock hard muscles.<br/>Suddenly, he got up and took a step back. Before I could complain the crowd decided to get a move on.<br/>It was amazing how they acted like one single organism, like one collective consciousness which was only out to get pleased and please me. Usually, a crowd was a dumb mass of insecure jerks who were part of the crowd to feel less insecure and their decisions as a crowd were, at best, almost acceptable, but this mob was something else.<br/>The tongue left my ass and was replaced by a dick. My legs were lifted, put on someone's shoulders and my balls buried his crotch under them. They were hanging down from my body, one on each side, the stranger's dick separating them.</p>
<p>Then I got fucked.<br/>Such fast and violent thrusts that my balls turned into two-kilo ping pong balls and slapped against my ass and his balls. My testicles felt like swimming in goo, gently moved forth and back and up and down and the dragging feeling helped me focus on them.<br/>But not for long. When my man started masturbating again above me, lifted his head and moaned, I opened my mouth too and stretched my neck, imagining him in my mouth.<br/>My belly was mercilessly pushed around, up my chest, down on my dick and it was such a wicked feeling to feel my own flesh against my dick that I tried to break free and masturbate too, but they kept me from that, still holding my arms and groping me.</p>
<p>That all turned into such an excess that eventually, I closed my eyes and let it flow. My mind spread in my body and there were no thoughts anymore; just extreme feelings of arousal, pain and despair.<br/>A loud moan above me made me open them again and I just caught him coming. Semen spurted from his dick, down on me and that hungry mass. I sat up a bit and as he moved his hips back, some of the cum hit my face and I even got some of it into my mouth.<br/>The sucking turned more violent and demanding and I closed my eyes and wanted to lie down again when he took a step forward and supported my back. My belly was compressed in such an uncomfortable way that I got short of air and gazed at the masses of flesh around me, saying the final farewell to my mind.</p>
<p>Another shove, another squeeze, another pain in my nipples and I came too. With a loud yell, I spilt my semen as well. It shot past my belly and hit some bystanders. Wheezing and gasping, I spent the next ten seconds coming. It was so intense that I missed parts of what was happening simultaneously.<br/>As I came I clenched my ass, which triggered another cramp and that made me tense up and a load of water splashed from my ass and hit my top, who, in turn, drew back, which made even more water flow from my ass. I fell on the floor and hurt my head. The release was like an explosion, all of that stimulating me in such an intense way that I started to feel lightheaded.</p>
<p>Only as more and more hands left my body and people moved away to leave me lying on the floor, I started returning, bit by bit, limb by limb and thought by thought. Still, some people were standing around me in a circle, watching me recovering, and I looked up to meet his eyes, but he was gone.<br/>Clumsily, I turned on my side to check the room for him and there he was, leaning against the wall next to the door. And with my last strength, I got up and staggered towards him, but he left the room and I stopped, feeling so weak on my legs that I had to sit down again.</p>
<p>A hand gripped my wrist and I was pulled backwards. My assistant dragged me towards the table and the tiled floor again, then he stepped on my belly and I shrieked and got rid of the water. As it welled from my ass I closed my eyes, feeling so ashamed that I would have gotten hard again, had I not just come for hours. It was such an intimate thing to me, releasing those masses after an enema, that I preferred to do it in privacy, but this time, it was impossible. I wouldn't have been able to take one more step at all, and so the water spread on the tiles until I was lying in a considerable puddle which stank to high heaven.</p>
<p>“Where's the hog,” I whispered with a longing voice, but he would not hear that.</p>
<p>And I just earned myself a kick in my ass with that comment.</p>
<p>“Shut up, freak, he's gone, don't you see.”</p>
<p>Helplessly, I moved on the floor, finally gave it up and collapsed.<br/>My belly ached, my testicles ached, my nipples were sore, my ass was a stinging mess and my mouth was super dry.<br/>I watched them leaving, one after other, until the room was empty and just the two of us left.</p>
<p>“Who's that anyway?” he asked me then.</p>
<p>I sighed and tried to soothe my balls with some tender touch, but it was pointless.</p>
<p>“A dear friend,” I said with a sad voice.</p>
<p>Then I closed my eyes and just concentrated on breathing.<br/>Another cramp made me crouch on the floor and I got rid of the rest of the water. My assistant took the hose and cold water made me curl up even more.</p>
<p>“You've got no friends,” he said with a serious voice and put the hose away when the water and shit had disappeared in the drain.</p>
<p>“You know, the show’s over, you can treat me nicely again, okay?!”</p>
<p>“But I thought it was the truth? I’ve got no friends, your words.”</p>
<p>I sighed. How times could change.</p>
<p>“I do have one.”</p>
<p>When I was able to get up, I dried myself, put on a bath robe and went to the back of the club where I had a cigarette.<br/>I shouldn't be so downhearted. He had come with me, stayed all through that spectacle, let me touch his dick and he had even come. He <i>had</i> enjoyed it. And he had left in order to not be forced to face the aftermath. Cause honestly, what would he have said or done? Asking me whether I was okay? Holding my hand till the pain would be gone? Right.<br/>This evening had been a real success; I had actually expected him to leave right after I had been tubed. But he had stayed. Perverted swine. But who was I to use such terms. My balls were dangling between my knees and still some water in my bowels.<br/>What a night.</p>
<p>After the cigarette I felt so weak that I just lay down on the couch of my bureau. The pain got a little better, but my balls kept revolting. It would be better after some sleep, but it would take days until they'd have gotten back to normal size. This was one of those once-in-a-month-things.<br/>The door of my bureau was opened and my assistant butted in. Usually, we had a debriefing after the show to change things or come up with new ideas. But today, I was not in the mood for this and I closed my eyes, but he came closer though and sat down on a chair vis-a-vis. I took the bath robe and covered my balls. I did not want him to see them right now. However, that proved difficult since there was barely enough fabric to cover them so I gave a sound of frustration and let it be.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Was it too much? Should I have intervened?”</p>
<p>I licked my lips and thought about that. It was a difficult question. I sat up and moved my balls between my legs to sit comfortably.</p>
<p>“At some point, it almost was too much. But I managed to catch myself.”</p>
<p>“You know, I never know when to call them off or when you've got-”</p>
<p>“You do a perfect job. There's no man more qualified than you.”</p>
<p>He wasn't fishing for compliments; I saw that he was worried. A strange thing, actually. Worried about <i>me</i>.</p>
<p>“Okay. You need something?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>He got up and left. And I lay down again, but not before I had my balls in my hands and safely placed them on the couch next to me.<br/>Maybe I should go shopping tomorrow. In XL leggings. The thought made me chuckle.</p>
<p>I could be a real pain in the ass if I was in the mood for that. <br/>An appearance that strikes. A thought which lingered in someone's mind, horrible and unforgettable. A depraved, shameless sinner. I loved to debauch people. And my prime object of choice was Bruce Wayne now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bombshells (crossdressing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Joker aka Joy/cinnamon butt and Bruce aka Baeli/Babs/Brucelle/Barbie/Bebeh meet for shopping, which turns out to be more than that. Much more than both of them had ever thought possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: Crossdressing<br/>additional: docking<br/>Bruce's POV</p><p>I am aware that sometimes, I use terms which might be considered offensive by some people. However, I myself don’t use them with the intention of offending anyone. You can take that from me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Bombshells</b>
  </span>
</p><p>“Saturday, Girls Day Out.<br/>
2pm, 32 Main Street.<br/>
Dresscode: GURL”</p><p>Alfred heard my sigh and came to see what was causing his Master such a hard time. Since it was teatime anyway, he was carrying a tray with a cup and a teapot. I was working from home since this week, there wasn’t much to do except a few  telephone calls. Before Alfred could glimpse that mail content, I switched to the stock website and told him that Warrow Leaden had dropped considerably and that I was worried.</p><p>“Oh Master Bruce, still two days till the close of the exchange. It will recover, as always.”</p><p>How had he managed to get my mail address anyway? Well it wasn’t that hard since Bruce Wayne was everywhere on the web with his renowned business.<br/>
Girls day out. I sipped my tea. And for want of a better plan for Saturday yet, I decided to play along and see what funny stuff he was up for this time. Because honestly, until now, every single time had been better than a visit to the theatre or a snobbish dinner with some business friends. Although Lavendish was already complaining that I had to ask him out again soon; he was a bit of a drama queen and insisted on me asking him out for dinner. Regularly. It was fun anyway, but kind of always the same.</p><p>I spent the next two days working; half-heartedly, I have to confess, while I roamed the Internet, looking for images showing him. If he had been searching for me I’d search for him too. And there he was, posing in front of his club, wearing fetish clothing, promoting the locality. I clicked on full view and leaned back.<br/>
He was wearing the same clothes as always, just that they were entirely made of latex. It was a very saucy look and I snorted with embarrassment as I caught myself thinking him sexy in that attire. But anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to find my play partner attractive, would it. No one knew, no one would know, so to hell with the wrong shame.</p><p>I could not say that I had never thought of such things before; that I knew no other ways how to please myself than having sex with women or masturbating, but much of this all had only been happening in my head until now. Yet, after our two meetings, I was starting to feel the urge to put it into action as well. And this man seemed to be exactly the right one for that stuff. Even better, <i>he</i> had started it and I could just continue.</p><p>I saved the image and started looking for femme clothes of the right size. I’d order them from the Internet since I felt too ashamed than to go to the shopping mall and buy them there. Express shipping and next day, I’d try them on, no big deal. And indeed, on Friday afternoon, just when I wanted to start my weekend, the parcel arrived. Alfred took it and brought it to me, then he left me. He was a very discreet man, actually, and never asked me about such parcels. And like a boy, who had just gotten his first Christmas present, I went to my sleeping room, sat down on the bed and opened it.</p><p>It was a tight-fitting black jeans and when I put it on, I became aware of my genital definitely not fitting this outfit at all. I stood in front of the mirror and thought about it. Tucking would help. But only for a while. Maybe if I put on three pairs of briefs – no, that would be too much.<br/>
I’d take care of that later. Instead, I took the top combination to try that on. It was a simple purple racerback top and a black overshirt and the gimmick was that the overshirt was shredded just everywhere so you could glimpse what was being worn under it.<br/>
And that worked out perfectly. Except for the breasts. But I’d manage to craft something for tomorrow so I could put some stuffing into it and give myself two small boobies.</p><p>On Saturday morning, I showered, got dressed and then took the entire box, including the make-up, to drive  to Lavendish. On the way, I stopped by a cake shop to get us some cakes. If I was going to go like a bull at the gate I’d have to bring along some bribing material since I had not informed him about my visit at all.<br/>
With the parcel in one hand and the cakes in a bag, I rang his doorbell and he opened two minutes later, wearing a dressing gown and holding a drink in one hand.</p><p>“Bruce!” he said with a smile when he saw me.</p><p>“I’ve got no one else who’d possibly understand. May I come in?”</p><p>“What? Yeah sure.”</p><p>I knew his flat. It looked as tacky as his mind was. Porcelain figures everywhere, a piano in the living room, huge pictures with erotic content, walls painted in rose. He <i>would</i> understand. I put the box on the sofa and sat down and after he had poured me a drink too he sat down as well and looked at me expectantly.</p><p>“You know, I’ve got a date,” I said while I scratched my neck. Somehow, it was embarrassing to talk about this since he had always been the one telling me about his dates. But his smile broadened and he nodded to encourage me to talk on.</p><p>“A special kind of date. Girls day out.”</p><p>He lifted his eyebrow, then he gave me a very seductive smile.</p><p>“Girl’s day out,” he repeated and crossed his legs.</p><p> “Girl<i>s</i>?” he asked then.</p><p>“Well, yeah. Both of us.”</p><p>For a moment, it was silent as he was processing my words and his imagination was committing suicide behind his pretty blue eyes, then he burst into laughing.</p><p>“Oh Bruce, you’ve got yourself a special woman there,” he laughed and I clenched my teeth and looked at him in annoyance. I knew that I’d have to get through that first, telling him about the details so he’d know what this all was about, but in reality, it was even worse than in my imagination.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ve brought my stuff along and you’re going to tell me whether this is...well, acceptable.”</p><p>“Is that cakes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh you sweetie. One for me, one for you?”</p><p>“I’m not hungry. Anymore. Two for you.”</p><p>He got up, got himself a plate and a fork and meanwhile, I spread the clothes on the sofa and boldly started undressing. He was used to seeing naked men and I didn’t care much about him seeing me naked either. After I had put on those tight pants, girl shoes with low heels and the two tops and my invention of a makeshift bra with two pairs of socks serving as my boobs, I presented myself to him.</p><p>“Imagine that with make-up,” I added and watched his reaction closely.</p><p>For a second, his lips twitched.<br/>
With him, that was a sign of trying hard to control his emotions and keep looking as unimpressed as possible. But then the smile burst through. And I was glad.</p><p>“You look like one hot goth bitch. And that haircut. You need goth make-up for that.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But I haven’t gotten any black eye-“</p><p>“I do,” he said with a smile and got up to fetch his make-up box.</p><p>And then, I had him making me up. He was sitting in front of me, his drink on the table and various stuff spread on his thighs; pads, small brushes, eyeshade and the like. Like an artist, he was painting my face and I was getting excited. The longer he took and the more his smile grew, the more I needed to see that. Until finally, he sat back, looked at me and beamed with joy.</p><p>“Oh who’s that pretty girl there on my couch? I’ve never seen her before! And those little titties, whew, gotta turn some heads with that!” he mocked me, but I had to laugh as well.</p><p>It wasn’t too difficult to slip into my role, especially not when I had an effeminate stereotype fag in a rose bath robe smiling at me, jolly and cheerful, telling me that I was the hottest chick in town.</p><p>“Lavendish. You’ve got something to hide my penis?” I said out of the blue since I still had not found anything which would serve my purpose of hiding it somewhat comfortably.</p><p>He darted me a reproving look, then he disappeared and came with something like a slip.</p><p>“Even better. I’ve got a pussy for you.”</p><p>It was a slip with a silicone vulva on the outside. Smiling, I got up, took off the pants again, put it on and then pulled the pants over it. And there it was, my camel toe crotch.<br/>
Lavendish smacked my ass and laughed. </p><p>“And now walk.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Try walking in those shoes. It needs some getting used to. Believe me. Here, your catwalk.”</p><p>I took a few steps and instantly, I knew what he meant. I took some more until I had found a way to walk without hurting my toes all the time. The shoes weren’t perfect, but they would do for today. At least I would know then how women felt when they were walking the world with those high heels every day.</p><p>“So who’s your date?”</p><p>I inhaled, but then I had to think about what to say and froze.</p><p>“You don’t know-“</p><p>Him? Her?<br/>
He lifted an eyebrow and gave me a stupid look.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>I took a deep and long breath, then I decided that I would not be able to play this hide and seek forever anyway and that he was one of those who’d understand.</p><p>“Him.”</p><p>And there was his super prime sugar candy smile again. I hated to see that now.</p><p>“Oh Bruce, welcome to the club!” he shouted, jumped from his seat and hugged me tightly. I almost tripped up with my shoes, but he caught me and hugged me again.</p><p>“I don’t think it's the way you imagine it to be, though,” I said and tried to push him away.</p><p>“Your first time being gay, huh?” he said and poured champagne into the long drink glasses.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“I knew it. From the first second on when we met, I knew that you were gay.”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Yeah. I sense this. Believe me.”</p><p>“And all women who got hairy legs and short hair are lesbians, right?”</p><p>“Right,” he said with closed eyes and a big smile.</p><p>“Oh Lavendish.”</p><p>“Oh Lavendish,” he imitated me with a smile, “If that’s not gay...”</p><p>I sighed and rolled my eyes. There was no way of talking sense into this mushy rose head of his so I gave it up and sat down to snatch a piece of his cake though.<br/>
The time until we’d meet passed very fast. Usually, it didn’t when I met Lavendish since I had to listen to the talks he had had last night with various potential lovers and how stupid they were and how unmanly they were, while he sat next to me, wearing kajal and a thin line of beard above his upper lip, but now that we really had something to talk about it just felt like two hours.</p><p>At half past 1, I claimed that I’d have to leave now. Lavendish checked on my make-up for one last time, tended to the lipstick and rearranged my boobs, then he styled my hair and gave me a punky Mohawk style.<br/>
And then, I left.</p><p>As I was driving to Main Street 32, I felt my dick revolting against the spandex cage. That all was so exciting that I kept grinning until I parked the car. Yet, I hesitated when I was about to get out. What if people would notice that I was a man? They could see my hands and would know. But I’d only need to manage until I’d meet him since I was sure that he’d draw all the attention to him anyway, flashy bastard that he was.<br/>
So I took a deep breath, looked into the rear view mirror and choked on my spittle. No, this wasn’t me. Amazing, but not me.<br/>
And maybe, if I stuck to this thought, I’d manage to get there without any mental damage.<br/>
Finally, I got out of the car. It was the next street and I just had to turn around the corner to enter Main Street.</p><p>Main Street 15. Still some time to make up my mind and return to my car. People were looking at me and I started to feel uncomfortable.<br/>
Main Street 2-</p><p>“WOOOHOOO!!!” </p><p>Something came running towards me, squeaking and screaming with such a high-pitched voice that people startled and scattered in all directions.</p><p>“BAELIIIIII!!!”</p><p>BOOM and it crashed into me and wound its arms around me. It was a candy bar.<br/>
The scent was so sweet and so intense that I gasped and tried to move my head away since I was choking on this.<br/>
Green hair was in my face and something else and I finally pushed him away. It was kind of a colourful Joker Pippi Longstocking disco chick...woman who seemed to be on speed and who was now grinning at me, arms akimbo. His clothes were so flashy that I did not worry about <i>any</i> looks at me anymore. Plateau boots, stockings in green, a transparent rose plastic skirt, purple panties under that, well visible, an orange spaghetti top and an overshirt with a boat neckline, so the orange of the top was peeking through.</p><p>Fingerless fishnet gloves, three massive bangles, a necklace with a transgender symbol pendant, an O-ring choker and three pairs of ear clips. He wore two pigtails with various colourful ribbons. Purple lipstick, orange eye shadow, purple kajal.<br/>
A grenade on two legs; a real stunner.</p><p>“We haven’t met in ages, Bebeh! What you been doing, gul?”</p><p>I cleared my throat and glanced at his crotch. It looked so tasty behind that plastic shirt and purple panties. Frilly panties.<br/>
He noticed my look and laughed, then he bluntly grabbed my femme crotch and said: “Coochie coochie, where’s the Brucie? Is he hiding between your legs?”</p><p>I fought the urge to push his hand away and enjoyed it instead. I moved my crotch a little more into his touch and reached under the skirt to touch his as well. He jerked and laughed.<br/>
I could clearly feel his dick.</p><p>“So naughty in public, Babs? Let’s do some shopping, come on. I’m Joy, by the way.”</p><p>“Shopping?”</p><p>“Yeah. You need a new skirt,” he said and turned around to wiggle off on his plateaus.</p><p>“I don’t need a new skirt!”</p><p>“You do. Those pants are so out.”</p><p>I caught up with him and went by his side. And blushed. <i>Everyone</i> was looking at us. Everyone knew we were men. I moved a little closer to whisper into his ear and caught a noseful of artificial chocolate candy cinnamon cocoa scent and I had to sneeze.</p><p>“Everyone’s looking at us,” I finally whispered into his ear then.</p><p>“That’s the point of it, Brucelle.”</p><p>“But for <i>me</i>, it isn’t!”</p><p>“Stop bitching around, you sour puss and just enjoy it. Don’t you get off on how they look at us? This sexy body,” he said teasingly and let his hands slide down his body, “those irresistible lips, this surprisingly flat chest, what a pleasure, can you feel it?”</p><p>I could feel it. Right in my crotch. He grinned and kept walking.<br/>
Maybe he was right. I was taking this much too seriously. He laughed and faced me, waiting for me to look at him too and when I did, he winked at me and patted my shoulder.</p><p>“You’re still much too uptight, Bebeh. This is <i>fun</i>, not a matter of life and death.”</p><p>He got himself a man who was just about to pass us, pulled him closer and kissed him on his cheek, then he shot him a seductive glance and walked off. The poor man was so shocked that he kept standing there for the next two minutes, gazing after us.</p><p>“Here we are,” he said and entered a goth shop. I had never actually noticed that one, but maybe simply because I never had been watching out for one.</p><p>“Hey there, my friend is looking for a skirt in his manly size!” he greeted the shop girl, who seemed like needing to put on sunglasses as she was blinded by this blazing appearance.<br/>
I stood next to him, blushing.</p><p>“A skirt in his size?” the girl said and wrinkled her brow and I felt so ashamed.</p><p>He, in turn, boldly rearranged his dick under his skirt, right in front of her eyes and chuckled.</p><p>“Let me think. Well, we’ve got some XL skirts. Let me show you.”</p><p>She left the counter and went to the skirts and the Joker hit my back and pushed me towards her, telling me to follow her while he leaned against the counter with a smile to watch us.<br/>
She showed me various skirts, all of them too short. When he noticed my inability to decide for anything, he joined us, took two from her hand and went to the dressing room, calling over his shoulder: “Come on, Barbie, get your pretty ass movin.”</p><p>I sighed and went to the fitting room which consisted of two large booths; red curtains, black walls. The Joker had occupied one of them already and was waiting inside, still smiling. I drew the curtain and put the skirts on the seat and just <i>knowing</i> that he would not leave if I told him, I started undressing. I took off my shoes and then my pants.<br/>
He saw the slip.</p><p>“Woohoo, Brucie, what a fine pussy you got there. Even better than mine!”</p><p>“It’s not mine. I’ve borrowed it,” I said deadly serious. But then I had to laugh. And he laughed too. Still grinning, I looked at him. He was having such fun. With just some clothes. I decided to drop my limiting thoughts and to enjoy it too, because why not. What did I care if people stared at us. However, Joy pulled me out of my musings as he rubbed his wet finger against the silicone clit, grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“You feel that?” he said, a mesmerized smile on his lips and an eerie look in his eyes.</p><p>I grinned back and took a step back to lean against the wall and he followed, put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed the opening with two fingers.</p><p>“I sure do,” I said, feeling my dick pressing against that silicone piece and even some light touch through it.</p><p>“Just a little harder,” I added, though.</p><p>He added more pressure and now I could clearly feel it. I gave him a moan and he leaned in and breathed into my ear, or rather panted into my ear. I had to return the favour. Breathing hard myself, I lifted his skirt and just snuck under his frilly panties. Naked dick. Greedily, I closed my fingers around his hard-on and rubbed his glans. With greatest joy, I heard his breathing speeding up.</p><p>“You need any help in there?”</p><p>I froze, but he seized the opportunity and violently reached past the spandex slip to grip my dick as well; however since that proved to be difficult he simply pulled the slip down, pressed his belly against my boner and groaned.<br/>
She heard that.</p><p>“No, we’re fine!” I hurried to shout, “I mean...it’s all good, thanks!”</p><p>He chuckled, pushed my shirts up and rubbed his belly against mine with rapturous pleasure. Neither he could be stopped anymore, nor did I want to stop anymore.</p><p>“Fuck get rid of this shit now!” I complained, pushed him away and pulled down his panties as well. And a beautiful boner bobbed up and down until it had found its balance. He looked down. Only a few centimetres away from my pussy. I watched him grinning, then glancing up at me.</p><p>“No way,” I said and meant it.</p><p>“There <i>is</i> a way,” he replied mischievously.</p><p>Still grinning, he took the outer labia and pulled them aside and I frowned, not having come up with that myself yet. But he let go and slid past the spandex from above and repositioned my dick. I cried out as he almost broke it by moving that hard piece around between my belly and that tight slip, but finally, he seemed to be content and drew back.<br/>
I looked down and pursed my lips since there wasn’t any obvious change.</p><p>“Yeah? So?” I said to make sure that he was still on-topic.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re actually wearing, do you?” he replied, his eyes fixed on the silicone vulva.</p><p>“Well, show me,” I said flatly and crossed my arms.</p><p>He spread the labia again, then he touched the clit and I flinched, having caught by complete surprise. I could feel his skin on mine without any matter between it. He giggled and I asked him how that was possible.</p><p>“Well, you’ve got a very large clit now. That slip’s got an opening for the glans. Bru-celle,” he said and looked into my eyes.</p><p>For a second, I felt insecure, yet again facing something so entirely new and at the same time exciting that my brain barely could follow what was happening. He gave a laugh, then he said: “Don’t worry. Let Joy do that.”</p><p>Then he kissed me.<br/>
Like a real woman. Tenderly, yet passionately and I gasped into his mouth and pressed my body against his. His lipstick lasted like strawberry. He only interrupted that kiss to get some spit on his hand, then he returned to sucking and lightly biting my lips.<br/>
He faintly laughed into my mouth when he touched my glans again, and I jerked. It was so unfamiliar and though, so wicked. While he rubbed my glans now with one hand, he pumped his own dick with his other and the sounds he made made me close my eyes and break contact to lean back; I could not concentrate on so many sensations at the same time.</p><p>With a lewd smile, he watched me squirming with lust and I pressed my hands against the wall until I felt the need to touch him too. While he was still rubbing my glans and masturbating himself, I stuck my fingers into his mouth and forced him to open it. An evil laugh escaped me too and he closed his eyes to savour that. He was just as dependent on stimuli as I. I fucked his mouth with my fingers then, snuck under his shirt and fondled his nipple. Since he had both our dicks in his hands, I’d have to take care of the rest.</p><p>He gasped when I pinched it, but the following smile told me that he liked it. Suddenly, he bent his head, I followed with my fingers to keep them inside, and he took a step closer to rub our dicks together. In order to do so, he left my glans and gripped his dick to let it kiss my glans. When I looked at his eyes, I saw pure fascination in them. And even more of that when he somehow made his dick retreat, pulled at the foreskin and rolled it over my glans. He massaged both our tips and it was so incredibly erotic that I started moaning, irrespective of any curious ears outside the changing booth.</p><p>“Wait a second,” he breathed, completely out of breath from pleasure, and pulled down my slip, finally. It was such a good feeling when the tightness of that spandex was gone and I could spread freely.</p><p>“Roll back your prepuce.”</p><p>I did so, noticing that I was leaking pre-cum already, and watched him doing the same, then he stepped closer again, made our tips touch and spread my pre-cum on both. </p><p>“Release it.”</p><p>I let go and he moved it over my and his glans, then he let go of his own foreskin and pulled it over both our already covered glans.<br/>
That sight killed me.<br/>
And the feeling even more.</p><p>As he moved, just slightly, I jerked, feeling that on my tip too. With an evil smile, he gripped our dicks and masturbated them and our foreskins rolled forth and back, pleasing each other and ourselves as well. It was such an intense feeling that I closed my eyes to solely concentrate on that. Yet, as he rocked his hips and our glans met inside this warm embrace of foreskins, I had to open my eyes and see that.<br/>
We could not have been any closer at all, connected in such a carnal, physical way. It was incredible. I was inside him and he was inside me. Breathing hard, I looked up at his face and found the same look in his eyes.</p><p>“You’ve ever done that before?” I managed to breathe when he stopped for a second to adjust his foreskin again.</p><p>“No,” he smiled back at me and nudged my tip with his again, then he asked: “Like it?”</p><p>“You’re kidding me.”</p><p>“Well, then,” he said and let our foreskins fuck ourselves again. </p><p>It hurt a bit, and the pulling made me feel a little uncomfortable, but the rest of it was so special that it was pure pleasure. After half a minute, I was ready to come and I tried to dissolve our bond, but he wouldn’t let me.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m coming,” I panted.</p><p>He made big eyes, grinned and said: “Okay.”</p><p>Sometimes, he was just like a child, so very different from when I had been his hostage and when he had appeared as a classy gentleman. He had so many roles to choose from.<br/>
Quickly, he drew back and both our foreskins slid back into place. </p><p>“Tense up your thighs; the back of them,” he said and started pumping my dick.</p><p>I did as he told me and instantly, I could feel that pain going right to my dick and it took me ten seconds and I came. I clutched at his shoulder and bent over. And just met his lips. But I was so busy coming that I clumsily pressed them against his and kept panting, wetting both our faces and smearing our make-up even more. Under me, I could feel him jerking himself off now too and I whispered into his mouth, still orgasming: “Wanna hear you coming, Joy.”</p><p>That made him come too. His semen splashed against my dick and my shirt and I laughed into his mouth as he gave a loud, ecstatic moan. Then he turned to short moans and I closed my eyes and listened to his song. It was like nothing existed outside of this small room with the red curtain and black walls. Just us.</p><p>Finally, he went silent and took two steps back to lean against the other wall. I had already recovered a little from this intense experience and so I could witness the whole beauty of that man in the aftermath of sex: Sweaty, panting, one of his arms bent and resting against his quickly moving ribcage, his eyes small slits, his mouth half open.<br/>
After some moments, he sat down on the floor and tried to catch his breath there. As he looked around while doing so, he spotted something and lifted his head.</p><p>“Was it good for you too?” he called towards the curtain and then I heard quick footsteps moving away from there.</p><p>“You’re so awful,” I said when I could.</p><p>“And you’re not, and this is your problem,” he said, snorted with amusement and got up again.</p><p>I watched him getting up. Nothing special, but right now, it was such a beautiful thing that I got sentimental. When he was on his feet again, I darted him one of those looks. One of those which could not be explained. It was meant to express my respect for him, my longing for him, my need to deepen this, my thanks and my insecurity. I didn’t know how exactly those looks could happen, but they did. For the fraction of a second, they were there and real. And he was so skilled at reading people that he got this one, but he just closed his eyes for a moment and then returned a threatening look.</p><p>“Try on your skirts now,” he said and left the booth while pulling his panty back up.</p><p>A bit disheartened, I wiped my dick clean, tried to clean my black shirt from his semen too, as much as possible, and rearranged my own slip, then I put on the first skirt. It was a wetlook miniskirt, but when I saw myself in the mirror, I hurried to get out of it. I tried the second one; a little longer, made of cotton and with bondage straps. But somehow, I felt wrong in it too and I stepped out of it and put on my pants again. With both skirts in my hand, I left the booth. He was sitting in a chair, his head propped up and his fingers hiding his mouth.<br/>
Thinking.<br/>
So very different from before. So serious. So cold.<br/>
When he heard me, he looked up.</p><p>“Which one will you take?”</p><p>“None, actually,” I said and felt embarrassed yet again.</p><p>“Kay,” he said, took the wetlook skirt from my hand and put it on the counter.</p><p>“We take this one, you little peepy bee.”</p><p>“No!” I shouted, feeling annoyed at his lack of consideration.</p><p>“We <i>do</i>, and gimme a plastic bag,” he said again and put the money on the counter, then he simply turned around, pulled down my pants and forced me to step out of them. There was no way of refusing something when he wanted it that way.<br/>
Sighing with annoyance, I stepped into the skirt and he pulled it up. I just wanted to die.</p><p>“What you think, honeybee?” he asked the seller, who did not quite know how to react to this demonstration of power. </p><p>While she was thinking about that one he stuffed the jeans into the bag, then he faced her again and lifted his eyebrows expectantly and threateningly.</p><p>“It’s...it looks good.”</p><p>“See,” he said, took my hand and pulled me out of the shop.</p><p>As I tried to follow him, the skirt slid up my thighs and I had to pull it down again. Just fucking great. Everyone saw my hairy legs now. And our smeared make-up. My resolutions as for not caring about people staring at us was in the plastic bag which he was carrying and I could not reach it anymore. But that wasn’t my only problem. We went next to each other in silence. Eventually, I glanced at him to tell whether he was angry at me or what actually was wrong with him, but he ignored me completely.<br/>
After a silent five minute walk with loads of people gazing at us, we entered a beauty parlour and I wanted to die for the third time this day.</p><p>“Hello, Dolly!” he greeted the receptionist and he was back to being the gleeful Joker, “We’ve got an appointment for 3pm, but we’re late. Are ya gonna pamper us though?”</p><p>“Of course, bebeh,” the most surgically enhanced woman I had ever seen replied. With a pretty deep voice.</p><p>She led us to a room and told us that she’d send us Leelah and five minutes later, she and another woman entered the room. We had to lie down and Dolly tended to him while Leelah would take care of me. </p><p>“So what can we do for you, cinnamon butt?” Dolly asked him. </p><p>“I want the Deluxe Pedicure package <i>The Princess</i>. And a basic face exfoliation.”</p><p>“Oooh we are very needy today, ain’t we?” Dolly teased him.</p><p>I pursed my lips and tried not to grin.</p><p>“And you, honey?”</p><p>“I...have no idea.”</p><p>“He wants the <i>Cleopatra</i> face package.”</p><p>Dolly looked at me and I looked back at her until she smiled.</p><p>“Well then, Leelah, let’s get started.”</p><p>Leelah started off with removing the make-up, then she washed my face, cleansed the skin and did all sorts of things I didn’t even know they existed. As she tried to make me prettier than I was, the Joker was having a conversation with Dolly about newest body lotions and the benefits of hot baths. I tried to turn my face to catch a glimpse of him, but Leelah pushed my head back into position. I darted her an angry look, then I turned my head again and looked at him.</p><p>Somehow, he was farer away from me than I could stand. There were just two meters between these two massage beds, but I had the feeling that he had distanced himself from me. I felt so insecure in this drag, so insecure at being out with him and so embarrassed at my bad outfit anyway that I just wanted to hide in a dark corner and bury my face in my hands.<br/>
Meanwhile, Leelah had decided to work on my cheek then for now so I could keep looking at him. It couldn’t be that he didn’t notice. And though, he kept on talking about company names and new ingredients.</p><p>Until Dolly went to get the water bowl and he turned his head to look at me, his smile fading.<br/>
And suddenly, that turned into such an intimate moment that I wished I had not longed for him to look at me at all; I barely could stand those piercing eyes. Things were just getting worse for me. He stared at me for another few moments, then he sat up and said: “Girls, would you excuse us for a minute.”</p><p>Giggling, both women left the room. I was afraid of what he would do now. Somehow, I needed him to explain this situation to me and then again, I wanted to run away from him, as far away as possible. He got up and I did the same so we were at eye-level. He lifted his hand, clenched a fist and pressed that against his mouth, just like he had done it in the goth shop. It was obvious that he was trying to read me and I wanted to die for the fourth time. After half a painful minute, he stopped that and bluntly asked me: “What’s wrong.”</p><p>I looked down at the floor. If I could just tell him. If I just knew. I glanced up from there, and he still had that serious look in his eyes. Did he not feel it too?</p><p>“I’m...just feeling a little uncomfortable in those clothes, and the skirt keeps slipping up my legs,” I said, but with such an unconvincing voice that I silently cursed after I had ended.</p><p>“<i>And</i>?”</p><p>He stepped closer and I pressed my back against the bed.<br/>
Why did he have to tease me like that. I was wondering whether he did that on purpose.</p><p>“And...and...” </p><p>I really wanted to say it, but I couldn’t. I felt like an idiot in his teens, blushing and stammering in front of his flame. Why couldn’t that just end when you were past puberty and a grown and strong man with a sound mind and excellent social skills.<br/>
He slightly bent his head, lifted an eyebrow and added a one-sided and very cheeky smile. I had the feeling that he knew what I was about to say. He just wanted to hear it and he put even more pressure on me that way. Words eluded me. Now that I needed them and was ready to speak I could not catch any which would express what I was trying to say.</p><p>“Come on, tell him!” we heard Dolly hissing through the door slit.</p><p>I startled and looked at the door. Why did we always have to be watched. Just because we were two men? But I couldn’t blame <i>that</i> woman, at least, since she was a very likable and honest person and it was easy to condone that in her case.<br/>
His faint smile turned into a grin; he took another step towards me and put his hands on my flanks, bent his head, looked up at me from below and said with a very gentleman voice: “<i>What</i> do you need to tell me.” </p><p>I saw the man who had abducted me standing in front of me. A handsome devil.<br/>
I clenched my teeth and my dick kindly asked me whether it could possibly catch a glimpse of him too, just through the slit of the silicone vulva. I said no, but it didn’t listen and impatiently pressed against the slip.</p><p>“Something about us,” I said to stall for time, clutching the upholstery of the bed behind me.</p><p>“Of course,” he said teasingly and pressed his crotch against mine.</p><p>I licked my lips and took a deep breath, feeling that heat in my stomach again. How could he twist me around his...dick so easily. Maybe I was more drawn to him than I actually ever had wanted to admit; less, accept. However, his reaction in the changing booth had discouraged me. All of a sudden, he had turned so cold and gruff that I had felt my heart breaking. I felt so vulnerable when I was dressed in those clothes, like there was no shield between the world and my soul anymore. It was stupid to blame it on the clothes, but somehow, it just felt like that.</p><p>I looked away, feeling dejected.<br/>
And at the same time, a bit more confident again. He would need to react now. And it would tell me about him. Strategic conversation, or lack of conversation.<br/>
I did not feel him on my body anymore. In complete silence, he had taken a step back and I closed my eyes, feeling sure now that he would not be ready to go into detail about this problem.</p><p>“Look,” he said with a serious voice which made me look at him indeed. </p><p>And I found him struggling for words too. But he was more skilled at that.</p><p>“We...”</p><p>Or not either.</p><p>“Gosh, they’re so sweet,” we heard it again behind the door.</p><p>“Can you just leave us alone!!!” the Joker yelled towards the door and instantly, it was shut.</p><p>When he turned around to face me again, he smacked his lips.<br/>
The sexiest thing of the day.<br/>
Month.<br/>
My dick was painfully pressing against the slip. I sucked in the air, bent down and pulled it down my legs, then I stepped out of it and threw it on the bed. I was tired of that cage and actually, tired of this all.<br/>
With big eyes, he had followed my moves and now gazed at my crotch. Where my dick was giving the wetlook skirt a nice bulge. To hell with it.</p><p>I gave a sigh of frustration and decided to end this stupid tacky situation since I started feeling like Paulette from “Ten oaks and three loves”. If he wasn’t going to end it I would. Even if it meant picking an argument, but it was so exhausting.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s happened, but after this all,” I started off very seriously and self-confidently, “Well, somehow, I can't say why, but I’ve come to...”</p><p>End of self-confidence.<br/>
Helplessly, I stared at him and he stared back. I couldn't hide what I was thinking at all, although I just couldn't say it. There was so much between us which I just couldn't grasp or explain, but it was there, so clearly.</p><p>“You've come to like me,” he said and gave me a very direct and honest look without any theatrics or smiles or other distracting gestures.</p><p>A horrible wave of heat surged through my body, from head to toe and I felt like dissolving for a moment. It was one of those utmost painful moments when reality seemed to fade out and the adrenaline was peaking and kicking your mind out of your head.<br/>
I bit down on my tongue and kept staring at him, feeling so awkward that I wanted to die, for good.<br/>
But I couldn’t help it, and my reaction told him that he was right. Even if I never would have put it that way.</p><p>Silently, he kept staring at me and this pondering look was back in his eyes. It seemed like it did not bother him or impress him at all. He <i>was</i> a calculating man and maybe he was so hard-boiled that not even this could unsettle him.<br/>
But suddenly, that serious stare faded and made way for the look of an insecure and desperate man. Instantly, I felt the need to hug him and hold him, but I forced myself to stay where I was, trying to give him the time and space he needed now. At some point, I even had the impression he was trying hard not to leave and run.</p><p>Especially when his eyes started moving around restlessly, searching for some comfort in the joints of the tiles and in the details of the ads on the walls, I came to understand that he was battling hard for composure. He was adorable like that. Sweet, even.<br/>
Finally, he glanced at me again, then he turned around, pushed the door open, made Dolly yell since it hit her nose, and walked out of the shop.</p><p>For a moment, I felt just as desperate, but then anger took over. I had tried so hard to be a man and tell him and he butted out like that, it was unbelievable, actually. Such a coward. Unbe-fucking-lievable.<br/>
I stormed out of that room and by the time I got on the street, he was turning around the corner already and I ran to catch up with him. It was tough with these shoes and the skirt slid up my legs over and over again as I made such big steps, and eventually, my dick slid past it and was exposed, but I did not care anymore. It was an affair of the heart now and I could not care about this.</p><p>But as long as I kept running and looking for him, having passed several streets now, I did not see him anymore. And finally, I stopped, completely out of breath.<br/>
Panting and wheezing, I leaned against a wall and pulled the skirt over my dick. I saw him in my mind, helplessness in his eyes.<br/>
I slammed my head against the wall and cursed myself for my stupid behaviour. I barely knew what was happening myself and then I had to project it onto others as well, I was such an idiot.</p><p>Still trying to catch my breath, I went back to the beauty parlour where I had left my stuff. When I entered again, all the girls from the parlour came out of all corners and rooms, anxiously looking at me and Dolly asked me with a worried voice: “Could you talk it over?”</p><p>“What,” I replied flatly and passed them all to pick up my stuff from the treatment room. When I came back, all the girls were still assembled there, waiting for me to explain myself.</p><p>“Well,” I started off, feeling like I should honour their sympathy and at least give them a decent reply. I dropped the bag with the jeans and slip again.</p><p>“Wait, I’m gonna get us some Prosecco,” Dolly said and hurried out of the room.</p><p>And the strange magic of this community unfolded around me and enthralled me. It was like cosy rose cotton balls were all around me. All those people, really interested in me, or maybe only cause we were two closet fags in drag who had had a very intimate moment and something had gone wrong, but anyway. Even if it was that kind of naive and romantic indulgence of homosexual men and their dramas it didn’t matter to me right now. Ears were ears, no matter why they listened, and I needed a listening ear badly.</p><p>Dolly returned with glasses and a bottle and I sat down on a lounge chair. Since currently, no one else was here to be treated, the rest of the staff spread around us while one of them took care of calls and e-mails. Dolly clinked glasses with me, then we drank. Somehow, I felt terribly misplaced, but then again, that atmosphere was so welcoming that I felt like opening up.</p><p>“Does he come here often?” I finally said to break the ice.</p><p>Dolly laughed and said: “Once a week. He gets his nails done, facial treatment, or he comes for a Persian waxing, you know, all those sorts of things.”</p><p>I tried to ignore the images in my head which were showing up after I had heard her say <i>Persian waxing</i>.</p><p>“Has he ever come as woman?”</p><p>“He only comes here as a woman.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a bit well, discriminatory? For you?”</p><p>“What, that he dresses up as a woman to do those things? Look, honey, I don’t give a shit what other people do. If he gets off on doing tranny things I don’t care and if he comes here, thinking that he can only get that treatment if he dresses like a woman I really don’t care either. Couldn’t care less. He’s a nice guy.”</p><p>I had some more Prosecco to think on it. She was one of those who would not feel discriminated even if someone told her that she rather shouldn't use <i>any</i> of the two toilets available. Her self-confidence was so immense that nothing could grieve her, so it seemed.</p><p>“Now tell me, honey, what’s the problem.”</p><p>“The problem?”</p><p>“Seems like you had some drama. I’ve never seen him so upset.”</p><p>Drama was, in fact, the best term to describe that. Gradually, I was getting sucked in by this strange atmosphere, those people, their way of talking; it was just confusing. Up to the point when I came to doubt that I had ever been straight at all. So many things were whirling around in my head, plus the alcohol now, that I didn’t know whether I was coming or going anymore. Well, I <i>had</i> come. No doubt. In a changing booth, with the Joker, and the show girl listening to us. I sighed. I didn’t feel ready to talk about this at all.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t want to talk about it. Can I just sit here for a while though?”</p><p>“Of course, honey. There’s just three more customers coming so if you don’t mind you can just make yourself comfortable here for as long as you need to.”</p><p>I smiled at her, then I leaned back, sipping the Prosecco. Somehow, I didn’t feel like returning to Lavendish and even less, home. I was so confused and mentally pumped that I could not concentrate on anything at all and I desperately needed a safe space right now to get some of that sorted out.<br/>
Apparently, that scene in the changing booth had sparked those emotions off. Me, inside his penis, he inside mine. More intimate than him fucking my dick or that performance at the club. Maybe I had read too much into that. But I couldn’t deny my feelings. Troublesome. And even more so after I had actually been ready to spill my guts to him he had left. Well, it would have taken me another half an hour to do so, granted, but I <i>would</i> have done that.</p><p>A woman entered and Dolly took care of her. After she had disappeared in a treatment room I sighed again, put down the glass and got up to change back to my jeans. I couldn’t run from returning to my other life forever, could I. Curious eyes watched me as I took off the skirt, exposed my genital, and then put the pants on.</p><p>“Girls, you’ve never seen a naked tranny? Get back to work, or shall I show you mine?!”</p><p>“Thanks for the Prosecco, Dolly. I might come next week again too,” I said, smiling faintly.</p><p>“I’d love to see you back here, honey. So what’s your name?”</p><p>I thought that I could tell her my real name; it was just respectful to do so after that nice treatment. And she surely wouldn’t tell anyone.</p><p>“Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>Gasps of surprise made my ears go deaf, then giggles. It was like I was surrounded by schoolgirls.<br/>
Dolly smiled at me indulgently and patted my shoulder.</p><p>“Your secret is safe here, Mr. Wayne.”</p><p>I nodded, then I turned around and left with the plastic bag. I called me a taxi which dropped me off at Lavendish’s place. There, I had some cake leftovers, changed clothes and slipped back into my role. And suddenly, it felt strange to wear those clothes again. Pants, that shirt, the masculine boots. Only the punky hairstyle was left.</p><p>“How’s your date been?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a date,” I said sulkily and took the champagne glass to continue drinking.</p><p>I sighed and leaned back on the couch. That red couch. In a room with walls painted in rose.</p><p>“So what was it then?”</p><p>I kept staring at the wall like a sourpuss, being absolutely not in the mood to explain any of this to him. Bad enough that he thought me gay now; I didn't want to start talking the way he did, bitching about his nightly encounters.  </p><p>“Alright. If you don’t want to talk about that. So tell me, what’s it been like when the Joker’s taken you hostage? We haven’t come to talk about that yet either.”</p><p>I closed my eyes for a few moments, then I gave him an annoyed look.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about that either.”</p><p>He lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward on his chair.</p><p>“Is there <i>anything</i> you are willing to talk about, Bruce?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” I said sulkily again.</p><p>“Oh geesh. Did your date drop you?”</p><p>I licked my lips, put down the glass and got up to leave.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bruce! I just wanted to help!”</p><p>“I know. But that’s impossible right now,” I said and left.</p><p>With a bagful of drag, I drove home, took another shower this day and went to the living room to watch some stock TV. After a minute, I got up and poured me a glass of whiskey, then I slumped down on the couch again. Yet, after two more minutes, I got up again and went to the sleeping room to get rid of those clothes and put on a dressing gown and with that, I returned to my whiskey.<br/>
After another minute, I got up and got me my phone. I dialled Lavendish’s number and soon, he answered the phone and I heard his voice.</p><p>“He’s afraid of me,” I said bluntly without any introduction.</p><p>“Who”</p><p>“My date.”</p><p>“Aww, I’d be afraid of you too if I saw you for the first time like that! Yaw hot honey Bruce-bee.”</p><p>“Stop that talk, I hate that.”</p><p>“So why was he afraid?”</p><p>“I think he didn’t realize how close we already were.”</p><p>Pause.<br/>
Long.</p><p>“So your date’s a man who can’t cope with closeness? And though he asked you out. Congrats, Bruce. You’re gonna get pushed and pulled.”</p><p>“What you mean”</p><p>“A push-and-pull relationship. I’ve had enough of those to tell that this sounds exactly like one of those. They want you, but as soon as you get intimate with them, they feel uncomfortable and try to get some distance between themselves and you. They will insult you. Hit you, maybe. Anything to make you take a step back. And when you are far enough away, they start pulling you closer and it all starts again.”</p><p>I stared at the stock man explaining the latest trends.<br/>
Bright prospects.</p><p>“Or maybe I’m just wrong and he just needs some time. Bruce?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t worry for now. You’ll see.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I can cope with his closeness either, to be honest.”</p><p>“Then why the heck did you meet?”</p><p>“Well. It's hard to explain. There’s that strange kind of attraction. It’s hard to describe. Maybe his open-mindedness. That charm. He can kill you with that, I tell you. He can be such a fool and such a gentleman. And exotic, maybe.”</p><p>When I realized that I was actually going into raptures about the Joker, I stopped and swallowed.</p><p>“Sounds like love.”</p><p>“Lavendish, please, that’s not what I need right now.”</p><p>“What, the truth?”</p><p>“Yeah, no. Well, anyway. Thanks for the talk. Take care,” I said and rang off.</p><p>I rubbed my eyes, emptied the glass and filled it up again.<br/>
The gold price was peaking.<br/>
This was going to be a long night. So many images, phrases, even scents still lingering on my mind. I’d need days to digest that all. However, the most prominent image was that of our two dicks locked like that. Why had he done that anyway.<br/>
I emptied the glass and thought of the feeling when I had been inside him. I had to acknowledge that there was no going back anymore; it was pointless to deny it.<br/>
Yet, I was curious for how long I’d manage to resist him. Since if he was playing hard to get, I’d do so too so I wouldn’t be the stupid, begging one left.</p><p>Finally, after another glass of whiskey, I went to bed with a boner.<br/>
Where was that image with him and me hostage...?</p><p>________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crossing the line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Joker teases Bruce with a daring invitation. Bruce accepts it and the Joker gets his extensive and fair share of care as Bruce is going hog wild this time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks: The unholy trinity of human waste: scat, vomit and piss.<br/>Oh and the cum.<br/>additional: rape roleplay, <strike>noncon</strike> dubcon, according to the Joker</p><p>Be advised that the writing is very graphic.<br/>For the readers who wish to follow the story, but to whom that is rather a squick, the chapter can be skipped without missing too much. </p><p>Beginning and end: Joker’s POV<br/>main: Bruce’s POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
</p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
</b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">Crossing the line</span>
  </p>
</div><br/><p>Several days, I sat at home on my couch, thinking, looking outside the window, eating a bit and drinking. And every day, about 30 minutes after waking up, I saw him. A white wall behind him with beauty cosmetics ads and him, dressed in black. That look in his eyes made my blood curdle, no matter how often I thought of it.<br/>
I had never expected things to take such a turn; in fact, I had never expected anything at all but just some fun with twisting that boring man's mind. Till I had realized that I wouldn't need to twist it at all but just tickle the fun out of him. It was amazing how readily he followed me. Twice, I had asked him out and he had not hesitated at all.</p><p>While I had only had my own fun in mind, using him as a means to double it, he had played along at first, enjoying it too, but then, something had happened which had changed him. Something which had brought that look to his eyes. It couldn't be that it had just been from me fucking our foreskins. He could not tell me that. But anyway, it was pointless to try to find out what exactly had led to this kind of emotional deadlock. Before I had realized, he had been closer than I actually was able to bear. I wasn't used to that; I didn't know how to deal with that and less, respond accordingly. And I wasn't even sure whether I wanted that at all.</p><p>Granted, it made my cheeks blush and raise my eyes to the heavens when I thought of that man having warm feelings for me. But as much as it left me dreaming and wallowing in images, it also made me feel insecure. In my mind, he was so close that he had turned into a constant threat. That massive, muscular body, those blue piercing eyes, that keen mind. And this wicked darkness which was lurking in the depth of it.</p><p>I swallowed hard and sat up a little on the couch. The fear and the trouble I was feeling when I thought of him that way made me horny. I looked down and found my dick semi-hard.<br/>
Fuck the love, I just needed the dick of that man.<br/>
And that fear turned into arousal.<br/>
I looked at the chair next to the couch. He was sitting there, his legs crossed, smiling a dark smile, waiting. Waiting to be used.</p><p>And something like a plan came to my mind. There was a way of getting what I needed without being forced to deal with his feelings. I grinned and gave my dick a squeeze. I was curious whether he would consent to that. It was a delicate matter, but I had nothing to lose anyway. At worst, he would leave again and I'd jerk off on my own. I wanted to test him, see how deep his mind was and how dark that depth was. <i>If</i> he consented to that, it was going to be an exquisite pleasure.</p><p>On the same day, I cut my hair. Then I went to a fetish shop and got me black high heels. I had lunch; so much that my stomach ached, but it was part of the plan and had to be.<br/>
Back at home, I hit my nose so hard that I bled and I let it drip on my body. I watched the blood trickling down my chin and dripping on my belly. It was hypnotizing. A wound, an opening through which my soul was leaving; tiny bits of it leaving my body and dissolving in the air around me. But I had enough of that to spare some of it. And it stung, but that was nothing compared to what I had in mind.<br/>
I hit my eye then, but since it didn’t hurt badly enough I hit it again and bent down and cursed. I hated that more than getting my nose bleeding, but it had to be as well.</p><p>Eventually, I got dressed, wrote a letter to Wayne, got me three bottles of water and drove to the Kink Inc. On the way, I dropped the letter at the post office, express delivery, then I parked the car in the garage of the club, informed the clerk and went to the black room. It was a small waiting room with chairs and a table and another door leading to the main room. I closed both doors and sat down on the floor in the main room.<br/>
And I waited.<br/>
I slept on the floor.<br/>
Then I waited again.<br/>
My stomach started complaining since I just lived on water and craving. I resisted the urge to masturbate.</p><p>The clock above the door told me the time. How much left till he would come. At midday, I touched my dick though, but it was only to make it pretty for him. I oiled it; with such anticipation that I got all hard while doing so. I had shaved before I had come here and while I was at it I just oiled my balls too.<br/>
At 1pm, the clerk came and tied me to the wall, then he left and I was alone again. And the day took no end. Until I finally heard a door being opened. Mr. Wayne came back. Finally. He had made me wait for so long. I felt blood flooding my dick. What would he do now? I’d take it, whatever it would be.</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>I went to the black room as he had told me in that letter.<br/>
I had been surprised when I had read his words since I had not expected him to get back to me after our latest bout of awkwardness at the beauty parlour. But apparently, there was something which made him seek me out again. Something stronger than his fear. And if it was only his libido, to hell with it, I'd keep touching him until he'd accept my feelings. Maybe there was a way how to worm myself into his heart; I'd just have to discover it.</p><p>On the way to the club, I had already felt so excited that my hands were shaking as I was walking down the corridor now. I was curious what it would be like to see him now and how he would react. Definitely, it would involve some kinky stuff again, that much I could tell since we had come to accept it as a way of dealing with each other. Somehow, I still couldn't believe what had happened anyway, how it had started and what had become of that. Never in my life, I would have expected him to come back to me after I had been his hostage.</p><p>I had actually thought that it had been one of those once-in-a-lifetime divine events and that my life as Bruce Wayne would be a little different from then on, but not more than that.<br/>
And then, one evening, I had heard this hilarious horn shattering the night. He had been inside his car, waiting for me with one of those killer smiles. No way to resist that. I had not thought much about it but just gotten dressed, eager to get another taste of that man's life since it seemed so much more exciting than mine. And my courage had paid off. I was curious whether it would pay off tonight as well.<br/>
After opening the door, I saw a small waiting room with another door at the end of it. There was a table in the middle of that room and another letter on that table. I took it and read it.</p><p>“My name is Jack. I am a prostitute. You have kidnapped me and kept me here for three days already. You have hit me, insulted me, kept me hungry. And achy. You have told me that you were going to rape me, but you haven’t done that yet.<br/>
I like what you are doing to me; I just can’t show you that. I loved it when you hit me, but I could only scream. When I say No I mean Yes, actually. Take my yells as an encouragement to continue. Do what you please and what pleases you. And don’t hold back.”</p><p>I kept staring at the note when I was done reading. I had imagined him during reading. And those images in my head had made me hard.<br/>
I licked my lips, a little worried about that. But apparently, that was what he wanted from me. I bit down on my lower lip, then I took a deep breath. He had set up a kind of role play session; a very delicate one. I had not missed his attempts at assuring me of this being what he wanted too. But did I want that?<br/>
I could leave again and tell the clerk to take care of him, go home, jerk off to those images in my head and try to find some sleep.<br/>
Or I could enter that room and make it happen.</p><p>With the note in my hand, I sat down on one of the chairs and kept thinking about that. I knew that if I consented to this it would turn into an excess. Allowed to do anything I pleased.<br/>
<i>Any thing</i>. And again I was worried, since I <i>would</i> seize that chance and do whatever I’d want and what I secretly wanted wasn’t always compatible with the morals I had been taught. Once in my life, the chance to trash them and overstep some boundaries. A very exciting and tempting thought. And I was sure that he’d take it. Heck, he had even <i>asked</i> for that, hinting at that with the rape.</p><p>When I had made up my mind, I left without opening the door to the second room. I went back home and lay down. But of course I couldn’t sleep. I spent the night dreaming, wide awake.<br/>
In the morning, I left the house and went to a cafe; I couldn't go to work today and they would have to do without me. I spent an hour there just thinking of him. As much as I was worried, I had to smirk at some point since that seemed to be the only way how to approach me again. To make me hurt him, to paint over those tender feelings and replace them with violence.<br/>
Well, if that was the only way how to get closer to him then I'd consent to it. For now.<br/>
So I turned to drawing up a plan. All those options. But at night, I had already kind of settled for a few things I wanted to try out.<br/>
Things which certainly were not considered ordinary and he was just the right one for those.</p><p>After I had finished my coffee, I drove back home to fetch something from the apothecary cabinet, then I got back to town where I went to several shops to get what I needed. If he wanted a reckless pervert I'd just give him that. It took me two hours to get everything I wanted and with that, I drove to the Kink Inc. and went to the black room again. There, I changed my clothes. I put on tight black pants and kept my torso naked while I put on a broad, black leather wristband and the hog mask which he had given to me before our second meeting. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.<br/>
It was such a badass look that I had to grin. So intimidating that I instantly dropped all fears and worries and slipped into the role of a merciless, egoistic asshole.</p><p>I was allowed to.<br/>
I was asked to have such thoughts and desires.<br/>
I <i>were</i> to have such desires.<br/>
My grin grew and a horny hog looked at me in the mirror. He’d love it. And I’d love it too.<br/>
Bruce Wayne would wait outside that room. He’d sit on a chair with his legs crossed and his hands resting on them, patiently waiting in silence. He would not disturb us.<br/>
I put my hand on the handle and took a deep breath, then I opened the door. And there he was.</p><p>Waiting. For me.<br/>
A new haircut; an undercut just like mine. Yet, since his hair was longer than mine, it almost touched his eyes. A purple ball gag, a purplish black O-ring choker. A cropped fishnet top, otherwise bare chest. Nipple piercings. Fingerless latex gloves. Metal cuffs. Tied to the wall.<br/>
Short latex skirt. Legs spread. His hard-on cheekily bulging under it. One black high heel on his foot, the other laying next to his other foot. Purple toe nails making up for that.<br/>
Blood had trickled from his nose. It had dried.<br/>
He lifted his head and looked up at me. One of his eyelids had been bruised and the skin was still shimmering in a purple and yellow colour.</p><p>His look sent a shiver down my spine. There was longing in it. And pain.<br/>
He bent his leg and lifted the skirt by doing so. His boner slid out of its latex shell. The latex was so shiny, but when I saw his glans, polished with oil, I refused to believe that it was only flesh and skin.<br/>
For five minutes, I stood there, gazing at him, savouring that sight and all the time, he kept looking back at me, longing and now also defiance in his look. When he finally narrowed his eyes, I left my place and walked up to him, very slowly. Realizing that my role made me walk in a very different way as well, I smirked and slowed down to enjoy this a little longer.<br/>
I was just a filthy swine, detached from anything behind these two doors.</p><p>I stopped between his legs, then I bent down and whispered into his ear without touching him: “I’ve told you that I’d rape you. But that was just a joke.”</p><p>I knelt down, reached under his skirt and grabbed his balls to test him. He jerked and tried to shut his legs, but I pushed them apart again with my knees and exposed his crotch now fully. And finally, I could not resist the urge to grab that shiny dick anymore and I gripped it and squeezed as tightly as I could to pump some pleasure into him. It looked so tasty as the glans was getting squished between my fingers. It made me breathe hard. I explored the feeling of that slick piece in my hand some more, then I turned to his nipple piercings. They seemed like having healed a long time ago already. Maybe he had only removed them for our previous meetings. I pulled at one of them and he moaned and yielded to the pressure to keep me from ripping it off. But I pulled so hard that he had to follow until the ties kept him back, and then I pulled some more and made him cry out around the gag.</p><p>“Tell me, why have you got them if not for the sole purpose of pulling at them,” I said teasingly and twisted them between my fingers, twisting his nipple until he whined again.<br/>
I grinned and finally let go of it to take a look at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard too. His eyes were devouring me, greedily eating me up, demanding more and I glimpsed that typical demanding and bossy character of his.<br/>
But not this time. I would decide when we would do what.</p><p>So I lifted his head and looked him deep in the eyes, threatening him and trying to make that bossy attitude retreat by silently giving him a piece of my dom mind. But he just wouldn't drop it; he was fighting, actually, trying to dominate me, even from that position. In order to remind him of <i>his</i> position, I pressed my knee against his balls and growled against his face: “You little slut, I don't like the way you're looking at me at all.”</p><p>I squeezed his chin to make it a little more uncomfortable for him with the ball gag and he squinted his eyes shut and gave a sound of discomfort.<br/>
And moving even closer, I started off with a threatening voice: “You are here because I have decided so. <i>I</i> have tied you up, <i>I</i> have gagged you and <i>I</i> have kept you waiting. You are here because <i>I</i> say so, you got me?!”</p><p>He opened his eyes a little and tried to nod. And that look now was much better.<br/>
I let go of his chin and rammed my fist into his guts; just that nasty spot. He bent over gasping and I unbuttoned my pants, took out my dick, lifted his head and pressed my boner against his nose to keep him from breathing.</p><p>“You smell that? This is what you are serving and you will obey and I don't want to be forced to remind you of this <i>again</i>!”</p><p>That was one of the most humiliating things I had ever done so far and truth be told, I liked the effect that little action had on my boner since it seemed to grow even a little more. Maybe I was all that worked up since I had never done this before and it was the first time that I came to enjoy the opportunity to act it out. And in my current mania, I knew no limits.</p><p>When he was tensing up his ribcage muscles, I let go to allow him to breathe again. We had not even gotten started and he was looking the worse for wear already. At least, he did not dare to look into my eyes again and I got up and took some steps back, feeling a little insecure suddenly. I wasn't used to myself behaving that way and I was shocked to see what I was capable of. Such a<br/>
pretentious macho asshole.<br/>
When he looked up though, giving me a look which made my blood run hot, so idolising and submissive, I took a deep breath and ditched those thoughts. It was alright. Required, actually.<br/>
His reaction helped me to warm toward that attitude and I'd try to inch my way to a self-indulgent dom tonight.<br/>
As I looked up and down his body to get back to the right mood, my eyes got stuck at his bared crotch again. I approached him, gripped his ankles and pulled him down to expose his ass.</p><p>“Let me see your asshole,” I said and spread his legs to bare his anus.</p><p>He made a sound of discomfort, but his attempt at defence was very half-hearted. I pretended to inspect it for a few moments, during which he clenched it and I bit back the smile, then I got down on all fours, spread his legs some more and stuck my head between his thighs.</p><p>“Let me taste you,” I whispered, then I gave his asshole a lick. He jerked and shuddered and I did it again and even stuck my tongue into his ass. Of course he clenched it, but I let it worm past his muscles and tease the nerves, then I pressed my lips against it and sucked. A muffled moan told me that he was enjoying that more than he was supposed to so I drew back and wiped my mouth clean.</p><p>“You taste like shit. When did you have your last dump? One day ago?”</p><p>Staring at me wide-eyed, he faintly shook his head.</p><p>“Two days?”</p><p>Faint nodding. Cheeks blushing.</p><p>“Disgusting,” I said with my most derogative voice and wiped over my mouth again, then I turned around and left the room.</p><p>I wanted to see how far he was willing to go. What he really could take and more than that, what he was ready to take and even if he would enjoy it. Somehow, I should have felt ashamed of what I was planning to do, but inside these walls, I didn’t find any spare shame for me anymore.<br/>
I took a laxative out of the bag. Since it was suppositories, I could easily hide them in my fist and so I entered the room again, having him not suspecting anything. Again, I knelt down between his legs, got one suppository ready and just shoved it up his ass. He gasped through his nose, but when I pushed the second in, he squirmed and bent forward to see what I had done.</p><p>“You won’t see anything that way. Just a little patience,” I said and left again to get me some coffee from the bar. After I had left the room, it felt a little strange to walk around like that, seeing other people doing their things, silently greeting the rest of those fucked up libertines, ordering coffee like a normal man when I actually had the Joker tied up there, waiting for the effects of those suppositories to kick in. I’d make him wait.<br/>
So I sat down by the bar and ordered water. I sipped it and looked around until I spotted someone who showed more than average interest in me. Instantly, I feared that he knew me, despite the hog mask. I got up and went to the clerk to ask him about the level of discreetness here. He showed me his hand as a reply. Four fingers; the pinky missing. With a shocked expression, I looked up.</p><p>“Once I mentioned a name outside. The Joker got whiff of it. He gets scent of <i>everything</i>, his ears are everywhere. His clients know about that. He informs them about it when they come here for the first time and I have to show them my hand, every single time,” he explained to me with a lifted eyebrow.</p><p>“And you still work for him?”</p><p>He laughed and said: “Yeah, cause I want to live on. But tell me, why don’t <i>you</i> know about that?” he said with a much more threatening voice now.</p><p>I took a deep breath and felt that dom vibe from before whipping my mind into defiance mode.</p><p>“Because I am the special guest of the Joker,” I replied with a voice which was just as threatening. And even the truth.</p><p>The man blinked and wrinkled his brow.</p><p>“You are the White Knight?”</p><p>“The...what?”</p><p>“He said a man would come and ask for the key of the black room. He called you the White Knight.”</p><p>I swallowed and gazed at him. Just a coincidence. Just a wish. Just a fantasy, my reason said and kicked my fear from the stage of my mind. I pursed my lips when I hit upon an idea. Next time we’d meet as enemies, I’d tease the hell out of him if he was longing for the real white knight.</p><p>“I guess I’m not so white anymore,” I said, lost in thoughts.</p><p>I licked my lips and wandered off, back towards the bar where my soda was still on the counter. Instead of taking it, I ordered coffee and went back to the black room to check on him.<br/>
A strange kind of longing had formed in my head meanwhile and I longed to see his face again. That gagged beauty. Bruised, desperate, suffering by now, hopefully.</p><p>With the cup in my hand, I entered to the room where I sat down and calmly took a sip. Then I looked at him. The embodiment of trouble.<br/>
It wouldn’t take long anymore; those were highly dosed meds which were only used in hospitals, but I had my connections and always some of those at home in case of emergency. And indeed, after ten more minutes, I watched him contorting his face and restlessly moving his legs. I hid my smile behind the cup and had another sip, then I put it down and got up. He cleared his throat and nervously moved his arms, as much as he was able to.</p><p>I went towards him, crossed my arms and kept watching him with the hint of a smile. He wouldn’t be able to resist that urge for too long. Eventually, he pressed his legs together, but I kicked his feet and moved them apart. He slammed his head against the wall, so hard that I heard it.</p><p>“No need to retain it.”</p><p>He gave me a muffled sound of anger and his eyes were just killing me as I looked into them. Red cheeks and sweat. He suffered from a cramp and bent down, groaning with pain.</p><p>“Come on. Don’t make things worse for your body.”</p><p>The cramp faded as his guts protested in a very audible way, but it left him breathing hard. With all his might, he tried to spare himself the humiliation of defecating in front of me. But he couldn't keep that from happening forever. And just when another cramp made him groan again, I took a step back, expecting him to give in finally. However, he was tough and he stood that cramp bravely. I lifted my eyebrows, knelt down next to him and started massaging his anus. It would trigger another cramp. Playfully, I poked the ring of muscles, stuck my finger in, moved it around a bit and then rubbed the tender skin outside again. A long-drawn groan told me that he was facing another attack and I kept tormenting his anus until he finally gave in and I quickly drew back.</p><p>He squinted his eyes shut, turned his head away and brown matter showed up between his legs. Heat crept into my face as I had never watched anyone shitting before. Not even myself. Watching the ring of muscles stretching to get rid of the waste was a very intimate thing for me and vice-versa, I expected him to feel just as embarrassed. I quickly glanced at his face; he had turned his head away and his cheeks were on fire.<br/>
Good.</p><p>I sucked in the air, already smelling it. With pursed lips, I looked at his face again, right into his eyes, and I screwed up my nose to show him that I did not approve of the smell. Like rotten corpses. I cleared my throat and tried to fan the smell away with my hand. It was all show for him, but I enjoyed it greatly. After a good minute of shaming him, I stopped waving my hand around and had a look at his questionable achievement.</p><p>His faeces were so dry that the first half of that mass was very hard, the rest of it semi-solid. I smiled when I heard him whimpering with embarrassment.<br/>
But I wasn’t done yet. I moved over to him and started massaging his belly which was making squelchy sounds now as his bowels tried to transport the rest of the shit towards the rectum. His embarrassment encouraged me to knead his belly a little harder; I knew that he liked that. Just until he complained and tried to sit up. Yet, as he tensed up his abs, another load of shit left his ass. And an additional fart. He froze, wide-eyed. I bit back the laugh and looked at the pile.</p><p>I had never actually thought that I'd go this far, and shit had always been something I had quickly pushed aside whenever it had showed up in my mind in combination with sexual fantasies, but here I was, curious, eager to see whether it really turned me on or whether that was just some pure head thing. Pushing myself beyond my limits, I touched it and then dipped my fingers in it. Warm and mushy. And in fact, it wasn't so much the taboo quality or the consistency of the faeces which appealed to me, but rather his discomfort.<br/>
I smiled under that hog mask and patted his thigh appreciatively with my shit-smeared fingers.</p><p>“I think you’re empty now. Speaking of which, when did you have some food the last time? You must be starving.”</p><p>I licked my lips and bent over to remove the ball gag. 5 seconds. Not more to silence him again before he’d have brought his jaw back to work. Smiling, I grabbed a load of shit and pushed it into his open mouth. He was so baffled that for a moment, he didn’t do anything but gaze at my hand, and I seized that chance and pushed it down his throat. When his body, which definitely was faster than his brain right now, realized what it had just swallowed, it revolted. He growled and turned his head away, coughing and spitting, but I caught his chin and pressed his head against the wall.</p><p>Definitely, he didn't like it, or just his body didn't like it and I was eager to push him into further distress. He had had no idea what he had summoned by telling me to do what I pleased, believing that I was one of those boring farts who spent their days gazing at numbers, monotonously pattering empty business phrases and jerking off to the gold price peaking.<br/>
Yes, I was one of those. When I needed to be. But what I truly was was something else. And he was just getting to know me.<br/>
Another handful of shit was waiting for him already to be taken in. However, he pressed his lips together and stared daggers at me while coughing through his nose. Not even an insult. Not even a nasty name to call me.</p><p>After an evil smile, I squeezed his cheeks and he had to open his mouth again. As soon as his lips parted, I dumped the shit in his mouth, took more of it and crammed his mouth full before he could cough it out. Swiftly, I pressed my hand against his lips and held his nose so that he was forced to swallow. And he would swallow since I was sure that he would not opt for suffocating. Though, as I watched him retching, his mouth still full, I wasn’t sure anymore whether he really would swallow.</p><p>He got short of air. Giving in to panic, most existential fear, he squirmed and tried to turn his head away, but I held it in place. I would not let go before he had not swallowed. Tears streamed down his cheeks since he still was retching and I was sure that faeces would have come out of his nose, had I just let go of it now.<br/>
Actually, why not.<br/>
I grinned and let go of his nose. And one second later, even before he could draw his breath, he had to gag again; his cheeks got bloated and brown liquid shit flowed from his nose, down on my hand. He tried to suck in some air, but by doing so, he choked on the shit and he convulsed his body. Since the only opening through which he still could breathe was his nose, he had troubles sorting out the breathing, gagging and choking now and with every cough through his nose it got worse, up to the point when I had to remove my hand from his mouth.</p><p>Coughing and wheezing, he bent forward and the shit spurted from his mouth. He’d need a few minutes to get that sorted out and I left and went back to the table to empty the cup of coffee. With gleeful eyes, I watched him wheezing and rubbing his nose against his upper arm. The remnants of his shit would stay there for the rest of this session and every time he breathed in he’d get a whiff of something nutty and sulphury.<br/>
I could be such a mean asshole. In fact, I was surprised I had come up with such ideas at all. But he gave me no time to carry on with that highly academic discussion. He had gotten rid of the shit in his guts and was ready for round two.</p><p>Smirking, I got up and went to my bag to fetch a huge cake. Chocolate cake. Fitting the theme of the evening. For now, I put it on the table, then I knelt down next to him again to watch him closely. He was retching again, but nothing would come out of his mouth anymore.<br/>
His hard-on had disappeared. Maybe it was more of a squick for him, but I reminded myself of why I was here. He had invited me to come and told me to use him. To abuse him.<br/>
Needing a bit of affirmation, I grabbed his chin and made him look at me as I tried to give him a very serious stare. However, he was still so busy with trying to get rid of that imaginary stuff in his stomach that he kept coughing. Yet, he tried to stifle his coughs since he didn’t want to sprinkle my face with spittle and gastric juice. The longer he looked back at me, no real definite expression of anything in his eyes, the more insecure I got. Was he hurting himself deliberately? Should I take over responsibility for that madman and decide that I would not continue, even if he wanted me to?<br/>
He escaped my touch, coughed a few times against the floor and then looked at me again.</p><p>“I liked that,” he said with a voice which sounded so miserable that I felt even worse.</p><p>He saw the worry in my eyes and cleared his throat, then his look changed to a piercing stare.</p><p>“Remember, I am your victim,” he whispered with a threatening voice, “Your toy, your slave. Your <i>fuckhole</i>, your garbage bin. Whatever you need me to be, I will be just that.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes and grinned. I could see shit sticking to his teeth.<br/>
Lords, what had I gotten myself into there.</p><p>“I’m still hungry,” he said finally, glancing at the cake, and his grin grew.</p><p>I pulled myself together and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I’ve brought something sweet along. Chocolate cake, you’ll love it,” I said and got up to get the cake. It had a diameter of about 30 centimetres.<br/>
Without washing my hands, I got some cake on my hand and he opened his mouth. Smiling wickedly, I fed him, piece after piece, until half of the cake was gone and he moaned and leaned back, blissfully happy. But I just smiled, took another handful of cake and offered it to him.</p><p>“I’m full, thanks,” he commented on my offer.</p><p>“You are not.”</p><p>That made him look at me and when he saw my expression, his blissful smile faded, retreated into his mind. He glanced at the cake on my palm, then back at my eyes. He saw that I was serious about it and he clenched his teeth and tilted his head a little, looking up at me from below.</p><p>“Open your mouth.”</p><p>For a second, he remained like that, then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened them together with his mouth again. I dumped the cake on his tongue and watched him chewing and swallowing, then I took more of it and waited until he’d open his mouth again.<br/>
We did that about four times, then he didn’t open his mouth deliberately anymore and I had to force it on him again. And like before, he squirmed and tried to refuse it, but I knew no mercy, not until the entire cake was gone.</p><p>I wiped my hands clean on his thighs and took a proper look at him. He was leaning against the wall, his head turned to the side, a troubled look in his eyes and breathing hard. His belly was bulging and when I lightly poked it, he groaned and contorted his face with pain. After a stifled belch he turned his face further away from me and kept staring at the wall.<br/>
Apparently, that had not been enough.<br/>
I fetched another smaller carton from the other room and opened it in front of his eyes. Curious fuck that he was, he had to look, but what he saw made him moan and roll his eyes.<br/>
Another cake. Smaller, but with clotted cream and zabaione.<br/>
It would kill him.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered.</p><p>“Please what. Please feed me or please no?”</p><p>“Please no” he gasped and stifled another belch.</p><p>“What a pity you’re not the one in charge tonight,” I said, forced him to open his mouth and squeezed half of the thing into it. He almost choked on it again, but I helped him and pushed it down his throat. He was so lovely in his trouble. Those moments when he narrowed his eyes together with those faint gasps were gold.<br/>
Cake dough and cream was smeared all over his face now since he had tried to refuse it, but it was pointless when I was in that kind of mood. The second half vanished from this earth and he bent over and wailed with pain. How the fishnet was stretching over his belly, it was just so tasty.</p><p>“Still hungry?”</p><p>“No, fuck you,” he gasped and clenched his teeth again to keep himself from groaning.</p><p>I moved closer and he turned his face away. Grinning, I groped his belly and squeezed it. So tight.</p><p>“Thought you loved that,” I said mockingly, “When it’s all full and tight.”</p><p>His muscles twitched and he jerked. I watched him closely. He wouldn’t need much more.</p><p>“Never mind. <i>I</i> like it,” I said and rubbed his belly.</p><p>I even kissed it and he turned his head away, highly embarrassed. When I put my ear on his belly, listening for those tasty sounds inside, I noticed his hard-on having come back. His skirt was bulging again. I just did not know with this freak.  Anyway, if he was enjoying that I was curious whether he’d enjoy the next thing too.<br/>
I got up, brushed some dirt off my pants and then kicked his guts. Hard enough.<br/>
With a sound of despair, he doubled over and threw up.</p><p>How he tensed up and convulsed, eyes squinted shut, made me take a step back and touch my dick. Liquid cake was welling from his mouth and I was so lucky as to witness projectile vomiting at its best. Over and over, he threw up, spat out, tried to catch his breath and threw up again. I could not tell where this fetish suddenly had come from; I had not been aware of it at all, but now that it was there and fondling my mind in such a wicked way, I just decided for enjoying it. In fact, I had only wanted to make him throw up, to torture him some more, like some carrot and stick play, but I had not counted on that sight turning me on so much.</p><p>Tears streamed down his cheeks. I opened my mouth to breathe through it and fondled my dick. My pants were getting too tight. I could not resist that sight - one of the top three erotic images: The Joker, crying. I'd have to explore that some more another day. Right now, I had something else in mind.</p><p>Meanwhile, he had tried to spread his legs to throw up on the floor, but in the end, he had puked all over his skirt. Drunken with perverted lust, I went over to him, took a fistful of hair and pulled his head up. That look on his face was killer. Pursing my lips to keep myself from grinning, I nudged his stomach with the tip of my shoe and triggered another vomit. Since I kept his head lifted, the undigested cake mush trickled down his chin and soiled his belly. The sounds he made made me close my eyes and clench my teeth. He tried to shake his head, but I pulled even more harshly and made him gasp.</p><p>When my compassion finally set it, very late, maybe even too late, I let go and took out my dick. Even though I was semi-hard, I would try to do that since the water and coffee had filled my bladder up already.<br/>
I positioned myself in front of him and while he still tried to get rid of that taste in his mouth by spitting out, I started pissing. At first, I even managed to piss into his mouth, then I aimed at his chest to clean it from the vomit. The scent of caffeine piss mingled with the vile smell of the vomit and I scrunched my nose. I watched him retching again, but he kept his mouth shut so I couldn’t piss into it again.<br/>
However, I stopped after a few moments, got down on my knees and pushed my wet dick into his mouth. He complained through his nose again, very loudly and passionately, but I just let it flow.</p><p>“Come on, I'm doing you a favour,” I said and contracted my bladder in such a violent way that the piss trickled from his nose when he finally tried to object to it. As he was moaning around my dick, he tentatively bit down on it and I punched his guts so that he’d be busy retching again.</p><p>“Don’t you dare bite the hand that feeds you!” I yelled at him and pushed my dick down his throat till my pubes were pressing against his nose.<br/>
He wouldn’t be able to take that for long, so I squeezed the last drops out of my dick and then I drew back.<br/>
Surprisingly enough, he had swallowed most of it. For a moment, I managed to keep myself from glancing at his crotch, but then, I bent my head to look at it though.<br/>
I sighed.<br/>
Still hard.</p><p>I gagged him again and just wanted to leave to teach him a lesson when I had an idea. I got me the phone and the scarf from the bag and blindfolded him. He bucked and I felt that he truly was afraid of that, so I forced it onto him. As soon as he didn't see anything anymore, he went silent and bent his head. His dick twitched.<br/>
He was so beautiful in his inner strife; to fear or to enjoy. And whenever one of them took over, I took notice of it. I could feel it too and just when he was afraid, I went as reckless as necessary and whenever he finally came to enjoy it again, I did something to throw him off track again.</p><p>I took a step back, still standing between his legs, and with greatest relish, I took a few pictures.<br/>
He could hear the sound of the camera when I snapped a picture, and with every further picture, his head sank further down and his dick moved further up.<br/>
I could feel his bliss. And I took several more before I put the phone away and said: “I'll free you tomorrow.”</p><p>Then, I knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear with a very private and genuine voice: “This is how rough I can get.”<br/>
And I couldn't resist kissing him; though, I limited myself to kissing his cheek, then I got up and walked off, but before I left the room, I turned around to look at him again.<br/>
It was a shame to let that hot iron bar get cold and shrink up again, but I had to stick to my plan. The longer I'd keep him suffering, the more intense would his joy be when I'd come to fuck and deliver him.<br/>
I smiled, knowing that the final act would be the highlight of this. Raping the Joker. Just to silently pronounce that in my head made it hard for me to let go of the handle and finally leave.<br/>
I sighed, gave my dick one last squeeze and decided to chasten myself tonight to save up for a mind-blowing orgasm tomorrow. Just like him.</p><p>I left the room without one more word, locked the door behind me and told the clerk that I’d take the key with me since we had a session going which would take another few days and that I was the only one who’d enter this room for that time being.</p><p>“You must be a very special guest,” he stated calmly.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Then I left.<br/>
It was late already and I just took a shower, then I went to bed. With a new boner.<br/>
After I had finally fallen asleep, strange dreams made me wake up about every second hour, but somehow, I survived that night and got up in the morning with a bit of a headache.<br/>
I spent the entire day thinking of him, how he was sitting on the floor, half naked, tied to the wall, gagged. Vomit, shit and piss everywhere. His jaw must have gone numb already. At work, I could barely concentrate on the business stuff and I had to take several breaks during my meeting to go to the toilet and pull myself together. This was so new to me and so special that currently, I had no spare capacities for anything like business, eating or names of people I was just seeing for the second time in my life.</p><p>In the evening, I got dressed. I put on a simple shirt, my black jeans and drove to the Kink Inc. It was dark already when I entered. Since I had kept the key with me I did not need to ask for it and went straight to the black room, got rid of my shirt and then opened the door. This was what I had been waiting for. That sight.</p><p>As soon as he heard that he lifted his head. By now, he was hanging in his ties, looking a bit worn down. Instantly, I slipped into my role and savoured the feelings when I tried to empathize with him: One day without water, or even two days. Surrounded by all kinds of bodily waste matter.<br/>
Anyway, the smell in the room made me hold my breath for a moment and I turned around to open the two doors and get some fresh air in and the used one out. I just could have switched on the air conditioning as well, but I wanted all guests to enjoy that.<br/>
I licked my lips and pulled the belt from my pants, saying: “I told you I'd free you today. But that was a lie.”</p><p>Slowly, I wound the belt around my fingers to have a good grip, then I walked towards him, slowly, continuing: “I don’t like how you responded to me yesterday. I expect a little more respect from you, you dirty shit dump.”</p><p>I hit him with the belt. Not too forcefully, but hard enough to draw some pained sounds from him. I hit his arms, his chest and his dick; I didn't care what I'd touch. After a good beating, I stopped to give him some time to recover. As I watched him panting and whimpering, I took a deep breath, suddenly troubled by my conscience yet again. This wasn't right. Still absolutely not right. And though, I was doing it. Enjoying it, even. Not the beating per se, but his reactions. It was difficult for me to escape the spell of this role play with him as the hustler and me as the sicko kidnapper since it was too easy to forget any moral and decency that way. But even though I had not brought along the mask today, I was still someone else and he was someone else, far away from our everyday lives.</p><p>And he wanted it that way. He had gone to great lengths to explain to me that although he would complain, he would like it. He had been aware of exposing himself to incalculable dangers; to anything I would just come up with. He had even fuelled that fire by telling me on that slip of paper that I had told him that I'd rape him.<br/>
He was such a freak.<br/>
Pleasantly freed from my pangs of conscience again for tonight, I reached out again and hit his legs. The sound of the belt meeting his skin was just so very delicate.</p><p>After that final attack, he had bent his head. His body was shaking. I knelt down and lifted his head to look at him. It was hard to tell whether there was any of his own pleasure left when I saw those eyes, but just one look, one telling look and I'd have freed him instantly.<br/>
He was so sexy in his misery that I cleared my throat, feeling a bit guilty though. Just when I was toying with the thought of telling him that he could end it any time he wished, I ditched that idea again since it would destroy the magic of this situation and take the thrill of that potential non-consensuality away.</p><p>I kissed his forehead lightly, then I finally freed him from the gag. He moaned and moved his jaw to get it back to life. Meanwhile, I freed him from the cuffs as well and he clutched at his jaw to massage it. With his other hand, he pulled down the skirt so that it was covering his crotch again. He did not look at me.</p><p>“Now get up and strip for me.”</p><p><i>Now</i> he looked at me. A bit discouraged, but with such submissive eyes that I was looking forward to this already. He bent forward and was about to unfasten the strap of his high heel when I pushed his hand away and said with my Master voice: “No. <i>With</i> those.”</p><p>I took the shoe next to him and put it on his foot, then I took his wrist and pulled him up. He needed a moment to catch himself until he was standing on his feet more or less safely, but he still had to support himself against the wall. Thirst and hunger taking their toll. I went over to a chair and sat down, crossed my legs and arms and waited for the show to start. But he turned to stretching his muscles instead since he had been sitting there for quite a few days now and they seemed somewhat stiff.</p><p>“Hurry up, I've come to see you strip; just quit yoga-ing and get it on!” I yelled.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispered, then he cleared his throat since I had barely heard anything.</p><p>He took a deep breath and went to the middle of the room where he settled for a sexy pose. He bent down, touched his high heels, gasped since it must have hurt, then let his hands wander up his legs and under his skirt. He kept fondling himself, stroking his nipples, playing with his arms and hair until he finally pulled one glove from his hand. Very slowly, very seductively, teasingly. The second glove left his hand as well and joined the other one on the floor.<br/>
I smirked.</p><p>He glanced at me and at seeing me approving of that, he smiled faintly too and started peeling the shirt from his body. However, his nipple piercing got entangled in the fishnet shirt and when he tugged at it, he gasped with pain. I had to grin. His clumsy fingers simply could not separate both pieces, so I got up, slowly walked up to him and took care of it.<br/>
Only then, I noticed how dilated his pupils were and how shaky he was on his legs. He held still and within half a minute, I was done and was about to pull the shirt over his head, but again, just one tiny hole of the shirt decided to stay with the O-ring choker this time and I cursed.</p><p>“Fuck this!” I exclaimed and pulled at it so violently that he stumbled and almost fell down.</p><p>He was such a tease in those fragile high heels. I took off the choker as well, then I made a bundle of the two things, lifted his skirt and rubbed them against his genital. I watched him blushing.<br/>
Yet, when I smelled the shirt, he clenched his teeth and bent his head to stare at the floor. He was such an adorable actor. Though, I could not tell what was faked and what was real. However, just one word and I would have stopped. And he knew that.<br/>
Smiling benevolently, I sent a kiss through the air, then I turned around and sat down on my chair again, his fishnet top on my belly.</p><p>“Your skirt.”</p><p>Again, he teased me with some fumbling and groping before he wriggled his ass out of the small piece of latex. Yet, he was so weak already that he tripped up on the skirt as he was trying to step out of it with the high heels and he fell down. I could not but grin.</p><p>“Well then,” I said still grinning and pushed myself up from the chair, “While you're down there anyway, let's get it started.”</p><p>I walked up to him and the closer I came the more he curled up there, but I just knelt down and removed the shoes from his feet. In a sudden fit of defiance, he kicked me then, but I rammed my knee into his balls and before he could curl up again I took his wrists and slammed his arms against the floor to pin him down. His face was contorted with pain and he kept gasping until I decided to take a bit of proper care of him. I took both his wrists and cupped his balls. He flinched and gasped again, but when he came to understand that I would not hurt him right now, he relaxed and anxiously looked at me. Gently, I fondled his balls and even bent down to give him a kiss. As soon as our lips touched, he opened his mouth and his tongue greedily searched for mine, but I drew back, smiling maliciously.</p><p>“Oh no no, not yet. Behave yourself.”</p><p>When I moved closer to kiss him again, he lifted his head and opened his mouth again, but I squeezed his balls and he gritted his teeth and his head fell back down.</p><p>“Okay. If you need it so badly I'll give it to you.”</p><p>I got up, got the belt, kicked his flank so that he rolled over and I fastened his arms behind his back. Not without some resistance. I flipped him over again and looked at him.<br/>
Tied up temptation. He was pressing his legs together, his dick resting on top of his thighs, semi-hard. Thirsty, hungry, but his lust would die last. He was breathing hard and instantly, I connected with him and started panting too. I gripped his chin, bent down and kissed him again and this time it was me who was more demanding. As I greedily sucked his lips, he moved his legs and his knee touched my hard-on through my pants. I moaned into his mouth and bit his lip then.</p><p>He squirmed.<br/>
Harder.<br/>
He tried to escape my grip, but I just tightened it.<br/>
Harder.<br/>
He complained through his nose and I pressed my knee against his balls.<br/>
Harder, and I drew blood.</p><p>Breathing hard, I drew back and the bleeding spot caught my eye. Mesmerized, I lightly touched it and he flinched. I licked the blood from my finger, then I bent down to suck his nipple. I moved my tongue around his nipple and the ring which went through it, then I pulled at it with my teeth until his moans turned into pained cries.</p><p>“No, please!” he gasped and squirmed again, but I pressed his chest against the floor and turned to torturing his other one. It was hard already before I came to touch it. I teased it with the tip of my tongue, then I bit it so hard that he cried out again. This mix of gentleness, sensuality and violence pushed me into such an ecstatic state that I bit his chest. And having lost my mind to overwhelming lust, I pinched his flesh and groped him while I kept biting and sucking his belly until he screamed with pain and shouted with a tearful voice: “Stop it, I can't take anymore, I beg you, please!”</p><p>Those words went straight to my crotch.<br/>
I let go of the bit of flesh which I had tortured before and lifted my head to deal him a threatening look.</p><p>“Sorry,” I whispered with my most intimidating voice, “But you are not to decide what's happening here.”</p><p>“Please, what can I do so you just let me go?” he whimpered.</p><p>His words tickled the most evil smile out of me which I had ever smiled.</p><p>“Nothing,” I whispered, grinning sadistically.</p><p>Despair and fear were in his eyes. I licked my lips and took his left leg, lifted it and put it on my shoulder, then I did the same with the other one. His expression grew even more desperate when he realized that I was going to rape him now. Grinning, I opened the fly of my jeans and took out my hard-on.</p><p>“NO!” he yelled and squirmed again, but I seized the opportunity and stuck my fingers into his mouth, so deep down that he had to gag.</p><p>“Come on, I need more spittle, otherwise it will be tough for you. Not that I'd care, but it will be for me too.”</p><p>I shoved them even deeper in and he gagged until tears streamed down his cheeks. Again, I moved my fingers around to get as much spit on them as I could manage, then I spread it on my dick, which was rock hard by now.</p><p>“Please,” he whimpered again, his eyes tightly shut.</p><p>It was such an erotic sight that I had to give in again and I bent down to lick the tears from his face.</p><p>“Sweet and salty, as is your distress,” I breathed against his lips and savoured his pained expression for a moment, then I sat back again and took my dick while I spread his ass cheeks with my other hand.</p><p>I hesitated for a second and peered at his face. By now, it was impossible to tell whether he was really enjoying that still. He swallowed hard and turned his head to the side.<br/>
I froze and gazed at him. My dick was about to lose its filling again when he turned his head again to look at me, clearly confused, silently asking me why I did not continue. He saw the doubt in my eyes. It was such a weird situation, having him lying under me, his cheeks wet from his tears, his lip bleeding and though, looking at me with eyes which were worried about <i>me</i>.</p><p>“Do you deserve that?” I asked him, trying to keep the play going and asking him between the lines whether he still agreed with what was happening.</p><p>He swallowed again, closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me with that submissive devotion again.</p><p>“Yes, I do deserve this,” he whispered and begged me with his eyes to continue.</p><p>I took a deep breath and got rid of my qualms, then, without further words, I pushed it in as brutally as I could. He yelled with pain and tensed up, then he gritted his teeth and kept gasping.</p><p>“You're so awfully tight,” I stated and moved my hips to make myself comfortable in his ass.</p><p>It drew another series of pained cries from him and just when he was done, I drew back. Since there was no lube, the friction was a bit uncomfortable, but I just pushed it in again and drew back and this time, there was blood on my dick.<br/>
Under me, that poor soul had given up screaming and was gasping now, obviously short of breath. It was a terrible kind of pain, getting fucked without any stretching, especially if it happened in such a brutal way as I did it. You could feel the stinging sensation in every part of your body.</p><p>However, when I glimpsed his dick, I sucked in the air and my dick twitched. He was getting hard again. It was a mystery to me how he could enjoy even that horrible kind of pain in such a way that he got hard. Maybe he was the wackiest man on earth.<br/>
I buried my dick to the hilt and he arched up into the air, opening his mouth for a silent scream. When he sank down again, I gripped his dick and started pumping and he gasped and lifted his torso again. Then I raped him.</p><p>Quick, forceful thrusts, no holding back.<br/>
After the first few shoves, he started whimpering again; yet, his dick grew in my hand until he was even harder than me. We'd need to have a talk when that would be done. Seriously.<br/>
For now, I kept fucking him, minding only my own pleasure since he deliberately had submitted himself to me. All of him, his body and his mind.<br/>
My fuck turned even more violent and blood was already trickling from his ass. I was out of my mind, finding myself in such a blood frenzy that I got some of it on my hands and painted on his belly.</p><p>“Come,” I panted.</p><p>He looked into my eyes, trying hard to concentrate.</p><p>“Just a few more,” he said with a tearful voice again, “Show me yourself, show me how much you enjoy this.”</p><p>I kept rocking my hips and closed my eyes, then I started moaning shamelessly. I had to smile since it was so wicked. Only when he clenched his ass, I opened them again and watched him coming. He was so short of breath that he could not even scream anymore, but his expression served to push me towards the edge as well.<br/>
Four shoves later, I felt it coming and I squeezed his balls to make him cry out again and just as he did, I came. Yet, I quickly drew back so that my cum hit his ass and chest. I tensed up and gave a loud moan, then I held my breath and enjoyed this wicked orgasm.</p><p>When I opened my eyes again, I saw him crying.<br/>
Instantly, I collapsed and bent over to brush over his cheek, but he kept his eyes closed and smiled faintly. I sighed and moved backwards until my dick left his ass. Cum, blood and shit. Lots of blood.<br/>
I didn't need to care. It was so liberating.</p><p>I got up, my legs shaking, but his were trembling harder. Wordlessly, I left the room to take a quick shower and to recollect myself. His blood disappeared in the drain.<br/>
When I returned after ten minutes, he was still lying on the floor the way I had left him. Though, his eyes had become a little clearer and he seemed like having found his composure again. I cut him a look, then I took his shoulder and dragged him towards the wall again. Silently, I removed the belt from his wrists, cuffed him and tied him to the wall again. He showed no resistance; he was too spent for that. Only when I was done, he looked up at me, longing in his eyes.</p><p>“You did well. I'll free you tomorrow morning, 8am,” I said, turned around and left the room. I closed the door behind me and put on my shirt, then I left that room as well, locked the door and left the club.</p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>And I was left alone again. In my own blood and shit and vomit and piss, oh, and his cum. My ass hurt so much that I had difficulties breathing and I tried to lie down, but the ties did not allow for that.</p><p>“Bruce, you sick man,” I breathed and leaned my head against my arm.</p><p>Hearing his name, even though it was pronounced by myself, comforted me a little. I felt so raw. And so lonely that I wanted him back. But all which was left was a few cake crumbs.<br/>
And a puddle of blood on the floor in the middle of the room. A small, but considerable one. And a thin line of blood connecting it with me.<br/>
He had really done it. How long had <i>I</i> been dreaming of this, unable to tell anyone. Unable to find anyone suited for that kind of thing since I constantly had to fear that they'd kill me as soon as they had me tied up. I couldn't trust anyone and so I could not entrust anyone with this.<br/>
After I had gotten to know about his secret wish, I had had the feeling that that man was more than met the eye. And I could trust <i>him</i> since he was the Batman. He wouldn't kill anyone. But I had not thought it possible that he'd turn <i>that</i> violent.</p><p>In the end, it had been different from those fantasies in my head. The real thing always differed from imagination and it had taken me some time to accept that and truly surrender myself to him. I had known that he would not kill me and that had been a big help. Also the fact that he had not needed much to just accept it and had let himself get carried away by this brutality had helped me unwind and enjoy it.<br/>
That lustful look. Those eyes, so dark with need and pleasure. That silent and introverted man could turn into the devil if someone just asked for it.<br/>
Still waters run deep.</p><p>I spent the night aching, sleeping and waking. It was one of the worst nights of my life and it left me more tired than recovered. Since he had kept the lights switched on I could only tell the time by the clock above the door and when it was moving towards half past 7 I found hope again and sat up, expecting him any moment.</p><p>10 to 8.<br/>
Soon.<br/>
8.<br/>
I smiled and waited.</p><p>Quarter past 8.<br/>
Well, morning traffic.</p><p>Quarter to 9.<br/>
I waited patiently.</p><p>Half past 9.<br/>
My butt ached terribly and I lost some of that hope again.</p><p>11am.<br/>
I gave it up and sank down on the floor, as much as I could, at least.</p><p>“Wayne, please,” I whimpered.</p><p>I felt so thirsty and hungry by now that I barely had the strength to move anymore. Sighing, I pushed my head against the wall and closed my eyes.<br/>
At 3pm, I woke up again. Silence. No Wayne. Nothing. Just pain and nausea and my head spinning. And a terrible headache. He really got me to meet with my limits. We’d really need to have a talk after that. Seriously.</p><p>4pm. My body felt like dissolving and I tried to lie down again. Gave it up and slumped down as much as I could and closed my eyes again. That merry-go-round ride was easier to bear with my eyes closed.<br/>
6pm. Hallucinations started.<br/>
7pm. I heard a sound, but I didn’t look up at all since the last few times I had heard something I had not seen anything when I had checked on that. Yet, those footsteps did make me open them a little and when I really saw the black pants I opened them some more and looked up.</p><p>Bruce Wayne was just bending over me and freeing me from the cuffs. My arms fell down and the rest of my body followed. I felt so weak that I could not even insult him; I was just thankful that he was here. Really. Bastard had made me feel thankful. I’ve learned my lesson, thanks.<br/>
He sat down next to my body and then very very gentle hands pulled me over to him and lifted my body so that he could embrace me. I let it happen; I had no choice anyway. I was just glad that he was here.</p><p>His cheek warmed mine; it was so cold by now that I thought I had turned into a piece of ice. And my mind into ice cream. He opened his jacket and pulled at the sides of it so he could wrap me up in it. Fuck, I was so glad that he had come back. His fingers dug through my hair, then he sat up a bit and pressed my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It was silent, except for that dull sound coming from his heart. We spent a considerable amount of time like that; him holding me and me just trying to keep existing. And enjoying that special intimacy.<br/>
Suddenly his heartbeat sped up. I was curious what was to come now.</p><p>“I will never do that again,” he started off, out of the blue.</p><p>It made me open my eyes as much as I could. His grip around my upper arm became a little tighter. Bruce Wayne was in trouble. Personal trouble.</p><p>“I don’t know how that could happen; I’m not that kind of man.”</p><p>Speaking of having a serious talk, well.<br/>
Of course he was that kind of man. It was frightening what a man was capable of if he just had the chance to do it. No one knew better than I. And that was exactly why I did not blame him. I had offered myself to him as his toy and given him a carte blanche to do or try out whatever he pleased. For my own pleasure and a bit out of curiosity as well since I had wanted to see how far he would go and what kind of monster was lurking in <i>his</i> head. And it had proven to be a very dirty one. Not that I minded. Some of those had not been my favourite kinks per se, but I’d always join the show if they were practised and I had the chance to participate, actively or passively.</p><p>“Things got out of hand,” he continued suddenly, “Right, I could have stopped any time. I don’t know why I didn’t.”</p><p>Aftercare.<br/>
One of the sweetest things of life. First you get your beating and bleeding from your man, you yell and protest and say that you will never ever look him in the eye again for forcing this shit on you, or into you, in this case, and then you come back crawling and begging and are thankful if he takes you in his arms. Our kind of aftercare. And we weren’t even having a relationship.</p><p>He had made the experience that there were limits; limits he had pushed and finally crossed without realizing that there had been limits. To me, there had not been any, but apparently, to him, there had been some. Too bad he just became aware of them afterwards. He’d have to live with that shame. Live another day, learn another lesson.<br/>
My head was moved up and down as he took a deep breath, then he gently put my body down on the floor, got up and fetched a bottle. He made me lie against his body again, then he pressed the bottle against my lips.<br/>
And I drank. Until my stomach ached. And I drank more. It was like salvation; cool clear water.</p><p>When the bottle was empty, he took me on his arms and carried me out of the room. I couldn’t do much about my legs and arms dangling from my body. He left the club, turned right and entered the hotel. I felt a little awkward, lying in his arms, naked, covered with all sorts of smelly stuff and people turning their heads to look at us. But then again, it was so romantic.<br/>
He asked for a room and immediately was given one since the receptionist recognized me, even in that state, and gave us the best room available. It was my hotel. My little island of love and fucks; the club and the hotel.</p><p>He carried me upstairs, opened the door and went straight to the bathroom to draw a bath. It was the Aquarian room and the faucets were made of gold, the walls painted in blue and more gold wherever possible. Best, a water bed.<br/>
While the water was filling the tub, he sat down again and held me. No word had left him anymore since then and I could feel how sorry he was about that all. I just could not tell him that he didn’t need to be at all. Yet, had I told him, I would not have come to enjoy his wellness treatment.</p><p>The tub was full and he slowly let me sink down into the water. It was warm, not too hot and not too cold. He made sure that my head would not dive below the surface, then he sat down on the floor again, thinking. Or regretting. He was quite cute in his dom drop.<br/>
I am not kidding; for half an hour, he sat there, his head resting against the wall, in complete silence. After those 30 minutes, he took me out, dried me and put me on the bed.</p><p>My body merged with the water around me; as soon as it touched the surface of that water-filled mattress, I could finally relax and I smiled. I was so weak that I couldn’t even lift a finger and slowly, this sour, desperate heaviness turned into a lightheaded blissful joy. The only thing I could do was open my eyes and I watched him sitting down in front of the bed.<br/>
I would have liked to tell him so many things.<br/>
So many.<br/>
However, in the cosiness of this warm embrace and his presence, I fell asleep soon.</p><p>I woke up when it was still dark outside. The lamps had been switched off in the room. After opening my eyes, I was wondering where he was since that chair was empty. I was about to turn on my back when I felt his arms on my body and I froze. Warily, I peered to my left.<br/>
Bruce Wayne was lying there, drooling on the pillow, his arms casually wound around my body.<br/>
Well, that aftercare was getting a little grotesque. Somehow, I couldn’t help this awkward feeling again when I felt him on my body. He was asleep, but still, I did not want him so close. But I had no choice; I couldn’t get up at all.</p><p>I sighed and tried to pull my body towards the edge of the bed and escape his hands. Luckily enough, the bed was large enough and he came to occupy the middle of the bed while I found my rest close to the edge and fell asleep again.<br/>
In the morning, he was gone. For two hours, I kept lying in bed after having woken up, thinking of the events of what, the last week? I had difficulties concentrating since I was still too dehydrated than to have my brain fulfilling such tasks.<br/>
But he had been right. He wasn’t such a kind of man at all. At some point, I even felt a little sorry for him, as weird as that sounded. And though, he had given me the most extreme night of my life. Aside from the night I jumped into the chemicals.</p><p>I sat up and groaned. My muscles were sore and my ass a mess. There was a sheet of paper on the chair. I’d have eaten my gloves, had he been able to resist the urge to leave me a note. My curiosity helped me to mobilize the bit of strength I had gathered during the night and I crawled towards the end of the bed, reached for the note, slipped and fell from the bed.<br/>
And I couldn’t but laugh.<br/>
Finally. Again.<br/>
I took the note from the chair and read it, lying on the floor.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I don't think we should meet again.”</p><p>It made me grin.<br/>
He could not fob me off like that, now that we had shared the spit and shit. In fact, that session had made me get even more interested in him. No other play partner had made such an impression on me yet. I decided to stick to him. Even if he would tell me off and yell at me, I would keep pestering him until he’d realize that he had no choice but to surrender and join the game again. I found it funny how people actually tried to deny such things and how they were facing their little qualms when it was about such actions. Nothing against some good abuse. And as for the rest of it, for me, vomit was nothing but food in some different shape and shit wasn’t anything else but stuff which left the butt. Just like blood was some stuff which left through a wound; no more, no less.</p><p>Bruce Wayne shit lover. I grinned with mischief when I thought of him feeling embarrassed about that. Sometimes, people made life difficult for themselves.<br/>
Chuckling, I crawled back to bed and lay down again. My ass would need some care and my stomach badly needed food. I took the phone and called the room service and after a decent meal I lay down again. My stomach ached since it was too much at once after such a considerably long time without any food, but I took it, thinking of him. That filthy hog.</p><p>I knew now that that man was special. Such a well-behaved business man at daytime, such a justice fanatic at night, and such a filthy sickhead in the closet. These outrageous things he had done to me; never <i>ever</i> I would have expected him to take a liking to such things. He was so wicked that I had to grin. We were a perfect match. Since even my limits weren't limits but rather a matter of perspective and he seemed to have none either as long as it wasn't about killing or permanently damaging another one. I grinned with bliss when I realized that I had found someone who'd join me in my downward spiral of dark desires.<br/>
They needed to be shared, otherwise they couldn't exist at all.</p><p>The water closed above my head and I sank down into a soft bed of cotton water.<br/>
All the violence he had done to me, all those horrendous things he had thought up had made me move closer to him than I had thought it possible. And that was a closeness I could deal with.<br/>
I gave a sigh and abandoned myself to the warm embrace of the water. And somehow, right then, I longed for his body to be lying next to mine.<br/>
But he was gone.</p><p>Let's just see for how long.</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hot words (dirty talk)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contrary to his expectations and hopes, the Joker finds himself right in the middle of an emotional dilemma. And the way he tries to solve it just makes it worse for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: dirty talking<br/>Joker's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hot words</b>
  </span>
</p><p>One week after our session, I still had not heard from him yet and I was getting close to my limits of sexual abstinence. Maybe he was serious about what he had written to me at the hotel, that we shouldn't meet again. Or maybe he was just waiting for me to reach out for him again. Either way, I had to do something about it, so I took the laptop, sat down on the couch with a glass of wine and opened the mailing program. It was 11am and I was hoping to catch him sitting behind his computer at the business, looking at numbers and tax declarations. Without thinking much about it, I started typing and sent him the mail, consisting of just one word.</p><p>“Brucette?”</p><p>After staring at the screen for a minute, I got up and went to have a shower since<br/>
a) he'd write back, telling me that he was longing for my huge dick in his mouth and was drooling already.<br/>
b) he'd write back and tell me to jerk off on my own.<br/>
c) he'd take his time to write back.<br/>
d) he wouldn't write back at all.</p><p>When I came back after 20 minutes, there was a new mail waiting for me. Grinning, I hurried to sit down, my body and hair dripping wet, and opened the mail. </p><p>“Special offer! For a limited time only! 3000 MG's 'fortify' type, for only 1 million! Grab them while they're hot!”</p><p>I gave a growl of frustration and sat back.<br/>
False alarm.<br/>
And just then, I realized how much I was aching for him, actually. The shower had left me with a boner at thinking of his reply, and not just that. It had been a week full of dull preparations, meetings and the usual stuff at the club and if I was being honest I was looking for some human closeness. A new experience, this kind of longing, and it was a bit troubling, thus. When my mind circled around the same thing, over and over again, returning to it like a neurotic jerk.<br/>
Weekend was on the way and I could have done another show at the club, but I didn't feel like that at all. Pursing my lips, I got up and went to dry myself. And finally, when I came back again, another mail was waiting for me.</p><p>“What you want”</p><p>Aye, curious fuck. I knew that I'd be able to make him trash his resolutions of not meeting again as soon as he came to read me or speak to me again.<br/>
That session had been more than just a play and fuck. I had submitted myself to him, fully. A well-calculated risk. And my reward had been his attachment. He wasn't able to escape that magic. The power I had given him had empowered him and he was thirsting for more. And who was more suited than I to take it. I was the only one who could take his shit. And he was painfully aware of that.</p><p>The choice was his: Return to me and live his dreams or return to his previous life and keep thinking his dreams. And limiting his dreams to thoughts and fantasies only was going to be tough, considering this libertine mind which was hidden behind these pretty blue eyes. The world kept nothing but dangers for thirsting doms and subs who were so desperate as to submit themselves to any and all players and the only danger of playing with <i>me</i>, however, was getting a bit dirty. And being called names.</p><p>“How you doin?” I wrote back, forcing myself to stay casual for now.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Fucker. I could just imagine his 'doing fine'.<br/>
So I went the whole hog.</p><p>“Liar”</p><p>Three minutes passed without any reply and I was getting a bit worried about having put him off. But I knew what I had to offer and he knew it too and I was sure that he could not resist. Or not for long. Yet, when I got no reply after 30 minutes, still, I screamed with frustration and kicked the table so hard that I upset the glass of wine and spilled the content on the table. The laptop was waterproof, at least.</p><p>“Playin hard to get, huh?” I wrote back, revealing that of my mind which I would not have deliberately revealed at all, had there just been a little more blood in my head and a little less blood in my dick by now.</p><p>Five minutes passed in silence and nothing happened. And I started feeling angry at having crawled back to him like that. Sometimes, having the last word wasn't satisfactory in any way.<br/>
I got up, got dressed and took a walk through my district, but wherever I looked, I only saw him. There, sitting on a bench, the black hair and suit, and over there, buying liquor, his shoes and that guy selling the newspapers, his voice. And instead of calming down a little it just got worse, so I returned home, snuck another peek at the laptop and at not seeing what I would have wished to see, I got into my car and drove to Dolly. My last visit had been 9 days ago and my nails were screaming for a do anyway.</p><p>When I enterted the beauty parlour, I already spotted her behind the counter and instantly, I felt a little better. She was wearing a skirt today, as usual, and a spaghetti top which served to make the blindest man notice her breasts. The sound of the door being opened made her look up and a big smile greeted me.</p><p>“Joy!”</p><p>Indeed.<br/>
She looked up and down me and I felt the staff doing the same. I narrowed my eyes and tried to stand it without getting too angry.</p><p>“What, you become a man, or what?” she said, hinting at my clothes which just consisted of a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt. I felt grungy, so my clothes had to match my mood. Usually, when I came there, I came as a femme since I loved fucking with those social expectations and it gave me some warm satisfaction to have people seeing me dressing in drag with my unshaved legs and bulging dick and Dolly only knew me that way anyway. But today, I wasn't up for that.</p><p>“Me? A man?” I replied though, “Never. My clothes are in the wash to get all that cum out of it.”</p><p>Dolly laughed. She and I were the only ones who could speak so obscenely and still have fun. In fact, she was something like a best mate to me; macho enough to speak the truth and discreet enough to keep some secrets. When I was desperate, I just had to visit her and when I left again, matters weren't as tough anymore.</p><p>“Nails?” she asked, “Or rather a waxing?”</p><p>“Do I look like I cared today?” I said with a whiff of despair in my voice.</p><p>Instantly, she dropped her sugar-sweet grin and left the counter to approach me, saying: “But honey, what's happened?”</p><p>And suddenly, her worry made me fall into a sort of limbo. I gazed at her as she came closer and I wasn't able to fake any smile anymore. She stopped in front of me and put her big hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes. No way of hiding my trouble. She was the only one who was allowed to read me. After a minute, she lifted a brow and said: “Sit down here.”</p><p>She offered me one of those lounge chairs where we usually did the nails and I sat down. And I could have punched my own face for looking at the door of the room where we had been just a week or so ago, getting our Princess of Egypt face masques. That man with the silicone clit.<br/>
I leaned back and made my neck bones crack, then I sighed. Why did I have those fits suddenly.<br/>
Dolly sat down next to me with two glasses of Prosecco. With weary eyes, I looked at her and mumbled: “I don't need that now.”</p><p>“You do,” she said with that lifted eyebrow again.</p><p>I sighed again and made myself comfortable in the cushions of the chair.</p><p>“So, what happened?” she pressed me again.</p><p>I looked at her for a long time; so long until I couldn't hold back anymore. That was untypical of me. And it just showed me about the graveness of my trouble. I took a deep breath, then I said: “He ignores me.”</p><p>Two seconds later, I frowned. <i>That</i> was the problem? As usual, my pride. And I was somewhat relieved that this was the problem. Sometimes, she was better than any professional psychotherapist.<br/>
Her face brightened up again and I could see how sweet she found my romantic fit and I just sank deeper into self-hate. I bit down on my lower lip and stared at the floor, feeling uncomfortable at having revealed myself like that.</p><p>“What did you expect after leaving like a steam train last week, honey?”</p><p>I breathed in to say something but stopped and had another thought about it. It was funny how she was tickling the truth out of me.</p><p>“It's not about that,” I said, finally, though.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>The longer we talked, the more did my sadness turn into anger. I was angry at myself, angry at him, angry at the entire world. How could he twist me around his finger like that, making me come to my beauty palace in filthy clothes and spill my guts to Dolly-be-good in a way I was highly embarrassed by. I had to get a grip on that man and get him under my thumb. My expression changed and I stared into her eyes. There had to be a way how to get him back. I <i>needed</i> him back.<br/>
Admitted.<br/>
Check.</p><p>“He fucked up. And he's feeling ashamed now,” I said.</p><p>“<i>He</i>?”</p><p>I gave her an annoyed look and said: “Yeah, he.”</p><p>Now she lifted both her eyebrows and snorted.</p><p>“How has that little blue-eyed angel managed to fuck up?”</p><p>“He's everything but an angel,” I said with a ferocious voice. </p><p>Gradually, I was returning to my usual self. I sipped the Prosecco, then moved a little closer with my chair and crossed my legs. The others shouldn't hear our talk at all and Dolly got it and bent forward to listen to me. She was dying of curiosity. And I had to give a laugh at that. </p><p>“I told him to do whatever he pleased. Which he did. And it hasn't been pretty.”</p><p>“Details,” Dolly demanded to know with a very bossy voice.</p><p>I lifted my eyebrows now too and gave her a lewd look.</p><p>“I tied myself up and waited for him. I told him I was a prostitute, he had kidnapped me and now he was keeping me there for his pleasure.”</p><p>As I talked on, Dolly clenched her teeth and crossed her legs too. She tried to appear as unimpressed as possible, but I could see through that attempt and I noticed her interest, which spurred me on to spread out the desired details.</p><p>“He beat me, he made me eat my own shit and then he cleaned my mouth with his piss.”</p><p>Her cheek bones moved as she grinded her teeth and she blinked several times. No way to hide anything from me. I could smell her arousal and I grinned.</p><p>“And all the while, I could see how much this turned him on. You know that satisfaction when you see that what you do is just driving someone else mad with lust? I could see it in his eyes, and I still had the feeling that he was holding back. His touch was so rough, and I can tell you, he hasn't showered before I have gotten his dick in my mouth. He looked so sexy in his tight leather pants and all the time, I had that bulge just at eye-level. He made me go all slavy and I told him that I was his toy, his fuckhole and garbage bin and he took that literally and fed me so much cake that I had to throw up. And to top it all, he raped me then and left me lying in my shit only to come back later and save me.”</p><p>Those words had brought a nasty dark look to my face and I was dwelling on very physical memories. My grin grew and I added: “And now he's afraid of himself.”</p><p>After another minute of intense staring, Dolly gave a sigh and shifted on her chair to get her hard-on under control and I just leaned back again, smirking, sipping the Prosecco.<br/>
I enjoyed getting dirty. Talking about such horrible things like it was peanuts. Even when he wasn't there, he was giving me such pleasure. Back to myself. </p><p>“Are you hard?” I asked her bluntly.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and stared daggers at me.</p><p>“You naughty. little. fuck,” she snarled and spread her legs to show me her bulge.</p><p>“I knew you had a crush on me,” I said casually, still smirking.</p><p>Dolly looked at me like she wanted to rip the clothes off my body and fuck me right there and now. She was radiating such danger that I shifted on my chair now and dropped a little of that nasty smirk. Nice to see that I could bring out the worst in people, still.<br/>
All of a sudden, she got up, took my wrist and dragged me to a room in the back of the shop and closed the door, then she pressed her massive upper body against my chest and I found myself between a wall and hard boobs. For a second, I glimpsed her narrowed eyes, then she took my chin and kissed me violently. A lot of flesh collided with my lips and for a second, I was just dumbfounded.</p><p>Then I was shocked.<br/>
Intense feelings of discomfort made me gasp and turn my head away and Dolly stopped instantly. A little confused, she looked me in the eye, but I needed a few seconds to pull myself together. It was so different from his kiss. And just like a bland copy. No passion. No feelings. No bodily reaction with me.<br/>
Confusion crawled to my eyes and Dolly took a step back, looking at me worried. It was like all the world had turned into a bland copy of him and there was no way of running from this acknowledgement anymore if I wanted to get my peace of mind back. I cleared my throat, ran my fingers through my hair to get it back into shape and then I tended to that poor, confused woman.</p><p>“Sorry,” I said with a whisper.</p><p>And Dolly was back to herself again too.</p><p>“No, <i>I</i>'m sorry. Looks like you really have fallen for him. And I don't want to be between you.”</p><p>Her words made me feel a little uncomfortable.<br/>
But just because it was the truth.</p><p>“Come on,” she said, took my hand and led me back to the two chairs. </p><p>All eyes were following us. She was about to sit down again when I said: “I gotta leave. Thanks, Dolly.”</p><p>Disappointment. Big, sad eyes looking at me.</p><p>“Is it because of me?”</p><p>“No. This is not the place to be for me right now. I gotta take care of some things.”</p><p>“Him?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>And her disappointment disappeared and made way for a very beautiful smile. I took the glass, emptied it and just when I turned to leave, she said: “Next week <i>Dragon Lady Nails</i>?”</p><p>I gave her a grin and said: “Sure thing,” then I left.</p><p>As I drove home I tried to reach his mind and make him reply. And even if he had not replied yet, I would keep pestering him till he would. No one would ditch me like that. <i>No one</i>. If there was anyone ditching someone then it was <i>me</i> doing that.<br/>
By 2pm, I entered my flat again and sat down on the couch to check the mails. And the feeling at seeing that there was no new mail at all was devastating. But only for a few moments till I pulled myself together and opened a mail to write to him.</p><p>“You angry at me?”</p><p>Two minutes, no reply.</p><p>“Well, can't blame you. You are the filthiest man I ever met. And tasted.”</p><p>Ten minutes, no reply.<br/>
Alright. Deliberate provocation didn't help either. So I'd have to make use of something I actually tried to avoid. One last ace up my sleeve.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Shameless begging.<br/>
Then I put the laptop away and got me another glass of wine since I was already pleasantly squiffed after one glass of prosecco meeting with an empty stomach.<br/>
And when I didn't see any new mail I wrote another one.</p><p> </p><p>Another district, not that far away.<br/>
A man sat on his chair in his bureau, his head propped up, staring at a computer screen. He had been doing that for five minutes now already and he still wasn't sure how to continue. So he kept staring.<br/>
Till a notification about a new mail popped up there and he hurried to open it and almost pushed the glass of water from the table by doing so.</p><p>“I'm serious about this,” he read there.</p><p>And it made him feel even more insecure.<br/>
Since he knew that he was serious about it too although he just wished he weren't.<br/>
He got up from his chair, walked towards the door and then stopped, not sure what he should do anyway.</p><p>“Alfred?” he called.</p><p>“Yes, Master Bruce?”</p><p>“Is lunch ready?”</p><p>“20 more minutes, Master Bruce!”</p><p>“Kay, thanks!”</p><p>He scratched his neck, then he returned to his chair and at seeing that there was another new mail, he felt his cheeks catching fire. He was so excited to see that and at the same time, so afraid of the content. But he <i>had</i> to know about the content. With a shaky hand, he opened the mail.</p><p>“Your silence is killing me. Please.”</p><p>And there it was. Blood, rushing downstairs.<br/>
The words went straight to his crotch, addressing it in such a tempting way that he could not but give in to his bodily needs. And suddenly, he came up with the idea of teasing him some more. If he was in that mood already he'd torture him and make him crawl on all fours.<br/>
Without noticing, he had relapsed into his playing mood.<br/>
With a cheeky smile, he sat down behind the computer and propped his head up again, waiting.<br/>
But not for long. Just a minute.</p><p>“Just say No or Yes, please.”</p><p>His smile grew.<br/>
Beg.</p><p>Two minutes later.</p><p>“I beg you!”</p><p>He read the letters. Three simple words. But a giant leap for his dick.<br/>
Imagining the Joker sitting somewhere, a laptop on his knees, anxiously staring at the screen, waiting for a reply, so desperate as to beg by now, made him feel so forbiddingly powerful that he closed his eyes and leaned back to savour that feeling.<br/>
He could not escape this. Well, if it was so pleasing, why should he keep running from it. If that clown was so fatally attracted to him, just like he was to him, why should he go without the benefits of a relationship. One week ago, he had tried to tell him about his feelings, he had run away, pulled him back by offering himself to him and at the same time tried to get some distance between them and now he was coming back, begging.</p><p>Beg some more, you pathetic fuck.</p><p>“I don't know what else to say, please. What do you want me to do? Tell me, PLEASE.”</p><p>Yes, that was it. With a very broad smirk; he got up from his desk and went to the kitchen to get himself an aperitive.<br/>
The butler, who was waiting for the roast meat to turn crispy, lifted his eyebrow at this strange presence in the kitchen all of a sudden. He could tell that something about the vibe of his Master was different, but he could not tell what it was. And the fact that he wordlessly poured himself a glass of Amaro with a sheepish smile and went off again just confused him all the more.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, not far away again.<br/>
I had gotten me the O-ring collar by now and was wearing it while keeping my ass glued to the couch, naked. I could <i>feel</i> him, I <i>knew</i> that he was there, but hiding. No one could ignore me like that, especially when I switched to submissive mode.</p><p>“I'll do anything, Bruce. Just talk to me.”</p><p>Writing that got me fully hard and sending it off made me feel a pleasure pang in my guts. His name.<br/>
Hissing with pleasure, I leaned back and squeezed my glans. It was begging to explore that man's ass, but I did my best to ignore its desires and focus on our conversation. Or monologue.<br/>
You won't get out of this anymore, stop trying.<br/>
I downed the wine and refilled the glass since it seemed like turning into a long afternoon. And the more I'd drink, the more shameless I'd get and I just needed that right now. I was turning myself into a fool for him. This much he mattered to me. Fuck.<br/>
But I was toying with him, in the end, so I told myself. It was a question of who'd win and I would use any means to win, even if it meant getting really personal.</p><p>“I'll lick your boots.”</p><p>I sighed and bent my head.<br/>
It was annoying how true that was.<br/>
I fondled my balls and waited for the obligatory two minutes during which I imagines myself licking his boots. He would have polished them and they would be all clean and glossy. I touched the front of them with the tip of my tongue and tasted shoe polish. Yet, he did not appreciate my hesitant behaviour and kicked my mouth with the shoe. I fell down and hissed, the pain instantly sending me into an adrenaline rush. I apologized, got down on my hands again and generously licked his shoe. I glanced up at him and found him looking down at me with a condescending smile, his arms crossed.<br/>
I growled and squeezed my dick again; he was driving me crazy. I left that imaginary place and sent him another mail.</p><p>“And your shins.”</p><p>Come on.<br/>
Bite.</p><p>“Up your thighs.”</p><p>After sending that one, I was panting. Grinning, I fondled the inside of my thigh and watched my balls moving.<br/>
I'll bombard you with filthy images till you can't think straight anymore.</p><p>“Then I take your balls in my mouth and suck them. Did you shave? I feel some stubbles there.”</p><p>I clenched my teeth and squeezed my balls, then I took one in my hand and rolled it around on my palm.</p><p>“I'll lick your nutsack until you are all hard.”</p><p>
  <i>“Master Bruce! Lunch is ready!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Alfred, sorry, I'm just working on something!”</i>
</p><p>“Look at that vein, how big it is. I'll kiss it.”</p><p>
  <i>“Fuck... I'll need roughly an hour, just switch off the oven!”</i>
</p><p>“Look how hard it got. How long. How big.”</p><p>Yes, how hard. I gripped my dick and pumped a few times to make it grow to its final size.</p><p>“I love the colour of your glans. I need to see it from close. Let me look at it.”</p><p>I was rubbing my thumb against my own glans, thinking of what I was just doing to him.<br/>
Another glass of wine went down my throat.</p><p>“Has it always been that big? I don't think I can take it in my mouth, it's so huge.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's so huge,” I whispered to myself and rubbed my ass against the leather of the couch.</p><p>“Let me try. I have to hold it, wait.”</p><p>Smirking, I got up and got me the bottle of wine. You're gonna wait now till you're all worked up. I'll show you what it means to ignore me.<br/>
After a generous swig from the bottle, I went to a drawer and took out a ball stretcher. I'll just suffer along.<br/>
When the ring of metal was pleasantly embracing my balls, I pulled at them and moaned. I was bursting with need, but I loved making it worse for myself.</p><p>“Spread your legs a little more. Good. I'll take it in now.”</p><p>I licked my lips and sat down again, crushing my tight balls between my thighs.</p><p>“Had a shower yesterday? No? Awesome. I love your taste. Can I lick your asshole?”</p><p>I snorted with amusement. The wine was working on me as expected.<br/>
I reached under my body and stroked my asshole, imagining him licking mine. </p><p>“Yes? Oh thank you. Ow, you didn't wipe it clean enough. Let me do that.”</p><p>Yeah, let me. My finger disappeared in my ass and I moaned through my nose.</p><p>“Gotta make sure you are clean. I'll just tend to the inside as well. May I stick it in?”</p><p>Yes?</p><p>“Thanks. Oh yes...”</p><p>Oh fucking YES. I added a second finger and rubbed my prostate.</p><p>“That spot? What, you never touched it? What a shame.”</p><p>I moaned with need as I teased myself. </p><p>“Doesn't it feel good? Right there? Oh sorry, I made you twitch.”</p><p>I slid down on the couch and fingered myself for another minute, then I drank the rest of the wine. </p><p>“Oh stupid me. Now I made your asshole dirty. Gotta clean it again.”</p><p>Just spread your legs and let me work, you hot fuck.</p><p>“Okay. I see you're hard enough now. Wanna shove it up my ass? I've taken a shower and a dump before, I promise. Oh what, you'd rather fuck the shit out of me? Well, kidding, I haven't taken a dump before. I'll spread my cheeks and you just push it i-AAAAAHH!!!”</p><p>My balls were so tight that they ached by now. I lay down on the couch and started pumping my dick, imagining him sitting down on it. Just when I was in the middle of an exquisite symphony of moans, I quickly sat up and pressed the 'recording' button to record a few of those lovely MMMH's and Aaaaahh's.<br/>
Then I sent the file to him with a note attached:<br/>
“I'm so yours.”</p><p>
  <i>“Master Bruce? Is everything alright?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, Alfred, I just spilled some water!”</i>
</p><p>“Can I masturbate while I get fucked?”</p><p>Please?<br/>
I sat on the couch, waiting for his imaginary reply, my hand glued to my dick.</p><p>“Yes? Thousand thanks. Oh yes, you're great, I need it that hard, yes, please!”</p><p>Then I started pumping again.</p><p>“Harder, please”</p><p>Yes, like that. I pumped my dick like a maniac and was ready to come, but I held back, growled and tightly squeezed my dick. I'd need to go on a bit longer, just like that.</p><p>“Your dick feels so good in my ass, see how tight I was and how wide I am now? I love your dick.”</p><p>I swallowed hard and concentrated on breathing. Which was probably heard outside the flat even, so needy had I become.</p><p>“Yes I love it when you do it that way, keep that up, please, I need this!”</p><p>Tentatively, I stroked my glans and moaned loudly.<br/>
Heck, even if he wasn't there at all, I'd just have some fun with myself, imagining him to be there and masturbating along. And sooner or later, he'd see the mails anyway.<br/>
I turned to pulling the foreskin over my glans, back and forth, just masturbating that part.</p><p>“I'm so hard, can I come? Please!”</p><p>I bent over and closed my eyes, solely concentrating on that feeling. His ass would be super tight. Again, I felt close to coming and stopped again, completely out of breath, to type some more tease.</p><p>“Please, my balls are all blue by now.”</p><p>Speaking of which. I squeezed them and doubled over with pain. Too tight.<br/>
Some more.</p><p>“They are so tight. Bruce. Please. Don't tease me like that.”</p><p>I turned to pinching the skin of my nutsack and hissing until I startled when the sound of a new mail filled up the room for a second. With big eyes, I sat up and stared at the screen. Yes, there was a new mail. Please not the guns ads again.<br/>
I opened it.</p><p>“Oh really? Link me to your livestream, you little porn slut.”</p><p>Heat crept up my neck and flooded my cheeks and I was petrified.<br/>
He was there.<br/>
Reading along.<br/>
Demanding to know.</p><p>He had read it all. Embarrassment let a hot shiver run down my spine. He had kept silence until now, enjoying this all to the fullest, probably. Just like me.<br/>
Such a bad man.<br/>
With a growing grin, I opened the program, sent him a link and opened the chat. And just after a few moments, the green light showed me that he was watching. But it was a strange feeling to have him watching without me seeing him.<br/>
Voyeuristic perv.</p><p>I took a deep breath and leaned back to present my iron hard-on together with my tamed balls to him.<br/>
After half a minute, I started fondling my balls, lazily and carefully, then I pulled at them to show him what I was wearing for him. I moaned and gave him a needy look, then I pulled at my nipple piercing and bent forward to flirt with the screen. I sent a few moans through the ether of the web as I squeezed my genitals, then I looked down to behold that thing myself.<br/>
And bing, a new chat message.</p><p>“You think you can have that just for yourself? Show me your filthy thing, I want to see it from close.”</p><p>I swallowed, my dick twitching at those words. With flushed cheeks from the wine and arousal, I got up and pulled my dick to the side to show him the full length of it.</p><p>“Closer.”</p><p>I took the laptop and put it on my knees, then I rubbed my thumb against the glans again.</p><p>“Can I see yours?” I said a bit shyly and it wasn't faked humbleness at all.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please,” I whispered and tried to convince him of showing it to me with my most disturbing puppy look.</p><p>“I want to see what I have had in my ass,” I added.</p><p>Silently, I kept staring at the screen, my fingers around my dick. Patience was one of my best character traits, even if I was close to orgasm.<br/>
Most of the time, at least.<br/>
Suddenly, I saw something moving over the screen and the next moment, his dick was staring back at me. A huge glans. Right into the camera. It was so present that I gulped and sat back a little.</p><p>His fingers showed up and he moved it to the side, just like I had done it, to show me his whole beauty. I hurried to take a snapshot of it before the screen went black again.<br/>
I gifted him a happy smile, then I opened the picture and kept it open next to the chat to look at it.</p><p>“Now that you've seen it, tell me what you are doing with it.”</p><p>For one more moment, I gazed at the lines, then I looked at his dick picture. And a load of things came to my mind.<br/>
But suddenly, something snapped in my mind.<br/>
As I became aware of what the fuck I actually was doing here, sitting behind the screen, drooling, waiting like a brainless slave for him to talk to me and interact, I turned angry. He had been watching, reading all my mails and kept silence. He had used me. True, he could not have known about my trouble, but I thought I had made myself abundantly clear as for how desperate I had been. This man was twisting <i>me</i> around. Not the other way, as I had thought it to happen. And it annoyed me. Greatly.</p><p>“I thought I had told you already what I was doing with it,” I replied sourly.</p><p>He could watch my expression changing, from arousal to annoyance, and it didn't take him long to react to that.</p><p>“Are you acting up?”</p><p>“I ain't acting up!” I screamed at the screen and my hard-on bobbed up and down as I agitatedly moved closer to it.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Oh fuck those words, just reading that shit made me furious.</p><p>“Can't we have a normal talk?!”</p><p>“You know, I'd have wished to have 'a normal talk' one week ago as well and you just pussed out.”</p><p>I opened my mouth and sucked in the air to say something, but I closed it again and gritted my teeth, knowing that impulsively voicing my anger now would only serve to get me in trouble with that man.<br/>
Fuming with rage, I sat in front of the screen and thought about something intelligent to reply.<br/>
Until I realized that he was watching my pathetic attempts at defence and explaining that away and I hissed: “Can't you at least show yourself like a decent man and we can talk?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>I sucked in the air again and threw my body back against the couch, whirling my arms through the air. I wasn't aware of comic that was, but he got me mad with anger. To make it all worse, my boner was in the way, just between me and the screen and I got so hopping mad that I violently grabbed it and stored it between my legs. Sometimes, the adrenaline from the anger just served to worsen my arousal. </p><p>“You mad?”</p><p>“Fuck you!!!” I screamed and got so close to the screen that he only must have seen my flaming eyes then. But I had to move away again when I noticed him having written something.</p><p>“If you need it so badly, let's meet.”</p><p>I snorted and bit my upper lip.<br/>
Who was actually fucking with whom there. Maybe it was his kind of revenge. And that thought helped me calm down a little, so I leaned back and crossed my arms and my boner sprang back into its previous position.<br/>
Surely, I would not burst into joy and tell him that I wanted nothing more but to meet again. Asshole.<br/>
Another line.</p><p>“Seems like you don't need it <i>that</i> badly. Fine then. I'll log off.”</p><p>“No!” I screamed and clenched my teeth a moment later, feeling angry at myself for falling for this stupid trap.</p><p>I sighed with annoyance and got up to get me more wine. When I came back with a new bottle, he had written something again.</p><p>“Next week, Thursday, Kink Inc.”</p><p>After reading that, I tried to appear as unimpressed as possible and just lifted my brow.</p><p>“Okay,” I said dismissively.</p><p>“I love it when you're sulking like that.”</p><p>“What?!” I exclaimed and slammed the bottle against the table.</p><p>“Yeah, this, exactly.”</p><p>I took a deep breath again and turned to opening the bottle. Whatever I said or whatever I did, I just could not win tonight. Fine. If he was getting off on humiliating me in this way I'd play along.<br/>
I wasn't too picky.</p><p>“So in case you haven't noticed,” I started off, much calmer now and with some absurd threat in my voice, “I'm still waiting for you to finish <i>this</i>,” I said and lightly slapped my dick.</p><p>“Who said I were to finish it? You started this.”</p><p>I swallowed some air and tried to not get mad again. Instead, I drank some wine and accidentally spilled some of it as I drank too greedily and it trickled down my chin and dripped on my belly.<br/>
How. Fucking. Embarrassing.</p><p>“Did you just fail at drinking?”</p><p>“Fuck I hate that kind of asshole you've become, Wayne!” I yelled against the screen and put the bottle on the floor, but it fell over and spilled its content on the floor.<br/>
Completely out of my mind, I gazed at the growing puddle of wine on the floor which was reaching my toes by now.</p><p>“You know, salt won't help.”</p><p>I cried out with blind fury and closed the laptop; I simply could not go on anymore. I could <i>hear</i> his laughter; all the way through Gotham.<br/>
How awesomely my plan had backfired.<br/>
I had underestimated him. Yet again.<br/>
And in that raging mess of liquid, heat and smoke, my boner was still waiting for me to give it the attention it had been demanding for an hour now. On and off.<br/>
I kicked the table and opened the laptop again. And that one word which I read there made me freeze for a moment.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Still panting with rage, I gazed at the screen.<br/>
This man was really matching up to me. It was hard to upset me like that, actually, but he managed with just a few words.</p><p>
  <i>“Master Bruce! Lunch is getting cold!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How can that get cold if it's in the oven! Alfred. For fuck's sake. Just one more minute!”</i>
</p><p>As I was looking at the letters of that word, he suddenly appeared on the screen. For a moment, I couldn't believe what I was seeing until his spell caught me.<br/>
How much I had longed for seeing his face. It was pointless to deny it.<br/>
He was looking at me, a very serious look, but calm, silently reaching out for me. It was so intense that I had to move back a little and I had no control whatsoever over my own feelings anymore. Helplessly, I stared back at him and his calmness travelled through the web and surged against my soul.</p><p>I felt such a turmoil of feelings tearing at my insides that I had to look away for a moment, closing my eyes. I tried to calm down and push them aside, but it kept raging. Just looking at him unleashed a thunderstorm of emotions within me, so intense that it was hard to bear. The only option left to get out alive of this was closing the laptop again. But since at second thought, that was no option at all either, I had to stand it and wait it out. How could I give myself up like that. His grip on my mind was so strong.<br/>
I bent my head and ran my fingers through my hair; an expression of my distress. I kept looking at the floor, my hands in my hair and a lump in my throat. And then, it hit me full-on.</p><p>“You are the first man who makes me crumble,” I said against the floor.</p><p>I sighed, acknowledging that this was the truth. As much as I would have liked to deny it, this was the truth. I swallowed and looked up at the screen. And there he was, still, calmly looking at me. And again, like before, that image hit me like a 200 PS car crashing against my body at full speed.<br/>
My dick grew involuntarily.</p><p>“I take that as a compliment,” he said.</p><p>I sighed again and turned my head away.<br/>
He was spreading his self inside my soul and mind. Because I allowed him to. But I didn't feel like having any choice anymore; it happened on its own. I could watch myself slipping into some kind of dependency I had always been so afraid of. And now that it grew, I was torn between enjoying it and fearing it. The way he was reaching for my soul was so disturbing, tickling the truth out of me in a very unsettling way. Never before, I had made the experience of being forced to speak the truth like that. He had such a compelling way and all that brutality he had let me taste had only served to draw me in more.</p><p>Something had happened, something had changed me. Just like he had had that moment in the changing booth, apparently, I had faced that moment now as well. Or not a moment, but many small things accumulated. I felt very insecure, but at the same time, that was the thrill of it. I needed to see him, although I hated the thought of facing him in person right now.</p><p>“Can we meet today?” I whispered, feeling quite not like myself anymore.</p><p>I watched his eyes quickly glancing at my chest and back at my eyes again, his lips twitching. A few moments which made my cheeks blush; I felt so embarrassed at asking. And it was hard to embarrass me.</p><p>“Eight pm,” he said with a calm voice, “Kink Inc. I decide what we do.”</p><p>Again, my dick commented on his offer by growing some more. I forced myself to stay calm and bit down on my tongue, keeping myself from agreeing instantly. He shouldn't get the impression that I was just thirsting for another session again since it would only feed his sadistic side and I just felt angry at how I was getting smaller and smaller and he bigger and bigger. I was losing control over myself, granting him more and more control with every time.<br/>
But once I did, when I gave in and submitted myself to him till nothing was left of me anymore, it was such a titillating feeling, experiencing myself being reduced to a suffering pile of flesh with a ruthless, headstrong man enthroned on me.<br/>
A real dilemma.</p><p>And to top it all, he was a man I could trust. That experience at the black room had left me a little confused, but I had also come to adore him. How he shamelessly gave in to his drives. I enjoyed seeing him like that. Pure maliciousness unleashed. The other side of the coin, which usually showed his righteous, empathic face.<br/>
And all the while, he had made sure though that I still was comfortable with what was happening. Not one second I had been scared of not having a safeword ready with him.</p><p>Still, he was looking at me. Reading me. I took a deep breath and finally said: “Okay.”</p><p>One second later, he disappeared from my screen and I could only see our messages again. I clenched my teeth, feeling lonely, instantly.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
This man.<br/>
I glimpsed at the clock; a few hours to go.<br/>
I got up and got me another bottle. And on the way to the kitchen, I became aware of my hard-on again.<br/>
Whatever I was fearing and dreading, my dick didn't lie.<br/>
8 pm.<br/>
I'd kiss his ass for showing up.<br/>
I really would.</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The taste of pain (dacryphilia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce has got a special experience for both of them in mind this time and he seizes the opportunity to confront the Joker with his true feelings. And just as expected, the Joker's emotional commotion serves the final purpose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kink: dacryphilia<br/>additional: tunnel games, altered states sex, switching<br/>Bruce's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The taste of pain</b>
  </span>
</p><p>I sat in front of the computer, looking at our messages after I had canceled our video conference.<br/>
Typically him. He had come back to seek me out; it had only been a question of time. While I seriously had asked myself whether I wanted to keep this going after the most recent events, he didn't seem like caring about it at all, ignoring my note. Maybe I had only left it to pass the ball to him and await his reaction. I wasn't someone who'd talk about such things; I rather did things which would force the other to react. Except that time at the beauty parlour, when I had been about to reveal myself to him. But I had learned from that.<br/>
And he had come back and I had made him talk. Admitted, not in the way I had expected it, but after this online conversation, I thought that I had gotten to glimpse an undiluted and authentic him.</p><p>And the cutest thing ever had been him spilling the wine on his body while trying to drink from the bottle. He was such a perfectionist and then such a thing happened to him. A small detail, a petty thing, but it served to amuse me to no ends. And that all when he had been desperate beyond good and evil. I was able to feel his trouble, which had finally made me switch on the camera as well. And as soon as he had seen me, I had witnessed his expression changing. Faintly, but enough to tell me what kind of impact I had on him. Had someone ever told me that I'd be the man who'd make the Joker crumble I would have laughed out loud.</p><p>But I was curious what would follow, so I had agreed on meeting today. He seemed to be in a weird mood and I would make use of that. What I liked about that man was that <i>anything</i> seemed possible with him.<br/>
I had needed a few days to digest our last session, though. I had gotten to know myself in a way which had unsettled me, greatly. And next to that, it had been one of the most intense times of my life; ditching all social expectations, rules and getting past my own inhibitions. I didn't feel bad for my tastes; I had never actually condemned them but simply acted them out in my mind, in secrecy. Also, since I was able to keep this from interferring with my public life, I felt safe to continue. I had spent many hours fantasizing about such things, indulging in all sorts of what people considered perversions. </p><p>And now this man had showed up in my life. A strong-willed, self-confident man with the same taste. I had thought that I'd touch his limits last time. But far from that. The harder we played, the happier he got, actually. He fortified me in my confidence as for my tastes and encouraged me in a sick kind of way and it was so tempting that I could not resist. And although up to now, it had been him taking a proactive interest in meeting, it was time for me to take the initiative and make an approach to him about one of my personal kinks.</p><p>However, in order to make that happen I'd have to dig some aces up since I felt that being the way I was was not enough to make that work out. I was planning to go with honesty, and I wasn't especially good at that, keeping in mind that I had one secret life already and just another one was going to take shape in my mind. I'd have to force myself to be honest. And I knew ways how to do that.<br/>
I went to call for Alfred and told him that I'd have lunch now and that I'd need something from town, but that I had to work some more on some important business stuff. He agreed on getting it for me and got dressed to leave. When he had left, I went to my secret drawer of miracles and took a small bag out of it, then I took some of its contents and went to the kitchen to start.<br/>
After half an hour, I had the dough ready and put the outcome in the oven, opened the windows and then I went to the bathroom to have a shower. After I had gotten naked, I had a second thought about it.<br/>
No, I wouldn't. I'd leave that invisible layer of pheromones intact and tease the hell out of him with it. Grinning, I went to my bureau and had a glass of Whiskey, then I spent the rest of the time sitting on the couch by the fireplace, polishing my plan.</p><p>When the cookies were done, I took them out and while they were still hot, I took them off the baking tin, put them on a plate and carried them to my bureau. Alfred came back half an hour later and I was glad that I had managed to get everything done before he showed up again.<br/>
Since Alfred didn't know about <i>that</i> secret life of his Master. He knew about the business man and he knew about the Batman, but he didn't know about this little depraved and hedonistic hog which was wearing the mask of a virtuous man. And things should remain that way.<br/>
I spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in front of the TV in the company of tax numbers and new business people presenting themselves to the world. However, in my mind, I was in that room already, talking to him. </p><p>One hour before I'd leave, I went to my bureau and ate one of those, then I went back to watch some more hot tax news. Until I got so fidgety that I had to get up and I went back to my bureau to do some cleaning up. Papers and letters and all sorts of stuff had piled up on my desk as I had not found the time to tend to it during the last weeks at all. Like a robot, I moved papers to the other side of the table, put some letters into a drawer, read some and threw them away, then I brought the glasses to the kitchen and put them into the kitchen sink. When returning to the bureau, I absent-mindedly grabbed my crotch and gave my dick a squeeze, feeling it growing. Now already. I'd need to hold back. Just for long enough.</p><p>I did some more tidying up, then I went to get dressed and told Alfred that I was meeting a friend tonight. An old friend who had come to town and we'd just do some cruising around and have some drinks in a bar.</p><p>“But not too many, Master Bruce. You still need to drive.”</p><p>“I know, Alfred. I know when to stop, don't worry.”</p><p>Geez, if he was already making such a fuss about having some drinks I didn't want him to know about the whole truth at all. I tried to calm his worries as much as possible, then I drove off. I parked the car in the next street again to not arouse any suspicion, then I walked to the club. And I could already feel it soaking my mind. Faintly, but noticably. It would get worse in the course of the evening and just a few metres away from the entry, I stopped, feeling highly afraid suddenly. I had put myself into a situation which I could not escape anymore. Could not control anymore. I had chosen to push myself into this and now that it was just about to start, I felt nervous. Would he notice? And if he noticed, what would he do; would he take advantage of the situation and turn against me?</p><p>But it was no use. I had to follow through with my plan now. So I entered the club and told the clerk that we'd use the black room if that was possible. I had chosen that room again since there was that special vibe in it. And to my greatest joy, it was not occupied. Feeling my heartbeat speeding up, I walked down the corridor. As soon as I entered, the unique scent of it woke my memories, and my imagination. It had been such a wicked time. And if he enjoyed that sort of thing I'd give it to him. I was curious how he would react tonight.</p><p>The black room was empty except for the few things on the walls and since I would only need a table and two chairs for now, it was all ready within five minutes. I sat down and waited, thinking of what I would say tonight some more. Since we'd play without a safeword again, something I would insist on to heighten the thrill for him as a sub, I would have to watch him closely again to tell when he really was at his limits.</p><p>Half an hour later, he showed up. And I was tempted to analyze my state again and found that it was beyond acceptable. That haze was growing, still, so slowly, and he'd just catch me in the middle of reaching the peak of it. Exciting times ahead.<br/>
When I heard the first door being closed, I felt a pang in my guts and stone-sober instantly. Just thinking of him made me feel so excited that I almost forgot the first sentence I had planned to say tonight.<br/>
The second door was shut after a few minutes which I had spent in utmost breathless anticipation, and his footsteps already drove me out of my sound mind. Listening to them pushed me right back into that dreamy state and I was everything but stone-sober again. Purple and white passed me, then he sat down, crossed his legs, folded his hands on his thighs and looked up at me. He was only wearing his purple pants and no top at all. It was strange since he had always made sure to look as tempting as possible, thinking up all sorts of wicked costumes, but today, he showed up as purely himself.<br/>
He looked a bit shaken, worn down, but he tried to appear as unimpressed and dangerous as always.</p><p>His face seemed whiter than ever. I looked at his lips, his cheeks, his hair and finally into his eyes. I tensed up, fearing that he knew what was up with me by just looking at me. I'd need to start soon, otherwise I'd lose my train of thoughts. If I had not already anyway.<br/>
I concentrated on his eyes. For a few minutes, I only kept staring back, silently connecting with him, fighting for dominance. Although it was obvious that I would be the one topping him tonight, those piercing eyes tried to take it from me. It was already so intense. Such a thrilling fight with him since he did not give in deliberately. Although he longed for that. But something just wouldn't allow him to be a good boy, get down on his knees and just suck it. He needed to make a fuss, to fight back, to not give in without a fight. And it was so pleasing to break him. These thoughts helped me to concentrate on my plan again and I felt ready.<br/>
I gave him a nasty smile and leaned back. We'd start now.</p><p>“Lock the room.”</p><p>Not even some blinking. Quite unimpressed, he kept staring back at me.<br/>
Alright, if you want it that way.</p><p>I sucked in the air, got up from my chair and tried to radiate as much authority as possible while I walked up to him, but before I had reached him he had gotten up as well and waited for me, standing. Those eyes were a sheer invitation to hurt him. Such defiance, such a challenge in them, silently daring me. And this time, I didn't need the hog mask at all to slip into my role.<br/>
I slapped him. Hard enough to make him clutch the edge of the table to keep himself from stumbling. For a few moments, he kept his head turned away from me, then he faced me again, rage in his eyes. It was going to be such an enjoyable evening if he was losing it like that already after just a few minutes. The same look in his eyes which I had glimpsed shortly before he had slammed the laptop shut. This rage was delicious.</p><p>The pain from my palm connecting with his cheek in this unique way was so sweet that I just had to do it again, so I smacked his face so hard that he lost his balance and his torso crashed against the table. The sound was so delightful and the sight of him losing to my violence just got me into the right mood. I grabbed his neck and pulled him up again, then I squeezed. He gritted his teeth. His cheek was red and there was that desperate kind of anger in his eyes which told me that soon, he'd be ready.</p><p>“Fuck you!” he hissed between clenched teeth.</p><p>My smile grew to a smirk. His aggressiveness was like an aphrodisiac; the more worked up he got, the hornier I got. And he was still fighting.<br/>
I dropped my smirk, darted a glare at him and then slammed his head against the table. Bones against wood. As his head hit the table, I let go and he slumped down on the floor, then I kicked him. He groaned and felt for his forehead. He was so sexy in his pain. I straightened my back and forced myself to give him some time to recover. When he finally sat up, I continued.</p><p>“Lock. the. door.”</p><p>And with that lovable look of defiant obedience, he pulled himself up and went to the door to lock it.</p><p>“Bring me the key.”</p><p>As he walked back to me, his eyes were staring at my collarbone. If he looked up he'd lose. And he knew that. The closer he got to me, the more I grew. It was so easy for me to turn into that relentless asshole by now that I didn't have to waste much mental energy on it but simply could enjoy it. He handed over the key which I put into the pocket of my pants, then I pushed him down on the seat again and sat down myself. And when I looked at him, his vibe had changed. There was still that anger in his eyes, but also that resignation, having accepted that I was going to be his  master for tonight. I knew that he was enjoying that. And I knew that he would keep fighting though; I even expected him to and I was looking forward to this already.</p><p>I took a deep breath, put my elbows on the table and placed my head on my folded hands, firmly staring at him. He looked at me from below and my special state helped me see the many details and nuances and I was able to glimpse his true personality. He had been looking for a match; someone who'd understand where he was coming from and who would give him what he simply could not speak about. All the time, I had missed this when I had been fighting him as the Batman, not realizing that he actually enjoyed being punched to mush and be forced to succumb to my brutality. I saw him jerking off with a sprained wrist and blood dripping from his nose. It made me shift on my chair and squeeze my growing hard-on back to humbleness between my legs.</p><p>“Now that we have settled for our relation tonight, I want to inform you that there will be no word to get you out of this, no action that will keep me from doing what I will do and no key to open that door unless I want it to be opened. You agree?”</p><p>The words spilled from my mouth like a waterfall, but I blamed it on my state. I was glad that I had managed to inform him about the rules without any drifting off, and now that he was to be silent, I wouldn't need to fear getting distracted by any of his words or just his voice anymore.<br/>
He clenched his teeth and swallowed, and with a very frosty look, he nodded.</p><p>“It is going to be intense. But you will not speak one single word until I tell you to.”</p><p>The longer I kept explaining the setting to him, the more fidgety he got. He leaned back, leaned forward again, crossed his legs and spread them again; it was such a pleasure to watch him falling the victim to his anticipation. And the way things had started, he knew what he could expect from me tonight. Though, it would not be close to anything he'd be able to come up with.<br/>
Ever.</p><p>I leaned back, smiling, enjoying that suspense I was able to create with just a few words. His reactions didn't leave me cold at all; the affirmative quality of them made me feel self-confident and proud of myself. Here, in this black room.<br/>
For another minute, I kept watching him trying not to show me that he was on pins and needles, then I bent my head a little and with the most serious voice, I started my monologue.</p><p>“I clearly remember the first time I saw you,” I said and he leaned back, understanding that I was up for some talk now. He was curious, and waiting for more.</p><p>I saw him as he showed up there in front of me for the first time in my life. Very vividly, I saw those colours and felt his vibe, which was very different by now.<br/>
With sadistic glee, which wasn't new to me at all but just a little neglected in my everyday and -nightlife, I returned to the present to savour those few moments of uncertainty. He would expect me to tell him how impressed I had been or to compliment him. I snorted to hide my smile.</p><p>“And I was shocked.”</p><p>His eyelids twitched, so faintly that I almost would have missed it, had I not kept a very close look at his eyes. And the table was just one metre long, so I could see all the details.<br/>
Otherwise, he tried to appear as unimpressed as before, but secretly, I giggled to myself, knowing that I had him exactly where I wanted him. Though, I chose my words <i>very</i> carefully.</p><p>“That appearance. Not enough that your skin was white and your hair green. It was like a joke, those vulgar red lips and the black skin round your eyes. At first, I thought you had done that on purpose and just applied some make-up in a very dilettante way.”</p><p>I was getting really personal and it was pretty low down, but I had to put him through the meat grinder. His breathing sped up a little and he clenched his teeth. I still didn't know whether he was getting angry at that or whether it was getting to him, but I soon would find out. He supported his head against his hand and kept staring into my eyes, grim determination in his. But I would go one better.</p><p>“And that wasn't even the worst part of it. The purple suit, that fish tail. I couldn't believe it when I saw it. Like a tacky faggot from the eighteenth century. I thought, is that supposed to impress me? Doesn't he look in the mirror before he's leaving?”</p><p>In fact, all that which I was saying was just the contrary of what I thought about it for real. I loved his look and that classy suit, but compliments wouldn't serve my intention.<br/>
I watched him glancing at the table and then turning his head away. It had been easier than I had thought. Actually, I had expected him to make a fuss and yell at me and do everything but comply, but I had managed to cast a spell upon him which he could not escape anymore. I was just going for his pride since I knew that it had a very tight grip on him.<br/>
Hanging on my every word, although he knew by now that it would only hurt him, he moved his eyes to the corners without turning his head, secretly peering at me. </p><p>“Just ridiculous.”</p><p>He turned his head a little and now glanced at me, awaiting my next blow. Maybe he had understood anyway what that was about. And if he did he just deserved my admiration. I was sure that he knew that this was more than just insults.</p><p>“But then I got to know you. I thought, what a haughty and snobbish jerk. Someone stole his lolly when he was a boy and now he pays them back.”</p><p>I paused and waited for my words to hit home.<br/>
Again, I could watch his jaw moving slightly, telling me that I had managed to rub it in.</p><p>“Pathetic,” I added when I watched the first shock fading.</p><p>He was breathing deeply, I could see his chest moving, but otherwise, he tried to appear as calm as possible. He hated being misunderstood. Nothing more than that. His brilliance being misinterpreted, his sharp wit reduced to a mechanic mind, working only with the gears of emotion and past pain. I was on the right track.</p><p>“A hurt man who hides behind that white face and make-up, using fate as an excuse for his satisfaction. Respect for nothing, not even his own principles.”</p><p>I, like no other, knew that he remained faithful to his principles, but I knew that that was just another soft spot of his. Assumed inconsistency. His mind was the one of a brilliant man who had not had the chance to prove himself yet and who was trying to make the world see his splendour. But I'd get to that, soon.<br/>
He was clenching his teeth again, forcing himself to keep staring at me like he wanted to kill me. His anger was growing, in silence. I needed it to grow in silence.</p><p>“Just a slave to chaos. Bound to its rules.”</p><p>I appealed to his sense of freedom; his pride, which told him that he was slave to no one and nothing. I watched him closing his eyes and keeping them closed for too long than to make me assume that I had not hit home yet again. He was so easy to read when he was upset.</p><p>“So blind and so unaware. So helplessly tied to his own fatal fate. I just didn't take you seriously.”</p><p>Another drop of acidious truth fell into his soul and etched a part of it away. That process was made visible by him holding his breath for too long than to not be noticed, since it hurt too much. His eyes had turned wide for a second; it was those micro facial expressions which revelaed his true feelings to me since as soon as he managed to get a grip on himself again, his face returned to a very strained and desperate facade of attempted seriousness.<br/>
I was reaching out for the final blow, that which hurt him most. I knew how to push his buttons.</p><p>“The harder you tried to be taken seriously, the more hilarious you got. Till I had to bite back the laughter when I saw you yet with another one of those silly ideas having assumed ridiculously bad shape.”</p><p>This was the moment when he looked away again, unable to keep up eye contact any longer. I was approaching his limits.</p><p>“And you went home, thinking that you drove the point home and we sit at at home, scared of your sharp wit.”</p><p>I let a derisive smirk flash across my face when he finally glimpsed at me again, still trying to not lose the connection despite his troubling feelings. It was so pleasing to stretch his resilience until it would snap.</p><p>“So the tragic thing is, you are funny when you don't intend to be; when you actually try to achieve the contrary.”</p><p>He swallowed hard and I could hear him grinding his teeth. For a moment, he froze, then he sucked in the air like he wanted to say something, but he held his breath, clenched his teeth again and looked away, biting down on his lower lip. He was breathing so hard through his nose that I could hear it by now. What a tight grip he had on himself.</p><p>“What a delusional mind.”</p><p>His jaw snapped and a drop of blood came out between his teeth and lip. It left that wound and travelled down his chin in a fine line as he kept on tormenting his own flesh. His body cried, while <i>he</i> didn't.</p><p>I sucked in the air, spread my legs and put my face on my hands again, watching him closely. He bent his head a little and stared at some spot at the wall.<br/>
Round two.</p><p>“That's been a long time ago,” I started off.</p><p>Though, my words could not make him look back at me yet since he expected even more shit to come. I was merciless tonight. But I would change him. Forever. And he had to be broken first.</p><p>“And my first impressions weren't accurate. Since I allowed myself to be misled by the obvious.”</p><p>Still, he looked at the wall, a neutral expression hiding all feelings.</p><p>“Over time, I got to know more about you. And though, it was just barely scratching the surface. I realized that there is much more behind you than I thought I had seen anyway.”</p><p>He took a deep breath, clenched his teeth again and swallowed hard.<br/>
Still not looking at me.</p><p>“I had mistaken your sagacity and creativity for insanity.”</p><p>I knew that he was sensitive about this word.</p><p>“This mind of yours is driven by certain things just like mine. Once I got to realize that, I could see through that colourful and distracting facade and just glimpsed a mind so beautiful that I was baffled. Up to the point when I didn't know how to deal with you anymore, since my actions seemed to reduce yours to simple, vulgar crimes.”</p><p>I bit down on my lower lip now myself, talking about something which made no sense from a logic point of view, but so much from an emotional point of view. And I could sugarcoat that a bit, couldn't I. It wasn't <i>lying</i> yet.<br/>
He had clenched a fist which was resting on his thigh now, that much I could see. Oh but you haven't heard <i>that</i> yet.</p><p>“And then, we met in this way. I have to confess that I-”</p><p>I stopped. Since suddenly, it got too much for me too. I was about to confess my secret fantasy to him in a sentimental frenzy. Everything had worked out the way I had hoped for, just up to now when we were getting to the core of it all. I had to pull myself together and not lose my mind to that sweet intoxication.<br/>
Nervously, I licked my lips and sat back to get some distance between us in order to continue. His presence was overwhelming, it had expanded so much in this room by now that I had to concentrate on what I had wanted to say, actually. I needed a few moments to connect with myself again. Some moments which made him hunch his back slightly and hide his neck between his shoulders.</p><p>Honesty.<br/>
Such a powerful weapon.</p><p>“I have to confess,” I started again, my voice being more breathy than I intended it to be, “that I fell for your charm. It is so subtle and so irresistible.”</p><p>I felt a lump in my throat. Actually, I had planned to have a kind of talk with him which would serve my kink and now I found myself right in the middle of a confession. It was supposed to be like that, yes, but it was affecting me more than I had thought.<br/>
He shifted on his chair and grew even smaller. Maybe I was the first man who said such things to him. Probably.</p><p>“Your self-confidence blinded me and I felt awkward, again not knowing how to deal with you. It made me notice my own insecurity. Although I didn't even know where that was coming from. You touched me in a way which was new to me.”</p><p>Part of that was lying now. I tried to think harder on what to say without having the feeling that I was talking about things which yet had to be proven true.<br/>
He turned his head even further away, trying to hide. He knew that there was no way he was allowed to speak or even leave the room. He'd have to go through that.<br/>
I swallowed and shifted on my chair too, then I felt somewhat ready.</p><p>“I've-”</p><p><i>Somewhat.</i><br/>
Try come back to that later.</p><p>“I have ditched my prejudices and assumptions and started to see who you really are.”</p><p>My neck twitched, but he wasn't looking anyway. And something else was just waking up again.</p><p>“That you, like anyone else, deserve love and you deserve it because you are lovable.”</p><p>Tough words, but I was confident that they would turn out to be true, sooner or later.<br/>
He was staring at the wall, not the tiniest whiff of emotion leaving him. It was all neatly accumulating and building up inside till the dam would break. And I already saw the cracks.</p><p>“It was hard for me to approach you, but once I did, I felt overwhelmed by your mind. So vivid, so tenacious, so eerie. I came to see how sensitive you are, how soulful. And how fragile. And since then, you have been on my mind, like a porcelain figure under a glass cover so I won't accidentally break it.”</p><p>My cheeks went red, but I clenched my teeth and crossed my legs again. </p><p>“You are so adorable. So terribly suffering, so bravely continuing and so desperately longing.”</p><p>His breath turned shaky and I could hear him breathing again.<br/>
Such a divine sight. Purely him. So shaken, so moved, no space between his self and me anymore, no paper fitting in.</p><p>“I recognized myself there. And that was why I was afraid of you. You are like a mirror.”</p><p>He opened his mouth but closed it again and I could see his eyes glazing over.<br/>
Now or never.</p><p>“I've come to love you.”</p><p>Again, he helplessly clenched his teeth and swallowed. And then, the dam broke.<br/>
I watched a tear rolling down his cheek. One single one.<br/>
Salvation.</p><p>He turned his head to look at me, finally. And another tear streamed down his other cheek. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling completely overwhelmed by that sight.<br/>
A face, usually so tough, but now looking so helpless and troubled, decorated by liquid pain, gazed at me. The pain of bliss which was so intense that it materialized in the only way possible.<br/>
It made my heart beat faster, and slowly and very carefully so not to scare him, I got up and went towards him. It seemed to happen on its own without me needing to do anything; my body knew the way. He followed me with his eyes and lifted his head to keep eye contact.</p><p>I sat down on the table in front of him and reached for his face, but he flinched.<br/>
Understandable. Who would choose to cry in front of anyone if he could hide it.<br/>
I licked my lips and tried again and this time, he let me. Gently, I cupped his cheek, then I bent down and moved closer with my head, very slowly again, until I was so close that I could feel his breath on my throat. I opened my mouth, closed my eyes and licked up the tear which had gathered in his eye again.</p><p>My dick tried to burst through my pants.<br/>
The taste of pain.<br/>
So pure, so undiluted, so honest, so intense.</p><p>He opened his mouth and gave a breathy gasp. I fondled his cheek, then I pressed my forehead against his and opened my eyes.<br/>
And his look hit me like a razor-sharp dagger piercing my mind. All that which made him up, all his experiences, all his suffering and all his intense emotions were in that look. His soul exposed.<br/>
I sucked in the air and drew back a little, unable to bear this brutal honesty and openness.<br/>
And my breath made another tear leave. He looked so lost and still, I could see him struggling, so deeply moved by his own emotions. I caught the tear with the tip of my forefinger and then moved it over his lips, making him taste his own tears. </p><p>He didn't look away but kept his eyes fixed on mine, invading <i>my</i> mind now. I had opened up to welcome him and now that he was there, he was exploring mine.</p><p>“And this is how gentle I can be,” I whispered against his lips, my eyes shortly glimpsing them till they returned to his again.<br/>
I jerked when I felt his hand on my crotch.<br/>
What. a. calculating. man.<br/>
Even in his pain.</p><p>He swallowed audibly and his look turned sharper.<br/>
Lightly, his fingers moved over my bulge and the sensation of his touch through the fabric was making me clench my teeth now. I felt so moved that I closed my eyes and kissed him and as soon as our lips touched, he flexed his fingers and grabbed it. It made me gasp into his mouth and he drew back a little.</p><p>“Watch out so you don't lose yourself in my pain,” he whispered against my lips with a threatening voice.</p><p>“I have already,” I breathed back against his lips and bit the sore spot on his lip to emphasize my words.</p><p>He stifled a gasp and violently grabbed my crotch so I had to bend down and even slid from the table, but I didn't let go of his lip and so I dragged him down with me.<br/>
A picture so telling that I would have laughed, could I have opened my mouth.<br/>
I wanted to drag that man down and likewise, he longed for getting dragged down. Maybe the time would come when I would allow him to take me and push me over the edge as well, but for now, I felt safer that way, deciding about the pace of what was happening.</p><p>In the middle of our fall, I finally let go and both of us landed on the floor. Though, he had managed to land on his knees and I just on my butt.</p><p>He looked down at me, breathing hard, fresh blood trickling down his chin, his cheeks still wet from the tears. It was so strange to see that man crying and even in his aftermath with the faintly red tinged eyes, he was such a sight to behold. The gentleness, the rawness, all at the same time, living on his skin, temptingly glistening in the light.<br/>
As I kept staring at his wet eyes, I got lost in them again. The full intensity of his sharp mind hit me once again and I drew back a little to bear it.</p><p>His thoughts materialized and showed themselves through a slowly growing grin. His eyes turned dark and all the pain in them intensified until I opened my mouth to breathe through it since it filled my body up in such a devastating way. With my heart beating as hard as a high-performance marine engine, I watched the grin growing to its full size and when it was there, gazing at me like an abyss with walls of white teeth and a black hole so greedy that I had to squeeze my knees together to silence this raging force between them, part of me fainted. I felt my self leaving through my mouth and ascending to the ceiling.</p><p>And all that was left was a fleshy shell, filled with such intense need only that I meant to falter and I reached up and clutched the edge of the table to support myself. His eyes grew wide and these black pupils seemed to swallow the green iris.<br/>
Immensurable power.<br/>
Before I had noticed, he had captured me and was draining me now, sucking it all out of me and swallowing, greedily. And the more he swallowed, the more powerful he grew. My knuckles went white as I clasped the wood so tightly.</p><p>His hand showed up between us; I only saw it from the corner of my eye. Like a snake, it cut through the air and lay down on my chest to push its fangs into my body. I felt them pressing against my skin, two fingers; shortly but forcefully.<br/>
And I fell.</p><p>My back hit the ground and I felt my mind following reluctantly, echoing in the air my body had just touched. When all of the rest of my self, which he had left so generously after his silent attack, had come to safely rest in my mind, I became aware of him again as he was just moving above me. Blackness ensheathing him. A tall, white being moving in it so gracefully, so slowly. How his muscles connected with the skin above them and the bones under them to move it and bring it into the shape these wicked brain cells told it to, and how his mind was expanding, strengthened by my own mind which he had reduced to a tiny flickering flame as he had fed on it.<br/>
It was so incredibly intense.<br/>
And he had only gotten up.</p><p>He looked down.<br/>
I did not know him anymore. He was someone else, someone else I knew so well, but someone I did not know then again. Black dots filled with such sadistic desire were gazing at me, again, like a bottomless abyss. I could see his mind dancing there. How it was connected with everything physical around us and also the immaterial philosophy of this entire world. He was omniscient; he knew the secrets of this life and existence.<br/>
And he used his wisdom, shamelessly, and for his own pleasure.</p><p>His hand slid down his chest, stopped at his nipple to squeeze it and give the piercing a nudge, then it crawled down his belly, skillfully unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. I followed his every move and how he stepped out of them.<br/>
As I watched him, my hand did the same with my pants and I pushed them down my legs, got rid of my boots and squirmed out of them, then I hurried to get my eyes back to what was happening above me.<br/>
Just in time.</p><p>He gripped his dick. It was in that lovely limbo state of semi-hardness. He held it and the tip of his glans stared right down at me. I watched the rest of his tip getting exposed by the foreskin and that which came to light was sheer power. My neck twitched and I blinked.<br/>
The shape of it was so delicious. Perfectly shaped, perfectly coloured. Beige grey skin without the slightest tinge of red or pink. Almost the same colour as his fingers, but different, though; just a little darker and more brownish. The black nails, which were keeping the foreskin locked, attracted my attention. But not for long, since he moved them and exposed his penis fully to me. And it had grown a little larger meanwhile.</p><p>He let me behold it for a minute, then he pulled the prepuce over it, let it stay there for a moment and then pulled it back again. The feeling, which this simple move caused, made me close my mouth and clench my teeth. Confused, I looked up at him; I had felt him on my dick.<br/>
But what I saw let that tiny flame of my mind flicker terribly again.<br/>
His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. He commanded me to stand it; to stand this silent expression of desire. Desire which was adressed at <i>me</i>. I was so lucky.</p><p>All the hate gathered in his eyes and turned into power. The total power over another man.<br/>
My arms moved across the floor and I propped myself up, slowly, as if that body had not been mine. And the closer I moved towards him like that, the tighter got his grip on my mind. And the tiny flickering flame grew a little weaker.</p><p>Whiteness moved through darkness in unspeakable beauty. Enraptured by this being, I moved back a little, but his arm wound around my upper back and forced me to move even closer to him. His body gave way as mine moved up until I was sitting and he standing in front of me. With mind-boggling gracefulness, he bent down a little and I felt a whiff of touch on my cheek. It intensified until I felt the weight of his full hand on my skin. So gently, so tenderly. I licked my lips and gazed at him.</p><p>When I felt a little pressure building up between his hand and me, my body yielded instantly without me needing to tell it to do so. I followed his touch and unfolded my legs to get up and kneel and when I was in this position, the pressure faded.<br/>
Also his touch faded.</p><p>His hand left my cheek, since it was done, and returned to himself. I was panting; I had not noticed before. High above me, unrelenting eyes gazed at me and I understood.<br/>
When his fingers appeared on my cheek again I knew that the moment had come. They pulled me a little closer. Still, I could not make my eyes leave his. His grin spread and his other hand moved, which finally broke the spell. I followed it down and watched it gripping his erection.</p><p>The sight of this made me exhale the air in a fit; the sensation in my guts was so painfully intense that I could not hold back.<br/>
It almost quenched the flame.<br/>
I tried to breathe calmly, but I didn't manage and my hot and fitful breath hit his glans. It felt sacred to me. With utmost respect, I beheld it. Now, there was a tinge of pink there and his veins shimmering through the pearl-coloured skin. Pumped up to bursting point with hot blood and passion.</p><p>Pressure on my cheek. I glanced up at him again, silently asking him whether I even deserved to touch it. He saw my awe and licked his lips. An explicit and most adorable expression of his desire.<br/>
This made the flame go out. I breathed in, closed my eyes for a moment and then moved closer. My lips remained sealed until his glans opened them and spread inside. My flesh closed around his on its own and my teeth retreated. I lifted my hand and it came to rest on his thigh. I dared to.</p><p>The feeling of his skin on mine, stimulating some the most sensitive parts of this body I currently owned, left me enchanted. I moved my fingertips just a bit and felt an intense wave of pleasure surging through me. On their own now, they slid towards his back and a little down until they had firm flesh under them. Almost like a rock, but then again, so pliable. I gripped it tightly and how the flesh reacted to my movement gave me another rush of adrenaline. How it made way and stayed so firm though.<br/>
Suddenly, they pressed against his muscles and he yielded now as I had. At the same time, his erection slid into my mouth and I could only moan through my nose, hoping that the air I exhaled that way would stop by at his glans and make it feel how appreciated its presence here was.</p><p>He gagged me with his erection and took my speech. He had already taken my mind away and now he took my speech as well. I felt myself losing more and more of myself.<br/>
Gently, but forcefully, he inserted more of himself and I snorted. My grip on his ass got tighter and he got it and pushed it in fully.<br/>
It was a moment of such utter destruction that the rest of me died. My hand fell from his ass and he drew back and slammed it down my throat again. My body bucked and gagged and I squeezed my eyes shut.<br/>
He had also taken my sight. </p><p>His hand on the back of my head forced me to stay where I was. But I would not have needed his support at all; I would have stayed there deliberately.<br/>
A breathy gasp was all I heard before I lost it. He fucked my mouth, slowly and teasingly. He pushed it in as deep as he and I could, then he pulled it out of my mouth and let it travel the same way back down my throat again. And every time it reached the very bottom of my bodily abyss, I felt myself gagging.<br/>
Not enough yet. The next time he let it spread inside me, he remained there for longer, teasing me for 10 long seconds which I spent retching and growing desperate. </p><p>Tears streamed down my cheeks and fell on my thigh. My body didn't know how else to get rid of this which was simply too much in it.<br/>
He moved back and left me. I bent over retching, but he lifted my head and stared at me, savouring what he saw in my face.<br/>
And then I realized that we were the same.<br/>
So the same in this part of our existence that we were one.</p><p>His fingers left my hair and brushed over my cheek. My pain was spread all over my face and he had it on his fingers now as well. I watched him smearing his dick with it too, then he took it and pressed against my lips again. And the first thing I tasted was myself. Bitter and salty.<br/>
But not only myself. His pre-cum was adding a sweetness to this taste of pain which was just leaving me benumbed with pleasure.<br/>
To show him about my appreciation, I moved my lips and tongue around it as gently and lovingly as I was able to, trying to coddle this precious piece and give it the affection it deserved. I pressed my lips against it and felt it giving way a bit, then I properly cleaned his opening and silently told him that I wanted more of that.</p><p>His dick crashed against my larynx again and I almost doubled over, had he not held a fistful of hair in his hand. The sharp pain across my head made me sit up quickly and when I had straightened my back again, both hands lay down on my head, each on one side and he locked my head in this position.<br/>
And then, like an automatic fuck machine, his dick penetrated my throat, quickly, forcefully and untirable. I gave myself up and embraced him. My hands were on his ass again, following his move and sometimes forcing him in even further.</p><p>Again, tears ran down my cheeks and I felt his eyes locked on them. He saw every single one of them and finally gifted me with his body weeping too. His dick cried me a river, all down my throat. I felt it filling me up where I longed to be filled up, completed. It sept through the cracks and closed them and we became one in our physicality too.<br/>
He pumped himself into me and gave me back my sanity. My flesh merged with his and embraced it so tightly that it ached in my mind. More tears dripped on my thigh and he caugth some of them.</p><p>When I couldn't take it anymore, he drew back and his dick lazily left my mouth. It dropped from it, touching my chin by doing so and smearing a string of cum across it. Mesmerized, I gazed up at him and just caught him licking my tears from his fingers.</p><p>“This is how gentle <i>I</i> can be,” he whispered and his words shattered my world.</p><p>The quality of it evoked such intense emotions deep within me that I barely understood what he was saying. Until another two seconds later, my brain had translated those audiowaves into language and I got stuck at the g of it.<br/>
His tongue licked along his forefinger, down to his palm, then he did the same with the next and next finger. He took me in again.</p><p>When he was done, he wiped across my chin and collected his cum. He knelt down in front of me with one leg; I saw a devilish grin flash across his face and then he spread his cum on my dick. I could not avert my eyes from his. He gripped my hard-on and started pumping. And instantly, I lost again what he had given to me just before.<br/>
The sensation was so intense that my head snapped back and I tensed up. His pumps were fast and demanding. He was trying to squeeze it out of me, as violently and quickly as possible.</p><p>I groaned and moved a little more into his touch. He was masturbating my whole shaft, so quickly that his moves turned into one single permanent touch and tease of my skin. When moans mingled with my pants, he turned to masturbating the glans only and since it was a smaller area to be worked on, his moves sped up again. It was incredible.<br/>
I experienced that moment so clearly when it had all built up, accumulated, gathered and the vessel was full to bursting. This moment when the bursting set in. It got stretched to seconds. So intense that I started singing through my nose.</p><p>And then, it burst for good.<br/>
I cried out and came. I abandoned myself completely to the sensation and closed my eyes, since it simply was too much. And in the darkness, I could feel him pumping.<br/>
Till all of me had left me, and a little longer.<br/>
He stretched it to minutes. So it seemed to me.<br/>
Until I could not go on anymore and collapsed. As my body sank down, my dick slid from his fingers and left them wet and sticky.</p><p>Panting, I lay on the floor, still shaking from too much of everything. Through this haze, I saw him opening his mouth and sticking two fingers in. He sucked them hard, made sure that every particle of this liquid got absorbed by his tongue before he let his hand sink down again. Even in my aftermath, he still was such a sexy tease.<br/>
As I lowered my gaze, I saw his belly. Cum all over it and travelling down his shaved pubes.<br/>
A love confession.</p><p>One of those lines of cum was about to reach his dick. My attention got caught by the small pearl which had gathered at the end of that liquid line. Above me, he smirked.<br/>
I got up on my knees, having gathered the strength I needed for my salvation suddenly, and waddled closer. I closed my eyes, darted out my tongue and licked the semen from his skin. I wanted it. I wanted to have it, to explore it, the taste of his sanctified skin.</p><p>He stopped me by pulling at my hair, but gently, so I looked up. And again, I didn't know that man. He was familiar to me but then again, I did not know him. Eyes which tried to hide his mind revealed so much of it by trying so hard. A look so honest and only interrupted with intense bouts of insecurity. He blinked several times, slowly, then he let go of my hair and took a few steps back. I watched him, still on my knees. He leaned against the table and kept looking at me, trying even harder to hide his feelings and again, failing so miserably. His cheeks were flushed.<br/>
For another moment, he managed to fight his emotions, then he lost the battle and passed me to leave. </p><p>And I let him. I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor while I listened to him getting dressed in the other room. He gave me enough time to say something, something to make him stay or comfort him as he dressed himself with no real hurry.<br/>
But I didn't.<br/>
Since no words seemed to potentially express what I felt and wanted. Pondering hard and though, not catching any single thought in this chaos at all, I sat there, gazing at the wall in front of me, blinking, as my brain did the thinking. Or not at all.</p><p>He was finished and came back to this room to pick up his pants and I knew that I'd only have a few moments left to say something. But I wanted it that way. To remain silent and not ruin it with words. The effect the silence had on him was much more intense than any words could have had and so I chose to stay without any words.<br/>
He put them on, but then he hesitated. He should have left already; he knew that. But he hesitated. Just a little too long. The fresh cum had soaked his shirt and a wet spot was growing there now.<br/>
A love stain.</p><p>At one side of my face, a grin grew. He looked down and saw what I found so amusing. His head shot up and for a second, he stared at me wide-eyed, his cheeks going crimson red almost, then he hurried towards me, sent his knee against my head and yelled: “You are such an unromantic FUCK!”</p><p>Then he kicked my guts and stormed out of the room, cursing me, calling me names and I was left laughing on the floor, holding my belly from laughter and pain.<br/>
Side effects of that stuff.</p><p>“...your twisted mind and force this psycho shit on me! I knew it all along, just so you know!!! Fuck this!” I heard him rambling himself out of the room, and further down the corridor, “Yayah, I will decide about what we do,” he imitated my voice and repeated the line of what I had written him in the previous mail.<br/>
I couldn't stop laughing. He was so tragically comical.</p><p>“FUCK you. Asshole. FUCK you. Goddarned cocksuuuu.......”</p><p>“gger,” I completed his cut off monologue and it grew silent except for the chatting of people in the other rooms.</p><p>When my laughing fit found an end, finally, I sighed, got up and sat down on my chair.<br/>
I had known that he would not be able to take it. That sooner or later, his mind would snap and scream revenge at him for having been lured into such honesty right in front of me.<br/>
And despite knowing that I would leave even more chaos behind than clearing some up, I had done it.</p><p>He needed harsh measures. Coercive measures. Since he could not break through that mental cage on his own. His soul was screaming for that, but his past experiences kept him from breaking down these barriers. So I had to help him purge himself of them.<br/>
It would take a long time, but the potential result of that liberation seemed rewarding enough to go through the trouble of breaking this man's hard shell.<br/>
Cause I had glimpsed his mind. Through the cracks tonight.<br/>
And what I had said about an hour ago had just turned into the truth. </p><p>I swallowed, closed my eyes and let my head fall back, sighing with relief.<br/>
I would have hated to lie.</p><p>I spent about half an hour sitting on that chair, dreaming of him, until I was able to leave this place in my mind and get up and dressed. And while I did so, I had to acknowledge that there was no way of driving back home right now since I was still in a state which would not even permit me to just <i>find</i> my car. Nor did I even think myself capable of kicking off the adventure of taking a taxi home now, so I left the room and told the clerk that we were done.</p><p>“And have you seen the Joker leaving yet?” I asked him, just out of curiosity and for the sake of having some small talk.</p><p>He lifted and eyebrow and straightened his back, then he twisted his mouth into a nasty smirk, lifted his hand and pointed to the left, towards the back of the club, without turning his head. I followed his wink and looked to the left, but of course, I did not see anything but people and furniture in the distance at the end of the corridor. Eventually, after half a minute, I realized that I still was staring into that direction. That shit was turning me into a real space cadet.<br/>
Slowly, I turned my head again to face him and he was still grinning at me like before.</p><p>“At the bar?” I asked quite stupidly.</p><p>“I watched him showing up here, then he stopped, mumbled something about his car and just turned around again.”</p><p>I pursed my lips at perceiving a certain kind of sadistic glee in the man's voice and look.</p><p>“Alright. Thanks,” I said and went off to check on that.</p><p>And behind me, the clerk kept grinning and stretched the fingers of his hand which the Joker had maltreated a long time ago. The stump of his pinky still hurt from time to time.</p><p>I made the few metres to the back of the club with the bar area somewhat safely, then the masses of people blew my mind and I felt a little lost there with so many stimuli like laughter, chattering, scents, music and movements. I bit down on my lower lip and searched for him and I finally spotted him sitting on a bar stool. Purple hanging from a tall chair.<br/>
Drinking.<br/>
No.<br/>
Binging.</p><p>Grinning, I made my way through the crowd and came to stand behind him. He was just filling a glass up with alcohol and preparing to drink, unaware of my presence. I waited until he lifted that glass and got the liquor into his mouth, then I took another step and reached for his crotch to squeeze it.<br/>
He bent forward and the alcohol spurted from his mouth, drizzling down on the bar counter. After slamming the glass against the counter and wiping his mouth clean, he looked to the right and just moved into my kiss. I gave him a quick but forceful kiss which made the spot on his lip bleed again, then I moved back and gave him a nasty grin.</p><p>He looked as dumbfounded as I had felt just before and I seized the opportunity and sat down on a stool next to him. Somehow, I had the feeling that the seats next to him would always be free.<br/>
Thunderstruck, he looked at me for some moments, then his expression slipped back into utter annoyance and he got up and was about to lurch off when I got to grip the sleeve of his jacket and kept him from leaving. He staggered since he had not expected anything like that and fell right into me. I caught him and embraced him, but he struggled and tried to break free from my embrace. It was so funny that I had to keep myself from laughing.</p><p>Finally, he rammed his elbow into my guts and I groaned and let go. Fuming with rage, he took a few steps away from me and then looked at me as I was clutching at my belly.<br/>
Then, I burst into laughter. Loud, shameless laughter. Till tears ran down my cheeks.<br/>
His eyes grew wide and he threw his head around to get the hair out of his eyes, looking quite like a proud stallion shaking his mane.</p><p>“You fuckin dopehead!” he exclaimed and I did not care about him voicing the truth so overtly at all and letting people know about my state.<br/>
Who cared.</p><p>His choice of words just served to worsen my fit anyway and not being able to keep myself from laughing on at all, I slid from the chair and leaned back against the counter while happily continuing. People were staring at me already for my bad and quite misplaced conduct, but I couldn't help it. It felt too good to get carried away by that laughing fit. It was the first in a very very long time.</p><p>He took a deep breath, pinched the brick of his nose, then ran his fingers through his hair, darted me one last killing look and turned around to leave. My laughter accompanied him out of the club, just like his insults had accompanied me in the room as he had left.</p><p>“How dare you make FUN of me in this FUCKED way, you darned ASShole!” I heard him ranting as he left the bar. It sounded like he was singing, the way he stressed certain syllables and I laughed even harder.<br/>
Till my tummy ached and I needed to stop, otherwise I'd have died laughing. I took the bottle and the glass which were on the counter and poured me a shot myself, then I got up and went back to the clerk to tell him that I needed a taxi. And a piece of paper and a pen.<br/>
He seemed almost cheery. But I could not blame him for being amused at that sorry sight in purple walking off so troubled.</p><p>I took the paper and wrote down my address to show it to the driver then since I did not think myself capable of telling him without bursting into laughter or drifting off to weird talk at all.<br/>
And so it happened.<br/>
When I got home, I snuck inside and right to my bedroom to avoid Alfred and his questions. It worked out perfectly. When I lay in bed, finally, I sighed and closed my eyes, grinning.<br/>
Last time, I had pissed on his body to claim it and this time, I had pissed on his soul. And it was mine now too.</p><p>I had forced it on him and he had allowed me to. Reluctantly, admitted, but still. It simply was his way of dealing with me. Thinking of him leaving so angrily still made me chuckle and I could see his face so clearly in my mind. That face, and his other. That deep submission in them, just seconds before his eyes had gone so dark, gleaming with power. He had switched within a minute, from that broken toy to a fervid dom. And I had not been able to resist. He was worse than me once he got into that mood and I was glad that he had not taken advantage of his <i>and</i> my state to abuse me. I would have let it happen, just like he had let it happen when I had given him hell. I would not have expected that session to slip in that way at all, but it had been such an interesting experience to swap roles that I still felt that warm feeling in my guts when I thought of his passionate eyes sucking the will out of me.</p><p>I'd need to screw up my courage one day and let him be the top. He had given me a taste of him tonight and it was impossible for me to push those thoughts and feelings aside for just a minute by now; how I had gotten smaller and how he had grown, feeding on my strength until there had nothing been left of it anymore. I came to understand why he behaved in that way when we met; why he needed control to be taken from him by me. It was <i>such</i> a sensual experience.<br/>
Again, I smirked, then I turned on my side and pulled the blanket up to my neck.<br/>
But I would just wait until he'd come crawling to me again. I enjoyed teasing him just too much.<br/>
And with a very warm and fuzzy feeling, I feel asleep.</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In restraint (CBT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After that intense session, the Joker feels emotionally instable and does what he always does when he's in pain: Look for more pain. In his desperate longing, he seeks to hurt his lover and take revenge on him, but quite as usual, things don't turn out as expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: cock and ball torture<br/>additional: bondage, bit of needle play<br/>Joker's POV<br/><span class="small">(uncensored picture with original background on twitter.com/_triyune)</span></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    

  </p>
</div><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>In restraint</b>
  </span>
</p><p>I left with the laughter ringing in my ears. <i>Not</i> my laughter.<br/>
I told the clerk to call me a taxi since I simply could not remember where I had parked my car. Just this time, I had not used the garage of the club; I had been so excited and out of my mind when getting there that I had simply parked the car in the street instead of using my private garage at the club.<br/>
Since the clerk was staring at me with eyes which had a look in them I simply didn't like, I left to wait outside and only three minutes later, I saw the car coming my way. I got home, undressed and went straight to bed; though, after ten minutes of moving from one side to the other, I got up again and got me some alcohol.</p><p>With a cigarette in one hand and the glass in the other, I leaned back on the couch and stared into the darkness. All that which had happened forced itself on my mind and I tried to push it away and concentrate on some other topics, but my thoughts kept returning to those images and sentences he had said.<br/>
He had gotten me to cry. Admitting that in my head made me take a deep breath and bite down on my lower lip. The feelings which accompanied that acknowledgement made me sit up and look out of the window to check for him whether he was there. I thought it possible that he was hanging under the windowsill, waiting until I'd open the window.</p><p>Awkwardness and fear drove me into some sort of paranoid state which left me worried. He could not wait under the window. How should he. And though, I put the glass down, took a drag from the cigarette and got up to open the window. I did it very slowly and when it was open, I leaned out of it to have a look at the space under it.<br/>
Nothing but bricks.<br/>
I snorted, feeling annoyed at my own paranoia, and I got back to the couch. I just felt that he was there, but I couldn't tell where exactly. Wherever he was, he was hiding very cleverly.<br/>
I made my neck bones crack, then I leaned back again to try to relax.</p><p>
  <i>“Ridiculous.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hilarious.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Pathetic.”</i>
</p><p>I closed my eyes and tried to push his words out of my mind, especially those. He had turned his hate speech into a love confession, true, but I had heard him say those as well and usually, the negative words rather stuck to my mind more tenaciously than the good ones. He had managed to get me so close to the edge of giving up and it had been hard to keep sitting there and standing him doing me down, not allowed to say or do anything. And worse, I had had the impression that he had enjoyed that just as much as he had enjoyed telling me the other things. Part of me jubilated, for he was a man who was as extreme in his sadism as I, and part of me felt afraid. For the first time in my life, truly afraid. He had managed to break me.</p><p>My dick pressed against my thighs between which I had kept it stored.<br/>
He had managed to break me.<br/>
What an experience. Moved me from anger and trouble to sentimentality within a few minutes. Like a piece of concrete was put on ice and then exposed to hot air and thus cracking, my mind had not survived the swift change either and had suffered cracks. Cracks through which my mind had spilled, in tears.<br/>
I felt so intimately touched that I cleared my throat and emptied the glass, then I smoked the cigarette to an end and lit the next one.</p><p>I had not been able to hide from him anymore; he had put me through the emotional meat grinder and those feelings had been too intense than to keep them to myself anymore. He had been able to make me cry. Adoration mixed with my fear.</p><p>
  <i>“That you, like anyone else, deserve love and you deserve it because you are lovable.”</i>
</p><p>Falling the victim to a sudden bout of emotions, I shot up from the couch and threw the glass out of the window, hoping that I would accidentally hit him, but I heard it crashing against the pavement and a cat yelling with indignation. He had dodged it.<br/>
Recalling his words in my mind made my hands shake and I barely could get the cigarette between my lips, but after managing so and when closing them around the filter, it felt like I had his dick in my mouth and I angrily blew out the smoke, got up again and threw that out of the window as well.</p><p>“You are like a mirror. I've come to love you.”</p><p>My legs gave way on the way back to the couch and I landed on the floor with one knee. I stayed there for a moment, then I got up and lurched to the bed where I lay down and pulled the blanket over my head. And the feeling that he was there grew. I stayed under the blanket until I was panting from the lack of oxygen, then I pushed it down my body and searched the room for him. He was in the kitchen. I sucked in the air, jumped from the bed and ran to that room, yelling: “What the fuck are you doing here?!”, but when I saw nothing but empty dark space, I stormed to the kitchen window, pushed it open and screamed into the night: “You can't hide from me!!! I know you are there!!! Show yourself, you goddarn idiot, FUCK, I HATE you!!!”</p><p>“Shut up, you sick freak!” I heard it coming from a lighted room vis-a-vis after half a minute, where a man was just clutching the windowsill and spitting those words at me.</p><p>“Fuck you!” I screamed back and tried to kill him with my aura.</p><p>“I'm so sick of you, you psychopath; it's 2am in case you didn't notice, so shut the fuck up and get back to your bitches in bed!”</p><p>The words echoed down the street and a single night rambler stopped on his way and looked up at us.</p><p>“YOU get back to your bitches in bed, or ain't they pleasing you so you came to the window to randomly insult people?!”</p><p>“That really is the limit! I'll refer you to the Gotham police, you just wait!”</p><p>I contorted my face with a big evil grin, turned around, got me the gun from my bedside table and went back to the window where I cocked the gun, aimed and shot the wall a few centimetres next to him. He startled and gazed back at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.</p><p>“Think twice before you speak, dumbo. I might come up and shut you up with another bullet! I know where you live!”</p><p>The shot had made a few more rooms light up, but no one appeared at the window. All of them were used to me by now, just this reluctant fuck regularly caused me trouble. Who just clenched his teeth, disappeared and the window was closed.<br/>
With the gun in my hand, I turned my head to the right and left to look for him, but I didn't see anything.<br/>
Somehow, he had managed to come along and sneak into my flat without me noticing.</p><p>I licked my lips and scanned the room more closely with my eyes until I noticed the darkness in the corner next to my bed. There he was. I bent my head, not averting my eyes from that spot, and pressed my back against the windowsill, listening for a sound.<br/>
However, when I heard nothing for a minute, I grinned, understanding that he was just doing his hiding thing. Though, I clearly felt that there was something in that darkness which I could not see through; something very tangible, and it was growing. I could feel more and more presence in it as I was staring at it and I pressed my back so hard against the sill that it was crushing my tailbone. He seemed to reach for me, out of that darkness, with invisible hands. I gripped the gun tightly and as silently as possible and without moving much, I cocked it. I felt that he was ready to jump out of the dark and just at my throat any moment. And that if I just moved and left this place, he'd take advantage of my exposal and send me flying.</p><p>I tried to breathe calmly and deeply, but with every moment, it got more difficult to contain myself. My heart was beating so hard that I could hear it in my ears and as much as I tried to reason myself into believing that he was <i>not</i> there, it didn't work. My feeling told me that he was there.<br/>
The darkness grew and slowly crept across the wall. It was almost touching the bed by now and the shelf at the other side of the wall. Terrified, I watched it expanding. The way it claimed more and more of the floor unsettled me, but there was no way for me to escape it anymore. It had cut off my retreat; it was between me and the door by now. And there were things moving in it. Shapeless things; bubbling, floating and merging.</p><p>I took a deep breath and felt my heart missing a beat. A terrible moment of utter expansion when no expansion was possible at all in my body, then it was back to its brisk rhythm.<br/>
I startled when I heard a whispering. It was a whizzing and hissing, like a murmur, coming from that pool of darkness. It had claimed the bed and was twisting its shape and it was painful to watch that spectacle. Wood liquefying, rearing up and collapsing again. The darkness had eaten up the shelf now too and was moving across the wall, just my way. I saw long tendrils of liquid darkness crawling towards me.</p><p>
  <i>ssshhhoot</i>
</p><p>My eyes quickly moved to the side where the sound had come from, but I just gazed into pitch-black darkness.</p><p>
  <i>ssshhhoot ittt...ssshhhackles...fffaithlesss...sssluttt...</i>
</p><p>It hurt in my ears. The words cut my skin and leaked into my blood; my head was pounding and I could not concentrate anymore. Horrified, I gazed at the shapeless black mass in front of me, listening to it, unable to turn away.<br/>
A fine, black tendril had reached my toe and climbed it. The intense coldness made me cry out and lift my foot, but it just rose and touched it again.</p><p>
  <i>ssshhhoot</i>
</p><p>Clenching my teeth, I lifted my arm and aimed at the darkness in front of me, right at his heart. It reacted by showing me a big grin, millions of grey teeth, grinding and clattering and I felt so intimidated that I let my arm sink down a little.</p><p>
  <i>SSSHHHOOOOTTT</i>
</p><p>It was spreading in my mind as it spoke, ravaging my brain cells until I could not think anything anymore and I lost myself to this intense feeling of vulnerability. My head was an aching mess and the many details of this morphing darkness, the shades of it and the shapes before they collapsed again hypnotizing me. It was crawling up my shin and the skin it covered felt like being frozen instantly. There was no way to escape it. I looked down and found it winding around my knee. He was consuming me; just like I had fed on his mind he was feeding on mine now. He'd reach my heart, eventually. I tried to lift my leg, but it had gone numb. As it crept up my thigh, I panicked. It was everywhere now, filling up the entire room and swallowing its contents, me included.</p><p>I lifted the hand with the gun. Its grip became tighter, like it was about to prepare for the final attack.<br/>
For the fraction of a second, an image forced itself upon my mind and I lifted the gun and pressed it against my temple, but it slid off since I was sweating terribly. The coldness was reaching my crotch and made me gasp; I felt like my heart was about to stop beating. It crept into my opening to spread inside my body. Within a few minutes, it would have reached my heart.<br/>
With a desperate whimper, I pressed the gun against my head again. It was the only way how to end this. He was reaching for me, relentlessly.</p><p>
  <i>I love you</i>
</p><p>The darkness had swallowed everything and there was not one single dot of light anywhere anymore.<br/>
I pulled the trigger.<br/>
The explosion right next to my ear made me jerk and the bullet grazed my forehead. My head hit the wall behind me and I squinted my eyes shut, feeling overwhelmed by the events of just two seconds.<br/>
Absent-mindedly, I dropped the gun and felt for my forehead. When I looked at my fingers, I saw blood. It seemed pitch-black.</p><p>Maybe I had shot him out of my mind. Something had saved me from killing myself, but I could not tell what. The darkness around me was gone, without any remnants at all. The feeling in my leg was back and the corner next to my bed didn't look as dark anymore.</p><p>And then, the anger set in.<br/>
No, he would not get me to give up. Not like that. Never. I had sworn to myself that nothing in this world would make me consider killing myself ever again, no matter how deep my despair would be. I didn't need to kill myself to get this worked out.<br/>
I spat out, closed the window, picked up the gun, put it on the table and sat down on the couch again, sighing. I ran my fingers through my hair, then I poured me another glass and downed it in one swig, then I refilled it and lit a cigarette.</p><p>Blood trickled down my forehead and got into my eye. It coloured my world red.<br/>
When my eye was stinging, I wiped across it with the cigarette between my fingers and accidentally lit my hair. A horrible smell instantly made me realize that something was wrong and frantically, I hit my hair with my other hand to put out the embers. I cursed and let myself fall back, then I finished the cigarette and stubbed it out in the overflowing ashtray.<br/>
Maybe I should just go to sleep and end this tragicomedy. Yet, I knew that I wouldn't be able to find some sleep in this state, so I had a few more glasses and one hour later, after I had managed to drown those thoughts in high-proof alcohol and when the bottle was empty, I fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>I woke up at midday again. My head ached like it usually did after a psychotic episode, but somehow, that pain was pleasing. My face was caked with blood from the wound on my forehead, but I didn't care right now.<br/>
Still drowsy with sleep, I reached between my legs and squeezed it. It was hard. And without thinking much, since I simply wasn't able to think much in this post-psychotic state yet, I sat up, switched on the computer and opened the image of his dick which I had saved there during our online conversation. 90% of my mind were still busy with booting up and it took much longer than the computer did, so I leaned back, spread my legs and started masturbating to the image to speed this up.</p><p>It took me two minutes to come. My head was pounding terribly, but when the cum was on my hands, I sighed with relief and leaned back, feeling pleasantly spent again just after waking up.<br/>
Lazily, I sat up again and took the bottle to start my day like it had ended yesterday, but it was empty. And one minute later, I regretted what I had just done. Had I been able to think straight, I'd rather have cut off my dick before jerking off to him like a pathetic fuck.</p><p>
  <i>“I love you.”</i>
</p><p>I got up, went to the kitchen and got me another bottle. I took as much alcohol into my mouth as I could and then swallowed. I did that another few times to silence that voice and when I felt quite like I had felt yesterday with my drunkenness raked up, I finally found some peace in that head of mine which was about to burst.<br/>
I spent the rest of the day on the couch, oscillating between oblivion and feelings which had started out as anger and disgust and gradually were changing to longing again. It was so straining to keep this all together in my head, especially after this fit. I knew those, and I dreaded them since they were so exhausting and I mistook what my misfiring brain cells tried to portray as reality for reality indeed. It was difficult for me to force myself out of this since I was tempted to believe what I felt, saw and heard then and I was glad that I had gotten off with nothing more but a bruise on my head this time.</p><p>The next day, I checked my emails for any notice, but there was none.<br/>
After an entire week without any note from him, I got angry again. The thought of meeting again after this weird psycho shit last time troubled me greatly, but my longing for him had just grown as intense as my fear by then. Funny that not his most violent acts during our roleplay session had inspired this fear, but just his gentleness. I felt like he was stealing my soul with his endearment. And he had stolen enough of it to make me crave him. However, I saw no way how to meet him again right now since I saw myself backing away from him rather than moving into his touch. He had seen so much of me which I had tried to hide all my life long. And I was sure that what he had voiced had just been the tip of the iceberg. How much he really knew about me and my ways was his secret. And I felt terrified when I thought of that wisdom behind these blue eyes.</p><p>And he knew a lot. So much that he had been able to hurt me. When he had started off, I had thought that he was going to sweetmouth me in the most exquisite way after his first words and then he had turned to this name and shame harangue. I had had no clue at all why he had turned to this. And the first thing which had gone down the drain had been my pride.<br/>
<i>“Doesn't he look in the mirror before he's leaving?”</i></p><p>Then my principles, followed by my competence.<br/>
<i>“So the tragic thing is, you are funny when you don't intend to be; when you actually try to achieve the contrary.”</i><br/>
Tragic.</p><p>Whatever had been his intention when saying those things, they had touched me to the quick. And I was worried that actually, they might have been the truth when he had seen me the first time.<br/>
Within the blink of an eye, he had changed to compliments then and my mind had gotten so terribly twisted in his tight grip that it had snapped, finally. And too late, I had become aware of what he had tried to achieve. When I had noticed his boner, I had realized that he had been hunting for my tears.<br/>
A heinous attack.</p><p>My longing got overshadowed by anger again.<br/>
And it grew. To the point when I found myself lying in bed and thinking up ways how to pay him back. And it turned me on to think of him suffering. Gradually, I was getting back to my former self; the re-emerging sadism clearly told me that I was on the way back to life the way I knew it.<br/>
The day after this, I considered doing another show. I would schedule one, but I would not invite him. Even if he didn't watch I'd feel satisfied, simply knowing for myself that I was hurting him with this. I had an image in mind which was just too wicked.<br/>
Grinning, I took the phone and called Dolly.</p><p>“I need you for a show.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know, the shows I’m doing, that kink shit I told you about. Those sessions for the audience. I need you there.”</p><p>“ME?”</p><p>“I’ll look for another dick girl if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Pause. I could see Dolly’s dick rising already. After what had happened in that secret room at her beauty parlour, I could count on her seizing any opportunity to touch me without nail polish or a face masque.</p><p>“I’d feel honoured. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>I explained it to her and when I was done she agreed without me needing to ask her a second time. What had become of that “I don’t want to be between you” anyway? Everyone was just behaving as egoistically as the situation permitted him to.<br/>
When I put the phone away, I grinned again. That was going to kill him.<br/>
I switched on the laptop and posted a notice about a new show on Tuesday, then I called my assistant and told him that I’d need him that day. No big deal, as always. He was a very reliable man. Though, he wanted to know what it was going to be about.</p><p>“I need a shibidee-master. And-”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“You know, the guys who do the Japanese bondage thing.”</p><p>“Shibari.”</p><p>“Yeah, this. Some tying up in the air. And the end of the session is going to be with someone I'll bring along.”</p><p>“Your hog?”</p><p>I sighed and clenched my teeth so as to not burst into insults which I'd definitely regret one day.</p><p>“No. Someone else. Between that, I want some dick humiliation. But make it hurt real good.”</p><p>“Some painslut things?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Okay. Are you alright?”</p><p>I sighed again, this time holding the phone far away from my face so he wouldn't hear that. Sometimes, he could be a pain in the ass with his worry about me. I waited half a minute in silence, then I said: “You still here? Hang up and goddamn look for that shidi guy!”</p><p>“Shibari.”</p><p>I hung up and instantly felt better. I was almost done with the preparations and the show was arranged and I only needed one more thing for that which I simply ordered from some website.<br/>
One day before the show, I went to visit Dolly and handed it over. She raised her brow, but she accepted it though and I explained the details to her. As I kept talking, the corners of her mouth twitched as she was trying to keep the smirk from showing.</p><p>“And you really want this?” she asked when I was done.</p><p>“Believe me, I do.”</p><p>“What about your lover?”</p><p>“He isn't <i>my lover</i>.”</p><p>“You broke up?”</p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>“It's complicated.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She stared at me for a long time and I saw doubt rising in her eyes. I licked my lips and tried to assure her: “It's going to be alright. Dolly. Please.”</p><p>When everything else failed to convince someone, I'd turn to begging. It had worked perfectly with him and it would work with her as well since everyone knew that I wasn't someone who'd simply beg. No one could resist me if I did, though.</p><p>“Okay. When?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, 8pm. Tell the clerk you're part of the show. I'll inform him. Let him get you backstage.”</p><p>“How exciting.”</p><p>“Yes. Indeed,” I said and smirked.</p><p>And at the same time, I felt despair taking shape in my head. It felt like I had just kicked off that downward spiral again with everyone preparing for the show now; my assistant looking for the shibee guy, Dolly trying out the costume right in front of my eyes and people seeing the notice of the new show on my website. And I couldn't do shit but wait. Always, this time was killing me. When my preparations were done and I was thrilled to bits, anxiously awaiting the evening and start of it. And always, I came to question what I had done and what I was desiring, dreading it. But it was part of the experience already, this waiting time.</p><p>A bitter taste in the back of my mouth made me remember my fit and I panicked for a second until I  turned my head and changed my eye position to inspire different feelings and memories. I was in a questionable mental state, and exactly that made me long for that kind of pain.<br/>
I stared at the floor until Dolly was done and asked me to pull up the zipper, then she turned around and presented her new self to me.<br/>
And I was speechless. I had tried to imagine what it would look like with her, but the real thing was breathtaking.</p><p>“Perfect,” I whispered more to myself than to her.</p><p>I left then and spent the next day walking around in my flat like some panther in a cage which was too small for it. Should I call him? Did I want that at all? I switched on the laptop and sat down to write to him, but then I stopped and got up again, ditching that idea. I did <i>not</i> want him to be there. I'd just do my thing and get off on the thought of hurting him.<br/>
Though, several times this day, I got back to the laptop to check for a message and one time, I had already written the first few words when I deleted them again and switched it off.<br/>
Today, I couldn’t even distract myself and do some binge drinking either since I needed to stay sober for that evening. I spent the rest of the time running around in my flat, having some light dinner and showering, then I got dressed and left one hour before the show would start.</p><p>My assistant was waiting there already, but I just greeted him and told him to get things ready. As usual, I smoked a cigarette, then I entered the empty room where the show would take place. Our wannabe Shibari master was already there and I had to bite back the laugh when I saw him. He was the cliché of a Japanese budu fatso, with long hair and many tattoos. Next to him, my assistant was waiting, cleaning his nails from some dirt under them. When I glanced at him and told him with my eyes what I thought of this sex master, he just pursed his lips and gave me a nasty smile. So either he was thinking exactly the same about him or he knew much better. We’d find out soon anyway.</p><p>Without any introductory words, I started undressing right in front of him and he watched me closely. When I was done, I presented my body to him and he looked up and down, almost tracing along the muscles under my skin.</p><p>“And you want him hanging?” he asked my assistant without turning his head.</p><p>His calm and deep voice did not really match his body type; at least, it shattered my first impression and made me understand that I had prejudged him. Usually, my knowledge of human nature was a reliable source of information, but this time, I had been proven otherwise.</p><p>“Yeah. I want his dick and balls easily accessible.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>I couldn’t help the smirk. How much I enjoyed being referred to as a mere object. I got inspected for another two minutes, then the man took my wrist and pulled me towards the wheeled table where I lay down. And then, he started tying me up. But not simply tying me up. That was his profession and he had turned it into art; he knew how to paint on my body with the ropes. When the first knot was pressing against my flesh, I knew that he was a master of those arts indeed. As I got tied up in this exquisite way, my assistant suddenly butted in and told him to make it a little tighter.</p><p>“Oh fuck you! You have no idea what that feels like!” I told him and tried to move out of the iron grip of that man who was turning more and more violent. By now, the first visitors had arrived and were gathering in front of the table; though, very shyly, keeping the distance of three metres to not disturb us.</p><p>“I do,” my assistant replied, “That’s why I said it. <i>Master</i> J.”</p><p>I sucked in the air, as much as I could by now, since my ribcage felt a little constricted already and he was currently working on some more constriction. A few knots later, he pulled at the end of the rope and the air got squeezed out of my lungs. When I tried to breathe in, it was only possible to a limited extent.<br/>
I panicked.<br/>
I hated that feeling. It reminded me of those horrible moments in the acid tank, when the cover had gone down and there was no way to come up for air and only one way: Down. I had gotten so short of breath that it had hurt and my lungs had felt like imploding before I had noticed the opening at the bottom of the vat. Together with the impossibility to escape that situation, in this case getting rid of the ropes, it served to give me a really bad trip.<br/>
I opened my eyes wide, paralyzed by that terrible feeling for quite some moments until I started kicking and thrashing, as much as I could in my restraint, which wasn’t much at all. My assistant instantly recognized my terror and told him to stop, but stopping didn't even get close to the solution of my problem.</p><p>“I can’t breathe,” I gasped and turned on my side to squirm and writhe in my panic.</p><p>The man hurried to loosen the ropes around my ribcage and when I could breathe in properly again, I sank down and closed my eyes in relief.</p><p>“Not so tight...” I whispered and sighed.</p><p>“Sorry,” the man said. And his voice made me open my eyes again. It was so soft and so deep at the same time that I calmed down instantly.</p><p>“I can’t stand getting short of breath that way,” I explained some more, suddenly feeling like needing to apologize for my sudden fit.</p><p>My assistant waited next to my head, watching me closely. He sensed that something was wrong and that it wasn't just tight ties. Though, the rest of the tying up went without any further surprise events and when I was all neatly tied up, feeling like a rolled roast, he pulled at the rope and lifted my body up into the air. The moment my skin left the table, I closed my eyes and sucked in the air, feeling this strange kind of bliss spreading in my mind and body.<br/>
I’d be flying.<br/>
Weightless, shapeless, free.</p><p>The higher he pulled me up, the more I dropped of those thoughts which had been filling up my head in such a nasty way and I embraced the freedom of nothing more but air around me. The masses of people dissolved, disappeared under my body and I was above them, towering over them. A king in restraint. A slave. A servant who believed that he was the king while he was owned and still kept denying it. A delusional mind. He had been so right.<br/>
I opened my eyes and gazed at the wall in front of me. My skin was stinging due to the friction and pressure of those knots; he was an expert and thus, whatever ached, it ached for a purpose. I’d have to trust him on that. My arms were not used to that position and my shoulder blades ached already before the show had even started. Though, the feeling of being stretched and twisted in this special way was so enjoyable that I was sure that soon, I'd be able to turn that pain into pleasure as well. My dick was as hard as it could be, hanging from my body like a sword. Clean, polished, ready to use.</p><p>“Gentlemen. Ladies!” my assistant started off and the crowd cheered and clapped, “Welcome to another mind-killing experience of How can we hurt this slut in the most pleasant ways possible!”</p><p>I hated him.</p><p>“For those who are here for the first time: You watch, you behold, you may jerk off, but you may NOT touch, except if we tell you to. This sick little painslut just wants to have some fun and is so noble as to let you partake of his pleasure. So gentlemen, ladies, enjoy.”</p><p>Because he was so right.</p><p>“Applause for our special guest tonight who has managed to prepare our sickhead for the show so effortlessly and artfully at the same time, Mr. Yabakishi!”</p><p>The crowd applauded and my excitement grew. I felt that this was going to be a thrilling experience tonight.<br/>
Mr. Yabakishi bent down, almost touched the floor with his arms, then he straightened his back again and gracefully walked off. And the people came a little closer.</p><p>“We’re going to play a little game now, ladies and gentlemen. You will guess the theme of the evening and the winner will be rewarded accordingly, I promise. Are you ready?”</p><p>A cheering crowd. Music to my ears.</p><p>“First, we gonna do some warming up, as usual.”</p><p>I kept gazing at the wall; though, grinning, knowing what was going to happen now. I had specified that I would need some torture tonight. Torture of my most private parts to make them public and free them of the limits of him and me.<br/>
This was my revenge.<br/>
My satisfaction.</p><p>My assistant took a short riding crop with a small leather piece attached to the tip of it and went around me so that he was between me and the audience and though, granting them full sight of me.<br/>
Without the slightest warning, he let the leather piece bite my dick. I stifled a cry and groaned instead and my cheeks got flushed since my groan sounded quite like the one of a super twisted sickhead indeed who had just gotten hurt and exclaimed his pain by a lusty groan. I hated it when that happened. But it happened quite often. It was part of the experience. Still sound enough in my mind to think this wrong. Or morbid, at least.</p><p>“Whippin!” someone bawled out.</p><p>“Wrong!” my assistant exclaimed with a cheery voice and just hit that spot again.</p><p>I jerked and groaned through my nose. It was such a sweet pain, having this plump brat caressed in this violent way. Sharp, caustic, but going right to the nerves and up my crotch, causing my guts to drown in oceans of adrenaline.</p><p>“Cock torture!”</p><p>“Wrong!”</p><p>He smacked the tip of my dick and I tried to lift my pelvis to protect that area, but I was tied up in a way which didn’t allow for much movement of that sort at all.</p><p>“You trying to escape me? This beauty treatment? I’m giving you a dick lift for free!” he said and hit my dick twice which made me shudder and hold my breath so as to not voice my feelings in this embarrassing way again.</p><p>“What?” my assistant asked with a voice full of glee.</p><p>I swallowed and clenched my teeth, still processing the pain.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you!”</p><p>He swang the whip so mercilessly that I cried out and tried to hunch my back to move my genitals out of his reach. But Mr. Yackibacki had done an excellent job. When my assistant noticed that I tried to dodge his blows that way, he hit me all the harder and I howled with pain when the next three blows hit home.<br/>
Anyway, I didn’t need to worry about damage at all; he knew how to do that and he didn’t agree on doing anything he wasn’t experienced at since he knew that my demands and needs would always push his limits of knowledge, in one way or another.<br/>
While I was still busy voicing my distress, he put the whip away and turned to the next point of the agenda of tonight. I heard some metallic sounds, but I forced myself to keep staring at my favourite spot and await another surprise.</p><p>Yet, the clattering made me turn my head though and I just saw some metal in the hands of my assistant. I bent my head so as to look at my belly since he was just working under my body and I finally realized what he was up to. But too late. Not my favourite thing, but still, pleasing enough for today and perfectly catering to my needs for self-destruction and the destruction of the entire world.<br/>
Clothes pegs.</p><p>He pulled at my nutsack to get some skin of it between his fingers and then he put one steel peg on it. Instantly, I felt that familiar pain of flesh getting squeezed too tightly and electrifying pleasure pangs travelling up my dick to the tip of it. He added another one and I just laughed, trying o discourage him from continuing since I could see where that was going. His expression wasn’t boding well.</p><p>“Sorry for tickling you! I’ll do better the next time, I promise!”</p><p>And with that, he let my laughter come to nothing and instead forcefully pinched my skin where it was most sensitive. After he had clumsily added the third peg in that way, deliberately, he added a fourth and fifth and some more until my scrotum looked like a hedgehog with steel spikes.<br/>
I barely could take it. The pain was so intense that I squirmed in my ties, but just a little so to not catch anyone’s attention with that. I didn’t want them to believe that I was a wussy, giving in at some clothes pegs already. I had a reputation to lose, after all.  </p><p>“You comfy there, sicko?”</p><p>I exhaled through my nose and darted him an angry glare.</p><p>“Cock and ball torture!” someone shouted.</p><p>“Rrright!” my assistant replied and grinned and I just turned my head away to not be forced to witness this sadistic outburst at my expense.</p><p>“Will you please come to the first row? I’ll tell you about your special prize later.”</p><p>I clenched my teeth, knowing that that special prize could just be some more degradation or pain inflicted on me. But that was why I played with him. He had his superb ways of entertaining and humouring me. When the man had found his new place of choice, my assistant just tried to get some foreskin between his fingers, but since my dick was as hard as a rock, it was tough for him to find some abundant skin. But he would not have been my assistant had he not managed to find some.<br/>
I gave a cry of pain when the arms of the peg embraced that skin so tightly that I was sure that there’d be bruises the next day. But he would go even harsher. Steel closed in upon my glans; when I felt the cold metal on my skin there I gasped, but the next second, my breath got taken away when he let go of the peg and it pinched my glans in the most torturous way.</p><p>I squirmed and writhed again, this time not trying to hide my pain at all, until I got delivered from this horrible genitorture. The peg was removed and I heard laughter. I shifted in my ties, as much as I could, then I turned my head away. My cheeks burning. My glans throbbing.<br/>
I felt so humiliated all of a sudden that I wanted to cancel the show and just get freed from those ties to sit down on the couch and have a cigarette, alone. Completely alone. But it was just my own fault; I had insisted on doing this show in front of all those perv eyes. To hurt him, in my mind. But in the end, I had just wanted to hurt myself.</p><p>I was breathing hard and I did my best to hide that distress in my eyes, but my assistant saw it. For a few moments, he looked me deep in the eye, then he turned around and left.<br/>
And he came back with a whiff of leather and metal, again. Definitely no scissors to cut through the ropes. Boldly, he took my dick and started attaching the tool to it. Five rings passed my glans and I was so hard that it was difficult to get them into position, especially the first one since he had to squeeze my balls through it as well. When the thing was hugging my dick finally, he adjusted the rings to make it even tighter.<br/>
The gates of hell.</p><p>My dick was squeezed into shape, mercilessly and roughly, and I swallowed hard and tried to stand that intense arousal without voicing it.<br/>
Why can’t you do that to me. Why can’t you take my dick and hurt it. I must take care of this stupid, bratty thing while you lick the tears from my face. Asshole.<br/>
My anger surfaced and I gave a low growl of frustration. My assistant would need to go a long way tonight to satisfy me since this fire inside me was blazing more intensely than ever.<br/>
A clothes peg was put on my glans as a reply again and I squirmed and clenched my teeth. That pain fuelled the fire and I was left longing for nothing more than utter destruction.</p><p>“That’s all?!” I yelled, thus, trying to encourage my assistant to continue that way.</p><p>“Oh, we needy tonight?” he smirked and turned his head to look at me. He was standing so close that I could almost smell him. Though, there was the hint of worry in those narrowed eyes which were to convince the audience that we were just having some interpersonal fun yet again for purely show-time purposes.</p><p>“Insatiable,” I whispered and gave him a dark look.</p><p>“Well then,” he replied with a low voice so that only I could hear it, and left me hanging in limbo.</p><p>It didn't take him long to return and he put several things on a small table behind us, then he turned to me again. He disinfected my dick and I felt my excitement growing again. If his plans demanded disinfection it <i>was</i> going to hurt just the way I liked it.<br/>
A piercing pain in my glans made me jerk, but he kept holding my dick so he wouldn't hurt me when not intended. I looked down and saw nothing. A glance at his hands didn't reveal the secret either, so I waited patiently. He took a small sachet, opened it and took out a needle and then I knew what that was about. Play piercing time.</p><p>I squealed with joy and tried to hollow my back to present him my genital. Another needle went through my glans and I closed my eyes to savour that special pain. Two more needles followed and I moaned with pleasure. There were two at each side of my glans now and he turned to piercing the top of it, but he removed the needle after the process and went to the table to get something else. I was curious what he had come up with. He worked on my tip, then I felt some sharp pain, but again, I could not tell what he had done. Only when he went to get the disinfectant again, I saw it. It was a curved barbell with two small balls at both ends; a real piercing.</p><p>“Did you just pierce my dick?” I asked him as he took care of it with the disinfectant.</p><p>“Five times, actually, in case you missed the last few minutes.”</p><p>“No, I mean, the piercing!”</p><p>“You can remove it afterwards if you don't like it.”</p><p>“I'll think about it,” I said more to myself than to him and smirked.</p><p>My dick ached pleasantly and felt fuller than before. The pain added to that constricted feeling and I loved thinking of it as a tortured sausage. Nasty thing made me crawl back to him, over and over again and it had to suffer now. Maybe it would give up longing for his attention that way.<br/>
He moved the piercing around a little to get the disinfectant into the branch canal and I hissed.</p><p>“Feels good?” he asked me as innocently as he could.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>When he was done, he came to me again, asking me: “Enough now?”</p><p>But I demanded: “One more.”</p><p>He sighed, then he left the room to get something again, probably. And I stayed where I was, trying to concentrate on the pain and what it was doing to me. My entire crotch was a stinging and pulsating mess, but still there. It could take some more. I squirmed a little in my ties to get my dick moving to intensify the pain.<br/>
Until I got touched. I startled, since I had not expected anything of that sort and turned my head to look for the cause of this; I might have missed my assistant returning. But it wasn't him. It was one of the jerks from the crowd who was just lifting his hand again to touch my belly and the ropes.</p><p>The most dreaded violation of rules. I squirmed and tried to get away from him while I turned my head as much as possible and screamed at him: “What the fuck do you think you are just doing there?! Get the fuck back to where you belong, asshole!”</p><p>My newly pierced dick ached as I twisted in my ties and I had to take a deep breath to overcome that pain, which suddenly wasn't so pleasant anymore.<br/>
And that which I feared most happened then. He grinned at me and cupped my balls, ignoring my scolding. Despite my fear growing, I tried to behave as unimpressed as possible and tried again: “<i>You</i> certainly will be expelled if you don't stop <i>immediately</i>! Do you think you are special?! What makes you believe that-ggghh”</p><p>He squeezed my balls and I choked on my words. This was getting out of control. I resisted the urge to ask for help since it would have smashed my pride and I tried to wriggle away, hoping that not more of those jerks would take advantage of this situation and come at me. He squeezed my balls so hard that I cried out and blind panic took over. I struggled in my ties so violently that I almost dislocated my shoulder while he just wouldn't let go of what he had so safely in his hand now.</p><p>“The fuck, you darned jerk! You're just asking for trouble!!!”</p><p>Another man joined him and stuck his hand between my ass cheeks and I gasped with panic. Where the heck was my-</p><p>“What the fuck is going on here?!”</p><p>My assistant returned and instantly, both men let go and while one just took a few steps back, the other hurried to leave the room to escape his punishment.</p><p>“Who the fuck do you think you are?! DONNY!!!”</p><p>I tried to remain as calm as possible, but my shoulder ached terribly. My assistant went around me to check on me. The panic had made me break out in a cold sweat, but I tried to give him a self-confident look. But I got stuck with trying.<br/>
Swift footsteps, the crowd parted to release a huge cupboard of a man and my assistant turned around to instruct him.</p><p>“That asshole, get him out of my sight and put him on the list. And there's another one, he's left; you might have seen him passing you; short black hair, white shirt, wet-look pants,” he said and pointed at that one man who was trying to steal away now too. However, Donny gripped his arm and simply pulled him towards the door.</p><p>“Are you alright?” my assistant asked me while shielding me from their views.</p><p>“Yes,” I lied, “So what did you get for me?”</p><p>I saw that I had not managed to convince him of me being alright, so I added: “Come on, we're waiting.”</p><p>Despite the doubt in his eyes, my assistant turned away from me and started removing the clothes pegs from my balls. I barely felt them going since the quality of the pain did not change. It felt like they were still there. When he was done, I peered at my balls. Had someone turned off the lights, they would have illuminated the entire room with their reddish gleam.<br/>
My assistant blocked my view again and I lifted my head to stare at my favourite spot again, feeling a little better. He pulled my balls down and I stifled a groan to not raise any suspicion.</p><p>Cold steel closed around my nutsack and he let go of my balls. They felt like being made of lead, suddenly, since they were about to stretch down to the floor. I looked down and found a very heavy, solid ballstretcher. Usually, I loved that feeling, but today, it was a bit distracting with my balls being so sore already. Yet, that was only half the fun.<br/>
My assistant took the small whip and gave me a hearty stroke. I cried out, not being able to contain myself any longer. Another three whiplashes and I squirmed with pain. I started to feel lightheaded, but that was no reason for us to stop.</p><p>Though, the next blow came too soon and I jerked and hurt my shoulder again. I couldn't hold still anymore and kept moving and my assistant showed up next to me again, eyeing me warily.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>I gazed at him with tearful eyes and whispered: “Give me a miniute.”</p><p>“We should cancel the show.”</p><p>“Just give me <i>one</i> minute!” I hissed angrily and tried to remain of sound mind.</p><p>I felt sickness rising and my head spinning. That had been too much. It was this feeling of emptiness in my stomach and at the same time that intense sickness in my whole body. The caustic pain of the needles, the dull pain from my heavy balls, the stinging pain of the clothes pegs and the ever so present throbbing of my shaft due to those rings limiting its further expansion. I had reached a point where I was about to give in and tell him to stop it all, but my masochism kicked in again and made me say: “Get Dolly in.”</p><p>He kept silently telling me about his concerns and the longer I was forced to stare at him, the harder it got for me to pretend being alright. The nauseau got worse too and before I was about to start retching, I yelled at him: “I said get Dolly!!!”<br/>
He looked at me for one more moment, then he went to get her.<br/>
I heard applause and wolf whistles when she entered.</p><p>“Welcome our special guest of tonight: Miss Batman of the Year!”</p><p>One moment later, I got to see her too and instantly, I forgot my distress. The Batman costume fitted her perfectly. It was a simplified version of his attire and in her case, there was some additional space for her boobs under that plastic armour, but they were too big for that and thus the fabric stretched over her breasts in such a tasty way that my eyes got stuck there.<br/>
Me, staring at tits.<br/>
I must have been out of my mind completely by now. As she kept moving, doing deep bows and cheering the audience up with lifting her arms and asking for more applause, I watched her breasts moving; up and down, to the sides, it was just hypnotizing. Till I dropped my gaze and saw her crotch. Apparently, she had cut out that area and it looked like she was wearing chaps now which left her genital bare.</p><p>When she was done firing people's imagination, she turned around and checked for me and I said, smirking: “Hey there. You had a nice day?”</p><p>Dolly nodded, grinning.</p><p>“You look awesome. I love what you did with the crotch. Will you be so kind as to fuck me senseless now?”</p><p>“Sure,” she said with a very low voice and added, “You need some stretching?”</p><p>“Actually, no,” I said without thinking much about it.</p><p>My body was wrecked already and a little more pain hardly would kill me. I needed to get wasted.</p><p>“Just push it in?” she asked, making sure she was getting me right.</p><p>“Slowly.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>She left me and went behind me and my assistant lowered me so that my ass was at dick-level. My assistant then handed over the lube and after another few moments, she was ready. I closed my eyes and waited for her kiss. Her hands grabbed my ass cheeks and with a quick and forceful push, her glans was inside already. Just a second, but it made me convulse my body and hurt my shoulder yet again. The sensation of her dick spreading my muscles so brutally and mercilessly was so troubling that I could not even gasp since I had caught my breath. And for a moment, I saw stars.</p><p>Fortunately, Dolly froze and remained in that position for long enough until I could at least breathe again. Panting for breath, I tried to relax, but it was impossible. I had asked for utter destruction, but now that it was being given to me, I heard voices screaming at me to just get out of it.<br/>
But the crowd was screaming too.</p><p>“Deeper!”</p><p>“You hot fuck!”</p><p>“Move your titties!”</p><p>And behind me, Dolly fell for the charm of the audience and enjoyed her fifteen minutes of fame by squeezing her breasts and lifting them and letting them fall down again. I didn't see much of that, but I just felt it as her dick moved along slightly.</p><p>“You like that?” she asked into the crowd.</p><p>“Yeah!!!” various men yelled.</p><p>And Dolly shoved it in completely, with one single smooth move. I gave a deep, throaty groan of pain and clenched my teeth. If she considered that “slowly” then I didn't want to know about fast at all. So please just fuck me now so I can feel something else than this mind-numbing pain. And like she had heard my silent plea, she started rocking her hips and the pain got worse. I cried out and squinted my eyes shut. My body moved in the air, my balls jumped through the air and my glans slapped against my belly. And my crotch imploded with pain. Everything felt like trying to reatreat into my body, but the steel stretcher kept my balls from seeking comfort in my abdominal cavity and the gates of hell kept my dick stretched. It was throbbing terribly; too much blood in it which could not flow back anymore and all that pain had only added to my arousal, as distressing as it had just been. It was in the nature of things that the pain caused loads of adrenaline and dopamine to flood my system and I had always been someone who reacted to that with hyper-arousal.</p><p>Dolly gave me a few quick thrusts, then she drew back and fondled my ass cheeks. She bent down to kiss them and I felt her breasts resting between her and my body. When she was done honouring my body in this sweet way, she rammed her dick into my ass again and I groaned loudly. People loved hearing that.<br/>
Suddenly, my assistant left his place and approached the audience. While he did so, he snapped his fingers and pointed at some random man. Who wasn’t so random at all. That was the man who had won the national lottery just before, claiming that it was cock and ball torture. Our lucky winner.<br/>
By now, he had opened the zip of his pants and was jerking off to the sight. I was used to that; many did that and I just let them since after all, they had paid for their pleasure. The man quickly looked up and at finding my assistant so close to him, he licked his lips and opened his eyes wide, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.</p><p>“You,” my assistant said, “Winner, get your ass on stage.”</p><p>And he boldly gripped that poor man’s arm and pulled him towards me. Dolly stopped in order to watch them too. On the way, he whispered something into his ear and I was sure that I’d just be facing another supreme surprise created by my dear assistant. But in the end, it wasn’t so sweet at all. He positioned the man right in front of my face and I turned my head away, feeling disgusted at looking right <i>into</i> the dick of a random guy.</p><p>“What...” I started, but the words got stuck in my throat.</p><p>The man took my head and was about to push his dick into my mouth when I turned away even more and yelled: “What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?!”</p><p>The man helplessly searched for my assistant who came to help him. By lifting my head and giving me one of those angry looks he was so good at. He had learned how to look at me in a way which would make my blood curdle. Long nights of practice and getting to know each other.</p><p>“Don’t be such a fucking pussy, just take it in your mouth!”</p><p>Again, the man tried to push it in, but I dodged it and instantly knew that I had earned myself some big trouble with that tiny move.<br/>
And I was right. I got slapped and Dolly almost slid from my ass as my body was flying through the air, but she gripped my ass cheeks tightly and my body got twisted in a very unnatural and painful way.</p><p>“Take it in, you pathetic little slut!”</p><p>I so did not want that.<br/>
It looked like he had not showered at all, it was smelly, disgusting and most of all, it wasn’t <i>his</i> dick. I had troubles even thinking of taking that piece into my mouth. It simply made me feel so disgusted. And that was the moment when I longed for him to be there. When I wanted him to be standing right in front of me so badly, and this piece being his. I gave my assistant a desperate look, but he pushed the man’s back and his hard dick penetrated my mouth. I growled through my nose, but that didn’t drive him out of me.</p><p>“Come on, boy, you’re the lucky man of the night. He’s yours. Fuck him wet.”</p><p>Dolly shoved it in again and moved my body so that my nose was pressing against his pubes. I started retching. Two merciless hands on the back of my head forced me to stay where I was and I gagged around his boner in my throat, getting more and more desperate. As I stayed there like that, Dolly was still slamming her pubes against my ass, fucking me with little but forceful shoves which made my balls rock violently and I was reminded of that pain again.<br/>
Finally, the man drew back, but he gave me no time to recover and just fucked my mouth again until eventually, Dolly and he connected and synchronized their moves, so whenever she let it slide in, my body moved forward and my mouth embraced his dick too.</p><p>I felt like a cheap toy in the hands of greedy sadists. But what had I expected. My ass ached and my throat already felt sore from this insensitive treatment and I started regretting my decision of doing a show in this state of mine.<br/>
I heard Dolly moaning. Then I felt her breasts lying down on my back and she was hugging me from behind while continuing rocking her hips.<br/>
And suddenly, my despair turned into arousal. That sacred point when my own despair came to arouse me. I grinned around the filthy dick in my mouth and thought of how I was getting abused by two people at the same time. How disgusting that was and how wicked that was.</p><p>And finally, I became aware of the weight pulling at my body again. My balls were happily bouncing in the air, to and fro, up and down as I got pushed and pulled and they just ached terribly by now. The dragging feeling was getting worse with every jump they did, but I was in a state where I craved that pain to get even worse.<br/>
My assistant came to check on me since I had turned quite silent during the last few minutes as I was enjoying this now finally, and when he saw my expression he smirked and left me again.</p><p>I closed my eyes and concentrated on just feeling my body, how it got used so recklessly and abused so shamelessly. The man turned to fucking my throat again and the tears which streamed down my cheeks were tears of joy this time. I felt so close to being free. The worse the pain got, the easier it got for me to forget everything else and just levitate in the air, moving back and forth, serving as a mere sex object. My dick had filled up again to bursting point and the flesh was pressing against the rings in such an uncomfortable way that I just wanted to come too.</p><p>I moaned around the dick in my mouth, trying to catch the man's attention to make him pull it out and let me speak, but he ignored my attempts. Angrily, I tried to move my head away, but he held it in place and fucked me even harder. And again, all my delicate parts were seesawing to and fro and causing more dopamine to fuck up my sorry head.<br/>
When the man started moaning and I tasted pre-cum, I knew that soon, it would be over. And torn between wanting this to end and delaying the end some more, I tightly closed my lips around his dick and made sure he wouldn't touch my teeth.</p><p>Behind me, Dolly was panting too and it seemed like they had connected again, their own moans turning each other on. Their lust peaked and the man spilled his semen into my mouth. For a moment, I refused to swallow it and so it happened to flow from my nose until I had managed to coordinate my muscles and swallow though.<br/>
I felt so disgusted. Just when I was about to retch and get rid of this gross stuff in my body, Dolly came and added some more to it. She fucked me through her orgasm which was accompanied by loud moans and cheery calls by the audience.</p><p>And pleasure made way for despair again. Everyone around me was so focused on their own pleasure, merely using me as some sort of jerk-off material, that I started to feel humiliated in a very unpleasant way. How I longed for him to free me and embrace my suffering body and mind, just someone caring about me and my own needs.<br/>
The man pulled his dick from my mouth and a string of cum stuck to my chin. I hated that taste. I loathed it. If it was his, I couldn't get enough of it, but I couldn't take anyone else's.</p><p>The man took his limp dick and pressed it against my lips to clean it and I met with my limits. Retching quite noisily, I squinted my eyes shut and gave in and all his previously swallowed cum came to light again.<br/>
My assistant noticed my trouble and pulled the man away from me and again, I craved nothing more than a pair of gentle hands caressing my cheeks to calm me down. But instead, Dolly got out of my ass as I was still trying to stop retching and the sharp pain made me catch my breath yet again. I collapsed in my ties and my balls fell down and made it feel like my genital was ripped from my body. A pathetic whimper got drowned out by applause as Dolly dropped a curtsey and left the stage as well. I felt so spent that I could not even lift my head to watch her leaving.</p><p>“Gentleman, ladies, the show is over, get your dicks stored in your pants again and thank you for your company tonight!”</p><p>A few more finished their orgasms while others were leaving already and my assistant came to check on my state again. He had to lift my head though to look into my eyes and I could not hide my distress anymore.</p><p>“Untie me,” I whispered.</p><p>Instantly, he let my head sink down again and then lowered my body until I touched the ground. I jerked when my tortured bits got crushed between the floor and my body and I laboriously turned on my side, away from the audience, to relieve the pain. My assistant started cutting through the ropes and I was thankful that he did not try to open the knots and did it the brutalo way. My arms had gone numb and when they were freed from the ropes, I could not even move them. He noticed that and knelt down to massage the blood back into them and it was a very painful process till I could somewhat move them again.</p><p>After five minutes, the ropes were gone and I tried to sit up. My assistant removed the needles from my dick, disinfected the bleeding spots again and then removed the ballstretcher. My balls ached terribly, feeling so full and so tight. They had assumed a bluish colour and didn't look healthy at all. Also, the dick cage was removed and I was tempted to reach down and just masturbate to free myself of this nagging urge, but I felt too exhausted than to go through the troubles of orgasm now. I spent another minute sitting there, recovering, and when I had managed to brace myself, I got up very slowly. Just when I wanted to leave the stage, I meant to see something from the corner of my eye. I turned my head. And startled.</p><p>One man was standing in the otherwise empty room, watching me. I froze when I saw his face.<br/>
Piercing eyes were staring back at me. His arms hanging down by his sides. I felt a wave of intense panic surging through my body and I felt quite like fainting again, but I could not escape the spell of those eyes.<br/>
Unrelenting. Piercing. Burning with rage.<br/>
I licked my lips and felt myself growing smaller.<br/>
Silently, he reached out for me and strangled me. And I could not blame him. I felt a lump in my throat and I could not swallow anymore. These eyes made me regret, everything. That look told me that I had done something wrong and I was forced to agree. I felt so bad that I opened my mouth to breathe through it, but it didn't help at all.</p><p>Part of me wanted to leave the stage, run towards him, fall down on my knees, hug his legs and burst into tears and the other part, which definitely was claimed by my pride currently, yelled at me to stay where I was. And while I was still discussing those further steps in my head, he took a deep breath and then turned around to leave.</p><p>And my pride jubilated that I was finally freed of this burning rage and the other part burst into tears. Tears of regret and longing. And my pride succumbed to my longing.<br/>
I pushed myself away from the table and with legs which felt quite like melting butter, I staggered after him and shortly before he reached the doorframe, I reached for him and got to grab his sleeve. Energetically, he turned around and glared at me for a moment, then he gripped my throat and pushed me against the wall.</p><p>“What's that on your head?!” he demanded to know and I closed my eyes at feeling his breath drying my eyes instantly.</p><p>“I tried to shoot myself,” I gasped and silently cursed for not thinking before speaking at all.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>His grip around my throat tightened and I lifted my arms to try to losen his grip. My shoulder still ached and made it difficult for me to save myself.</p><p>“If you were longing for pain so badly why didn't you just call ME!” he yelled at me and punched my face when pronouncing the last word.</p><p>My head snapped to the side, but something else snapped too. As my head got twisted so forcefully and violently, the muscles of my sore shoulder snapped and a bolt of pain rushed through my back. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't scream. For a moment, it felt like millions of volts electrifying my back and I was unable to breathe.</p><p>“I'd have given it to you freely!” he continued and hit my face again and just another intense pang let me see stars again. In front of me, I heard my assistant coming closer, but I weakly lifted my arm and indicated to him that he was not to intervene. He stopped in the middle of the room and crossed his arms, eyeing us.<br/>
The spot on my lip which he had bitten last session was bleeding again and so was my nose. I gasped and tried to lift my head, but it was impossible with that hurt shoulder.</p><p>He punched my side without further notice and I doubled over, but he caught me and punched my guts. My head hit his chest and his knee my crotch. The final blow.<br/>
Whimpering, I slid down his body and collapsed on the floor. It felt like my balls were bursting. I was so paralyzed that I couldn't even reach down to hold them. The nausea was back, doubled and even tripled as the pain in my balls got worse and finally, I gagged. Just a bit of sour liquid was pushed up my throat and I let it drip on the floor. His boot was just in front of me. He spat out, then he said with his most dismissive voice: “You disloyal piece of shit.”<br/>
And then, he left.</p><p>I was still busy throwing up gastric acid when his footsteps faded in the distance. My assistant finally came and knelt down in front of me.</p><p>“Your hog?” he said with a lifted eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah,” I breathed, again trying to move my arms, but to no avail.</p><p>“Whatever is going on between the two of you, it doesn't seem healthy,” he said, then he sighed and took my arm to pull me up on my legs, but I cried out in pain and he dropped it immediately.</p><p>“Just let me lie here,” I breathed, finally able to suppress the need to gag for long enough, “Leave me alone, please, I'm fine.”</p><p>He knew me well enough to do as I had told him to and left the room, closing the door behind him.<br/>
And I started gagging again. I knew that it was just from his kick into my crotch, but that was no comfort. My entire body ached, the cheek he had hit twice was throbbing badly, blood was trickling into my mouth and electrifying pain in my shoulder was making me tense up my back muscles. It was hard work to move my eyes down and look at my crotch and what I saw made me wish I had not looked at all. The pierced spots were bleeding. More blood.<br/>
I closed my eyes and tried to breathe calmly and eventually, the urge to gag faded. I just wanted to die. It felt like the entire world had turned against me, like I had gotten between its grinding teeth and it had just spat me out again.</p><p>After about an hour of lying on the floor and wallowing in self-pity, my assistant came back and lifted me up despite my loud complaints. He dragged me to my bureau and placed my body on the couch where I fell asleep just five minutes later.</p><p>When I woke up again, my body felt quite like before I had fallen asleep, if not even worse. Though, I got up, staggered towards the door and opened it to peer outside. The club was empty, just my assistant sitting in a chair. When he heard the sound of the door being opened, he lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes still small slits and a sleepy look in them. I barely could keep myself up on my legs and leaned against the doorframe to support myself.</p><p>“You alright?” he asked.</p><p>As I didn't say anything, he got up, his eyes glued to my crotch so that I had to look down too. There was blood everywhere.</p><p>“Sit down,” he said and I did so. He cleaned me and took care of the piercing; all wordlessly.</p><p>“Call me a taxi,” I whispered when he was done, finally.</p><p>I forced my body into some clothes, got into the taxi and dragged my body to my flat where I got rid of the clothes again and tried to go to bed, but before I reached it, I passed out.<br/>
When I woke up again, I continued my way and crawled to the bed and finally lay down. This wasn't my body anymore. It was one single wound and the most prominent pain still came from my shoulder and balls. They felt hot, tight and stiff, somehow.<br/>
Lying on my back, I took stock of yesterday evening: a swollen cheek and eye, a bleeding nose and lip, a sore throat, one or several pulled muscles, sore asshole, perforated bleeding glans, still terribly throbbing shaft, crushed and presumably inflamed balls and a broken finger nail.</p><p>My mind didn't feel any different from my body; sorrow and woe drowned out all other feelings and I felt close to tears when I thought of my encounter with him yesterday. How could I have fucked this up so badly. His rage had not been faked at all, he had been rage personified. I felt honoured that I mattered so much to him, but that was only scant consolation. I could not even turn on my side while I would have wished to switch on the laptop and write to him.<br/>
Groaning with unpleasant pain, I tried though and gave it up when I felt my shoulder revolting again. I couldn't even visit a doctor.</p><p>I startled when my phone rang and whimpered, that swift move having worsened the pain again. Gasping, I slammed my arm against the table and cursed, my attempt at taking the phone having failed miserably. I reached for it again more carefully and looked at it.<br/>
My assistant.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>I tried to breathe calmly to push the pain to the back of my head and answer him in a way which would <i>not</i> inspire him to come to me and see about me.</p><p>“I'm in bed. I'm fine.”</p><p>He didn't say anything for a relatively long time, then he asked: “Wasn't that a bit too much?”</p><p>I closed my eyes and shifted, feeling my shoulder aching due to that pose.</p><p>“Just alright.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes!” I yelled into the phone and hung up, then I simply dropped it on the bed.</p><p>He wouldn't play with me anymore if I admitted that I had gone too far this time. I was glad that usually, he didn't ask awkward questions and simply accepted my wishes, even if they left him worrying. But this time had been different.<br/>
I stared at the ceiling and felt my despair surfacing again, now that the distraction was gone. I longed for him lying next to me and holding me, feeling so lonely. However, I had just pushed him away with what I had done, having succumbed to my hurt pride. This mess in my bed was my own fault. And as much as I longed for him, my contrite heart would not allow me to make an effort and get to the laptop. And so I kept suffering in silence, waiting for the pain to fade on its own. But that was all pie in the sky. In the evening, I had to call a doctor who finally took care of my shoulder and of some more bits.</p><p>At night, I woke up several times, feeling my entire body throbbing with pain. In my hazy state, I came to indulge in it since I knew that I deserved it and the worse it hurt, the more satisfied I felt.<br/>
In the morning, my mind had crumbled and I couldn't do anything but lie there, watching the morning light getting brighter and brighter. He'd have breakfast now and go to work.<br/>
I had hurt him. <i>And</i> myself.<br/>
I'd have to apologize. I saw no other way than crawling back to him at all, but I just wasn't ready yet. Until this body had healed, I would have to bear with my guilt.<br/>
And I was really bad at that.</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Walking on air (breath play)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce is having a hard time dealing with what he has witnessed at the club, feeling jealous and lost. But often, one word is enough to change the world. That which belongs together is hard to separate and soon, the Joker finds himself lying on the floor, his head being crushed by a steel-capped combat boot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: breath play<br/>additional: boot worship, face sitting<br/>Bruce's POV<br/>Joker's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Walking on air</b>
  </span>
</p><p>I couldn't sleep this night. All the time, I saw him, hanging in the air, that strange look in his eyes and his cries of pain drowned out by the cheering crowd. Several times, I had meant to see that he was stretching his limts in this unhealthy way. The entire situation had been so disturbing, watching him obviously suffering from bad pain and no one choosing to take notice and instead feeding on it. Just when I thought about that I had to stop in my mind since that sounded familiar. If I had to be honest I had gone so far as to do the same, actually. And not just once. So truth be told, I wasn't any different from them and were not entitled to judge them. But that thought didn't help me cope with it either and just made it worse.</p><p>Though, my self-pity didn't distract me from those images for long enough and soon, I returned to him again. Dolly came to fuck him. In my costume.<br/>
He had not invited me and I shouldn't have been there at all, but I had received that notice about a new show since I had subscribed to the newsletter after our first meeting there and I had been curious what it would be about. In the end, I was glad that I had been there since I knew now where he was coming from. As painful as the truth was, it was the truth.</p><p>In the morning, I got up, feeling absolutely whacked. I dragged myself to the kitchen where I had coffee, then I got dressed and went to work. And for some hours, I was Bruce Wayne, business man, the warder of numbers and polite phrases. Though, for some moments, my facade slipped when I was alone in my bureau and I checked my mails for any new messages. Nothing. And when the pain became too much, I turned into the business man again and went to visit Lucius.<br/>
As soon as I got home, I turned into myself again. Right after undressing and slipping into casual clothes, this heaviness fell down on my heart and I didn't know what to do with myself. I roamed the house aimlessly until I got back to the kitchen and made myself coffee. Alfred was there, preparing dinner which I wouldn't eat anyway.</p><p>“At this time of the day, Master Bruce?” he commented on my coffee-making efforts, “Pardon me, but you won't be able to sleep.”</p><p>“I won't sleep anyway,” I said and left him to avoid any more questions.</p><p>And indeed, when it got dark outside, I felt restless again and decided to leave myself and turn into Batman for tonight. I took care of some minor crimes and got home at 4am. After two hours of sleep, I got up again, had coffee and went to work. And that day turned into a bland copy of the day before. And the next day turned into a copy of a copy of the days before. </p><p>I couldn't sleep anymore. When I fell asleep, I woke up after a few hours. Then I checked the phone for new messages. Zero new messages. It took me an hour to fall asleep again.</p><p>In the mornings, I got up, had coffee in silence, slipped into my suit and went to work. I left as early as possible and at home, I went to my bureau to delve into work. I dreaded the night. When it got dark outside, I despaired just like the days before. But I couldn't even bring myself to get into my costume anymore since as soon as I saw it, I had to think of him again.<br/>
He had hurt me, and that had made me long for him even more.</p><p>I spent the night fairly awake again and when the sun of this Saturday morning crept into my room, I got up and went to the kitchen to have coffee. As usual, I sat down in silence after greeting Alfred and since it was so early in the morning, he sat down with me to have his first coffee too. After five minutes, he cleared his throat and looked up from his cup.</p><p>“Master Bruce, are you alright?”</p><p>I looked up from my cup too and all the sorrow gathered in my expression since that question reminded me of how miserable I actually felt under the surface of this struggling man who tried to pursue his business as diligently as possible. But it was Saturday, no business today.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” I said, trying to appear as clueless as possible.</p><p>“Well,” he said and cleared his throat again, “Something seems to be bothering you.”</p><p>I bit down on my tongue to keep myself from spilling my guts to him. I hated explaining myself and there was no way I could tell him about the real cause of my distress. What should I have said? I fucked things up with the Joker, then he took revenge and now I'm wallowing in pain? Right, I forgot to mention what I actually fucked up; just a BDSM session with him when I had him crying and jerking off to that.<br/>
Oh <i>good</i> morning.</p><p>Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and stopped in the middle while doing so. I looked at my hand and rubbed the forefinger against my thumb. It felt greasy. No wonder; I had not washed it for days and after getting up for work I had simply gelled it back.</p><p>“Maybe you should take a shower, Master Bruce,” Alfred said cautiously so as not to upset me. He didn't know in which kind of mood I was and he always did his best to be of help and not make it worse for me. </p><p>“Maybe I should.”</p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p>I said, “No,” and bent my head to stare at the coffee again.</p><p>I felt so empty inside. Like all my thoughts had been drained, leaving an empty shell behind.</p><p>“I'm going to prepare lobster for today. I hope you will be joining me for lunch.”</p><p>I didn't say anything and beheld the black mass in my cup.</p><p>“Master Bruce.”</p><p>I stared at it for one more moment, then I looked up, knowing that he wanted me to look at him. I left my brooding place and leaned back since what was going to come from him now would be too personal than to deal with it from so close.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>I kept pretending that nothing was wrong. Let's see for how long I could keep that up.</p><p>“With all respect due to you, Master Bruce,” he started off and I knew that a long tirade would follow now since he had kept back for days and it had piled up in his mind. He was a patient man who'd wait for things to clear up on their own, but if they simply didn't, he'd intervene.</p><p>“You haven't showered for days, the rings under your eyes defy any reasonable description and you lost,” he paused and examined my face closely and I tried to stand it, clenching my teeth, “about three, four kilos; you look like a walking corpse. You haven't spoken any words except Good morning and Thank you since Tuesday and I see you doing nothing else but brooding over work in your free time while the suit and the barbells are gathering dust in the batcave. You lurch through the days like a puppet on strings and I see your mind chained up in some very dark place.”</p><p>I tried to remain calm as he spoke, but every fact he presented to me pushed me deeper into my personal hell. My steadfast look broke finally and I lifted my eyebrows, gazing at him in helplessness.</p><p>“So, what happened, Master Bruce?”</p><p>I tried to stare back at him in silence for as long as I could, then I dropped my gaze and buried my thoughts in the coffee in front of me.</p><p>“Love? Or crime,” he asked me with a lifted eyebrow.</p><p>Both.<br/>
I rubbed my eyes, then I got up and left the coffee on the table. Shortly before I left the kitchen, he called: “I can't help you if you don't talk to me!”</p><p>“You can't help me anyway,” I mumbled to myself and went to the bedroom to lie down again.</p><p>I drew the curtains, got out of my shirt and lay down. It barely took one minute until I saw him hanging in the air above me again and I growled with frustration and turned on my side.<br/>
Definitely, it had been his way to deal with what had happened when we had met last time. I had overwhelmed him. And I remembered Lavendish's speech about a push and pull relationship. But that was my way and if he couldn't deal with it we'd have to quit.<br/>
And that thought made me close my eyes and curl up under the blanket. I pulled it over my head and gave in to the raging despair.</p><p>When I moved again to turn on my other side, the pillow was wet. My arm snuck to the bedside table to take the phone and under the blanket, I looked at it to check for a new message, but there was none.<br/>
I had punched his face and kicked his balls; why should he get back to me. Only that desperate look in his eyes made me cling to the bit of hope I had left that he would return to me.</p><p>When I had seen the scab on his forehead, I had known that something terrible had happened and I had not been able to resist the urge to ask him about it. And his answer had made me lose my temper. There had been no other way for me than to get rid of this tension than turning violent against him. Imagining him hurting himself drove me crazy. I kicked the blanket away, got up and went to the kitchen to take a huge knife and just when I was about to cut my forearm, Alfred gripped my wrist and kept me from opening my body to purge myself of those unbearable thoughts.</p><p>With a frosty look, he glared at me, but didn't say anything.<br/>
You have seen me falling so often, it's nothing new to you anymore. I'm sorry that I force this on you, but this is the only way you can help; keeping me from harming myself.</p><p>“Whatever it is, Master Bruce. It's not worth it,” he finally said with his old wise voice.</p><p>“How would you know?” I whispered, my voice shaking.</p><p>He looked at me with eyes which told me that he knew. I put the knife on the worktop, freed my arm and went off, back to bed. But before I lay down, I glimpsed at my phone again.<br/>
Zero new messages.<br/>
I lay down and let my mind wander off until I fell asleep finally though. The day passed without me getting up again and not even the scent of cooked lobster could get me out of bed. Only in the evening, I got up to sit down in front of the TV with a bottle of Whiskey. Alfred joined me there, but he didn't really watch. He just sat there, being present. I had chosen some standard comedy which I never would have watched deliberately, but right now, I just needed something shallow and stupid to happen in front of my eyes to distract at least 20% of my mind. </p><p>After I had emptied half of the bottle, I got up for a piss, but drinking on an empty stomach, a stomach which was so empty that it started eating up itself, had had an unforeseen effect on me. Helplessly, I barged against the couch and almost fell down, but I caught myself and straightened my back again and with the help of the backrest, I made it to the door. He chose not to comment any of this. He didn't need to anyway; I knew that I was behaving in a very pathetic way currently. No need to rub it in.</p><p>I had a piss and was glad that I had managed to aim at the right spot, then I slumped down on the floor. My head was spinning and I felt sick. Within a moment, I had lost all hope, finally. When my body complained about that uncomfortable pose, I sat up and bent over the toilet to throw up. A few retches later, the alcohol was gone and I got up, washed my face and went back to the living room to start anew. Alfred forced himself to keep staring at the TV when I entered and made my way to my placee. I couldn't blame him.</p><p>I let my body fall on the couch and took the bottle to keep drinking from it. And that was the moment when Alfred chose to turn his head and look at me. He tried to give me a serious stare, but I saw his helplessness breaking through. Maybe he was only sitting there to babysit and keep me from more supposedly stupid acts.<br/>
When I had emptied the bottle, I put it on the floor and lay down. The couch turned into a merry-go-round and I couldn't help the moan when the TV multiplied right in front of my eyes. Three TV sets were competing for the best position in front of me, but I couldn't close my eyes since I'd have puked from the couch then.<br/>
Eventually, this nasty state found an end when I fell asleep. </p><p>I woke up when it was still dark. Alfred was gone and the TV was switched off. I got up, ran against the table, hurt my shinbone, cursed and continued my way to the kitchen where I drank about a litre of water, then I got back to the couch and lay down again. And after a few hours of fitful sleep, I woke up for good. I needed a few minutes to find out that it was Sunday and when I had made that gorgeous discovery, I decided to stay there for a little longer until my headache would allow me to get up. However, Alfred thwarted my plans and came to look in on me. Barely, I managed to keep my eyes open, but when he pushed the curtains aside and the morning light flooded the room, I groaned and turned around to face the backrest of the couch.</p><p>Just until Alfred pulled at my arm and forced me to get up. He supported me and dragged me to the bathroom where he parked me on the toilet seat while he turned on the water in the shower cubicle and that noise made me groan again. He turned to me again and wanted to pull the shirt over my head when I realized what he was up to and said: “Alfred, please. Just don't try to help me, okay?”</p><p>“Master Bruce, if you can't help yourself I <i>will</i> have to.”</p><p>I protested, but he finally managed to pull the shirt over my head and he pulled me up, but I struggled against it and pressed my hands and feet against the frame of the cubicle like some desperate cat which simply did not want to get even close to water.</p><p>“Master Bruce!” Alfred exclaimed with a voice which was new to me. The extent of annoyance made me feel a little intimidated.</p><p>“Just stop it, Alfred!” I yelled back and tried to get my head out of the cubicle as he still was trying to force me into it.</p><p>“You smell like a rotting carcass, with all respect due to you!”</p><p>“So what?!”</p><p>He took advantage of my distraction and pushed me in and I shrieked when ice cold water splashed against my body. Blind with anger, I hurried to get out of it and planted myself in front of him, breathing hard and glaring at him. My head was pounding terribly and I was not in the mood for such power struggles at all. I had just recently lost one and losing another one would have killed me right now.<br/>
He sucked in the air and clenched his teeth, then he said: “I will make stew today. I hope you join me for lunch,” then he left.</p><p>I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and yet again was reminded of the physical mess on the outside of me. Despite my skin resembling a sticky flypaper by now, I turned off the water and went back to the living room where I lay down again. Just give me that Sunday, will you.<br/>
And Sunday passed with me spending most of the time lying on the couch, moaning and turning from one side to the other. Alfred put a plate with some food on the table and I even had a few spoonfuls, but other than that, nothing remarkable happened. And I was thankful for that.</p><p>“You know you have to get to work tomorrow,” Alfred said when the clock struck 9pm.</p><p>“Yeah,” I replied, got up and went to bed.</p><p>But I forgot to set the alarm and so I overslept, until Alfred threw the doors open and yelled at me: “Master Bruce! It's 8am; Mr. Dorno just called and asked where you are!”</p><p>“Where did he call?” I said with a sleep-drugged voice.</p><p>“Here, the phone in your bureau!”</p><p>The phone.<br/>
I took the phone from the bedside table and checked for new messages. Zero new messages. I sighed and turned around to lie on my other side and not face Alfred.</p><p>“Master Bruce!”</p><p>“Just shut the fuck up, Alfred!!!”</p><p>He didn't say anything anymore. His silence made me regret my choice of words for a moment until my familiar despair kicked in and I pulled the blanket up to my neck and closed my eyes.<br/>
With every day, it got worse. It was corroding my soul, this pain and this longing. I couldn't tell why that was so important to me, why him getting fucked by another man served to depress me in that way. He had always been doing his shows and it had never bothered me yet. But it wasn't just that. He had been looking for pain and just asked someone else. I gave a scream of frustration, jumped from the bed, got to the dressing room, put on a suit, spilled an entire bottle of parfume over my head, packed my briefcase and then left for work. </p><p>I got a few compliments for the intense scent in my bureau and probably various talks behind my back as for how shitty I looked, but I didn't care. I met Mr. Dorno, got our plans sorted out and when I was just vegetating behind my computer, finally, my phone made a sound. I hurried to take it and look at it.<br/>
One new message.<br/>
The figure “1” felt like salvation.<br/>
I opened the program and the mail and there was just one word.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>I stared at the word for a minute, then I leaned back and suddenly, tears streamed down my face. All that despair of the last week left me through my tears and made way for a new feeling. I took the phone and wrote a reply.</p><p>“Kink Inc. today, 8pm.”</p><p>I put the phone away and buried my face in my hands. I wasn't used to such drama and I had never developed any coping mechanisms how to deal with something like that in a healthy way and it had wrecked me. Suddenly, I felt so tired that I slid down on my chair and closed my eyes. It felt like a million tons had been lifted from my heart.<br/>
After two minutes, I had fallen asleep.</p><p>My secretary woke me up at 5pm when she came to check for any papers I might have left before leaving, which I usually did. I took my briefcase and left. On the way back, my anger rose again and I thought about what I would do tonight. That clown needed a scolding. But then again, not too much since I didn't want to drive him away again. It was so difficult to deal with him and I had to make use of all my soft skills to think up a plan for tonight.<br/>
I got home, showered for fourty minutes, had some dinner and then left again. Alfred noticed my different mood, but he didn't ask. He knew that I'd come to him like a penitent sinner and apologize, eventually.</p><p>At the club, I asked for a room and got the standard version tonight; a room with walls painted in red, some black accents and the usual kind of furniture. I didn't mind and I didn't care. I just got myself coffee and sat down in the room, waiting. 7pm, one hour to go.<br/>
When I was done with the coffee, I bent down to relace my boots; I was wearing those for the first time tonight. Chunky combat boots with steel caps. Most of those boots disappeared under my pants since I had chosen to wear a suit tonight. Black, a white shirt and black tie. I hoped to impress him with that instead of wearing some bondage or leather attire yet again. He should see that I was serious and the suit helped me feel a little more self-confident.</p><p>I was curious in which mood he would be. And how that would affect <i>me</i>, in turn. If he chose to act up I'd eat him alive; I would not tolerate any rebellious behaviour in any case. If he fell down on his knees, looking up at me with those darned doe eyes I'd kick his mug so hard that he'd not look at anyone for a few days anymore. I was sick of his manipulative ways and he had scored many a hit with me already that way. If he had toadied to me with his little apologizing message he'd have to do some more crawling. Suddenly, I felt angry about what had happened to me during the last few days, or what I had let happen to me and all the painful feelings at witnessing him cheating on me were replaced by my anger.</p><p> </p><p>At 8pm, the door was opened and he entered. A dash of green and red. A simple black longshirt and black jeans. So unobtrusive that I was sure he had chosen that attire on purpose.<br/>
When I saw him, all my feelings and thoughts collapsed like a house of cards. For a moment, it was completely silent in my head, and even peaceful. The calm before the storm. Since one blink later, a horrible thunderstorm of emotions spread in my mind and I even got struck by lightning.</p><p>I crossed my legs and put my head on my hand, waiting for him in silence while trying hard not to let him see my inner turmoil. His eyes only touched my boots; he didn't have the guts to lift his head and look me in the eye. I licked my lips and explored his body from the distance. His sight woke my desire again and at the same time, anger was still keeping me from enjoying it the way I usually did. It gained the upper hand and the intense need to pulp him rose from the middle of that weird mix. He'd have to pay for making me suffer like that.</p><p>He took a few steps and then stopped, still not looking at my face but rather at my tie. His head was slightly bent and he looked like a drowned rat; remorse, fear and dejection cloaking him.<br/>
Instantly, I fell for it and pursed my lips to keep myself from grinning; I'd remain silent until he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer.<br/>
Yet, for a considerable amount of time, nothing happened and I didn't perceive any change in his vibes. Patiently, he waited for me to take the first step. It seemed like he knew where his place was, but I just thought it due to his grand manipulative skills, that he was doing that on purpose to give me the impression that I was in control of things. Just after he had demonstrated to me that I wasn't.<br/>
Calculating asshole.</p><p>I sucked in the air and pushed myself up from the chair and immediately, he lowered his gaze. I let those heavy boots hit the floor as noisily as possible to intimidate him until I stopped in front of him and without saying anything, I roughly pulled his shirt over his head and bared his chest. His nipple piercings caught my eye and I resisted the urge to pull at them. Instead, I contented myself with licking my lips and deciding to do that later.</p><p>With a voice which would tell him that I was serious about it and would not tolerate any objections, I said: “We do this. And afterwards, you will decide who you wish to serve. And if you decide against me we will never meet again. I can't play with someone disloyal.”</p><p>Under my eyes, he clenched his teeth and stubbornly kept staring at my feet. I didn't expect an “Understood” or “Yes, Sir” at all. I knew that he had understood.<br/>
Though, I waited a few moments and kept silent because I sensed that he was feeling terribly awkward. I let my eyes rest on his chest, enjoying the sight of his nipple piercings. He could feel that I was looking at him, examining him closely and so he turned his head a little away from me, but I saw that his cheeks were flushed. It fuelled my sadism. As violently as possible, I opened his pants and tore them from his legs after kicking the shoes off his feet. I had hurt his foot by doing so; I could see a bleeding cut left from my boots, but he remained totally silent. He let me do that without any protest; his body felt like a pliable rag doll in my hands.<br/>
One sock was still on his foot and I chose to keep it there just to mock him. </p><p>As usual, he went commando and I didn't need to rip the briefs from his body as well. He was limp, not to say that his dick seemed to try to retreat into his abdomen.<br/>
As I kept looking at that quite unusual sight of his flaccid penis, I remembered kicking his balls. Bluntly, I grabbed them and his dick and he flinched but didn't say anything. I moved them around in my hand to see whether he had recovered already and since I didn't hear any audible signs of pain, I let go and just took his dick to inspect it. The holes from the needles had healed already. And right in the middle of his corona, there was still the curved barbell.<br/>
A most beautiful dydoe.</p><p>The sight of the metal in his dick gave me a rush of adrenaline. I stared at it for some moments, then I let my hand slide over his dick, making sure that I touched the piercing as well and he flinched again. Of course it had not healed yet.<br/>
I looked up and still found him looking at my tie, so I gripped his chin and forced him to look up. When our eyes met, he blinked several times and tried to move his head away, but I didn't allow him to get out of this again. He was adorable in his shame and embarrassment, almost not even there; his presence such a faint echo of his overflowing personality that my anger dwindled a little.<br/>
His breathing sped up and I could feel his tension at being forced to look into my eyes. I gave him a piercing glare for about a minute, then I let go of his chin and took a step back.</p><p>It was funny how scared he seemed. Nothing of that usual self-assuredness or pressing maliciousness. I had had some plans for tonight, but not as for how I wanted to start. Yet, his absolute submission had inspired me and I wanted to use my boots, since that was what they had been made for and why I was wearing them.</p><p>I put my hand on his shoulder and added pressure. And he complied and moved down until he was on his knees. I lifted my leg, placed my boot on his shoulder and forced him further down. He got on his hands, but I kept pressing and he lay down, yet, still keeping his upper body from touching the ground as he kept his hands pressed against the floor. I lifted my boot only to tread on his shoulder again nd his body hit the ground fully. It drew a gasp from him and I hoped that it had just been due to his still aching shoulder. Again, I added pressure and finally, he groaned. Another rush of adrenaline and my dick pressed against my pants.<br/>
Suffer well.</p><p>Under me, the man settled for his fate and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of being loved in this special way.<br/>
<i>I love smelling the leather of your boot. It reminds me of where I am. Sometimes, I find myself forgetting where I belong. I stray into believing that only if I show you how powerful I am I will feel well and complete, but always, I realize that I have fallen for a tragic misbelief. When I try to get the upper hand, I find myself drifting away from you. You reach out for me and get me back under your thumb. That is where I belong, even if I will never admit it openly.</i></p><p>
  <i>I need to feel it again. I struggle, thus, and try to sit up, but you lift your boot a bit and press down on my head again, making me stifle a groan, and you say: “Beg.”<br/>
I love it when you address me in this way. You know so much better what I need. If there is any “I” at all. I become part of you when you treat me like that. And I feel so honoured. Your pleasure is my pleasure. I almost forgot how hot you are in your rage. I have gambled with your love and I feared I had lost it, but you show me that you still care for me.<br/>
Your boot on my head is your declaration of love.<br/>
The only one I understand. And the only one I can accept.</i>
</p><p>“Please,” I heard it coming from under my boot.</p><p>I took a deep breath, lifted my boot and placed it on his temple to lock him between the floor and me. He flexed his fingers and let me hear his trouble through his breath. I pressed down hard enough to hurt his bones and he clenched fists but didn't say anything. His silence provoked me to step on his head with almost my full weight and finally, he whimpered.<br/>
I savoured the feeling this gave me. I would twist this body and rape this soul until he'd have nothing else on his mind anymore but me. I wanted to be the center of his attention, a sun so bright that it would blind him and a night so dark that he'd see nothing but darkness moving, assuming shape and turning into a horrid monster reaching out for him.</p><p>I craved for his pain; I had to concentrate on keeping myself from lifting my boot and just kicking his filthy mouth, that one which had sucked off a stranger. A fucking stranger.<br/>
I took a deep breath and tried to resist.<br/>
For a minute.<br/>
And another one. I looked at him how he lay on the floor, motionless, patient, waiting for me to hurt him. His eyes were covered by my boot, but I could see his mouth. The red drove me crazy.</p><p>I lifted my boot and kicked at his jaw to see more of that red. His head snapped to the side and he groaned loudly, then he was about to feel for the hurt spot, but I stepped down on his hand and crushed it under my boot. You won't be allowed to comfort yourself now.<br/>
He gave another pained whimper, then he settled for his fate and put his head down on the floor again. Blood trickled from his lips; I had just managed to worsen the cut on his lip. That one which I had given him in his tears and which I had made bleed last time as well. Still there.<br/>
I was mad with anger. As much as I would have wished to lift my boot again and kick his head to mush, I had to hold back. I didn't want to hurt him in <i>that</i> way.</p><p>And just under me, the man licked his lips and tasted his own blood. It reconciled him with the pain.<br/>
I left his hand and instead, I pressed the tip of my boot against his nose. He drew back a little, but I followed and finally, I could grin again.<br/>
I had the feeling that he would do anything I'd tell him now. Just to make up for his mistake. But I didn't want it that way.</p><p>“Lick it,” I said.</p><p>I watched him clenching his teeth and blinking. Then he licked his lips, moved away a little and opened his mouth. One second, one terrible rush of adrenaline. Without any disgust, he stuck out his tongue and touched the tip of my boot. I had polished them before so they were all shiny and clean. He closed his eyes and licked my tip like it was my glans. It made me grin.<br/>
With utmost devotion, he cleaned my boot, let his tongue touch every inch of the leather until he arrived at the laces. He put his hand on my tip, tilted his head and continued his cleaning, pushing my pants a little up to reach all of the leather. </p><p>After two minutes of getting shoe shine on his tongue, he arrived at my shin, pulled the pants up a little more and started licking my skin. That was too much for me. I drew back and pushed his head away with my foot, saying: “I didn't allow you to touch me at all. Clean the other boot.”</p><p>For a moment, he seemed confused, like he had woken from some sort of trance, but he pulled himself together and bent down again to start cleaning the other one. His silence and utter submission let me breathe deeply as I tried to keep myself from touching my dick.<br/>
There was no way I could give this up. And if he chose to hurt me even more, I wouldn't be able to  abandon him. Too much had happened already which stayed on my mind now and I could not cut through those bonds anymore which had turned into chains by now. He had my soul in his hand and I could do shit about him squeezing it so tightly that it bled.<br/>
I got angry at myself again and I chose to direct this anger at him, since he was the cause of it.</p><p>Unable to control myself any longer, I gave his chest a light kick and he fell backwards. Within a moment, he had sat up and was gazing at me now in a mix of fear and expectation.His boner was standing to attention, waiting for me to open my mouth and give it another reason for demanding more. I put my hands into my pockets and lifted my head to look down on him.</p><p>“Milk yourself. But don't come.”</p><p>He gazed at me for another few moments, then he turned on his side, lifted one leg and reached down to finger himself.</p><p>“No, show me your asshole.”</p><p>His cheeks went red, but he turned on his back, lifted his legs to cross them in the air and continue stroking himself. I watched him moving his hand and his expression gradually changing from awkward embarrassment to lustfulness. And pretty soon, he threw his head back and started panting. I smirked to myself since I was sure that he would not manage.<br/>
When his dick twitched and he gasped, I decided that I'd give him another minute until he'd have to quit it. I took a few steps towards him until I was towering over him to look at his face. He opened his eyes and there was pure need in them, but he kept massaging his spot and clenched his teeth to not give me any further moans.</p><p>I knelt down and grabbed his glans to rub my finger against it and he took it for my predicted 30 seconds, then he swiftly removed his fingers and collapsed to the side, breathing heavily.</p><p>“There's no cum yet,” I rebuked him, but he didn't even seem to hear my words.</p><p>He was staring at the wall, his face flushed with lust. I felt a strange vibe coming from him, like I meant to watch him considering stopping this all though. It confused me and made me feel afraid of losing him again. I pursed my lips, took off my jacket and shirt and went behind him. He didn't even look up. I lifted his body up and sat down behind him, then I took him in my arms. I felt a bit of resistance and it worsened my fear of having gone overboard with my domination this time. Somehow, I had the feeling that one high and thick wall had crumbled while we had not met and it was one less protecting him from his environment. He was more vulnerable and I would have to be more careful for now to not demand too much of him. Yet, on the other hand, I had the feeling that I needed to push him a little more to claim him again. I'd rely on my intuition and my further actions would be situation-dependent.</p><p>Feeling his skin against mine comforted me instantly though and again, I became aware of having been missing this. Not just exerting this kind of power over him, but also the gentleness. We still had a long way to go, but we had begun our journey already and had left the starting point long behind. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer into my embrace so I had his head next to mine.<br/>
Within the blink of an eye, I had sobered up and could connect with him in a different way again, the anger no longer clouding my judgement. And I felt at home finally again. This rage coming from my jealousy was not who I was, actually. It had been a fit, a revolt of my soul as it had tried to hold its ground in the face of rejection. After having realized that despite what he had done, he wanted nothing more but to stay with me too, my soul had abandoned its resentment and I could open up to him again.</p><p>___</p><p>And in the arms of Bruce Wayne, this man with his hot temper was torn between pushing him away to get up and away and staying where he was to enjoy it a little longer.<br/>
I felt uncomfortable in his embrace since what I had experienced just before was still being felt in my head, very physically, actually, since my jaw and temple still ached from his kicks. I was afraid of his violence, for the first time. It was very different from that which I had experienced during our fourth session as the supposedly abducted victim; rougher and more direct. Truly uncontrollable.</p><p>Yet, as he kept holding me, I finally gave up my resistance and relaxed. He could change from asshole dom to gentleman within a minute and that quick change tended to overwhelm me every time he played that trump card.<br/>
Just one minute ago, I had been so hard that I'd have come, had I touched that spot just one more time and now, my erection was fading. That tension was still there, but currently taking a back seat.<br/>
As he was spreading his gentleness around me, I calmed down some more. I simply could not make up my mind this time; it was so strange being confronted with him and his demanding manner after what had happened, like he tried to treat me as badly as possible to show me about my place.  </p><p>And I could not resist. I took his harshness and fed on it like honey while my mind went to pieces. Again, I remembered that experience at the club and the pathetic attempt at hurting myself some more to drown out the mental pain. He was right; I should have asked him to do that instead.<br/>
I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms and he started fondling my skin; my chest and my hip. Usually, I would have tried to escape this mind-killing gentle touch, but right now, it was the only thing I could take.</p><p>I abandoned myself to his touch and concentrated on his fingers brushing over my skin. As disrespectful as he had been before, as respectful was he now, careful not to hurt me in any way. Every time our bodies came to bump into each other, there were so many new things for me to discover and I was right in the middle of a new sensual experience.<br/>
However, typically, it got too much for me at some point and I took my dick and started stroking it, but he pulled my hand away from it and held it while he kept fondling my skin. I tried to move that hand which he held, but he didn't let me and instantly, I relapsed into submission. Grinning, I moved a little backwards to touch his crotch with my ass and he jerked.</p><p>“Oh, I see,” he whispered and rocked his hips to meet my ass again.</p><p>I felt his hardness pressing against it and my lust returned, so I shifted again and reached behind me to tease him. Just lightly, I touched his dick and his grip around my wrist tightened immediately. Yet, before I could dig into his crotch, he took my hand and moved it away, then he wound his arms around me and locked me in his embrace. He was getting back to playing again, but the way he usually did; with a lot of playfulness and lightheartedness. I was glad that he had dropped his anger at me and that we could just behave the way we usually did. I'd have to apologize, still; I knew, there was no way around that, but for now, I'd enjoy his bantering some more.</p><p>I gave up struggling and submitted myself to him. It was so enjoyable to be forced to yield to his physical strength. Grinning, I squirmed in his arms to provoke some more demonstration of his power and his embrace tightened around me.<br/>
Nothing compared to this, not even the womb.<br/>
He was just about to crush my ribcage when I gasped, showing him that it was getting too tight for too long.</p><p>He kept holding me with one arm and reached for my dick to masturbate me.<br/>
Goddarned finally.<br/>
After the first few strokes, I felt my new piercing stinging, but I tried to stand it until a hiss escaped me when it got too much. I wasn't up for that kind of pain today, so I shifted in his embrace, but there was no way he'd understand what was wrong on his own. I took his hand and showed him how to do it without hurting me right now. The balls of the piercing were small enough to allow for some jerking off and though, he had to be more careful. And he got it and continued that way.</p><p>He made every effort not to hurt me now and it was such an intense feeling, this closeness, that I hummed with delight and simply accepted it. I'd go for broke; if he chose to take advantage of my openness tonight I'd leave after this.<br/>
After having made that decision, I opened my eyes again and watched him touching me. His other hand snuck up my body and played with my nipple piercing while he kept stroking me. I had not been aware of him being that ambidexter. He pulled at the ring, gently, at first, then he stopped masturbating me and teased my glans with his thumb.<br/>
The pulls at my nipple piercing got a little more violent, but not too harsh. It was just that perfect dose of violence and enough consideration to stimulate that part without hurting it. And although he didn't have any piercings himself, he knew how to do it. Grinning, I watched him taking the ring between his fingers again and twisting it around.</p><p>Apparently, my passive-aggressive act of cheating had not made him lose his feelings for me. He touched me in a different way than before; I felt that it wasn't simply animalistic sexual craving right now but much more than that. There was respect in his touch, the attempt to please me without looking for his own pleasure right now at all, and tenderness. I could feel how glad he was that I had come back to him.<br/>
Abruptly, my unusual romantic fit found an end when he pulled at the piercing too violently and I growled and yielded to the tugging to ease the pain.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said behind me and let go.</p><p>I took his hand and put it back on my nipple, then I said: “Just not so harshly.”</p><p>“Are you turning soft?” he mocked me from behind.</p><p>“Under your touch, yes.”</p><p>My cheeks flushed, but somehow, I was taking a liking to this sensual flirt. Usually, I would have rather bitten off my tongue than admitting something like that, but he should see that I was trying to make an effort to let him into my life. He had made me understand that it was only possible that way.</p><p>Behind me, he smiled and chose to not say anything anymore. It would have ruined the magic. Instead, he ended our little discussion by speeding things up a little and he put the tip of his finger on my nipple and jerked me off again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his touch.<br/>
After half a minute, I started panting.<br/>
And harder, hyperventilating. As my breathing sped up, his strokes turned more violent and I panted to the rhythm of them; a killing rhythm. The blood left my head to supply my arms and my heart beat fast to pump more into this plump thing in his hand.<br/>
My foot went numb, but I couldn't move anyway; all I could do was arching into his touch and straightening my back to keep in touch with his chest.</p><p>As I breathed harder and harder and my breaths became shorter and shorter, I felt an intense and new kind of arousal. It was in my whole body, in every vein, pumped up to bursting, pounding, everywhere and worst in my head. A low ringing was in my ears and I grinned and concetrated on keeping up that rhythm.<br/>
His hand grabbed mine and moved it to my dick. He let go with his and instead made me close my fingers around it to continue. I squeezed it. A rigid piece of flesh. The colour of it had changed; it always did when orgasm was on the way.</p><p>While I grinned and calmed down a little, exploring the extraordinary shape of my glans, something was pulled over my head from behind. The swift move so close to my eyes made me leave my dreamy state and I realized that something was on my neck. He pulled and the leather went tight around my throat. Reflexively, I clutched at it, but dropped my hands the very instant his hand was on my dick again. He squeezed my glans through a cock ring and kept pulling at the rubber until it finally was at the base of my shaft.</p><p>He continued jerking me off and as he did so, he pulled a little more.Tenderly, the leather was embracing my neck, so tenderly that the ringing in my ears came back.<br/>
I had been so close to coming and now he had just delayed it. But I couldn't think much about that; my body started panting on its own again as it connected with the rhythm and I left my reason again to drown in hypersensuality.<br/>
And not long and it felt like ants were running through the veins of my arms. A tingling sensation was everywhere in my body and despite the feeling that it was all imploding, it felt so full.<br/>
He made the leather go even tighter around my neck and I panicked, but I forced myself to stay calm and managed to ground myself again. He would not hurt me. Not in this way.<br/>
This one moment when the switch was turned in my head, when panic turned into curiosity. I had passed it.</p><p>Grinning, I arched up into the air and felt that maddening electric sensation rushing through my whole body. Everything was under tension, a million volts rushing from my head to my toes, each second one bolt. My brain got tickled in a way which made me lose all thought and merge with my body completely.<br/>
I was so close to coming.<br/>
I tried to swallow, but I couldn not. The leather kept me from it. I'd have to stand it for as long as he saw fit; until he'd free me and I would be allowed to come.</p><p>My vision got blurred and it turned into a very lucid kind of tunnel. I could see through it, but whatever I saw, it was blurred. A disturbing kind of dizziness made me feel like I was falling; although I knew that I was lying in his arms, it felt like I was constantly falling backwards. For a few moments, I felt panic rising at that feeling since it was so unreal, but I pushed those thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on keeping my breathing up like that. My lips were tingling like they consisted of hundreds of bees busily buzzing and scrabbling and they didn't feel like they were part of my body anymore at all.</p><p>Anyway, my body was trembling under this harsh torture, but it was trembling with bliss. So ready to come.<br/>
The shattering feeling spread in my head now as well and I felt like being robbed of half of myself, unable to decide about anything anymore or do anything, but simply exist. Half of my mind was shut off due to the lack of carbon dioxide.<br/>
My body however, switched from distress mode to ecstasy mode, which was easy since no bothersome thoughts would distract me from experiencing these sensations. The only thought I had was “Please.” All over the place.</p><p>Please, make this end.<br/>
Please, delay it some more.<br/>
Please, don't drop me now.<br/>
Please, tighter.<br/>
Please. </p><p>It was hard work to pump the air into my lungs, but he kept it lose enough for me to keep gasping for air. I lifted my hands again, those parts which felt so numb by now too, and tugged at the leather.</p><p>He could kill me. He could strangle me to death and I'd die with the most exquisite boner I had ever had. But as expected, he decided for option n°2.<br/>
He pulled the cock ring from my dick and as he moved it over the corona I couldn't help the twitching and almost would have come. My entire body was under such tension and begging for release; I was dying for the end of this all and though, delaying that moment was so delightful too.</p><p>He started pumping my dick again and after the first few pumps, I could feel orgasm on the way already, but this maddening feeling lasted for another 10 seconds before it intensified and peaked, finally.<br/>
I litterally burst into orgasm. Pants, moans and jerks accompanied that event and I lost myself in it completely. My mind went blank and I only existed in twitches, kicks and jerks with a hot pool at the center of my body. My own desperate moans turned me on even more and I cried even louder. That was a state when there was nothing anymore, nothing but this one feeling. For as long as possible.</p><p>No.<br/>
For as long as he let me have it.<br/>
All of a sudden, he let go of my dick and I collapsed back into his body. Still, I was panting like mad and my heart racing with 180bpm and now that I was resting there, my body came back to life. Still trembling from this intense experience, I lay there like a stone, feeling like getting heavier and heavier. There was a tingling feeling in my arms which got worse with every second. It felt like they were shattering, to the left, right, up and down, shaking terribly without trembling at all. Tentatively, I lifted my hand and moved my fingers and found that it worked out perfectly despite this distracting sensation.</p><p>I let it sink down again and he took it and held it while he put his other hand on my hip bone, making sure that his arm would not restrict my breathing. For two minutes already, I had tried now to calm down, but it simply wasn't possible. My breath was still so fitful and I could not force myself to calm it down. And the feeling in my arms got so bad that I sat up and nervously turned my head to the right and left to check for something in the room, panicking, randomly doing <i>any</i>thing to distract myself from this trouble.</p><p>This panic made me feel like the world was shattering, that I was falling through a safety net without any bottom under it. That everything would be taken from me; my body, my mind, my life, my likes and dislikes, just everything. And within one second, I had realized that I had never learnt to trust in life itself; in life to be good with me. But how should I have; it seemed to me like I was attracting shit in a very specific way and then again, I was well aware of mostly being it me manoeuvring myself into those situations. But that wise acknowledgement didn't help right now. The prospects of passing out together with this unbearable bodily commotion were throwing me into such a state of panic that I could not catch any thought anymore at all while millions of them were rushing through my head.</p><p>I was trying to focus on the details of the painting on the wall, not seeing anything anyway when he saved me finally, pulling me back again and hugging me from behind. His head was resting on my shoulder, his mouth very close to my ear. Still, I was panting heavily and his arms moved up and down on my belly as I frantically tried to get enough oxygen into my body.</p><p>“Don't panic,” he whispered into my ear.</p><p>His voice was so low and so deep that just its quality calmed me down.</p><p>“You are safe here. Nothing will happen to you.”</p><p>His words didn't help me to calm down my breathing, but they helped me calm down in my mind. Whenever we played, I came to ask myself what his real intentions actually were. Like that time when he had made me cry. In the end, he had forced me to open up to him since I myself never would have done that deliberately. Not in this life. And now again, I felt that there had been more behind this, not just some sexually connoted breath play.<br/>
He forced me to submit myself to him, completely. And if I did, he offered me security, affection and most of all, honesty, in turn. How should I walk out on him like that? From the first moment on when he had ended his offer, to stay or to leave, I had known that I simply couldn't leave. Staying was hard, but leaving had seemed harder and with every further time we met, it became harder.</p><p>I closed my eyes and leaned back with my head too and he held me in his arms. Even if I were to pass out now, which I thought quite possible, he'd take care of me.<br/>
This man. Sometimes, I had the impression that he was even more villainous and cunning than me, at least whenever he was permitted to show that side of his. And so calculating.<br/>
His gentleness mixed with his sharp mind and I smiled as I slowly returned to a calmer breathing. He'd give me everything if I just asked for it. Everything. Below that malicious surface of his sexuality, I felt that he was ready to give himself to me in a way which was a bit frightening.</p><p>He had looked so terribly worn down. So exhausted, so spent, so drained of all life. With those dark rings under his eyes and his sunken cheeks, he looked like a ghost. Merely a ghost of himself.<br/>
No sleep, no food, no joy whatsoever. For a week, he had gone without anything which would keep him alive, wishing to die.<br/>
To die for <i>me</i>.</p><p>I took a deep breath and felt his skin on mine. The way he was holding me, so gently, but tightly enough to make me understand that he would protect me from anything outside or inside of us, was touching me deeply. Like he had finally found something he had lost before. And now he didn't want to let go of it again, fearing that it would escape.<br/>
I smiled with closed eyes. He was such a softie.</p><p>He made me think of him crying. Lying in his bed, crying.<br/>
I wondered why he had not shown this side of him to me before. But then again, deep within, I knew the answer. He had been aware of me not being able to accept it and just take it for what it was: affection. Without any ulterior motives, without any intention to hurt me when being so exposed to him. I was a very suspicious man and I saw evil and malice everywhere. Especially when it was about <i>me</i>.</p><p>My arms were still feeling odd, but I had gathered enough mental and physical strength to move now. I turned around in his embrace and kissed him. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but then he let go of my body and touched my cheek with his fingertips.<br/>
He would give me anything. And whatever <i>he</i> demanded, I would give it to him too. I'd have to learn how to do that, but I wanted to get there.<br/>
Our lips caressed each other gently until his tongue slipped into my mouth and it turned rougher. And like I had not just come before, I put all my passion into it to show him how much desire he inspired within me.</p><p>He grabbed my head and held it, so he could move freely. He worked on my lips with his in a way which made me close my eyes again and simply enjoy it without further thinking. He gave me one final gentle kiss, then he drew back a little and whispered against my mouth: “That red is driving me crazy.”</p><p>A grin flashed across my face and I said, lifting one eyebrow: “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed back and just went for them again, this time more roughly. He tore at them, explored them between his teeth, touched them with the tip of his tongue and sucked them and that spot came to bleed again. But this time, I enjoyed that. He was doing that on purpose. I was sure.<br/>
He closed his lips around the bleeding spot and sucked it. When apparently, it didn't bleed hard enough, he tore at it again and I flinched, not having expected any of this kind. He licked the spot, then sucked at it again and I came to believe that it turned him on. To check on that, I simply grabbed his crotch and he jerked and bit my lip again which made me jerk too. He let go and breathed against the blood, gathering his mind for a moment, before he took my head and violently kissed me again.<br/>
And I squeezed.</p><p>While he kept my head in place with one hand, he reached for his crotch and started rubbing his dick through the pants. I found that so erotic that I had to look down, but he didn't let me and I could only peer down to watch him jerking himself off through his pants.<br/>
His kiss turned even more violent and blood ran down at the side of my mouth. The stinging pain wasn't bad pain this time since I felt that it was turning him on.<br/>
I'd give him anything he would ask for.</p><p>He started moaning into my mouth as he kept kissing me and now I <i>had</i> to look down. His hand was quickly moving over a considerable bulge. I could feel it pressing against that cage of fabric. It was wet. But not from cum; my piercing had started bleeding again; I had not even noticed in the heat of the moment. I had bled on my body and on his pants as we had kissed; not much, but though. I really didn't feel like bothering about that now since it wouldn't kill me and I didn't want to interrupt this pleasant sit-in.<br/>
I smiled and lifted my head again to smash my lips against his. As they met, he rocked his hips and he tried to concentrate on kissing me, but he stopped several times, his mind overwhelmed with two competing turn-ons at the same time. When he stopped yet again, just pressing his lips against mine, I pushed him away, swooped down on him and opened his pants.</p><p>And to light came black.<br/>
Black pubic hair, about two centimetres long by now.<br/>
I gazed at it.<br/>
Then I looked up into his eyes and down again.<br/>
Up until now, I had only seen him shaved. He might have thought that I'd like it that way after I had shaved him at my place when I had kidnapped him.<br/>
But what I saw now made me ditch my principles. A very rare occurence in my life, but though, tonight, I came to change my mind. How that straight hair was covering his skin; so thick, so black, pure manliness. It looked so tasty that I had to touch it. And when I felt the bristly hair on my fingers, I smiled one of those idiot smiles. It was so fascinating.</p><p>Above me, I heard him chuckling, but I didn't mind. He wasn't laughing <i>at</i> me. I had learned that by now.<br/>
I brushed over the bit of hair, then I twirled it around my fingers.<br/>
Genital hair.<br/>
Something of which I had had no idea that it had real potential was just turning into a kink of mine. I bent down and buried my nose in it. A special smell; the smell of a man who had been wearing pants all day long and no chance to air his genital yet. I tried to suck in as much of that scent as I could, experiencing myself falling for the pheromones which lingered in his pubic hair. It was there for exactly this reason.</p><p>The chuckling above me stopped. I moved my nose around in it and caressed his skin with my breath. It was such a magic spot.<br/>
And just under it, the fabric was stretching over a bulge which couldn't grow any more.<br/>
I fondled his pubes with my nose some more, then I pulled his pants down. But just a little.</p><p>“What shall I do with it?” I asked him.</p><p>As I looked up, blood dripped from my chin and right down on his crotch. He wiped across my chin and licked the blood from his fingers, then he said: “Whatever you please.”</p><p>My pierced spot ached and that meant that my dick was just growing again. I smirked at him, then I turned around, presenting him my backside and squatted above his legs. He got it and stretched them out. I moved forward and lowered my torso while I lifted my ass so it was right at eye-level. After getting some spit on my fingers, I reached behind me and stuck two fingers in. I'd stretch myself right in front of him. That much as for my plan. He pulled my hand away, gripped my ass and spread my ass cheeks himself.</p><p>The touch of his tongue made me gasp in surprise. It licked the muscles and teased my opening. But just for a moment, then he stuck it in. I sucked in the air and bent my head, then I gave him a low growl. He quickly moved his tongue in and out, making me shiver on my hands and knees.<br/>
He was licking my asshole. Just the thought of that made me grow hard again and I squatted down some more and felt my ass cheeks touching his nose. He stuck his whole tongue in and I felt him licking the inside. It made me grin since I was sure that he was already tasting more of me than he would have wished for. Or he had just been looking for that.<br/>
His hands wandered towards my crotch and he grabbed my dick and balls again, but just lightly.</p><p>Suddenly, I came up with the idea to sit down on his face and suffocate him like he had done it with me just before. Tentatively, I lowered my ass and felt it pressing against his face. No resistance. I sat down on his face fully and his grip on my dick tightened instantly. He moved his head a bit to look for a more comfortable pose in this luxurious heap of flesh, but it was no use. I moved my pelvis to the left and right and buried his nose in my buttocks completely. The hot breath against my skin told me that he had opened his mouth and I pulled his hand away from my balls and gagged him with them. He convulsed his body and I quickly pulled down his pants and gripped his dick to jerk <i>him</i> off now. He was so hard that I was sure it wouldn't take long.</p><p>Grinning, I shifted on his face again and he clutched at my ass and pushed, but I stayed where I was. Like a succubus turned to stone, I sat on him, taking his breath away. I'd return the favour and show him that he could trust me too. His attempts to push me off his face turned more vivid and I knew that he was just oscillating between enjoyment and panic, since his dick didn't lose any of its filling at all.</p><p>“Ahaha,” I sang and squeezed his dick tightly, then I lifted my ass and heard him gasping for air under me. After his third gasp, I sat down again. Too soon. He sucked at my ass, trying to get a whiff of fresh air between my butt cheeks, but I just got up a little again and made sure to cover his nose and mouth with only one ass cheek now. As he kept struggling, I masturbated him until he started kicking and thrashing, panicking. I grinned, left his face and bent forward to suck him off in this delicate moment of catching his breath. He sucked in the air like a vacuum cleaner and I sucked hard at his dick, trying to make him come within a few moments. And the sudden overflow of oxygen made him tense up his thighs, press them together and push his dick into my mouth. </p><p>His cum splashed against the back of my mouth and I went down on his dick again, swallowing and sucking him off while he came. It was such an intense orgasm for him that I heard his lust through his gasps for breath too and his body started twitching and coiling like a snake.<br/>
My moves became slower and less aggressive until I stopped fully and sat up, still holding his limp growing dick in my hand. His legs sank down on the floor again and I got up and turned around to face him in his aftermath.</p><p>Grinning, I watched him trying to recover. He was lying on his side, facing me, but not looking at me. His hair was sticking to his face and sweat covering his entire body.<br/>
Had he looked like a ghost just before, he now was looking like a corpse. His skin had turned white and his lips were shimmering in a very interesting shade of blue and I had to keep myself from bending down and kissing them. Instead, I got closer and removed some strands of hair from his eyes. He held still and let it happen.</p><p>How his tenderness fuelled my sadism. Every time when he turned gentle, I turned into the contrary. It was like an unwritten script. Last time when he had made me cry and turned gentle afterwards, I had continued topping him and this time just again, we had switched roles. He was pure temptation when he turned that gentle and most of all, vulnerable with that. And I couldn’t but seize the opportunity and step on his dick. But not too hard.<br/>
Next time, when he would turn gentle again, I’d have to try to just accept it without relapsing into this well-known defence mode of sadism. I wasn’t sure whether he was aware of that all, but I was, and it bothered me greatly. It was like my own behaviour shamed me and was an attack at my pride. There was still so much for me to learn. It was going to be hard work.</p><p>“Do you think you will survive a relationship with me?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair.</p><p>He took a few deep breaths until he seemed somewhat back to a healthy breathing rhythm, then he answered without looking at me, “If you give me less of this shit like that show – yes.”</p><p>That was not even close to what I had expected as an answer, but it told me about his real troubles.</p><p>“So no shows anymore at all?”</p><p>I watched him blinking several times without saying anything. He seemed to know how much they mattered to me, even if <i>we</i> were a playing couple by now. Eventually, he sat up and looked into my eyes.</p><p>“Do they matter so much to you?” he asked.</p><p>My cheeks flushed and my heart skipped a beat when I realized how much I mattered to him. And how jealous he was. It made me grin broadly. He looked at me, greatly annoyed at my maliciousness right now and I hurried to drop that smirk. It was a topic too serious than to tease him about his feelings now.</p><p>“What if you become the cuckold?” I suggested and prepared for a violent bout of anger.</p><p>But he kept staring at me without his expression changing at all.</p><p>“A cuckold,” he repeated and I heard him considering that when pronouncing the word.</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked down. And I felt that my suggestion had left a little crack in his heart. Big-eyed, I looked at him while he gazed at the floor. Had we gone that far that he didn’t even want to share me with anyone else anymore? I remembered him telling me that he loved me. And apparently, he had been serious about that. I lifted my hand to touch his face, but he turned his head away, then he looked back into my eyes. His gaze was steady, but I could see unbearable pain in them.</p><p>“Okay,” he said with a flat voice.</p><p>My eyebrow twitched for a second, disapproving of that generous “okay”. I inhaled to say something, but I didn’t find the right words to express what I really meant. Instead, he got up and pulled up his pants. I gazed up at him for a moment, then I got up too to be at eye-level with him and I took his hand and made him look at me again with that. I would be honest and I hoped that he would reward my effort.</p><p>“I’m yours. But I like doing those shows because I need more than one fuck a week.”</p><p>I clenched my teeth, finding my own words quite freaky, but it was the truth. Or part of it. He looked at me with unsteady eyes, thinking hard, then he ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“We can meet more often.”</p><p>I clenched my teeth at hearing that to keep myself from smiling. A desperate attempt. Presenting me his very soul, hoping that I would not hurt him.</p><p>“We can,” I repeated and a smirk came back to my mouth as I tried to give him an easygoing vibe, “and how about we meet for the shows too? My assistant will start and whenever you feel like joining us you might get on stage and use me to your liking.”</p><p>Admitted, I got off on doing that stuff in front of an audience. Exhibitionism was one of my greatest kinks and I was just too in love with it than to give it up fully. Maybe I should explain that to him.</p><p>“I like doing that shit in front of people,” I added, smirking darkly.</p><p>I watched the crack filling up with honey and the broken pieces merging into one complete piece again. Until a very faint smile was on his lips finally too.</p><p>“I get it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Make sure you invite me.”</p><p>“I will. Sure as hell,” I said, now grinning fully, glad that we had sorted this out in such a pleasant way.</p><p>He gave me another smile, then he took the belt from the floor and secured his pants at his hips with it.<br/>
Bruce Wayne, business billionaire with combat boots, naked chest and orgasmic glow on his cheeks. I stood there, just watching him, disbelieving that this really was my fate. He went to pick up his shirt and jacket and I felt like losing him just then. Confused, I watched him putting both pieces on, not understanding what was wrong with me. When he was done and turned to face me again to say Good bye, he froze and dropped his smile.</p><p>“Can I spend the night-,” I started off, but stopped, since I just got aware of the impossibility of that as I spoke and so had to think of something else.</p><p>He licked his lips and looked at me expectantly.</p><p>“Can...nothing, anyway,” I said and passed him to get my own clothes.</p><p>While I got dressed, I felt his eyes on my back, but I ignored it.<br/>
Nothing, <i>nothing</i> in this fucked world could get me to ask him whether he could spend the night at my place.<br/>
I got dressed, then I turned around to face him and came to look into his eyes. It was so intense that I was the first one to look away again and I said, “Till...”, then I looked at him again, “Next time?”</p><p>He pursed his lips, inhaled audibly and lifted his head a bit, letting me see that he would not say what he really thought now.</p><p>“Yeah. Till next time,” he said, then he passed me and I felt a whole load of feelings flying past me, but I couldn’t say anything but watch him leaving.</p><p>Another chance missed. I took a deep breath and tried to imagine myself running after him, but that was just so unlike me. I’d have to wait until next time again. And meanwhile jerk off to his dick picture.<br/>
Crestfallen, I stood there, listening for his footsteps ebbing away. I wasn't someone who'd cuddle after sex, but this time, there was that need to feel him against my skin. We had reunited, and now he was just wandering off with so many things unsaid that I was torn between staying here like a hard-ass and hurling myself into his embrace. And the longer I waited, the worse my dilemma got, until I left the room and ran on the street to look for him, but he was gone.<br/>
My fault.</p><p>“What about the piercing, you stupid git?!” I screamed into the night, trying to relieve my anger with blurting out my feelings.</p><p>“Shall I keep it, or ditch it or you wanna rip it out of my glans, or what?! Darn it, you unfeeling caricature of a dom!” I yelled down the street, making all promenaders stop and gaze at me.</p><p>“If you like it keep it.”</p><p>I startled at hearing his voice behind me and turned around. He was leaning against the wall of the club, his hands in his pockets, his legs crossed. He had been waiting there all along. Or he was trying to recollect himself just like I had tried to.<br/>
I watched his mouth growing to a grin. A knowing grin. He knew that I couldn't keep my hands off him and he took advantage of my fucked mental state, shamelessly. He pushed himself away from the wall and passed me, still grinning, ignoring me, however, and walking to his car. And I watched him leaving a second time. Whenever I had managed to get closer to him again, my pride would queer my pitch and I was left fuming at my own inability to simply relate to him. Over and over again, he rubbed it in my face and I just had to stand it.</p><p>“I hate you!” I called after him, my voice full of rage and passion.</p><p>“I know!” he called back without turning around, but I could hear the grin in his voice.</p><p>I rubbed my eyes, snorted and watched him turning around the corner.<br/>
And gone was he.<br/>
I closed my eyes for a moment to pull myself together, then I got back into the club, got my coat and left too. I did feel reclaimed indeed, but this sudden feeling of loneliness was getting to me. Sighing, I sat down in my car and leaned back. It was cold inside, but I didn't mind.</p><p>So much had changed during the last week. I had gone from a kink slut to a lover and apparently, I was unable to deal with this change accordingly. Things seemed to happen too quickly; I had not been ready for this yet. But probably, I never would have been ready for that, so he had had to force it on me. He could read those parts of me which I could not read at all and he treated me the way I needed it, even if I would object to it very loudly at first.<br/>
I sighed and gripped the steering wheel. For a moment, I toyed with the idea of driving to his place and sneaking in, but there was no way I could have snuck into Wayne Manor without meeting the butler. For sure, his alarm system was better than any bank alarm. How he throned in his dark bat castle, surrounded by gardens and trees made me feel angry. Not even some tiny loophole for me.</p><p>I took my phone and started writing, then I read it four times before I sent it off. And my excitement made my heart beat fast.<br/>
And just one minute later, I got a reply.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>I clenched my teeth, keeping myself from bursting into a smile.<br/>
Of course he knew.<br/>
He knew me better than I knew myself.</p><p>Maybe I'd be able to ask him about a night together next time. He had turned my world upside down, up to the point when I had felt the need to specify things and tell him that with my last words, having proclaimed so openly that I hated him, I had actually meant that I loved him.<br/>
Love.<br/>
We'd always be men who'd fight against each other, no matter which feelings we had for each other. But the nature of our fights would change, I was sure about that. Some time ago, I had fought him out of boredom and for entertainment purposes, but now I fought him in order to get dominated. To get my head crushed under his boot.<br/>
I could live with that.</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love at first shock (electrosex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce plans to introduce the Joker to one of his favourite practices and after some initial doubts, the Joker agrees to it. Yet, what seemed like a straightforward plan turns into quite a difficult task yet again with that man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: Electrosex (plugs'n'sounds)<br/>additional: sounding<br/>Bruce's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Love at first shock</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“When is next time?”</p>
<p>The next day and he was already getting impatient. But I could not blame him, I was on pins and needles too. It was so exciting; every time we met, I discovered a new side of him and so many details that I just wanted to meet him again the next day. Yet, I knew that we needed that time between our meetings to digest it all and be ready for new experiences. So I wrote back: “In a week.”</p>
<p>His reply: “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“No touching yourself.”</p>
<p>“Oh FUCK you!!!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Fine. I want you to milk yourself, without orgasm, every day, and collect the cum in a jar. Bring it along next time.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Till then.”</p>
<p>After my reply, I sent a text message to the club, telling them that I’d need a room for the 26th and the E-box, on the table, please. After a minute, I received the Okay. Somehow, I always got a room. Most likely, he had put me on the white list and instructed the staff to reserve one for me. Always. <br/>I laughed and put the phone aside, thinking of him stroking himself and holding a glass under his rigid dick. Sipping my coffee, I leaned back and thought about it some more. <br/>These times were so special. A few months ago, my days had been so dull, my nights so bland and grey; even as the Batman, I had come to stick to a certain routine and do the same thing over and over again with some slight variation. And now, my life felt so full.</p>
<p>Because there was someone else in my life. Someone who shared many things with me and who would share even more if I was careful and did not ask too much at a too early stage. As fucked up as he was, I was not the one to judge since I felt pretty fucked up myself if I came to think about it. <br/><i>Collect the cum in a glass and bring it along next time</i>. <br/>Right.</p>
<p>Without him, I never would have allowed this abhorrent man who I enjoyed being now coming to light. It felt like I had outgrown my skin, shed it and was wearing another one now; a darker one. It felt like being truly me, like I had suppressed it all the time for the sake of society's expectations and radical beliefs, having been brought up by a man who had served the army and was even more righteous than I. Should I have expected him to teach me about the shadows of this world too? Yes, he had, but from the distance, explaining these attitudes to me so I could understand and <i>fight</i> them. No one had ever told me that these shadows were in my mind just as well and that they needed to be acted out from time to time in order to maintain a certain psychological balance.</p>
<p>I had been forced to find out on my own and I had been scared when I had realized what a cruel man I could be. My own ability to deal violently with other people had shamed me and I had thought myself a bad man for being able to ignore the needs of someone else and just do what I pleased. So I had mutilated my personality, cut this side off and caged it. And the result had been the Batman.</p>
<p>Thus, it was such a liberating experience now to act it out. In a safe setting, and with a man who was <i>asking</i> for it. He had enabled me to act it out freely, without suffering from a guilty conscience. I had felt bad after our fourth session though when he had acted my hostage, but his acceptance had helped me accept it too. I owed my personal liberation to him.<br/>I sighed and thanked God for that gift.</p>
<p>And then, I thought of the next time and what to do with him.<br/>For a long time already, I had been toying with a certain idea since I was curious what he would say about that. Whether he knew it and whether he’d even be ready to do it if he didn’t know about it. I smirked and decided to give it a try with him. The worst which could happen was him refusing it.</p>
<p>And a week passed and by the sixth day, I was so needy that I was close to giving in and masturbating, but this time, I wanted to keep it inside for as long as possible. Somehow, I enjoyed the thought of some body parts suffering like that and my balls aching for getting emptied. If I was going to come it would be in his ass and I’d pump all that fluid into him. My smirk faded instantly when I became aware of what kind of thoughts I was thinking. Feeling a little ashamed for having gotten carried away like that, I went to the bathroom to shower this filth out of my mind.</p>
<p>But it was hard to remove; it stuck to my mind like superglue and at night, it returned and tortured me in my dreams where my skin was turned into black leather and I was unable to move.<br/>The next day, I dressed up in leather, simply because I felt like it. Pure coincidence. My favourite leather pants and a leather shirt. With every further time we met, I enjoyed being his top more and more and I came to develop a distinct identity and a clear concept of who I was. <br/>I drove to the club, got me the keys and when I entered the corridor with the rooms, I already spotted him leaning against the wall, waiting. He frowned at me as I came closer and I glanced at my watch. In perfect time. I lifted my eyebrow and when I had finally reached the door, I put the key into the lock, turned to the side and rammed my knee into his guts. Not too hard, however. He gasped and bent over, spluttering: “What the fuck”.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that,” I said flatly and opened the door. And the familiar scent of leather and wood made me relax instantly again. It was always the same smell. We’d give it a special and very personal scent during the next hours. Sweaty, stale and sweet. I came to enjoy this all so much by now that I considered it a fixed part of my life which I did not want to give up anymore. And again, I thought of what I would do if he left me. Probably, I’d give it up. Since it wouldn’t make any sense without him at all. It was a scary thought that I’d give it all up if he chose to leave since it made me realize how dependent I had gotten. He had lured me into this, using my sexuality as the bait and I had fallen for it all too readily. I had to admit that I had become his slave. Even if I was the one pushing my dick into his ass, I was his slave. And God forbid should he find out.</p>
<p>I pushed these unsettling thoughts aside and looked at the table and as expected, it was there. The staff was excellent. I led him towards the huge metal box and opened it, then I stepped aside to let him look. Watching his eyes closely, I noticed that he had no idea what that was about. So I chose to enlighten him. But before I did so, I let him look some more. There was the TENS unit in it, loads of cables and various metal plugs, sounds, nipple clamps, pads and much more funny stuff.<br/>He sniffed and eyed me warily and I had to grin.</p>
<p>“Are you <i>serious</i>?” he said, finally.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and I could see that he was dealing with very dark thoughts. Though, I gave him the time to recollect himself and continue speaking. He stared at the tools and licked his lips.</p>
<p>“They've done that at Arkham. And it wasn't pleasant.”</p>
<p>I snorted with amusement, now knowing where he was coming from.</p>
<p>“It was just unpleasant cause they did it the wrong way.”</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and turned to look at me, doubting my claim.</p>
<p>“Will you allow me to show you?” I said with a raised eyebrow, daring him.</p>
<p>And there, the Joker burst through. The change of his mind was visible. He narrowed his eyes a little and tried to contain himself for just one more second to swallow down that bout of anger, then he snorted and let his pride flow freely. His fears were extensive, but his pride was overwhelming him yet again.</p>
<p>“If you're so keen on that sick shit...”</p>
<p>“Oh that's sick? And you telling me I kidnapped you, have beaten you and am planning to rape you but have not yet is sane?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Cause I say so.”</p>
<p>End of discussion. I laughed and nudged his side with my elbow.</p>
<p>“You'll love it. The way I do it, you'll love it.”</p>
<p>“Mmh.”</p>
<p>I looked at him and watched him gazing at the stuff in front of him. Still, I could feel his uneasiness and doubt.<br/>I bit down on my lip and saw myself increasing the intensity. He screamed and writhed on the floor. Blood gathered in my dick. And my asshole side took over. But I had to hold back for now since he still needed some persuasive arguments to really agree to it. I cleared my throat, took his arm and pulled him out of the room. As we headed for the bar area, he finally protested and I stopped, telling him: “Let's get some coffee first to warm up your heart. Otherwise, it won't be able to take it.”</p>
<p>His eyes went big and his jaw dropped. Like a true comic figure.</p>
<p>“What??”</p>
<p>I grinned and said: “Kidding. Come on, we'll have a drink first.”</p>
<p>Part of me did that to give him more time to get used to the idea that I would shove an electroplug up his arse and part of me did it to delay it and make him feel excited about it.<br/>At the bar, I ordered coffee and he got himself a double shot vodka.I took our beverages and sat down.<br/>For the first minute, he looked at the people there, avoiding looking at me. Just when his nervousness got too intense, he shot me a glance and caught me adding sugar to my coffee. I bit down on my tongue, trying hard to hide my glee.<br/>Somehow, the prologue of this session was already thrilling me to bits; how he struggled to bear the certainty that he'd have to deal with electroshocks soon. A certainty, since he could not back out anymore. He rather would have died than cave in to his fears. Pride was a bitch.</p>
<p>“Did you touch yourself the last days?” I asked out of the blue to start some small talk.</p>
<p>“No,” he growled.</p>
<p>“But milked?”</p>
<p>“<i>Yes</i>,” he said with a more annoyed voice.</p>
<p>“Good. Take the jar home again, I trust you. I had a wank to your winky every day.”</p>
<p>I heard him inhaling, indignation escaping his mind and spreading around him. He blushed; though, he kept glaring at me.</p>
<p>“And what turned you on exactly?” he said with somewhat clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“Well, various things.”</p>
<p>“<i>Like</i>?”</p>
<p>He was trying to embarrass me, but I could not be embarrassed by such talks at all. Not anymore. I tried to come up with something which would embarrass <i>him</i> instead.</p>
<p>“Like how you fingered yourself,” I said, glaring back at him lustfully, “Or how you'd wear one of those leather hoods with a funnel and I'd piss into it.”</p>
<p>Not the truth, but now that I had voiced it I blinked and furrowed my brow. My eyes drifted off to the left as I tried to envision that. It was obvious that he was doing the same right now, trying to imagine what that would look like, and when he was ready to leave this image in his head, he replied: “Just wear it yourself, sicko. And I'll <i>shit</i> into it.”</p>
<p>I grinned, squeezed my dick and tilted my head, saying: “Oooh, really. I'd love that.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back. There was no way he could win such a battle with me.</p>
<p>“You're so sick,” he mumbled and closed his eyes as he was still working on his nose.</p>
<p>I stirred my coffee, then took the cup and leaned back myself, smiling. I kept watching him until I felt pity though. To some extent, I could relate to his trouble. Had someone told me to get <i>my</i> dick pierced, I'd have run away screaming. I had a few squicks too and if I thought about one of them being done to me I felt disgust and fear. But with him, it was even worse. He had experienced a terribly inhuman treatment at the asylum. Electroconvulsive therapy had nothing to do with electrosex, but I could understand why he felt nervous about it. It was the same kind of thing, on a very basic level.</p>
<p>I kept looking at that sorry sight for some more time, then I turned my head away too. I was curious whether his fear or need to please me would win. But maybe, I could help him a little and turn the tide in my favour.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” I asked him.</p>
<p>Slowly, he turned his head and eyed me warily.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Without changing the look of my eyes, I smiled and said: “I promise it won’t hurt. I swear.”</p>
<p>“Batswear?”</p>
<p>“Batswear,” I said and forced myself to not burst into laughing at this moment.</p>
<p>“Kay. You can fry my ass as you please,” he said with a dismissive voice and I still heard fear which he tried to suppress by sounding arrogant.<br/>Adorable.</p>
<p>I took my cup, emptied it all at once and then said: “So then, come on!” and I got up and pulled him up too. He had just enough time to put the drink down safely, then I pulled him towards our room. A little reluctantly, he complied, but he followed me.</p>
<p>“Get us a latex sheet from the cupboard and put it on the bed, then lie down. I'll take care of the rest,” I said and went to the box, chose two plugs and disinfected them while he was working hard on pulling the shiny sheet over the mattress. I insisted on it since I was expecting a mess, especially towards the end of it.</p>
<p>When he was done, finally, he lay down, breathing hard. I took one plug and presented it to him on my flat palm. His look wasn't very affirmative, but I just grinned and spread some lube on it, then I told him to spread his legs. He bit down on his lower lip, leaned back, supporting himself on his lower arms, kept his head lifted to see what would happen and spread his legs.<br/>Grinning a closed, very evil smile since I knew that he'd <i>love</i> it, I inserted the first bit of the plug. It was about 22 centimetres long and had a few bulges which would press against his muscles in a very delicate way, once the electricity would flow.</p>
<p>He flinched as that cold metal touched his skin, but I just pushed a little of it in. I looked up, saw that he could take the rest of it without any problems and let the whole plug disappear in his ass. A small piece of metal was still sticking out of it and it would serve to stimulate the sphincter as well. He was so exquisitely equipped at his club that there was nothing left to be desired; even an electrodildo which would tease those muscles as well. <br/>He looked up at me, expectantly, and I grinned.</p>
<p>“Congrats. That's it,” I said.</p>
<p>“What, that's it. What you mean?”</p>
<p>“Watch,” I said, got up from the bed, got me the second plug and lubed it up too.</p>
<p>I went back to the bed to stand in front of it, spread my legs and shoved it up my ass, making sure he would see everything. Then I went to get the TENS unit and placed it on the bedside table. Again, I left him there to get the cables and connected our plugs with the unit. He was watching me very intently so as to not miss a thing. I sat down on the bed in front of him and took the remote control to put it on the bed between us.</p>
<p>“This is the intensity,” I said and put two fingers on two buttons, “Up and down.”</p>
<p>“And here, the modes,” I added and pointed at a rotary button, “Though, there are many more to choose from.”</p>
<p>“The emergency button,” I said and put my finger on a small red button at the right corner of the remote control, “If it gets too much you can shut it off instantly.”</p>
<p>I continued a little more with explaining the remote control and the TENS unit until I looked up from the remote and found him staring at me. I blinked, understanding that he had not been watching which button I had tried to explain to him at all, but that he had been gazing at me the entire time. Slowly, a grin spread on my face.</p>
<p>“You don't want to know at all?” I asked him.</p>
<p>And while he slowly shook his head, he started smirking too until he stopped and grinned at me just as devilishly as I was grinning at him. <br/>What a man. I'd fall down on my knees and thank heavens for this gift, but instead, I closed my eyes and silently thanked fate again.</p>
<p>“Well then,” I said, grabbed the remote control, took a deep breath and locked eyes with him.</p>
<p>“You ready?”</p>
<p>I had to ask.<br/>My own nervousness was giving me an extraordinary boner; this fear of the first shock always turned me on so much and at the same time confused me to no ends. Although I knew what it felt like, since how should a body, which ejaculated at some muscles tensing up, ever forget this connection and unique feeling, I could not help that pleasant thrill of fear.</p>
<p>I watched him swallowing and thinking hard. <br/>The first time I had done that, I had held the plug in my hand to check the intensity and modes to get to know that device, but he would jump in at the deep end. He trusted me. But he had no idea about what he should expect. <br/>His dick was growing hard right in front of me; this fear obviously turning him on as much as me. I licked my lips and said: “Shall I get us cock rings?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said with a deep voice and I disconnected the plug from the device and went to a drawer to get two of them.</p>
<p>I took a simple metal one for me and a spiky one for him. The metal spikes were on the inside of the ring and I'd need to hurry up, otherwise I wouldn't be able to put it on this growing rock at all.<br/>I pulled the leather strap around his dick and closed it with a buckle. He growled through his nose and I looked up.</p>
<p>“Fine that way?” I asked him.</p>
<p>“Just right,” he said and felt for his dick to adjust the ring.</p>
<p>I connected the plug and took the control again, then I looked at him and said: “I'll give you a low one for the first time. It won't hurt, trust me. It's indescribable, but it won't hurt.”</p>
<p>Then I switched on the TENS unit and selected a mode and intensity.</p>
<p>“And by the way, I'll feel the same as you,” I added, then I quickly glanced at him and finding him patiently awaiting the first shock, I pressed “Go” for a row of three and watched him closely, even almost missing mine.</p>
<p>One second later, he jerked and opened his eyes wide. His expression was adorable then; he gazed at me in fascination.<br/>Love at first shock.<br/>I knew it.</p>
<p>It was such a unique feeling of having one's sensitive spots stimulated by electricity. An entirely different experience from those pseudo-therapeutic electroshocks, at least the way they must have done it.</p>
<p>His reaction made me grin again and I asked: “More?”</p>
<p>His eyes went even bigger and he nodded with greed.</p>
<p>“A little more intense now,” I said, increased the intensity slightly and gave him and me another one.</p>
<p>Again, his body jerked since he still wasn't prepared for that and I just closed my eyes, feeling so pleasantly at home in this feeling. It had been such a long time since I had done that and I had almost forgotten the thrill of it. Though, feeling my muscles getting forced to contract opened up another world for me this time. I lost my mind to my body and while I was the one dealing out the shocks, I found part of myself in the role of a sub too. Like it was another person dealing them and me experiencing it. However, that was not the time for self- and role-reflections since I was responsible for him now and had to guide him through this experience.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and asked: “So, does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. Go three steps up.”</p>
<p>He made me laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“Alright, wait. Let me choose a mode and let's see whether it works for you too.”</p>
<p>I changed the mode to my favourite one and increased the intensity again. A sequence of shocks; four of them, pause, and the next sequence. I pressed “Go” again.</p>
<p>At the first one, he lifted his pelvis and jerked slightly at the next three; then, as the next four shocks teased his muscles, he moaned again, his pelvis twitching. I tried to sit still and just watch him, but admitted, it was just so distracting. I felt my dick twitching too at the second sequence and  smiled. Nerves all over the place and all of them connected in some way. <br/>Though, I watched his ass closely and saw the muscles tensing and relaxing again. It was such a magic sight, knowing that electricity was forcing the muscles to contract and seeing the result of this. Like an alien force working on his body. I had done that a few times too and placed a mirror in front of my ass to watch this.</p>
<p>I switched to the next mode with the intensity of the shocks increasing with every further one. Still the same sequence as before and now with the fourth being the most intense one.<br/>He swallowed as no shock came and I looked up at him again, then I pressed “Go”. And I watched him lifting his pelvis higher and higher as they became more intense and I myself had to straighten my back and sit up a bit to enjoy it properly. I felt it wandering up my spine, slightly but though.<br/>With this mode, the fourth shock was about average, for me at least. I was curious about his limits.</p>
<p>I smirked and increased the intensity even more and the first one of that sequence was about the level of the last one from before.<br/>The second was felt. Especially in my dick.<br/>The third made me clench my teeth.<br/>And the fourth drew a moan from me. <br/>The higher intensity brought a sensation of heat with it and I knew how to convert it into pleasure. I pressed “Stop”, opened my eyes again and found him lying on his back, panting, his pupils wide.</p>
<p>“One up?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Hell yes,” he said breathlessly and slid back so he could lean against the headboard of the bed.</p>
<p>So, one up. <br/>I pursed my lips and made 'two up' out of that. I knew that this would be <i>my</i> limit, when the pain would be almost as intense as my pleasure and I wouldn't go one better.</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Go.<br/>The first shock made me gasp and rock my hips. His pelvis jerked terribly and he pressed his head into the pillow.<br/>The second made me moan through my nose, low and deep. He cried out.<br/>The third made me bend over and open my mouth. He clenched a fist and his teeth.<br/>The fourth made me cramp up my abdominal muscles and hold my breath. He arched up into the air and his dick twitched like it wanted to escape from his body.</p>
<p>I stopped the sequence and looked up at him, breathing heavily. I was rock hard now and every further one would be torture without jerking off to it. He was short of breath too. Sweat was on his forehead and I was sure that was just as much as he could take too. He spent a minute trying to catch his breath, then he whispered, “One up.”</p>
<p>Warily, I peered at him, knowing that I would not be able to go along with that.<br/>He glared hard at me, trying to convince me of taking the ride with him. Well, it had been my idea to connect us both to the device, being convinced that he would not be able to take as much as I and now I had to deal with that painslut demanding more than <i>I</i> would be able to take. Just half an hour ago, I had had him worrying about the pain. <br/>Maybe his revenge for this all. And pride was a bitch.<br/>I couldn't puss out like that.</p>
<p>A faint, but very nasty smirk spread on his lips and I understood. I took a deep breath, carefully turned the button and increased the pause between the sequences up to ten seconds. There'd be a countdown showing on the remote control, going down from 10 to 1.<br/>How easily I slipped from domming to subbing was new to me. Still believing that I was in control while he was pushing me around mercilessly. Since, after all, I could just drop the device as well and take a shower, right?</p>
<p>I tried to prepare myself for this in my mind, dreading the sensation. The last shock had been too much and I still felt stabs of pain there.<br/>He took notice of my dilemma and grinned. Badly.<br/>Okay, you want it that way. <br/>I pressed “Go” and jerked.<br/>He did too.</p>
<p>The next three destroyed me. By the fourth, I was lying on my back already, clenching the sheets, sweating terribly and desperately trying to keep my mouth shut while my ass felt like getting ripped apart. He lay trembling on the bed, breathing so heavily that I was sure he'd hyperventilate soon. I lifted the device to peer at it.<br/>6.<br/>5.<br/>4.<br/>3.<br/>2.<br/>1.</p>
<p>I cried out and turned on my side and the second one made me bite the sheets. My ass was so sensitive by now that it was a constant tingling sensation wherever the metal plates of the dildo were touching my insides and as much as it hurt, it still served to arouse me on another level, thinking of him feeling the same.<br/>Third shock. I screamed into the sheets and heard him giving a pained growl too.<br/>Four.<br/>I craned my neck and my yell got stuck in my throat.</p>
<p>When I was able to move again, I pressed “Stop” and collapsed on the bed, my sweat soaking the spots where I was lying on. In front of me, I watched him squeezing his dick, still breathing hard.<br/>And slowly, so slowly that I was scared of what would come now, he started grinning until I <i>knew</i> that this had not been it.</p>
<p>“Dare go one further up?” he breathed towards me, lazily stroking his dick.</p>
<p>“Honestly, no,” I gasped and dropped the remote control.</p>
<p>“Kay,” he said, lifting an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Before I could react, he had taken the remote control and a bolt of electricity rushed through my ass.<br/>The second one which followed made me scream out loud. The third made me press my crotch into the mattress to try to escape it and the fourth one drew a yell from me which was heard in the club still despite the hammering music.<br/>Whimpering and wailing, I lay on the bed, my whole body tensed up, my ass sizzling soundlessly, my mind trying to gather after having scattered in all directions.<br/>He gave a loud “WHEWW!” and then tried to catch his breath too.</p>
<p>“Fuck, this ain't no pleasure anymore,” I gasped and tried to sit up, somehow.</p>
<p>“You're still hard,” I heard it coming from in front of me.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that's because the cock ring keeps it all there!” I yelled and pushed myself up from the mattress.</p>
<p>A malicious grin.<br/>Another shock.<br/>I straightened my back to the extent it hurt and squinted my eyes shut.<br/>The second shock made my heart skip a beat, then I quick-wittedly reached for the remote control and ripped it from his hands. Though, I had to stand the third shock as well since I didn't find the emergency button as quickly as I would have wished to and I squirmed with pain for another time.<br/>When the fourth shock didn't happen at all, I dropped the remote control and bent forward to take a time out and recover.</p>
<p>“Pussy,” he stated and leaned back to fondle his dick again.</p>
<p>“Look, if you want to go on I'll remove mine and you can grill your ass crispy, okay?” I said breathlessly and wiped the sweat from my forehead.</p>
<p>“Well, no,” he replied flatly.</p>
<p>I sat up again, lifted my head, closed my eyes and sighed, then I looked at him. His look unsettled me a little since there was <i>no</i> grin there.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I can't resist when you're in pain,” he whispered, his eyes turning dark, “You're so hot when you scream like that.” </p>
<p>I swallowed and acknowledged that I was married to a real sadist. One as terrible as I.</p>
<p>“Even if that pain is real?” I asked to make sure.</p>
<p>And he stared at me for quite a long time before his look turned even darker and he sat up to be at eye-level with me, then he said: “Yes.”</p>
<p>I tried to stare back at him for as long as I could, then I blinked. My ass was still recovering from that torture and I shifted my weight. I licked my lips and kept looking at him.</p>
<p>“Remember, I asked you whether you think you'll surive a relationship with me,” he said with a serious voice, “I don't think you had an accurate idea of what you really are dealing with here. Still, you have the chance to leave.”</p>
<p>No pain could make me do that.<br/>No pain in this world could make me leave that man again.<br/>I closed my eyes at realizing that and bent my head.<br/>I'd be his slave, till the end of this world. Till my body would lie in pieces, bleeding, crushed, shattered, if need be.<br/>I opened my eyes again and looked at his collar bone.</p>
<p>“It won't kill me,” I said.</p>
<p>“Right. What doesn't kill us makes us wiser,” he said and switched on the TENS again.</p>
<p>Four shocks.<br/>I cried through all of them. Literally. I felt it everywhere, such an intense sharp pain. Tears were streaming down my face and sweat was trickling from my thighs. I had curled up on the mattress.<br/>He bent over me and looked at my face. I looked up to see whether he was smiling or grinning, but I found none of that. A very serious look instead.</p>
<p>“You're fucked up,” he stated.</p>
<p>I coughed and cleared my throat, silently agreeing.<br/>His face disappeared and he sat down again. I did my best to do so too and finally managed. I was sitting on an anthill, thousands of ants biting my skin at the same time.<br/>He took a deep breath and kept looking at me.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said then and offered me the remote control.</p>
<p>I looked at it, then back at him.<br/>And what I saw was new to me. For the first time when we were playing, there was that strange look in his eyes. Until I came to figure it out and realized, with surprise, that this was devotion.<br/>When he saw that I simply was too confused and troubled than to understand what he was trying to tell me, he said, “I couldn't play with someone who puts himself before me.”</p>
<p>I looked at him, blinking several times, feeling touched by his unique declaration of love and fear confession at the same time. I felt honoured that he thought so of me. It was true anyway; if push came to shove, I'd stop. He had dared me that time at the club when he had allowed me to do anything I pleased, but with him, if push came to shove, he'd have his limits too. And they were not of any physical but of mental nature.</p>
<p>“I thought you knew by now that you matter to me,” I replied though, a little sulkily.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that's quite an empty phrase if you think about it. Like, how much?”</p>
<p>“This much,” I said and kept looking at him, trying to give him the most honest and serious look I was capable of right now.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and smiled faintly, then he moved a little closer and closed his fingers around my dick.</p>
<p>“Still up for more?” he asked, looking at me in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but at <i>my</i> pace if you pelase,” I replied and took the remote.</p>
<p>When I saw the value of the intensity, I snorted. No wonder my ass felt like still getting tormented, long after the device was switched off. I decreased it and changed the mode. After this torture, I'd need a low and steady pulse, otherwise I could forget about coming tonight at all.</p>
<p>“And you like it this,” I searched for the right word, “intense?”</p>
<p>He rose an eyebrow and draped himself on the pillow like an Eros stone figure showing off his plump piece, smiling.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, yes.”</p>
<p>“And the other times?”</p>
<p>“Well,” he said and shrugged his shoulders, “A little gentler, right?”</p>
<p>“Mmh,” I replied, knowing what <i>a littler gentler</i> would mean with him.</p>
<p>Like, intensity 5.<br/>I chose 4. It would be a constant stream of shocks, but gentle enough to enjoy them to the fullest. While I was working on the remote, he got up on the bed and knelt down in front of me, bent down and gripped my dick. He was breathing against the glans, his mouth so close that I couldn't think of anything else but him taking me in and I forgot that I was holding the remote in my hand. If my dick had suffered some loss it was regaining it now again.<br/>I grinned and pressed his head down and he couldn't but take me in. Just then, I pressed “Go” and moved into his wet embrace as I felt the first shock. My ass was so sore that it felt way worse, but still enjoyable. The adrenaline from before made me take it more easily.</p>
<p>As a steady rhythm of shocks stimulated my and his ass, I closed my eyes, put the remote away and bent over him to reach for his dick. I squeezed it to test its quality and found it rock hard. He reacted to that by closing his lips firmly around my dick just under the corona, then he moved up and let them slide over it. Just when he reached the tip, another shock made me gasp due to the double stimulation.<br/>My prostate would need a wellness treatment after that, but who cared. I wanted to get wasted and lie in bed afterwards, feeling everything throbbing inside, reminding me of him.</p>
<p>I masturbated him as he sucked me off and several times, he jerked so violently that my fingers almost lost contact with his dick, but he tried hard to move back into my grip and let me continue. It didn't take us long anyway and we were so worked up that he stopped to sit up and take off the cock ring.</p>
<p>“No,” I said and pushed his hand away while I removed mine.</p>
<p>Angrily, he glared at me, but he could glare me out of this world, I would not allow him that now. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back to get some hair out of his face. His cheeks showing a red tinge, typical of intense arousal. It made me grin.<br/>I lay down on my back and patted the tip of my dick to make him understand that he was to continue. He gave an angry snort, then he bent down and took me in again. Secretly, I took the remote and pulled at the cable with the other hand until it slipped out of my plug. Then I increased the intensity again.<br/>He jerked and even bit me, but instead of crying out with pain, I chuckled, having expected something like that.</p>
<p>“Did you jusuuuuh”</p>
<p>Intensity 6.<br/>Grinning, I pushed his head down, grabbed his hair and pulled and pushed, forcing him to suck me off while he was the only one left who got his ass fried. After a few shoves, he tried to push himself up, but I pressed his head down more violently and switched to the next mode which would give him a constant tingling. At intensity 6.<br/>Reflexively, he bent his head as the electricity made itself felt in his ass and took me in, down to my pubes. And my dick stayed there. I enjoyed coming in him like that so much and the word “cocksucker” which passed by in my mind every once in a while just served to stimulate me in a very odd way as well.</p>
<p>He gagged and I changed to the next mode which would give him an intense stabbing pain. His hands hit my chest and whatever they could reach, but I kept him locked there and even rocked my hips to push it in some more.<br/>The rhythmic moves of his muscles made it hard for me to hold back and for one last time, I rocked my hips and forced it down his throat, then I pushed him away so he fell back and swiftly pulled the plug from his ass. However, it wasn't swiftly enough and the metal slid past his anus as the next shock was dealt. He cried out and stretched his legs, accidentally kicking my hard-on. His foot slid down and came to rest on my balls. I licked my lips, smirked to myself, and got up on my knees. </p>
<p>Before he could recover, I had put his legs on my shoulders and pushed my dick in. He threw back his head and shuddered, clenching the sheets.<br/>It was a special experience to get fucked after such an electro-session since the nerves were sore from overstimulation and every tiniest ripple and bump could be felt. In order to give him some more of this pleasure, I drew back and teased his opening with the corona of my glans, which got him begging.</p>
<p>“Ahh-mfgddd...” </p>
<p>In his own way. <br/>When he opened his eyes to peer at me, I started fucking him, violently. Hard, long thrusts, not to please him but myself only. And every time I moved back in, he moaned loudly.</p>
<p>“Louder,” I panted and gripped his hips.</p>
<p>At the next shove, he cried out and the second one got me to come. I gave a loud cry myself when I felt that wave rolling towards me and abandoned myself to it, firmly gripping his flesh to ride myself through that bliss.<br/>It was so intense since I had been so worked up. It had taken us about 40 minutes from the very first shock up to now and all the time, my arousal had just grown. Admitted, suffered from a temporary stasis during that electrotorture, but it had never fully faded. As I kept fucking him through orgasm, his dick moved to the side and bounced up and down and I had to grin again.</p>
<p>When I had enough, I drew back and just let the lube, semen and shit drop on the sheets. He was lying on his back, motionless, panting hard.</p>
<p>“May I come now,” he said breathlessly and lifted his head to look at me. His neck muscles were trembling.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes, growled with frustration and let himself fall back again. I reached for his dick and pulled the cock ring from it. He lifted his head, his eyes aglow with anticipation and a smile on his face, but I ignored his invitation and simply dropped it on the bed.</p>
<p>“Come, I want another drink,” I said and pulled him from the bed, but he didn't get his feet on the ground in time so he fell on the floor. </p>
<p>Laughing, I pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room while having him hitting me with his other hand and voicing curses and insults, most of them containing the word “fuck*”.</p>
<p>“You are <i>fucking</i> kidding me!” he yelled as I dragged him down the corridor towards the bar area, “You get off on torturing me and I ain't even allowed to <i>come</i> myself?! What kind of dom are you; just beneath contempt, and you-”</p>
<p>I turned around, pressed my hand against his mouth and kept pushing him along in front of me until we had reached the bar.  There, I let go of him and he turned around, fuming with rage and looking daggers at me. I grinned, gave him a quick kiss and passed him to go to the bar.</p>
<p>“You really are serious,” he stated, bewildered.</p>
<p>I smirked and behind my back, he exploded.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of here!” he screamed suddenly and people turned their heads in dismay and disapproval.</p>
<p>For a few moments, it was completely silent until one man in leather attire with a slave sitting by his feet chose to take the helm and speak up: “Who the heck are you, freak, telling us to leave, huh?!”</p>
<p>My eyes went big since I knew that I'd get to see a fabulous wrath show now, first row. I loved making him angry just as much as he loved doing that to me.</p>
<p>“<i>Me</i>?” he said calmly and straightened his back so he looked like a slim white tank which was just aiming at the target to bombard it any moment.</p>
<p>The people looked from him to the man who had spoken and I saw that many of them were siding with the man. Although it was his club, those people didn't even know him and even less knew that he was the Joker. It was like an interesting field study to me, getting to see that not <i>everyone</i> in this town knew him. I had assumed that by now, the entire town knew him well enough to not cross his ways, but those people were just not interested in this sort of stuff.<br/>He exploded.</p>
<p>“In case you haven't noticed, you bloody parasite, I am the fucking <i>owner</i> of this club and you get the goddarn <i>fuck</i> out of here now or I'll put you on the death list, you hear me?!!!”</p>
<p>The man took a step back and bent his head a little, being put in his place in such a shameful way.</p>
<p>“You still here?! I said get the <i>fuck</i> out! Take the rooms, smoke a fucking cigarette, fuck your dumbos on the street, I don't care, but get. out. of. here. NOW!!!”</p>
<p>Many startled when he screamed the last word into the room, then they moved, even hurried to leave the room. It took barely a minute until it was empty. While they left, he glared at them angrily and when the last one had moved his ass out of the room, he went to the door and slammed it shut.</p>
<p>“Assholes,” he added, took a deep breath and turned around to face me. I couldn't help the glimpse at his dick. Limp now.<br/>I was casually leaning against the bar counter, my fingers intertwined, smiling at him appreciatively. Though, when he started walking, I felt a strange kind of fear. There was nothing between him and his wrath anymore, no walls and no limiters and when he chose to let it flow so freely, he was an impressive sight. It gave me a taste of what I could expect if I chose to <i>really</i> piss him off. What we were doing now was just bantering and teasing and as angry as he was, he understood that it was only a game. But God forbid I'd really inflame him.<br/>I pursed my lips at that thought and watched him coming closer.</p>
<p>“You want coffee?” he started off again, his voice still so very loud and booming, then he yelled, “So get yourself coffee!”, making a sweeping gesture with his arm to invite me to get it. But the barman was gone too. Just to be on the safe side.<br/>I snorted with amusement, went around the bar before he could reach me and had a look at the high-tech coffee machine. Probably, it even had a name and an own address. I abandoned the idea of having coffee and instead, I took the absinthe bottle and poured myself a drink with sugar and ice cubes.</p>
<p>He was leaning against the counter now and watching me, still with angry eyes. When he saw what kind of drink I was preparing, he left his place, walked around the bar too, pushed me aside and just took the absinthe with him so I had to prepare another one for myself.<br/>He sat down on a chair and when I was done, I joined him there, leaned back and crossed my legs, smiling a priggish smile.</p>
<p>“You happy now?” he spat at me.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Whatever idiotic plan you've had in mind, I am <i>pleased</i> to see that I have made you happy,” he said with a sour voice and emptied the glass in one gulp. My eyes went wide and my grin turned into an expectant smile. And indeed, some coughing followed, he shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together.<br/>66%. Not for the untrained drinkers.<br/>My laughter was about to burst through again at this sight, but I hurried to clear my throat instead since I felt that if I chose to mock him now he'd lose it.</p>
<p>“Fucking shit,” he coughed and put the glass down.</p>
<p>I took a sip from my drink as well now and after swallowing, I could feel it trickling down my throat. A hot feeling inside and a burning sensation. Typical. I was used to it.<br/>I poured the entire drink down my throat, swallowed and closed my eyes, waiting for destruction. It came very tenderly.</p>
<p>“I'll get myself another one. You too?”</p>
<p>He coughed again and glared at me. Now I was the one who was up for competitive games.</p>
<p>“No, you don't look like wanting another one. Shall I bring you some milk?”</p>
<p>I could not resist mocking him since he was so adorable in his desperate anger. His manliness was at stake here and I loved teasing him about it. Simply because it was such a pushover for him. I grinned, got up and went to the bar to refill my glass. When I got back to our seats, he was playing around with his dick. Oh yes, poor man. So hard and so limp now. A tragedy. I <i>had</i> to comment on it.</p>
<p>“Blue balls?” I said, grinned and sat down.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” he snarled and tried to find a comfy position for his balls.</p>
<p>His attempts made me think of doing that again; delaying his orgasm till he would beg. With a pained expression. All needy and achy. I put it on the to-do list. My grin worsened and he peered at me warily. I put the glass on the table and crossed my legs, staring at the wall. I wanted to see for how long he'd take my tease until he would explode again.<br/>And it wasn't long.</p>
<p>About two minutes later, he sucked in the air, got up, took my glass so swiftly that I only could watch, gripped my jaw, forced me to open my mouth and poured the absinthe into it. Hissing with anger, he closed my mouth and crossed his arms, towering in front of me.</p>
<p>“You ready, finally?!” he yelled at me when I had managed to swallow and had to cough then, “You done with your childish games?!”</p>
<p>In a very weird way, I enjoyed him being so bossy. Again, another demonstration of <i>his</i> power when he actually wasn't in charge at all. He had always had his little outbursts of anger, but only now, I came to notice and became aware of my strange reactions.<br/>I coughed one last time, got up and pressed my forehead against his, breathing hard with lust and anger. A terrible mix.</p>
<p>“You daring little piece of SHIT!” I screamed at his face and punched his guts so hard that he slid down my body and turned into a puddle of meat on the floor. I reached down, grabbed his wrist and started walking while dragging his squirming body along behind. I only stopped for a moment to open the door to the club area and he tried to get up, but I started walking again before he had managed to do so and he was forced to eat more dust behind me as I passed the people who were waiting to be let in again.<br/>Some burst into laughter. And I smirked, enjoying this so much. This little man who had acted up before and who had thrown them out of his club was cleaning up the floor now with his body. And he kept his mouth shut since any of his comments or shouts would have served to make them laugh even harder.<br/>Finally, we reached our room and I let go of his wrist when we were inside.</p>
<p>“Get on the bed now and remove the dick piercing,” I said with an angry, bossy voice and he growled, yet did as I told him. I glanced at his dick. I'd have to hurry up since he was already getting hard again.</p>
<p>Though, he chose to act up again while taking it out, asking: “Why.”</p>
<p>“Just do it, you doggone coward!” I snapped at him and watched him narrowing his eyes at that insult.</p>
<p>So easy. Call him a coward and he'll jump from a bridge to prove that he is <i>not</i>.<br/>I snorted with anger and went to the metal box on the table, took another tool out of it and disinfected it. Despite being in a hurry, I <i>had</i> to do so since this one was a very delicate one. However, I made sure to show him my back so he couldn't see what I had chosen. When I was done with disinfecting it, I drowned it in lube, hid it behind my back and walked up to him.</p>
<p>“Spread your legs.”</p>
<p>He did so and I got between his legs again, still holding the thing behind my back. There was a drop of blood on his glans; the piercing had not healed completely yet, but I needed him to take it out for the following spectacle. Ignoring the blood, I grabbed his dick, then I placed the metal wand on his glans and waited for his reaction.<br/>But his reaction simply consisted of him widening his eyes. He seemed surprised that such a thing even existed. I grinned, being assured of his consent and let it enter his urethra. The sound had a larger diameter since it was hollow inside so he could come without any troubles. Definitely, I'd sound him again someday with a solid one, but tonight, I wanted him to make a mess.<br/>He flinched after a few centimetres and I stopped, looking at him.</p>
<p>“Too big or not enough lube?”</p>
<p>He snorted with amusement and shifted on the bed.</p>
<p>“Unfamiliar.”</p>
<p>“You haven't done that before?”</p>
<p>“I have, but not the way it was supposed to.”</p>
<p>“Took one which was too big, huh?”</p>
<p>Ahah,” he laughed and showed me an evil grin.</p>
<p>“Just relax. I know how to do it right,” I said and let some more of it slide in. It was just a simple sound without any bulges.</p>
<p>“You know just about everything how to do it, wha?” he teased me while watching the metal sliding in.</p>
<p>“Most of it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Ever fucked a corpse too?”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and gave him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“No, but I'll fuck your dead body then, promise,” I retorted sharply.</p>
<p>“What a pity I won't get to feel it,” he said, smirking, “I'll watch you from hell then and jerk my ghostly dick off.”</p>
<p>I reacted to his attempt at acting up again by pushing the sound in until only the larger end of it stuck out and he jerked as I did it too quickly.</p>
<p>“Comfy there?” I asked him with a bitchy voice.</p>
<p>“Mmh,” he hummed, lay back and opened his mouth to breathe through it.</p>
<p>He had grown harder as I had inserted it. He wasn't fully hard yet, though enough for the sound to stay inside on its own, so I let go and connected it with the TENS unit. He opened his eyes at hearing the clicking and lifted his head. He spotted the cable which connected the sound with the TENS and gazed at me, a little perplexed.<br/>I put my tongue on my lower lip and gave him a full smirk, then I took the remote control and took care of the right mode and intensity.</p>
<p>“You're not gonna switch it on, are you,” he said, not questioning what I was doing, but rather telling me to not do what I obviously was about to do.</p>
<p>“<i>You</i> are to shut up,” I said with a grin and pressed “Go”.</p>
<p>His body jerked as the first shock teased his urethra. I had chosen intensity 2 for the start. But seeing that he was just fine with that, I increased it to 4 and switched to a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>“Aaahhh,” he interjected and threw his head back again. </p>
<p>I watched his dick twitching, twice a second. An incredible sight. Mesmerized by his moving dick, I increased it to 5 and watched it twitching a little more vividly to the faster rhythm. He objected to it by giving a loud cry, but I wouldn't go any lower again. He'd have to stand it.<br/>He bent his legs and squirmed. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure. So hard to find, but once found, that ride was hellish.<br/>At some point, he managed to sit up a bit to watch it himself and that sight threw him. His thighs jerked and he sat up some more until he flung his arms around my body to keep himself in this position.</p>
<p>His dick was nudging my belly every time a shock was stimulating his nerves. It turned into such an erotic dance that I started getting hard again till my dick was pressing against his balls. I made it twitch and he tightened his grip on my chest. I bent my head to whisper into his ear.</p>
<p>“I love it how your dick twitches. How hard you are. How long.”</p>
<p>His grip tightened some more and I felt him panting heavily against my throat.</p>
<p>“I love the colour of your dick and the contrast of the metal. That piece inside your dick.”</p>
<p>“Nnnghhh”</p>
<p>He bit my throat and I gripped his dick to feel it moving in my hand. The feeling was mind-boggling.</p>
<p>“That piece which is frying your urethra, can you feel it?” I said and smirked.</p>
<p>“Mmmh,” he breathed against my throat as he still kept the skin between his teeth.</p>
<p>“It's frying that nasty thing; that hard and full load of flesh and blood...”</p>
<p>He bit down harder and let me know that I was on the right track. Sometimes, I met with this strange mood when I was enjoying torturing my body like it was the body of someone else; completely detached from ownership, yet, feeling what was being done to it, of course. Maybe I could make him feel the same with my words.</p>
<p>“Look how it shakes, how the electricity teases the nerves and makes the muscles twitch.”</p>
<p>He pressed his body against mine and tensed up. <br/>Close.<br/>I rubbed his glans with my thumb and had him biting my neck so hard that I had to gasp.</p>
<p>“It's just a needy little fuck,” I gasped and tried to carry on, “Ready to explode and unload.”</p>
<p>He let go of my neck and gave a needy moan.</p>
<p>“Your balls must be sore,” I whispered and squeezed them hard. </p>
<p>He cried out so loud that I quickly moved my head to the side, and the next second, something hit my face. He buried his fingers in my muscles and I looked down, just into a load of cum. </p>
<p>He cried out again, his pelvis jerked and more liquid hit my face, but it wasn't just cum. Grinning, I closed my eyes and grabbed his hips to hold him still, but he kept jerking and squirming since the current-carrying metal was reaching into his bladder and causing it to empty itself in this fascinating way. It was a special feeling to have it all twitching uncontrollably and tensing up like that; his dick itself <i>and</i> his bladder.<br/>He kept moaning against my neck and I felt for the remote control which I had dropped on the bed to be ready to switch it off when he'd have enough. By now, there was only coming piss out of his dick and I chose to switch it off anyway. A few moments after the current was gone, he collapsed against my body, breathing hard and still twitching occasionally. I smiled and held him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, this was awesome,” he breathed after a minute and lifted his hand to wipe the piss from his forehead. He pushed himself away from me and looked around. Piss and cum everywhere. Thus, the latex sheets. Chuckling, I watched his eyes succumbing to embarrassment. He shot me a wary glance, then he looked at his dick. Half of the sound was already exposed since he was going limp again. Slowly and carefully, I removed it and he jerked when the tip left his tip.</p>
<p>“No wonder it was in my bladder,” he mumbled while beholding the full length of it.</p>
<p>Grinning, I got up from the bed to clean and disinfect it. As I did so, I glanced at him several times and found him gazing at the mess around him and at his dick. His fluids were still on my face too and I wiped it off and licked it from my fingers. Sweetness.<br/>He cleared his throat, got up from the bed and passed me to leave the room. A little confused at his sudden urge to move, I left the room too and watched him carrying his ass towards the end of the corridor.</p>
<p>“Where you going?” I called.</p>
<p>He stopped, turned his head and slapped his ass, calling back, “Getting clean again, you sickhead. I don't like my own piss on my body.”</p>
<p>“And mine?”</p>
<p>“Love yours;” he said and disappeared in a room to the left. The showers, probably. And I was left alone. While he was gone, I removed the sheets and brought them to the clerk who lifted his eyebrows and screwed up his nose.</p>
<p>“Geez, bring them to the waste room.”</p>
<p>“Are you throwing them away?”</p>
<p>“No, dumbo, we're cleaning the shit you're leaving here for us.”</p>
<p>I lifted my eyebrow now too, a little confused about this man's hostility, but probably, he had someone bringing him piss and shit covers every day, not knowing where to drop them. I decided to not strain his patience any more with a question like “And where is the waste room?” and instead brought them back. Again, I left to get us two drinks and sat down in our room. While I was waiting for him, various thoughts crossed my mind. I liked trying out all these things with him and we had not even covered half of those I still had in mind. He was just as curious as I and I was confident that we'd make many new and awesome experiences still.</p>
<p>My ass still felt a little sore from this one though. And again, I tentatively imagined him dominating me. I felt so afraid of that thought that I dropped it instantly and decided to indulge in this experience today some more.<br/>After ten more minutes, he came back, all fresh and rose-scented and I had to bite back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Is that shower for everyone?” I asked him as he sat down.</p>
<p>“Yes. You thought it was my private one or what?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes.”</p>
<p>“This <i>is</i> my club, but up to now, I never came to use it.”</p>
<p>“Why did you open it anyway?”</p>
<p>“To make some money with the freaks, right? People pay for this. A room is 50 for an hour and the shows are 300.”</p>
<p>“Quite expensive.”</p>
<p>“Oh you gotta say.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I'm talking about y-” </p>
<p>He went silent and stared at me.</p>
<p>“What?” I asked, completely clueless.</p>
<p>“You wouldn't pay the price to have some fun here?”</p>
<p>“I don't know.”</p>
<p>He grinned and took his drink.<br/>I had noticed that his question about me paying was not what he had initially wanted to say. But it was pointless to ask him about it. He was one of those who'd keep silence about something which he didn't want to reveal, at all costs.<br/>When I felt him looking at me, I turned my head. It was a kind of look which unsettled me since he was analyzing me. I was bad at standing those. My secrets were sacred to me and I disliked anyone attempting to touch them and I had many of those, still feeling insecure in his presence at times. Especially when my thoughts regularly drifted off to him fucking me this evening.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said out of the blue.</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“For this experience.”</p>
<p>I was left speechless but tried to not let him notice. Biting down on my lip, I kept myself from blustering out my wish which was not a wish at all. My eyes slid over his body on their own as I thought of him gripping my shoulder and slapping me.<br/>He pushed me down on the bed and jumped between my legs. He crouched down and gripped my dick, then he-<br/>I got so nervous that I emptied the drink and got up to get dressed. Avoiding any and all eye contact, I put on the pants, shoes and shirt, then I faced him though and asked: “Where's the waste room?”</p>
<p>“At the end of the corridor, right door,” he said, his head propped up on his hand.</p>
<p>He sensed that something was wrong with me. But I simply could not talk about it. I licked my lips and bent down to pick up the sheets, but he said: “I'll take care of them,” so I got up again and faced him. And instantly, I saw him towering over me as I was lying on my back, presenting him my ass. I blinked and headed for the door when he finally got up and I was torn between starting to run and staying where I was. Slowly, I pushed down the handle and by the time I opened the door, his hand appeared on my arm. I turned my head and looked into threatening eyes. I wished I had chosen for running.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong,” he snarled and tightened his grip.</p>
<p>The onset of arousal served to unsettle me completely, finally. Piercing eyes and that voice. I had heard it so often, but only now, it turned me on in this wicked way. Losing my reason to fear, I shook his hand off and escaped. As I walked down the corridor, he stepped outside too and I felt compelled to greet him at least, so I turned around and while walking backwards, I called, “Till next time!”, then I turned around the corner and got out of his reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man who was puzzled beyond explanation was left standing in the doorframe. He gazed into empty space; the corridor was deserted.<br/>He had felt fear. But he could not come up with any explanation as for its cause. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wood. No, he would not return. His fear was driving him away. And he knew that feeling so well, when this unreasonable emotion was taking over and chasing him away.<br/>He brushed over his neck and fondled his nipple piercing. <br/>Interesting times ahead.</p>
<p>_____</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pounding the meat (fisting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a visit at the Wayne tower, the Joker finally gets what he wants.<br/>Not exactly what he had thought of, but still enough to make him feel confident that soon, he'd find himself pleasantly buried in the sacred butt of his lover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: fisting<br/>additional: gaping, Bruce Wayne sub ;)<br/>Joker's POV<br/>Bruce's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Pounding the meat</b>
  </span>
</p><p>The next day, I woke up thinking of him. How he had left, hurrying to get away from me without any obvious reason. I got up and wrote to him, thus.</p><p>“When is 'next time' anyway?”</p><p>Two minutes later, I got a reply already.</p><p>“Next week, Friday.”</p><p>“Next week??!!”</p><p>“Yes. If you keep pushing me it will be two weeks.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“You are not allowed to masturbate.”</p><p>“FUCK. YOU.”</p><p>“If you put on a neat suit, dye your hair and get your skin peachy, I will receive you at my office and we'll have some coffee afterwards.”</p><p>I couldn't wait till next week. Something was wrong with him and I needed to know. Since sometimes, he was just as much of a secretive coward as I. He had kept silence about it at the end of our last meeting and it was just driving me mad, not knowing what he was brooding over in his dark mansion. At worst, he'd come up with the thought of leaving me. I simply couldn't think of what I had done wrong, except maybe that part when I had dared to take over control and had fried <i>his</i> ass.</p><p>My fears as for him ditching me made me leave the laptop and search for that semi-permanent hair dye which I kept in my bathroom for emergencies. After half an hour, my hair was black and after another half an hour, my skin 'peachy'. I went to look for a 'neat suit', then I left my flat and drove to the Wayne tower, hoping that he had not decided to leave earlier. It was a strange feeling to walk around like a normal guy in broad daylight and people passed me without looking at me. It was like holidays from my own person.<br/>
At the reception, I told the man that Mr. Wayne was waiting for me, but he had a look at the computer and told me that he wasn't.</p><p>“Honey,” I said, put on a grin and leaned down on the counter to look him in the eye, “Pick up the phone and ask him if your supermachine is lying.”</p><p>He cleared his throat, gave me an annoyed look and picked up the phone indeed.</p><p>“Mr. Wayne, sorry to disturb you. I've got a man here who is neither on the visitor nor business list, but he says he's got an appointment with you.”</p><p>I lifted my eyebrow and turned around to look at the people walking around there.</p><p>“Mr. Kerr.”</p><p>I licked my lips and turned around to face the receptionist again.</p><p>“Joe.”</p><p>Silence for half a minute.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” he said and hung up, then he turned to me again, “Mr. Kerr, sorry about this. He is waiting for you already. 21st floor, down the corridor, door 8.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I said with an annoyed voice and went to the elevators.</p><p>To be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had gotten the brush-off and I was glad that he was ready to see me. The first time actually that I felt the need to talk. Usually, it was him who'd press for getting things sorted out, but this time, it was me. No surprise, since I had grown fond of him. But I was also curious as for what was troubling him. This weird look in his eyes when we had been sitting next to each other after our session. I had felt something which I failed to explain without his help and I hoped he'd explain it to me now when he saw that I had gone to great lengths to meet him here.</p><p>I arrived at the 21st floor, stepped out of the elevator and had a look at the doors, but his was just the one at the end of the floor. For five minutes, I stood in front of this black door with the golden number 8 on it, reading his name over and over again and thinking of a way how to start things. The surface of the door had no blemishes and I even came to think that he had only recently gotten it painted black. I'd have painted it red.<br/>
I took a deep breath, ran my fingers through my hair to make it look neat, then I knocked at the door. Before I heard any reply, I simply opened it and stepped inside.</p><p>A huge room opened up to me with a window facade which gave me a breathtaking view of the city. And in front of it, behind an antique, crammed desk, Mr. Wayne was sitting on his 1000 dollar chair, gazing at me.<br/>
I went to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. I know there was no way you could have imagined me coming to you with 'dyed hair', 'peachy skin' and a 'neat suit' at all. Here I am. Like what you see?<br/>
Still, I had him gazing at me after I had sat down. I crossed my legs and grinned.</p><p>“Seeing a ghost?” I asked to tease him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“A man who's too pretty than to be allowed to walk around all by himself.”</p><p>A laugh escaped me. He was quite different when he was the business man. Much more self-confident and articulate.</p><p>“Yeah? What's so pretty about that man?”</p><p>“Everything. Makes me fear he'll get hit on by a jerk or a pretty woman when I have to sit here and read complaint letters,” he said and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>I took my lower lip between my teeth and allowed myself to indulge in this sweet compliment coming from him. I felt like being wooed. Like it was the first time we met and he was trying to convince me of him being interested in me and catching <i>my</i> interest at the same time. I propped my head up and peered at him with a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Oh really. But indeed, I've had to fob a few jerks off on my way up here. But there was one of them who seemed like being okay,” I ended my tease and watched him closely for his reaction.</p><p>Even if I was joking, in his mind, he'd see what I was talking about, seeing someone chatting me up and me looking at him, sizing him up. I loved toying with him, especially when he seemed so troubled. And his expression slipped for a moment, almost imperceptible, but I saw it. His eyebrows sank down for a second. That thought made him feel insecure. Or worried.</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked when he had recollected himself, “What was so okay about him?”</p><p>“Well, you know,” I started off and spread my body all over the chair to look as casual as possible, “The first thing which caught my eye was his ass. Two firm apples. And then his thighs, so muscular.”</p><p>He hid his mouth behind his fingers, pretending to prop his head up too while his eyes were eating me up.</p><p>“He turned around and I saw his face,” I continued, “Interesting. Such smooth skin and a tiny scar on his chin.”</p><p>I noticed his forefinger secretly brushing over it. Yes, I had to deliver him from this hell of jealousy, otherwise I feared I'd damage his mind, especially since there still was that talk ahead of us.</p><p>“At first, his face seemed very crude. So massive and almost rectangular-shaped. But then I saw that it was beautiful that way and special.”</p><p>A red tinge on his cheeks made me chuckle to myself. I had to compliment him into comfortableness to make him talk.</p><p>“He greeted me and his voice made me melt. I looked at him and saw that bulge between his legs. I found it quite funny that he seemed to find me so attractive that he got hard after a minute already. I simply couldn't turn him down. So we went to his bureau, locked the door behind us and he bent over his desk so I could fuck him.”</p><p>His cheeks changed to a fiery red colour and he hid his mouth behind his hand some more while I noticed him clutching the armrest of the chair.</p><p>“I pulled down his pants,” I continued with an arrogant smile, “and saw that this man was wearing purple lingerie. Under his business pants. Can you believe that?”</p><p>I sat up a bit and squeezed my dick silent between my legs. The sheer thought of doing this was getting me close to orgasm in my mind.</p><p>“He didn't seem to be ashamed at all. He was so hard by now that his dick was peeking out of the panty. Such a pervert. I think I was lucky that I met him. Could have been a boring business man with fine rib shorts too. Nothing against fine rib! But well. Even less against purple lingerie.”</p><p>His neck turned red.</p><p>“I freed his dick from this lacy prison, gripped it and pushed my dick in. You know, a bit of spittle and it slides, fairly enough. Turns out he has been craving this all his life and never dared to speak about it. Such a splenduous fuck, that man,” I ended my tale and stared at him, still smirking.</p><p>He needed half a minute to remove his hand and open his mouth.</p><p>“Well, sounds like a good time,” he said with a voice so strange that I was laughing inside.</p><p>“Yes. But it was just a wet dream, I have to say,” I added since I almost felt sorry for his trouble.</p><p>“Just a dream?”</p><p>“Just a dream.”</p><p>He stared hard at me for a long time, not saying anything.<br/>
He had started this shit, after all. And I had just accepted it and carried it to visual excess which had been inevitable with me.</p><p>“And that man let you do that with him, just like that?”</p><p>“He wasn't sure at first. But when he saw that I was sure about it, he let me.”</p><p>Again, he stared back at me in silence.<br/>
It was obvious that I had hit on a raw nerve. His absolute silence told me that he was just unable to speak. Unable to voice what he was thinking. For either, it was too personal or he was too afraid. I knew him by now and I could tell when he was just making plans and thus remaining silent or when he remained silent due to being overwhelmed by feelings.<br/>
Anyway, the quality of my soft skills surprised me. I found myself sitting there with him and thinking about how I could make him talk about what seemed to keep his fucked up mind busy. Usually, I manipulated them in such a way that I'd benefit from it, but this time, I just wanted to make him come out with the truth. Manipulation for a good cause. And in the end, I <i>would</i> benefit from it just as well.</p><p>I took a deep breath, deciding that I'd have to force him; otherwise, we'd spend the rest of the day sitting here in silence. And my dick which had found that fantasy so incredibly tempting was just giving me hell. I had to pull myself together to not get up and force him over the desk, tearing his pants down and pressing my boner against his ass. He was capable of making me suffer so terribly, like he was able to wake this intense desire for intercourse with just a few words or a look of his.</p><p>“Where's the toilet?” I asked him, deciding for subtle manipulation again. </p><p>He remained silent but just stretched out his forefinger, pointing towards a door behind me. His trouble worsened my arousal. Such a pitiful man sitting in his big bureau, unable to voice his feelings, obviously struggling with himself, right in the middle of craving me fucking him and finding it such a frightening thought at the same time. Probably. That was what I would have liked to believe, at least.<br/>
Maybe that fantasy of his which that man had told me about at the beginning of this “us” had been more pressing than I had thought it to be. In fact, I had just taken it for a laughable fetish at first until I had realized that it had been part of an entire mindset of his. He was just too shy than to reveal it to me. I had to help him along.</p><p>I got up, had him glimpsing my bulge to assure him that I <i>did</i> find that fantasy arousing, and went to the toilet. If he was able to just think along a <i>bit</i> he'd know that I wasn't going to piss now with this steel tube between my legs since it was simply impossible. I was curious what he would make of that.<br/>
But I wouldn't wait. It was a perfect chance to get a kick out of this and after I had closed the door behind me, I pulled down my pants, placed myself in front of the mirror and started masturbating.</p><p>A handsome man with black hair was gazing at me with such lustful eyes that it felt like all human quality was leaving me and pure need turning me into a creature of another world. I looked down and watched myself stroking my dick. And then, he showed up in my mind. I'd ram it into his ass and have him moaning out loud. The first time he'd be penetrated. If he was making such a fuss about it it <i>had</i> to be the first time for him. I grinned and looked at myself in the mirror again.<br/>
Despite the make-up and black hair, I still recognized myself; that grin was too familiar. Giving a low hum, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my touch only. And again, he came back to sit down on my dick and I bent over with pleasure.</p><p>A gasp escaped me when I had him moving, up and down, fucking my dick like I had fucked him when he had been my hostage. Instantly, I feared that he might have heard it and that thought gave me such a thrill that I gasped again. He'd get up, open the door and see me. How I was jerking off there. In his restroom. Shamelessly. So unbearably hard that I had had to take care of it. I imagined me only having two more minutes until he'd open that door and the thought of time pressure served to arouse me even more. I stroked myself a little harder and clutched at the edge of the basin, thinking of him opening the door and my shock at that. Three minutes already. He should be wondering by now what the heck I was doing in his private restroom.</p><p>Also, he'd hear my pants; I knew that he'd hear this in the perfect silence of his bureau, but I couldn't calm down. It was like I wanted him to notice. Grinning wickedly, I moaned through my nose and tensed up my thighs.<br/>
“Come on,” I panted and tried to summon him, “Get your ass up and look what I'm doing, you fucking coward,” I hissed and rubbed my thumb against the glans, trying to hold back a little longer while teasing myself to hell.</p><p>“See how hard you get me with your rosy ass offer,” I panted and lost myself completely to his body.</p><p>My balls were already lifting themselves, preparing themselves for shooting the load and I stopped for a few seconds to get over this intense need to come. Breathing hard, I supported myself against the basin and looked at myself in the mirror again. A red tinge was on my cheeks despite the make-up and that look which greeted me there sent a shiver down my spine. Such possessive eyes that I came to fear that I'd hurt him if he surrendered to me. But I could only think of putting my own steel-capped boot on his head now and pressing it against the floor.<br/>
I growled with frustration and gripped my dick again.</p><p>And just then, the door was opened. My head shot up, I looked to my left and saw him standing there, his hand still on the handle. His expression made me feel a load of adrenaline being released and I squeezed hard. My look turned darker and even more possessive. He had come and seen that I was jerking off here, that I simply could not control myself anymore and had to tend to it. My sexuality was a beast which needed food regularly and he was feeding me with honey and pie.</p><p>“In <i>my</i> shithouse?” he asked with a quavering voice, so full of authentic anger.</p><p>I bent my head a little and grinned at him, my eyes narrowed to slits, inviting him to punish me for this outrageous act. When I noticed him peering at my dick, I let it twitch and stuck out my tongue to bite down on it, teasing him.</p><p>“You shameless little fuck,” he growled, threw the door shut behind him and stomped towards me. I hunched my back and prepared myself for violence. Sometimes, I needed a minute of lead time to activate the right neurons and feel the pain as something pleasant. But he didn't give me that time. He took a fistful of hair and slammed my head against the mirror. It was so thin that it shattered into a few big shards which fell into the basin.<br/>
For a moment, I saw stars, then he rammed his knee into my crotch. Just into those tight suffering bits and I slumped down, gasping. That attack after I had cheated on him had been nothing compared to this. </p><p>Whimpering and clutching my jewels, I sat on the floor, trying to stand the pain. He left and I heard a door being shut. He was gone.<br/>
I released a long and loud groan of pain, then I curled up. Always those attacks at my private parts; it was like he was punishing me for acting out my sexuality in an undesired way. Well, he was right to do so anyway; I knew the rules. And sometimes, nothing was more satisfying than disobeying them. Even if the result was hell.</p><p>The pain spread in my guts and I felt sick. My entire body was shaking from the pain. Had he done that while I had been limp I'd have taken it more easily but with these blue balls, it was just unbearable.<br/>
After a few minutes of lying on the floor, I heard a door being shut again and footsteps. As I peered out of the restroom, I saw him sitting down behind his desk and putting a cup on it. I clenched my teeth, feeling anger rising at him getting stupid coffee now. Choking back the pain, I gathered my strength and pulled myself up from the floor. I pulled up my pants and refrained from zipping them up since that kind of compression would have worsened the pain. With a sulky look on my face, I waddled back to the chair and carefully sat down.</p><p>I did not deign to look at him, spread my legs and tried to find the least painful position for my balls, but I kept holding them though, not feeling comfortable with exposing them even to his eyes.<br/>
After a few moments, I couldn't resist him anymore at all and I glanced at him. He was stirring his coffee, his angry eyes watching the milk forming spirals in the coffee.<br/>
I cleared my throat and bent my head like a sulky child.</p><p>“That wasn't necessary,” I managed to squeeze out.</p><p>Instantly, the nausea got worse, so I reached for his water glass and drank to keep my stomach busy with something else. He just glanced at me and took the cup to drink too.<br/>
He was so upset. In such commotion that I feared that any further word would make him get up and throw me out of the window. Something was really wrong.<br/>
Another intense pang made me heave a groan and bend over. The pain came in waves and whenever it dwindled, I thought I had overcome it, but then it just started anew. I was just hoping that there'd be no permanent damage left.<br/>
He rubbed his eyes and sighed, then he put the cup down and leaned back, gazing at the coffee.</p><p>He wasn't angry at me. He was angry with himself. And it helped me accept his snub since at times, I was just the same, acting my anger out on others. Who deserved it anyway, on a side note.<br/>
I turned up my mouth and lifted my head to look at him.<br/>
How could I get him to talk? I felt like a psychologist trying to squeeze it out of him for his own benefit. And mine.</p><p>“You're right,” he said out of the blue and looked up at me too, “That wasn't necessary. I apologize.”</p><p>I came to hold my breath.<br/>
An apology.<br/>
It meant so much to me. I swallowed, deeply moved by it. So I mattered enough to him to be worthy of an apology. I blinked and lowered my gaze, feeling the need to help him.<br/>
Though, that weird mood only lasted for a minute when the next wave of pain drove all my sympathy out of my mind and I looked up again, glaring at him. He hid his eyes behind his hand, sighed and spoke.</p><p>“You may decide what we do next time.”</p><p>He tried to make up for the pain with his offer. What a tempting opportunity. Instantly, I saw myself fucking him, but at the same time, I felt that he wasn't ready for that yet. I had to prepare him for this so he and I could enjoy it properly. I sucked in the air and tried to think of something which would get close to it. When I saw something popping up in my mind, my expression slipped for a second and I smirked, but I hurried to drop it again before he'd see it.</p><p>“Okay,” I said and he put his hand on the armrest to look at me.</p><p>For a moment, I was in heaven. Seeing this frightened look and this humbleness and feeling this submissive vibe drove some blood into my dick.<br/>
What a lovely slave he'd be. Though, I had to stick to my plan for now to not overwhelm him and drive him away from me. This situation needed tactfulness.</p><p>“I want to fist you.”</p><p>His eyes grew slightly bigger and he tried hard to compose himself; I could see it. Yet, it took him less time to agree to it than I had expected.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Not the most confident Okay, but still an Okay.<br/>
Again, for a second, I smiled, then I got up as carefully as possible and said: “Saturday, next week, the hotel next to the club, room 23, 8pm.”</p><p>He gazed at me for another moment, then he hurried to write it down on an envelope. I left his bureau and headed for the elevator. Behind me, I heard him stepping out of his bureau too, so I turned around and found him staring at me, like he didn't want to let me leave yet.</p><p>“How about an elevator ride?” I said and dealt him a suggestive look.</p><p>I could see how glad he was that I wasn't angry anymore. My balls still gave me hell, but I tried hard to not let him notice. He started moving and accompanied me to the elevator and in silence, we waited until it arrived. We entered, he pushed the ground floor button and the doors closed. As soon as it started moving, I swiftly turned around, pressed him against the wall and grabbed his crotch. He should have expected something like that, but his surprise made me grin and I kissed him hard. Passion flamed up in his eyes, but not that sort which <i>I</i> had expected.</p><p>Apparently, he wasn't up for sexual interaction since he tried to turn his head and push me away, but I stuck to him like superglue and pressed against his crotch all the harder. It made my balls ache, but I didn't care right now.<br/>
Behind me, the elevetor display was counting down from 21.</p><p>17. He managed to get some air between our lips and opened his mouth to say something, but I simply silenced him again with a rough kiss.<br/>
15. So rough that I almost tore his lip.<br/>
13. I <i>had</i> torn his lip. I muffled his cry with my lips again, snuck my hand between our bodies and stroked him through his pants.<br/>
10. He growled loudly and punched my side. I tried to ignore the pain and took both of his hands to pin them against the wall. Again, he tried to turn his head away as I was licking the torn spot on his lip, but I kept him locked with my forehead.<br/>
7. He squirmed and I rubbed my hard-on against his. I left his lips and got closer to his ear and before he could open his mouth again to complain, I whispered sharply: “You fucked-up little pervert, what the heck are you doing?”</p><p>5. He didn't reply anything, most likely too surprised that I was just blaming him for what was happening. I grinned and added: “You were such a decent man before you met me.”<br/>
Additionally, I grinded my crotch against his, pretending to fuck him.<br/>
3. “And now you grope me in the elevator of your own business, are you <i>that</i> needy?”<br/>
2. I bit his ear and he cried out.<br/>
1. I licked the bitten spot, then pushed myself away from him and let go of his hands.</p><p>The “bing” told me that we had reached the ground floor. I turned around and rearranged my tie and jacket. Behind me, I heard him panting. Speechless.<br/>
For a moment, the elevator stood still as the doors were preparing for opening and swiftly, I turned around, grabbed his crotch for one last time, making him bend over, and said: “Bye!”.<br/>
When the doors finally opened, I put on a serious look. Just in time, since, as I had hoped for, I found some people waiting there. I did my best to not let my expression slip and grin with glee. They would see a man who was trying to compose himself; his bulge, his bleeding lip, the sweat on his forehead, the ruffled hair, the disarranged tie and shirt. Even the most frigid withered flower was forced to make the only logic conclusion that this man who was just leaving the elevator, me, had done that to him. </p><p>I passed them, then I allowed myself to give in to my glee and chuckled. My revenge for the restroom chastisement. All that hustling and bustling had driven some blood back into my balls and  the pain was a little more bearable now. With a broad grin, I left the building and headed for my car. Yet, in the middle of the plaza, I froze, seeing something in my mind.<br/>
What if I got that stuff for him? And why not? Maybe not for this time, but if he came to like it I'd send it to him after this night. And grinning even more broadly, I headed for my car to drive to a sex shop.</p><p>For a long time, I stood in front of the shelf, looking at the stuff there. There were so many of them that deciding for one turned into a difficult task. Eventually, I got me the staff and asked them about the material, but the answer wasn't helpful at all since they were all made of leather.</p><p>“Well, what do you want? We've got these full ones which cover everything and we got those which got removable bits.”</p><p>“Removable.”</p><p>“It's those here. With this one, it's possible to lock it, for example. Those three got a gag inside as well.”</p><p>“I need a zipper and lacing. A lock and no gag.”</p><p>“These two then.”</p><p>Shopping for him had gotten me so aroused that I was semi-hard. I bought it together with some lube and left. Another satisfied customer.<br/>
I drove home and tried it myself. For minutes, I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. The feeling was indescribable.<br/>
Finally, when I was ready to leave this strange place in my mind, I took it off and stored it away. I would keep it for now and give it to him next time when he'd be ready for it. I wasn't sure whether he could take that yet while I <i>was</i> sure that he'd love it. It would be just his kind of thing.</p><p>Sighing, I went to the bathroom and undressed to check for my balls. Nothing to be seen yet.<br/>
However, instantly, I saw him again and how I'd push my fist into his ass. Grinning widely, I stepped into the shower to get rid of the dye and make-up. The next days would be hell for me since I knew that from now on, he'd keep popping up in my mind, offering his ass to me.<br/>
I had decided for next week since I wanted to give him more time to get used to that thought. And to tease him and make him dread it. It was such a pleasant thrill, anticipating something and dreading it at the same time. Up until now, it had been me who had been forced to experience this dilemma, and now he came to feel it himself.</p><p>During that week, I tried out what I was planning to do with him. I had never done it before and some practice before I was going to be his sort-of-dom for the first time as well could come in handy. After all, he had helped me ditch my fears too when he had told me that he knew how to do the electro-stuff last time and I didn't want to add to his fears when he'd realize that I knew shit about what I was doing.</p><p>So I put a plastic bag on the bed, put on a latex glove and lay down. However, before I put the lube on it, I got up again to get me a mirror, which I positioned in front of my ass so I could see what I was doing. I lubed the glove, then I stuck two fingers in. My heart was hammering in my chest at the prospects of watching it fully disappearing in my ass. Boldly, I added two more fingers and was a little disappointed. Was my ass that wide? I added the pinky to it and shrugged my shoulders. Four of them were inside now and I tried to spread them. Still no problem, although I couldn't stretch them fully. I snuck in my thumb too, just the tip of it and then I paused. </p><p>It was a weird sight in the mirror. Until I remembered that it was my hand and I grinned widely, my dick appreciating the sight and feeling. I swallowed hard and pushed. Yet, I found myself pushing against my colon and I sat up a bit and moved my hand around to see where it should go from here. A few attempts later, I found the right way, changed the angle of my hand and pushed it in, up to the knuckles. So easy.<br/>
I had started panting and my dick was hard. Fascinated, I gazed at the mirror. An incredible sight, having half of my hand buried in my ass. I moved the fingers and brushed over the hot walls of my colon. It was a weird sensation; somehow, it felt numb and then again, I <i>could</i> feel something there, like a very dull touch.</p><p>I tried to push it in some more, but it was impossible; I could not get around my leg to insert more of myself. I growled with frustration and slowly pulled it out. In the mirror, I saw shit sticking to my fingers, then I glimpsed my ass. Licking my lips, I tried to unclench it and pretend to squeeze shit out of it. My anus was gaping. My heartbeat sped up and I grabbed my dick to masturbate. Yet, after a few strokes, I had to clench my ass and the wideness was gone.</p><p>I lifted an eyebrow and pushed my hand in again and this time, it went in smoothly up to the knuckles. Again, I gripped my dick and started stroking while I moved my hand back and forth, fucking my ass with it. Eventually, my legs started aching and I had to put them down. I stroked myself more forcefully and finally moaned, connecting with my prostate and the stimulation from my hand. I closed my eyes and touched myself, just feeling it. It didn't take long and I came.<br/>
I cried out and ejaculated on myself while my hand was still stuck in my ass. Reflexively, I clenched it and the sensation of muscles contracting and closing around solid matter of such a diameter was  terribly wicked. Moaning along to the rhythm of orgasm, I kept moving my hand until my ass felt sore and my orgasm dwindled.</p><p>Breathing hard, I collapsed on the bed, my hand still inside. I caught my breath and slowly removed it. Again, I glanced at my ass in the mirror and the sight made me smirk. I was looking forward to seeing his ass in that same state. So wide, so gaping.<br/>
Chuckling, I got up from the bed, threw the glove into the waste bin and went to have a shower. Under the hot water, I stuck a finger into my ass again to clean it inside out since there was still some lube left in it. I flinched when I touched overly sensitive tissue. Some shit disappeared in the drain, I was satisfied, washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower.</p><p>I lit a cigarette to celebrate this first <i>and</i> successful attempt and slumped down on the couch. Apparently, fisting was no big deal and I was confident that I wouldn't hurt him.<br/>
I bent over, grabbed the phone and called the hotel to book room 23.<br/>
The four rooms on that floor were similar to the rooms at the club, yet, much more comfortable and spacious. At first, I had thought about inviting him to my home, but then, in my so very tactful mood, I had had a second thought about it, considering that he might have felt uneasy here. It was my territory, like a home game, and he might not have felt comfortable doing this for the first time here. So I had decided for neutral ground, and though, a little more luxurious and much more private than the club rooms. I wanted it to be a good experience for him so he'd agree on further explorations of his bottoming side.</p><p>One day later, I found myself lying on the bed again with a lubed glove. It had been such a wicked experience that I had to do it again and honestly, some practice couldn't hurt.<br/>
The next day, I even did it with warming lube, having become a little more courageous. The result was mind-boggling. The faster I stroked myself inside, the warmer it got and as soon as I slowed down or stopped, it sank to body temperature again. Together with that thing in my ass, it gave me such a hell of ride that I decided to use it with him as well.</p><p>The next day, I drove to the sex shop again to get me a fist-shaped buttplug. In the course of the week, I'd try to insert it fully and keep my ass stretched for our rendez-vous.<br/>
On Friday, I already got the stuff ready; paper towels, a small mirror, the gloves and lubes. I wouldn't take those from my club since I barely knew them while I knew my own stuff in and out.<br/>
On Saturday, finally, I got up with a boner since after waking up, my thoughts had instantly searched for his image in my mind and I saw my hand disappearing in his ass.<br/>
His frightened look. His uneasiness. Forcing himself to do it despite dreading it. I'd have to contain myself. Usually, that vibe resonated within me very naturally and I lapsed into sadism, but I'd have to remain of sound mind when I would play with him.<br/>
He was such a challenge.</p><p>He had always been a challenge to me. Whether it was what he was doing or what he was thinking, he never ceased to trouble my mind and test my strength. And tonight, he was calling me out again. Not deliberately, however, since I had made him do it. I'd never be able to free myself of his bonds again. So subtly, he had spun his net around me and when I had noticed what had happened he had already tightened it around me and I couldn't move anymore.<br/>
I felt anger rising. But I would use it to play with him.<br/>
A little.<br/>
Couldn't hurt either of us.</p><p>In the evening, I entered room 23 and grinned. Several rooms, walls in red, black gothic furniture, golden accents, sophisticated decadence. Pure luxury. I put the bag on the golden table and let myself fall into the vast cushions of a red velvet couch. I giggled since immediately, I had to think of falling into his ass when my body fell on it and I got reminded of the buttplug in my ass. I was in a very cheery mood. So cheery that it scared me a little.</p><p>Maybe it was because one of my hottest fantasies would come true soon.<br/>
To be in his ass.<br/>
In the ass of Mr. Wayne.<br/>
The man who was the Batman.<br/>
The man who juggled with numbers, entire companies and millions of people. The mighty, haughty and ever so suffering Mr. Wayne.<br/>
In his suit. Wearing purple panties under it.<br/>
So horny, so begging to get fucked.</p><p>I licked my lips very slowly and allowed myself a very big grin.<br/>
Soon.</p><p>I got up and carried the bag to the bathroom, then I went to the club, had a few drinks, watched some people, imagined myself leading him around on a leash there with a horrible hard-on and then got back to room 23. Half an hour to go. I lay down on the bed, closed my eyes and let my mind wander the fields of love.<br/>
Until I heard someone knocking. My eyes shot open and I swallowed involuntarily.<br/>
Mr. Wayne. He had really come.</p><p>I got up and was about to walk to the door when I stopped, grinning at the thought of making him wait a little. He should know right from the start that he'd have no say today. I leaned against the wall and watched the door.<br/>
More knocking, a little more shyly. I smirked.<br/>
Come on.<br/>
Suffer a little more for me.</p><p>I could see him standing outside, a scared man in a suit staring at a door and praying that it would be opened. Or that it wouldn't be opened. Depending on his current dominating feeling of fear or anticipation.<br/>
Knocking, again.</p><p>I put my hand on the door and felt for him. He was there, right at the other side. So afraid.<br/>
I pressed my ear against the door and listened for a sound.<br/>
The knocking was so timid now that it didn't even hurt in my ear when he tried again.</p><p>Grinning, I opened the peephole.<br/>
There he was. A scared man in a suit, anxiously gazing at the door. He lowered his head and put his palm on the door, then he looked up again.<br/>
Begging.<br/>
I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling a shiver running down my spine.<br/>
Begging already.</p><p>I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. He sighed and gazed at the floor.<br/>
Are you going to wait?<br/>
Even half an hour?</p><p>I opened my mouth for a silent laugh, turned around and walked back to the couch where I poured me a glass of wine.<br/>
With the sweetest thoughts on my mind, I emptied it and had another one, then I glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes.<br/>
I'll give you five more.<br/>
So I had another quicker glass of wine and got up. However, as I did so, I noticed that the drinks from before and these three glasses of wine had not failed to do what they were supposed to do. Pleasantly tipsy, I walked to the door, biting down on my finger with joy. Now my practice would pay off; even in this state, I'd manage to fist him properly.</p><p>I turned the key in the lock and opened.<br/>
A man sat there in front of me, leaning against the wall, his head bent, but when he heard the door being opened, he lifted it.<br/>
And I could glimpse the most innocent and prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. They were so full of devotion. I stared back at him, wordlessly. Until he couldn't take my glare anymore and turned away. I stepped back, he got up and entered.<br/>
As he walked into the middle of the room, I watched his ass in that suit. There was no ass since his jacket covered it, but I knew it was there. Right where it belonged and right where I'd belong.</p><p>I went to get another glass, filled both with wine and sat down. He got it and sat down too. On the other side of the couch, with half a metre between us. To be on the safe side, right?<br/>
I turned my head away, closed my eyes and grinned, calling him a fucking coward in my mind. Then I sighed, opened them again and had a look at this pathetic figure.<br/>
I had been hard and my hard-on had lost some blood during the wait, but it was just gathering new blood again.</p><p>Boldly, I squeezed my dick. And I watched him falling. A little deeper into this strange mix of heaven and hell. His cheeks got flushed with blood and he inhaled loudly, took his glass and drank some wine.<br/>
I'd have to shift down into second gear if I wanted this evening to be a pleasing experience for both of us since I saw that my mean ways were affecting him much too much to still enjoy it properly.<br/>
I knew what I wanted to be, but he didn't know yet what he wanted to be when I'd dom him. He had not found his sub identity yet. I'd help him develop. I'd train him. A good slave needs a good master. </p><p>My dick was as hard as steel now. I gulped my need down, added some wine and crossed my legs to hide my erection. As good as possible anyway.<br/>
I took a deep breath, then I put the empty glass down, cleared my throat to prepare him for the news and turned to face him. Surprise. He looked a little more confident now. He had just needed some time to get used to my presence. I was glad to see that, finally, I had him ready for work.</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>He put the glass down and got up. I disentangled my legs and shut them, then I patted on my thighs to tell him to sit down on them.<br/>
Curiosity made him move. Slowly, he walked up to me, spread his legs and sat down. I did not miss the bulge in his pants as his crotch passed my face.<br/>
Of course you want it.</p><p>When he was safely sitting on my thighs, I locked eyes with him and the longer he gazed back at me, the more I could see his self-confidence coming back.<br/>
After some minutes, I lifted my hands and unbuttoned his jacket. Very slowly, very calmly, trying to make it as enjoyable for him as possible. I'd need to act with something which I barely made use of. Consideration. But I owed that to him. He had always treated me with respect too and when I had had a fit of fear he had taken care of me. If this should work out I'd have to do the same and contain his fears.</p><p>He watched me as I turned to his shirt and unbuttoned it too. With every button I opened, he got more nervous though. His cheeks were red, his back as straight as a needle and his abs tensed up. I pushed the shirt aside and put my hand on his chest. He flinched.<br/>
We had been so intimate already and he had done all sorts of strange things with and to me and though, when it came to him bottoming, it was like we were starting from scratch. But I couldn't blame him; whenever we had dealt with each other as enemies, he had witnessed my brutality and even when we had played, I had switched a few times and dommed him, but otherwise, he had no idea what to expect from me. </p><p>I'd surprise him with gentleness. I felt confident enough now to act that way. Since that time when he had made me cry, I had started to feel more comfortable about showing my feelings and being tender with him too; after a long battle with myself anyway. My calculating ways helped me understand that he needed that now and not some badass domination. We'd get to that. But not tonight.<br/>
I brushed over his nipple and his ribcage moved a little faster. With the hint of lust, I looked up at him and found him on the verge of giving in. Still struggling, but so tempted to surrender himself to me. And suddenly, a whole world opened up to me. His alter ego, the slave, knelt down in front of me and bent down to lick my dick. I could see it so clearly. I just had to tickle it out of him.</p><p>I smiled, closed my eyes and let my hand explore his body. Gently, I brushed over his chest, fondled his nipples and then slowly headed for the back of his body where I traced down his spine and snuck my hand under his pants. I grabbed his ass and he jerked. But not out of fear.<br/>
So firm. I kneaded it and fondled it hard and while he was distracted by my groping, I opened the button of his pants with my other hand. When he became aware of what I was doing to his front, his breathing sped up again and he stared down at my hand. He was adorable in his nervousness.</p><p>I licked my lips, kneaded his ass a little harder to distract his attention again and swiftly snuck under the waistband. He gave a lovely gasp of surprise and straightened his back again.<br/>
There it was. His dick. I grabbed it and squeezed. It was a new experience for me to grab his dick like that. It felt so full in my hand. I gripped it and rubbed his glans with my thumb and he arched his back and closed his eyes. I hummed appreciatively and stroked his dick, as much as those pants permitted me to. It was such a sensual experience for me, being so close to him, being allowed to touch him like that and having him enjoying it too. All that violence which was so dear to me faded into the background and I got to see how rewarding some tender loving touch could be.</p><p>I relaxed my fingers around his dick and just concentrated on feeling it. Though, I glanced at his face to tell whether he was still fine with it and since I found him with closed eyes and a faint smile, I closed my eyes too and explored his genital. There was some fluff around it and instantly, I was reminded of how I had buried my nose in it. I traced down that cushion of beef and arrived at his testicles. They were compressed to firm balls and carefully, I poked them. Well, I had a pair of those myself, but this was something else. I smiled and snuck my fingers between his butt cheeks to touch his opening. He jerked violently and the magic was gone.</p><p>With tiny pupils, he gazed at me and I left that spot to tend to his butt cheeks again, saying: “Don't be so tense. I won't hurt you.”</p><p>It was amazing how scared he was. As mean and imperious as he could be as a top, as timid was he as a bottom. I had to convince him of me not being out to hurt him, otherwise he'd never get to enjoy it fully.</p><p>“I mean it,” I said and lowered my gaze to stare at his chest, “I have not made that suggestion about what to do in order to be able to hurt you. You should know that. I'm sorry I made you wait; I won't do any of this sort again tonight. Just hand your fears over to me.”</p><p>“I try to,” I heard him above me.</p><p>“Don't try. Do it.”</p><p>I looked up, still having his dick in my hand, and locked eyes with him again.</p><p>“You've always been a lovely top,” I said to soften his mind a bit, “And you've always, or mostly taken good care of me. I want to be like that too.”</p><p>I stared back at him for some moments, watching his cheeks turning red, then I said: “You don't know how to let go, do you.”</p><p>I started massaging his butt again and added: “I'll show you how to, if you let me.”</p><p>For a few more moments, he stared back at me, then he relaxed and closed his eyes. I smirked and kept fondling his ass and dick while I moved closer with my head and kissed his nipple. I licked it and froze when I felt his hands on my head, his fingers worming through my hair, gently caressing my head.<br/>
For a second, I felt afraid. I forced myself to stay where I was and concentrate on pleasing him, pushing those fears away. I knew very well where he was coming from. And this was why it worked out so well. Both of us were afraid of honest intimacy, of this slowness and the intense closeness which arose from that. Tonight, I'd bite the bullet and do it, for his sake.</p><p>I fondled his nipple with the tip of my nose and breathed against it. He smelled wonderful. His skin was so soft and despite some scars here and there, it was without any blemishes. But it was the scars which made it special.<br/>
Again, I licked his nipple, then I took it between my lips and sucked. Only now, I became aware of having stopped fondling his ass and dick, being so immersed in his nipple, and I started moving my fingers again, just letting them slide over his skin, feeling it.<br/>
He sucked in the air, gripped my head and bent down to kiss me.</p><p>When his lips touched mine, my fondling turned into groping and I squeezed his butt and dick. He responded by kissing me violently and I felt a dam breaking.<br/>
Two, in fact. His and mine.<br/>
It had taken us some time to connect and to make ourselves comfortable in our new roles, but now that we had managed we could turn to the fun side of it. He growled and bit my lip and I pressed my finger against his opening in return. Would he now? Yes. It slid in and he exhaled into my mouth. I seized that opportunity and got his lip between my teeth to bite down too. He jerked and moaned. </p><p>Louder, even, when I moved my finger around in his ass, teasing these ultra-sensitive nerves. His head jerked and he tore his lip since I still had had it between my teeth. I grinned, savoured the sight of blood for a moment and then squeezed his dick hard. It twitched in my hand and he gave a breathy moan. It would be the most sensual fuck of the millenium.<br/>
With my lust flowing freely now, I got back to his mouth and invaded it again with my tongue while stroking him inside now, feeling for his love spot. I'd need to know where it was so I could stimulate it properly later.</p><p>He moaned into my mouth another time, then I felt his hands leaving my head. Bluntly, he groped my hard-on through my pants and it was me now who jerked with pleasure. Funny how both our dicks were still clothed. But I wanted it slow. For the first time in my life, I could really trust someone; he had given me enough opportunities to discover my trust for him and that made it easier for me now to let go and surrender myself to him. As his top, though, but still, that took devotion too. I rocked my hips into his touch and imagined him sucking me off. My dick had been in his mouth already, but it had been like I had barely noticed in my fit of domination back then. I had not been able to enjoy it properly since I had gagged him with it and tried to humiliate him by doing so.</p><p>I cleared my throat and drew back, fighting the urge to get him on his knees and suck me off. I wanted it here and now. To see these blue eyes peering up at me and my cock in his mouth. He opened his eyes to see what I was up to. I looked surreptitiously at him, debating on whether I could afford to ask for it or whether I should rather keep to myself. His piercing eyes made me look down and I saw his hand on my bulge. A rush of adrenaline made it grow slightly and I took his hand and intertwined our fingers.</p><p>His eyebrows twitched, barely noticeable. Maybe I should reveal my thoughts to him in order to spare him confusion at a point when I thought I had already gotten him around. I closed my eyes, smiled and then looked up at him again.</p><p>“I just had to think of it in your mouth,” I confessed.</p><p>He kept looking at me. And after a few moments, a faint smile crawled to his lips. Unceremoniously, he got up, dropped his jacket and shirt and stepped out of his pants. His dick snapped into horizontal position and I couldn't avert my eyes. Though, it got hidden from my sight as he bent down, spread my legs and knelt down between them. He opened my pants and I found myself panting already. Carefully, he moved my dick out of the cage, let it pass the zipper and held it in his hand to look at it for a few moments.<br/>
And then, those eyes which I had dreaded looked up at me.<br/>
He exposed his soul to me, fully, without any protection.</p><p>I felt so moved by his look that I leaned back to get some distance between us. I was in a very sentimental mood tonight, very uncommon. Romantic, maybe.<br/>
He bent his head, licked his lips, grabbed my dick and embraced me. I shuddered and was tempted to thrust it into his mouth, but I tensed up instead and clutched the armrest. It was too much. </p><p>I would have laughed at that since usually, it could hardly be violent enough for me and now I already caved in at having his lips touching my glans. He took me in, firmly closing his lips around it and he opened his larynx to get all of me in. Though, he gagged and I moaned when I felt those soft walls caressing my dick in this unique way. He let it stay there for as long as he could, until tears were in his eyes, then he moved back and just held it in his hand, kneading it while he caught his breath. When he was ready again, he gave my glans a lick and explored it some more with his lips.</p><p>The love with which he did that made me lose my mind. As if there was nothing tastier or more dear to him on this earth than my penis. I enjoyed exploring his too, but my dedication seemed like a small and flickering flame compared to his.<br/>
He had his eyes closed and I could see how much he was enjoying this. It made me clutch my mouth to keep my inner turmoil hidden. When he opened his mouth wide and took me in, now sucking me off, I bent forward and moaned through my fingers. After opening my eyes, I saw him moving forth and back, my dick sliding in and out. He seemed to be in a kind of trance.</p><p>It got so intense for me that I had to grip his hair and stop him, breathing: “Don't make me come yet. I want to enjoy it some more.” </p><p>For a moment, he looked lost, but then he smiled, realizing how good he was at this sort of thing. Slowly, I got up, giving him the time to get back and make way for me, then I started undressing too. I showed him my back and the thought of him noticing the buttplug made me grin.</p><p>“Lie down,” I said as I pushed my pants down my legs and presented him my ass.</p><p>He got up and lay down. </p><p>___</p><p>As I was lying on the bed, watching him getting rid of his clothes with such mind-killing slowness, I became aware of my heart hammering in my chest.<br/>
Since the very beginning of this all, I had longed for this. Temporarily, I had gotten caught up with dominating him, but that fantasy had been sleeping in the back of my mind, ready to make itself felt again when the time would come. And in such a strange way, it had come now.<br/>
I let my mind wander to our first session which had not been a session at all. So much had changed in the meantime. I wasn't a boring business man anymore, like I had loved to call myself, but I was a man who had been so lucky as to meet the right person and get his mind twisted in such a liberating way that the word “boring” was no longer part of my vocabulary when I thought of myself.</p><p>I watched him dropping the final piece and as he bent down to step out of his shoes, I saw something between his ass cheeks. A black round thing. The only reasonable explanation was a buttplug. The thought of him wearing that drove me crazy. I was the one to get fucked tonight, but it was like he was wearing my dick inside. I had to bite back a smile.<br/>
He was such an interesting man. In fact, I had feared that he'd destroy me as soon as a real chance would present itself to him. He was so full of anger and he had acted it out on me too during our sessions, giving me violence. </p><p>I had not known what to expect from him. Yet, when he had turned so tender and loving today, it had blewn my mind. I knew that he was capable of that, but he had never let it surface before. I was proud of myself that I had managed to make fim feel safe enough to treat me like this.<br/>
Honestly, had he chosen to dom me in the way I was doing it with him I'd have left. I could not have taken it.<br/>
He turned around, finally, and presented himself to me, arms akimbo.</p><p>Passion overwhelmed me and I fucked him with my eyes. And suddenly, the thought of having him fucking me made me lose my temper and I sat up and spread my legs to fondle my dick. He saw that and smirked. With a knowing look, he fondled his nipple and pulled at the piercing, then he let his hand slide over his stomach, down to his dick where he took the piercing and pulled at it too. His dick complied and moved up. I licked my lips at the thought of attaching a ring to it and leading him around on a dick leash. We had tried out so many things already and still, I wasn't tired of thinking of new things to do with him. And I was sure he'd be up for many more too.</p><p>Lazily, I stroked my dick and watched this white snake coiling in front of the bed to turn me on. It was amazing how sensual he could be, actually. I was sure that it was also due to my hard work to get him to trust me and having him understanding that I would hurt him indeed, his body and even his mind, but that I would never dare to hurt his dignity. Even if my boot was on his head, I was not touching on it. He had understood that also tenderness had its place here between us and that he didn't need to feel afraid of treating me kindly. In fact, this attitude turned me on even more. I knew what he was capable of, this horrid violence and brutality, and that he held back so doggedly tonight, except for making me wait at the beginning, was like reaching a new level with him.</p><p>I sighed and smiled, squeezing my glans. I knew that the tenderness was evanescent, that ultimately, he would relapse into violence. Maybe not tonight, but in the long run. And I was fine with that. Touching on images with him commanding me, making me kneel between his legs to suck him off just like before or making me lick his toes made me close my eyes and smile a heavenly smile. It turned into a grin, the longer I kept them closed.</p><p>“What you thinking?” he asked with exactly that kind of bossy voice which suited those fantasies.</p><p>My eyes snapped open and I froze.</p><p>“Of you,” I replied, trying to avoid details.</p><p>“What”</p><p>I licked my lips and stared back at him like a defiant child.</p><p>“WHAT,” he demanded to know and grabbed his dick.</p><p>I sank down a little and gripped my dick tightly.</p><p>“How you...”</p><p>I couldn't finish it. He tilted his head and started masturbating. So lazily that my mind went blank and I could only look at his dick, how it slightly moved up and down as he pulled the foreskin back and forth.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>I cleared my throat and looked at him, feeling guilty. My expression made him grin and he just smelt that I had been indulging in something which seemed forbidden to me. He stroked himself at a faster pace and eventually had to bend over to keep himself from coming. A thin string of pre-cum dangled from his dick. How should I concentrate if he was being such a tease.</p><p>“Tell me or I will leave. Right now.”</p><p>I turned my head to the side, my feeling of guilt growing at finding him commanding me so erotic.</p><p>“Thought of licking your toes,” I said feebly and cringed.</p><p>Shyly, I peered at him to see his reaction. He stopped masturbating and grinned, then he bent his head to look at the object of desire.</p><p>“What, those?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I said sourly.</p><p>“That's about the last thing I thought you'd enjoy. Those fishbones?”</p><p>I looked at them. To me, those were everythingt but fishbones.<br/>
Black nails, so aesthetic in their shape, and long scrawny toes. I wanted to touch them and give them love, hold them in my hands and lick them. Surely, they were cold as ice and I'd warm them.<br/>
Abruptly, I was woken from my feetish dreams as he moved and went to the table to pick up a bag. He went to the bed and spread the contents on it. Not much, just gloves, lubricants, paper towels and a small mirror. The mirror caught my eye, but he started speaking then and I looked up at him.</p><p>“I guess it's about time to deliver this needy little fuck from that torture if he's already dreaming of sucking my paws,” he said and put a glove on his right hand. My heart was pounding in my chest since he was going to fist me now.<br/>
He was so clever. Foreplay to help me relax and to get to know him; to understand that he was going to be gentle with me during this as well when that practice could be such a rough one.<br/>
I slid down to lie on my back. Patiently, I waited for him until he had lubed the glove, extensively.</p><p>“Done that before?” he asked me and looked at my ass.</p><p>“Actually, no. Not with a hand, at least.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Other stuff.”</p><p>“Well then, let's stem this rose,” he said and grinned wickedly.</p><p>I lifted my legs. He spent some time looking at my ass until I had to ask what was going on.</p><p>“You could've shaved.”</p><p>Instantly, I blushed. Yes, I could and should have.</p><p>“But I like it that way. Like your pubes.”</p><p>I sighed, having fallen for another one of his teasing remarks yet again. He came a little closer and touched my anus with his forefinger. Reflexively, I clenched my ass and he smiled.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked me.</p><p>“What should I say?”</p><p>“Good,” he said and stuck two fingers in. I jerked, but they stayed inside. They had slid in so easily that I was confident that the rest of them would do so as well. Carefully, he felt for my opening with his ringfinger and when he had found it, he let it slide in. No problem.</p><p>“Unclench,” he said without looking at me.</p><p>Just then, I realized that I was clenching my ass. Not so much that he could not continue, but enough to make it hard for him. I concentrated on letting go and when he felt that I was relaxing my ass finally, he moved his fingers around inside which instantly made me clench it again. I was breathing hard already; just imagining his three fingers inside, how they touched my skin inside turned me on so much.</p><p>“I'm trying,” I gasped and just did so.</p><p>Indeed, the feeling when I relaxed and my ass gently embraced his fingers was even more intense than when I tensed up.</p><p>“The pinky,” I said, nothing else left on my mind than the sight of his full hand in my ass.</p><p>“Not so fast, Mr. Bigass,” he said, his eyes still glued to my hole.</p><p>I sat up a bit to hug my legs in order tp pull them up without needing to tense up my leg muscles all the time, and he finally looked up at me.<br/>
Eyes wide open, unfocused, his mouth open and smiling faintly with fascination. I could not judge him; I might have had the same look in my eyes, had I watched my own hand disappearing in <i>his</i> ass. His smile turned into a wide grin. As he stared at me, I felt his pinky finger crawling towards my anus and like a greedy eel, it wormed itself into my flesh. I could not hold back anymore and shamelessly panted with lust and he joined me and let me hear his lust too.</p><p>I was so hard by now that I would have thought it possible to come without touching my dick at all. When his four fingers were savely stored in my ass, he shifted and lifted his hand so that it was rather in a vertical position and immediately, I could feel it getting more comfortable. I hummed with pleasure.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought so,” he breathed and straightened his fingers which just gave me another rippling kind of of pleasure. </p><p>Finally, it felt like it was supposed to be like that. He spread his fingers now so that they were in a row and he tried to spread them further, but I felt them meeting with resistance without feeling any pain at all.<br/>
He smirked and touched my anus with his other hand. It was so sensitive that I flinched and gave a moan.</p><p>“More,” I breathed, feeling myself descending into a state where I enjoyed my body being tormented.</p><p>He rubbed his thumb against the tight mucosa and I jerked and dug my nails into my own flesh.</p><p>“Not so fast,” he repeated and gave me a full grin, then he pushed the thumb in and froze, waiting for me to adjust myself to the new diameter. But it wasn't that hard at all. He glanced at my face and since he didn't see any sign of pain, he carefully let his hand slide in further until his knuckles were touching my anus. He flexed his fingers and I felt it inside. Although we were said to have only very few to almost no nerve endings in our rectum, I could clearly feel his fingers gliding over that slimey surface.<br/>
When he pushed again, I flinched, feeling a stinging pain there and instantly, he drew back a little, but the pain remained.</p><p>“Too much?” he asked me.</p><p>And I in my fist frenzy said No. But he didn't believe me anyway. Very carefully, he pushed again. By now, I didn't have to concentrate on relaxing my muscles anymore because they were stretched in such an extreme way that clenching my ass was barely possible anymore.<br/>
I tried though and could feel them pressing against his hand. He looked up at me and at finding me grinning, he grinned too and inserted some more of his hand. Again, I hissed at feeling that stinging pain and he stopped. Though, I felt something else, like he had managed to touch a spot which gave me such intense pleasure that I wanted it squeezed and pushed. It wasn't my prostate; we had passed that already. It was deeper inside.</p><p>Since I was still suffering from that dull, yet stinging pain in the area of the sphincter, I considered telling him to stop, but then again, it was so pleasing to feel it. I clenched my teeth and kept silent and he just touched that spot again. The pain and pleasure made me growl and he looked up.</p><p>“You know, we don't need to do the full thing at the first time already,” he said, trying to convince me of stopping.<br/>
However, I had relapsed into my hurting-myself-real-good mood and I wanted him to push it in fully.</p><p>“No, but I'm in the mood for it,” I replied defiantly.</p><p>Warily, he peered at me, then he drew back a little and I narrowed my eyes, punishing him with a glare.</p><p>“Listen, I am responsible for you tonight and I won't go any further, as much as you're enjoying the pain, you sickhead,” he said angrily and I bent my head, giving him a pouty look.<br/>
But it didn't help.<br/>
Very slowly, he removed his hand from my anus and it was completely different from removing a dick. When it was gone, I felt relief though. He was right. I was just being an impatient first-time bottom. </p><p>Lube and shit were on his fingers, but he took a paper towel and wiped it somewhat clean, put it off and then he took the small mirror and placed it in front of my ass so I could see it. The mucosa that covered the muscles was red and swollen, pumped with blood and my ass itself was gaping. I clenched it and watched lube mixed with liquid shit dropping from it. I relaxed and tried to push and my ass grew even wider.</p><p>He touched the swollen perianal skin and I let go of my legs and exhaled loudly. So much more sensitive than ever. When he rubbed his thumb against it again, this time without any fingers inside, I clenched my ass as much as I could, moaning and pressing my head against the pillow.<br/>
Passionately, he fondled my skin there and I almost turned on my side, losing myself in pleasures of a unique kind. My dick was leaking already and I concentrated on keeping myself from touching it. I was sure that he'd just push my hand away and I wanted to be a good boy. I wanted to see what he would do if I just complied and obeyed him.</p><p>After a few more teasing gropes and strokes, which were accompanied by my needy moans, he took the mirror away, spread my legs some more and took his dick. Disbelieving what I saw, I lifted my head a bit more and indeed, he was about to push it in when I moved away from him, saying: “What are you doing?”</p><p>He lifted his head and looked at me in surprise.<br/>
Apparently, he'd take advantage of me and my compliance and he'd just try to squeeze some more of it out of me.</p><p>“I thought if I almost had my entire hand in your ass I could push my dick in just as well,” he replied matter-of factly while shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>As he looked at me expectantly, I felt fear rising.</p><p>“I'm not ready for this yet,” I whispered, embarrassed at feeling myself blushing.</p><p>“I won't hurt you,” he said with a very gentle voice and such serious eyes that I believed him. But that didn't alleviate the fear.</p><p>“I'm sure you won't,” I replied sheepishly.</p><p>He kept looking at me, eyeing me up, reading me. And I lay still, just staring back and trying to stand this scrutinizing gaze.<br/>
His dick in my ass. It was such a tempting and at the same time fear-inspiring image in my head that I turned away, finally. </p><p>“Next time,” I said and gave him a look which should tell him about my real feelings. I felt so intimidated that I couldn't say anything else at all and though, at the same time, I got even harder when I thought of this.</p><p>“I rather want your fist inside tonight.”</p><p>I watched him very closely to check for disappointment, but I didn't see any in his eyes. Just an indulgent look. It made me thank him in my mind.<br/>
Wordlessly, he took another glove and told me to put it on and he took the lube as well and poured some of it on my hand then.<br/>
Really?</p><p>“Put it inside now,” he said and guided my hand towards my anus.</p><p>“Like this,” he said and showed me about the position of my fingers. It looked like the skull of a bird.</p><p>I pressed my fingers together and pushed through it. He helped me by pressing my hand further in, up to my knuckles. It felt so warm inside. So slick, so smooth. Curiously, I moved my fingers around and adjusted the position of my fingers to make it more comfortable.<br/>
Meanwhile, he got up and went to fetch a cock ring for me since he had realized that I would come before both of us would have had our fun with my ass. It took him some work to force that ring down my hard-on, then he slowly pulled my hand out and said: “Enough now. You can do that on your own some other time.”</p><p>And he bent down and licked my anus while he made sure that he held the mirror in a position which granted me an unobstructed view of the happenings. He licked the lube and shit away and I watched, fascinated. I'd have been disgusted to no ends, but he didn't even shudder nor gag.<br/>
When he was done, he started the attack. He stuck his tongue in and pressed his lips against my anus and I held my breath, teased beyond all reason.<br/>
Whenever I would use the phrase “Kiss my ass” from now on, I'd have that image in mind.</p><p>He removed his tongue and quickly moved it over my anus, tickling and teasing it. I lost it and burst into shameless moans. He did that for a while, then he sat up and looked at me expectantly. And I grinned at him so that he had to grin too.</p><p>He removed the cock ring, finally, and my dick twitched as I felt that pleasant freedom again. I was curious what he would do now.<br/>
He took another glove, lubed his hand again, then he took the other lube and lubed my dick up. I did not exactly know what he was up for, but I'd wait patiently. While he let his hand slowly slide inside me, he gripped my dick with his other hand and started massaging it, spreading the lube all over it. </p><p>This time, he made sure that he rubbed his fingers against my prostate and I was so heated and worked up by now that I just gasped and closed my eyes, all those stimuli being too much for me. Especially when my dick felt quite hot, I opened my eyes and looked at it, but I did not see anything which would have told me about the cause of that sensation. He chuckled and kept masturbating me and the faster he stroked me, the hotter it got. Until I lay back panting and clenched the sheets.<br/>
It was painful by now to hold back, but I enjoyed tormenting my own mind and body like that.<br/>
He kept teasing my prostate and masturbating me so passionately that soon, I found myself facing the onset of orgasm and I jerked out of his touch to prevent myself from coming.<br/>
I needed a minute to catch my breath and he sat back and watched me, his hand still in my ass.</p><p>“It's getting too much. Take it out,” I said breathlessly and he drew back, pulled the glove from his hand with his teeth and dropped it on the floor.<br/>
His eyes returned to my ass and I could almost hear his thoughts. For a few more moments, he tried to fight the urge to push it in, then he exhaled audibly, got on his knees and bent over me until his face was above mine. I saw how worked up he was; his red tinged cheeks and his sweaty face. I lifted my pelvis and our dicks touched. He jerked, then he grinned at me. He closed his eyes and rubbed his dick against mine and there was no friction at all since mine was still slick with lube. It felt like I got fucked.</p><p>Understanding what he was up to, I lay down again and he followed me and pressed his dick against mine while he took both of them to keep them pressed together.<br/>
Then he started moving. Rocking his pelvis, thrusting against my dick, spreading the lube on his too. His glans teased mine; whenever he drew back, he let his whole shaft slide over the corona and I threw my head back in rapture. </p><p>When his finger pressed against my anus again, I gasped and arched into his touch. He stuck two fingers in and stimulated my insides too while he kept fucking my dick.<br/>
I imagined him inside me. A loud moan escaped me when he just moved into the touch again and his glans nudged my pubes. It didn't take me long to reach that state of being close to orgasm again and I tightly gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. For a moment, he resisted, until he understood that I wanted him closer. He bent down and before our lips touched, I came.</p><p>I cried out, his lips covered mine and semen splashed against our faces. Drunken with ecstasy, I lifted my pelvis and kept rubbing my dick against his too. My body shook with the intensity of an orgasm which had been delayed for an hour. So intense, so painful, so pleasant. I squirmed and jerked and he kissed me hard, ripping the crust from my lip and making it bleed again.<br/>
Despite his kiss, I couldn't stop moaning and eventually, he lifted his head.</p><p>“Let me hear them,” he whispered and reached down to stroke my dick.</p><p>His touch was teasing overly stimulated nerves and I jerked and cried out again. My orgasm faded, but he didn't stop stimulating me and I tensed up and gasped uncontrollably.<br/>
When I opened my eyes to peer at him, I found him gazing at me, a sadistic look in his eyes and an evil grin on his lips. Finally. He had held back for so long, so bravely, and I felt like granting him the pleasures he was lusting for.<br/>
He stroked harder and I squirmed and turned my head away.</p><p>“Please,” I gasped aginst the pillow and clutched the sheets, my pelvis trembling terribly. </p><p>But my Please only served to spur him on to make me try harder. He masturbated my glans until a stinging pain spread towards my pubes and further upwards. My legs went into spasm and I even hit his ass with my knee, but he continued.</p><p>“What you said?”</p><p>“Please!” I screamed and finally gripped his arm to pull his hand away, but he simply took my wrist and pinned it to the mattress.</p><p>“Fucking <i>please</i>!” I yelled with despair and squirmed to get away from his touch.</p><p>Only when a tear streamed down my face, he stopped abruptly and let go of every body part he had previously had under his control.<br/>
I groaned with pain and turned on my side. My dick was sore and my lower abdomen aching. While I tried to catch my breath, I peered at him and found him watching me closely, the grin gone, but still that manic look in his eyes. I closed mine again and snuggled up to the soft sheets, needing some bodily comfort now.<br/>
He got up and turned around to present me his ass.</p><p>“Take it out,” he said and spread his butt cheeks with his hands.</p><p>And although I had just come before, I felt a thrill of pleasure in my guts.<br/>
He seemed to enjoy topping me just as much as bottoming for me. And I could relate to that now.<br/>
Still quite out of breath, I moved my legs between his and sat up; it was only fair to grant him his release too. Carefully, I gripped the base of the plug and pulled.<br/>
After a centimetre of solid black PVC coming to light, I stopped and frowned. It was <i>huge</i>.</p><p>“Lift your ass some more,” I commanded him and he got down to press his head against the sheets and present me more of his lower body.<br/>
I let my eyes slide over his balls and when I ducked down, I could also see his dick levitating in horizontal position.<br/>
Smiling, I pulled some more and had him moaning. Now I realized that the plug was fist-shaped and I had to laugh.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed, “I've been practicing for you. If you want, you can fuck me too.</p><p>My smile turned into a wide grin. That offer was pure heaven. Swiftly, I pulled it out of his ass. He jerked and moaned into the sheets again. I dropped it on the floor, then I lifted my leg and kicked his ass so that he fell over. I took another glove, put it on and lubed it. While I did so, I glanced at him. He was lying there, all tense, a lewd look in his eyes, waiting for me to fist him. I could hear him panting.</p><p>“Turn on your back.”</p><p>He rolled over, lifted his legs and hugged them like I had done it. His gaping hole was pure pleasure to look at. I bent over to look at the plug on the floor to check for its size. About the same as my hand. Perfect.</p><p>“How long have you been wearing it?”</p><p>“A whole day,” a raspy voice informed me.</p><p>“Good. Get up.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“On your hands and knees, come on!” I said impatiently.</p><p>He hurried to put my command into action. I got closer and bent over his back to speak into his ear.<br/>
I was going to punish him for overstimulating me in that painful way; I could not condone that kind of behaviour.</p><p>“I'll fistfuck you now. You want that?”</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed.</p><p>“How much you want that?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Oh,” I said with a disappointed voice and pressed my knee against his balls, “That's not quite much.”</p><p>He swallowed audibly and tried to get away from my knee, but I followed his balls and pressed against them harder. </p><p>“Please!” he called and I added pressure.</p><p>“PLEASE, I want this so fucking much!!!” he screamed and I grinned and drew back.</p><p>I took a deep breath, gripped his ass cheek and slowly moved my hand in.<br/>
Smoothly, without any problems, it slid in, up to my wrist. He moaned and his arms almost gave way.<br/>
Amazing. I could really fistfuck him.<br/>
I left his ass, clenched a fist and slammed it in. His body jerked and he cried out.<br/>
Instantly, I was back to topping and enjoying his submissive vibe. Grinning wickedly, I repeated that and pushed my hand in again. So easy. I turned to a merciless rhythm of brutally fucking him with my fist clenched and he had difficulties keeping himself up on his arms and legs since I did it so forcefully, imitating an anal job with a dick.</p><p>Whenever it slid in and plunged into his ass, he moaned loudly. It got so straining for me that I had to use my whole body to fuck him like that, but I was eager to keep this up until he would come. Eventually, he reached for his dick and started pumping and after about a minute, he clenched his ass and came. My hand was just inside and I moved it around there, teasing the hell out of him during his orgasm. He was shaking uncontrollably now too and most likely, his orgasm was just as intense as mine had been.</p><p>When his moans dwindled and I only heard him panting then, I slowly removed my hand from his ass and he collapsed on the bed. I lay down in front of him so we were at eye-level.</p><p>“Mmmmh,” he hummed with a deep voice and reached for my dick. Just when his skin touched mine, I jerked hard, but he quickly drew back, grinned and stuck his finger into his mouth to lick my cum from it. He just couldn't get enough.</p><p>“Sooo,” he started off with a breathy voice, “My dick in your ass next time?”</p><p>I clenched my teeth. Despite knowing that he was only trying to tease me, I could not keep his request from affecting me a little too much for my taste. And at the same time, my dick twitched despite its ragged state.<br/>
Apparently, my body knew better what it needed. He had already penetrated my mind and most of my body, just sparing this one part of it. He had just waited for me to be ready.</p><p>Sighing, he moved closer and embraced me, making sure that as much of our skin was touching as possible. Again, he tried to show me that I was safe in his hands.<br/>
So what should happen? Nothing of what he could do could make me drop him. No pain could make me leave him. I acknowledged that I was a slave to his will; he had shaped me like liquid glass, casted me, cut me and edged me. He had been right in the elevator; I had been a decent man before we had met.</p><p>Such a decent man that there had been times when I had had to get rid of my dammed up semen in nightly wet dreams; my body knowing no other way how to spill what it <i>needed</i> to spill every once in a while than ejaculating when I wasn't conscious.<br/>
My mind had denied me many things. Many pleasures. Many delights.<br/>
I was sick of being caged in my own mind, held back by fears. I rose.<br/>
And I said, “Yes.”</p><p>He didn't say anything.<br/>
The only thing of interaction which happened was our bodies touching and skin rubbing against each other when we ex- and inhaled. We had merged already. I just had not realized yet.</p><p>After quite a while, he rolled over.<br/>
And fell from the bed.<br/>
I pursed my lips and for a few seconds, it was dead silent.<br/>
Then I burst into laughing.<br/>
While I laughed tears to my eyes, he pulled himself up and I opened my eyes just in time to glimpse his annoyed face. It made me laugh all the harder. It was like that orgasm had released a ton of dopamine which flooded me now and I just couldn't stop laughing. My muscles were sore already.<br/>
Relief.<br/>
It was just relief.</p><p>He darted me an angry glare, then he turned around and went to another room. I heard the shower. For a moment, the thought to quickly get up, dress and leave passed my mind, but my bodily state turned that into a hopeless endeavour. So I stayed on the bed until he came back.</p><p>“Don't be such a lazyass! Come on! I'm waiting for a drink!”</p><p>He was wearing a black bathrobe.<br/>
Funny how sexy that looked with him.<br/>
I grinned and slowly pulled myself towards the edge of the bed. I moved my chest over the edge and slumped down on the floor, my head and shoulders first, then my ass and my legs lazily slipping from the bed too.<br/>
With an open grin and big eyes, I looked at him, daring him to lose it. His eyes were open with anger and amusement at the same time. Those two emotions took turns and finally, his amusement won. He was a fool. He could not let that brillant act of silent comedy pass unappreciated.</p><p>Slowly, he started grinning. Fascination, adoration and amazement.<br/>
I could be a funny man.<br/>
Only when there was someone most likely understanding my sense of humour. There had been no place for humour in my life before, being raised as an orphan, tried hard at school, lost all sense of direction and climbed back from the darkest pits of hell to spend my life saving people finally.<br/>
But tonight, I was none of that. I was just here with him who appreciated my courage and wit. It was a good joke when the fool was smiling.<br/>
I smiled back and got up.<br/>
Of course I'd bring him his drink.</p><p>While I mixed one at the small bar area of this flat, I suddenly felt so moved that I had to hold back the tears.<br/>
His acceptance was overwhelming. Not at first sight, not at second sight and not even at third sight, but now, this evening, this very moment, I could feel it. We were on a level.<br/>
He was not the criminal to me anymore who had taken me hostage. He was a partner now. The other side of my soul. A kindred spirit.</p><p> </p><p>We spent the rest of the evening drinking on the couch until he simply fell over and started snoring. I put my glass down as well then, missing the fact that there was no table under it and so it just dropped on the floor with its contents. With my body under his, I closed my eyes and instantly drifted off to circles and spinning white lines. But sleep came soon.<br/>
And never had I slept so soundly before.</p><p>_____</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Under the hood (gimp)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has come for Bruce to face his worst fears: anal sex.<br/>However, as the Joker starts spinning his web long before their actual session, Bruce gets to realize what he actually has agreed to since it's not just about sex at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: the gimp<br/>additional: worn panties, public humiliation<br/>Joker's POV, Bruce's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Under the hood</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>In the morning, I woke up lying on top of a mountain muscles. As I tried to sit up, it woke up too and I fell from the couch. That woke me up for good.<br/>
I got up and looked at him. Sleepy eyes were gazing at me like he was trying to think of where he was and what had happened. And the change in his look let me see when he was finally up to date. Surprise, then a slight smile.<br/>
And I fell for my pride. Smirking, I straightened my back and dealt him a “Mr. Lova Lova” look. I had managed to break through his armour and to make him trust me. And after all, what I would have to give him would be worth it.<br/>
Grinning, I wiggled my ass to the bed where I picked up my clothes, got dressed and left for getting us breakfast.</p>
<p>When I returned with some buns and coffee on a tray, he was still sitting on the couch, his head propped up. As I approached him, I looked at him closely. He seemed to be in a state of emotional mushiness, looking like he was still lost in a dream.<br/>
Which had come true.<br/>
He was adorable.<br/>
I put the tray on the table and filled his cup. Only when I sat down and got me one of the buns, he turned his head to check on me. But I didn't say anything; I just returned a look which spoke of how happy I felt right now too.</p>
<p>Funny that <i>this</i> finally served to give me such a pure feeling of happiness. Not the violence, not the dominance; none of that. Only the fact that he had trusted me and let me please him.<br/>
I lifted my eyebrows at realizing that and my own mushiness made me purse my lips and get the cup to my mouth to hide behind it.<br/>
We had breakfast in absolute silence. No need to talk. We had talked so much yesterday, not with our lips but with our minds and bodies and there was nothing left to say today.</p>
<p>When we were done, I got up and put my stuff back into the bag, then I went towards him again and said: “Next week?”</p>
<p>And his Yes came just one second later. I smiled.</p>
<p>“Alright. Kink Inc. Saturday, 9pm. Bring your ass along,” I said to see how he would react.</p>
<p>He didn't reply anything and I could see that his eyes were oozing some fear again. But I was confident that he'd manage. A bit of fear was fine. If it had been something completely normal and every-day-like, it wouldn't have been special.<br/>
I gave him one last big grin, then I left.<br/>
And I went home with my head full of thoughts. Only now, I could really grasp what had happened. He had really agreed on bottoming. I couldn't tell for how long I had had that image of him wearing slave attire haunting my mind. It was pure bliss to bottom for him since he was such a considerable and gleeful dom, but imagining myself doing that and him kneeling in front of me gave me such a rush of adrenaline that my dick was pumped up within fifteen seconds.</p>
<p>That man who was so strong, muscles all over the place, such huge bear paws compared to mine and a buttocks so well-trained that he could crush a dick between his butt cheeks, would let himself be reduced to nothing but a begging slave.<br/>
I had a very clear image of him in my mind when I thought of him bottoming and bottoming didn't just mean presenting me his ass to be fucked, but an entire mindset. It had been him who had come to me with his strange desires. Not directly, but another man who had paid me to fuck him up. So in some sense, he <i>had</i> already bottomed for me before we had even started calling it such.<br/>
Thinking of his vibes there and how he was behaving as a dom, I was sure that he'd be a very passionate slave as well. Giving up the control he had never had. But now, someone <i>would</i> have it and it was already getting a little closer to being in that kind of control he desired.</p>
<p>Very soft and tender feelings came to my mind when I thought of him as such. He'd be so vulnerable. Those blue teddy bear eyes, they'd sparkle with bliss when he'd see that he could please me.<br/>
They burnt themselves into my mind. Those eyes. So hurt, so longing, so needy. A bit of your pleasure shall be my humble pleasure too.</p>
<p>Maybe I was exaggerating. But all in all, I just couldn't see him bitching around like me and trying to fight every little shit and peanut. It wouldn't take much to break his mind at the predetermined breaking point.<br/>
Just a little pressure, a little push. And he'd tumble down. I'd have to be very careful. And that wasn't exactly my strength.<br/>
I spent the entire day returning to our session and thinking of him; of that look in his eyes, how he had sucked me off, of his gaping ass and of the prospects of getting inside it next time.</p>
<p>In the evening, I lay down with my head spinning with images and thoughts still, until I fell asleep and dreamt of myself being swallowed by a huge blue-eyed bat. Eyes which followed me to the real world.<br/>
The next day, I got up and another image popped up in my mind.<br/>
There was a way of escaping these eyes. It was resting in my cupboard and I would send it to him now. That night we had spent together made me feel that he <i>would</i> be ready now.</p>
<p>While I poured the coffee into my cup, I hit upon another idea and I got dressed and left the flat. It took me an hour to search some erotic shops for his size, but I needed it. When I was walking back to my flat with a small pink bag with a ribbon on it, I could smirk again.<br/>
Batlace.</p>
<p>Back at home, I took the main piece out of the cupboard, wrapped both things up in red paper, added a note and then carried it to the post office and off it went.<br/>
My boxed plan.<br/>
I needed to see whether I was right. I needed to check on him. Because he mattered to me. I knew that domming was a totally different thing, the contrary of submission. I knew it from my life, but the problem was that I didn't know anything else but that. I didn't know how to sexually dominate a man, or whoever. I was tempted to say that it was just the same thing, street-sadism and this sexual sadism, but it wasn't. The one thing happened with strangers, the other would happen with him only.</p>
<p>I sank down on my couch and had some coffee and a cigarette. And once again, I wasn't sure whether I could stand the sight of him. He was not supposed to kneel. With this fragile soul which still had so many cracks, I wasn't sure whether I'd damage him instantly when just voicing the first command.<br/>
I saw him getting desperate.<br/>
And my dick twitched.<br/>
I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. No, this was not what it was supposed to be like. But then again, his submission was something so arousing that I simply couldn't withstand this temptation. I'd need a plan.<br/>
And so I made a plan.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was just sitting behind my desk at home when Alfred put a parcel on my desk. As usually, he left without saying anything and I sat up and peered at the writing on it.<br/>
“Joe Kerr”<br/>
My heart skipped a beat when I read it. And instantly, a grin bloomed in my face. I felt so special.<br/>
I opened the parcel and there were two things wrapped up in red paper and an envelope on top. I chose to open it first and read and then unwrap the things.</p>
<p>“As soon as you get it, you put it on, take a picture and send it to me. 0453 885 310<br/>
As for the underwear, I want visual proof of you wearing it, every day. You won't wash it and I will check on this when we meet.”</p>
<p>His words inspired a warm feeling. He was already reaching out to me, starting this long before we'd meet. I had not expected anything like that, just that we'd meet and I'd bottom for him, but nothing of this like.<br/>
Thrilled to bits, I took the smaller thing and unwrapped it. The hint of purple fabric made my dick twitch. It couldn't be. I put it on the table and looked at it. It was a purple lace panty. Definitely for men, since there was enough fabric for my genital. Just looking at it got me so excited that I got up, got rid of my pants and put it on. Perfect fit. I looked down since I couldn't change the room to get to a mirror, since most likely, just then, Alfred would decide to start cleaning the hallway and spot me.</p>
<p>Light purple lace, my skin visible under it. The feeling of that fabric hugging my dick and balls so tenderly was amazing. It was not the usual kind of boxers or briefs, but it had some kind of push-up gimmick which made it feel like my genital was lifted a little and standing off my body even more than usually. I licked my lips and turned towards the other thing. It was heavier and bigger and I had no idea what it could be. But when the red paper was gone, my eyes went big. I held it in my hands and gazed at it. <i>I</i> never would have come up with that idea on my own at all. And I came to understand that he'd be a dom as professional as he was as a sub. His choice showed me that he had a clear conception of his and my role. While I had never actually thought much about it and my behaviour depended on my mood and his, he had already defined our relations for the meeting now.</p>
<p>I put on my pants, let the thing disappear under my shirt and went to the dressing room to take a look in the mirror. Alfred was nowhere in sight and I closed the door behind me and hoped that he would not just decide to clean up the floor in this room now. Though, the thrill of getting caught in this attire made me semi-hard and I felt somewhat sick for getting turned on so much by that. I shed my shirt and pants, then I looked at the thing again.<br/>
It was a black leather mask with eye patches and another patch for the mouth. I opened all of them, then I opened the zipper and pulled it over my head. The leather was so soft and pliable that just wearing it was a real pleasure. I closed the mouth piece; it worked with magnets so it could be easily opened and closed.</p>
<p>Naked, except for the purple piece of lingerie and with that mask, I stood in front of the mirror. My eyes were stuck at my crotch since I didn't dare to look at my face. Without even seeing all of me, I already felt so embarrassed that I couldn't bring myself to look up. I brushed over the lace, took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then I lifted my head.<br/>
I opened my eyes and saw me.<br/>
Or that which was still left of me.</p>
<p>A shy and suspicious look hit me, framed by black leather. I let my gaze slide down to look at my entire body and then up again. A horrible feeling of depersonalization made me turn my head away, but I forced myself to look at myself again and stand that sight. It <i>was</i> me. And then again, it wasn't. A male body in purple lace and a slave mask. It felt like I had been gagged; should I have said something now I would not have been able to. The mouth piece pressed against my lips and although I could have opened my mouth easily, I couldn't. I was confined to myself.<br/>
And then, the feeling of absolute freedom set in.</p>
<p>This was my body, but not me anymore. An assembly of human matter, but nothing more than that. Something which could be pushed around, commanded and used. Although he wasn't there, I could feel his grip on me. His presence.<br/>
I bent my head and looked at the bulge. Maybe this was the only way I could agree on switching roles. The thought of looking him in the eye without any of this, just naked, served to make me cringe. I felt so afraid of him, still, for many reasons. One of them was his temper; I knew how furious he could get and how easy it was to upset him and if he chose to act this anger, which seemed to accompany him constantly, out on me during our session I'd be left with a broken body and mind. Although he had showed me how gentle he could be, I was still afraid of his other side. It would burst through, sooner or later. And I was torn between looking forward to it and dreading it.<br/>
I just hoped that I mattered enough to him to not have him waste me in that way. I longed for getting wasted by him, true, but not in <i>this</i> way.</p>
<p>The other most prominent reason for dreading him was simply that I did not trust him enough to submit myself to him in this absolute way. He'd feel insulted if I told him about it and it was his right to be pissed at my lack of trust after so many sessions, but I felt that I didn't trust him enough yet. We had had many very intimate moments already, but always, I had been on the giving side when those had happened. He had tried to prepare me for this with our last session and I had learned how to let go, but still, within the framework of being able to leave.<br/>
However, in this mask, I wasn't free to leave anymore. I couldn't even take one step on my own, so imprisoned did I feel.</p>
<p>I cleared my throat, feeling terribly ashamed. It was supposed to be like this; he had sent me that mask to prepare me some more.<br/>
I'd have to jump in at the deep end. Two days ago, I had agreed on it and I couldn't back out anymore. I took a deep breath and had another look at myself. How was he planning to treat me if he sent me that mask which took away my whole identity?<br/>
Well, I'd simply ask him.</p>
<p>I snuck out of the room and to my bureau where my phone was still in my briefcase. The journey to that room gave me such a thrill that I was hard by the time I held the phone in my hand. Maybe not the worst time to take a picture anyway.<br/>
I put the phone on the table, activated the selftimer and posed for him with the door and wall in the background. And when I called it “posing”, I just meant standing there with my arms hanging down by my sides and my head slightly bent. I couldn't adopt any other posture but this one. It was amazing how effective just a layer of leather over my head was.</p>
<p>I looked at the picture on the phone.<br/>
So hard.<br/>
And so. fucking. embarrassing.<br/>
I swallowed my pride and typed his phone number, then the message “Who am I?” and sent it off. And one moment after having sent it, I started sweating terribly. I was sending naughty pics from my phone, to a man. I felt so nervous that I sat down on my chair. The leather was cold on my lingerie-covered ass and I shifted my weight, feeling highly uncomfortable. I opened the mouth piece to breathe a little more freely since only two tiny holes granted me access to fresh air.<br/>
My hand was shaking as I picked up the phone to gaze at it. I hoped that he'd write back soon; I could barely stand this uncertainty. Maybe, at seeing me with this, he'd ditch me. I swallowed, closed my eyes and leaned back, praying that I had not made a mistake by doing as he had told me.<br/>
I startled when my phone made a sound and I hurried to open his reply.</p>
<p>“You are Mr. Sickhead. Personal property of me, Joker, for the next 5 days.”</p>
<p>I clenched my teeth while reading the words. And my dick grew again.<br/>
Personal property.<br/>
Again, I startled when I received another message.</p>
<p>“No jerking off, no touching yourself. You are only allowed to touch your body when showering, but not in ANY sexual way. I expect a picture of your compulsory underwear daily. For the first picture tomorrow, you will go to the toilet of your business bureau and take one there. Not any later than 1pm. I expect you to answer with <i>Yes, Sir.</i>”.</p>
<p>I saw myself posing in the toilet of my bureau, my pants pulled down and showing off the purple panty. It made me sigh. What had I gotten myself into there.<br/>
As I kept staring at the ceiling, this picture turned into a visual stimulus. I'd chose a tight-fitting shirt for that.<br/>
I took the phone and wrote back “Yes, Sir.”<br/>
And I felt so painfully humiliated, calling him Sir, this asshole bastard, that I hit the table with my fist, cursing myself for falling for my sex drive in this pathetic way. I snorted and took off the hood and the panty, made a bundle of it and went back to the dressing room where I put on my jeans and shirt again.<br/>
By the time of the evening, when I sat in front of the TV, watching the stock market news, I was already longing for wearing the panty again.</p>
<p>And the next day, I did. I got dressed and went to work and forced myself to wait until midday to take a picture. I'd tease him and myself as well.<br/>
Until midday, I was so hard that I couldn't resist anymore and went to my private toilet where I locked the door, pulled down my pants and took a picture of my middle part, then I sent it to him without any words. And promptly, I received a reply.</p>
<p>“You stupid piece of shit. I wanna see your face too.”</p>
<p>I bent my head and pursed my lips, feeling pleasantly humiliated at being addressed in this rude way. I had gambled and sent him that pic, knowing that he'd need my face on it as well and I deserved to be called a piece of shit, thus.<br/>
Within no time, I had come to find a new home for myself in my mind and I enjoyed relating to him in this way more and more with every further day.<br/>
I looked straight into the camera and pressed the button. And before I could start feeling terribly ashamed, I sent it off.</p>
<p>Then, I realized that he could blackmail me with those images. What if he chose to send them to the newspapers? If this all had been ONE single sick joke to get me to submit myself to him to expose me to ridicule now? I felt sick to my stomach and started sweating. Since I got no reply from him, I typed another message.</p>
<p>“Please, keep these pictures to yourself.”</p>
<p>Pathetic. But I knew no other way than to beg right now.</p>
<p>“You think anyone is interested in your hairy dick peeking out of sexy lingerie? Idiot. Those are only for me so I can have a daily wank. And btw, nice shirt.”</p>
<p>I beamed with joy when I was done reading and I felt like kissing his feet.<br/>
An entirely new feeling spread inside me; one which I had not felt ever before.<br/>
Bliss.<br/>
Felicity.</p>
<p>His commands were meant to be obeyed. It was like I could let go in a new and so pleasing way. And it was so simple. He was telling me to do something and I did it. And his satisfaction was mine.<br/>
I closed my eyes and grinned. One single tear streamed down my cheek.<br/>
I leaned against the wall and bent my head. Suddenly, it felt like I was freed. Freed from all this dirt I had been covered in, freed from these chains in my mind and freed from myself.<br/>
Even if he was going to treat me roughly, I'd take it. For him and for me.</p>
<p>The next day, I sent him another picture and we continued this way until Friday when I sent him the last one. As he had told me, I had not washed the panties and they had absorbed my body odour. I was even sleeping in them since they made me feel so loved and cherished. I couldn't get enough of that.<br/>
On Saturday, I got up with the cheeriest mood ever and I could barely wait for the day to pass and get to the club. I spent the day watching TV and dreaming and in the evening, I got dressed in tight leather pants and a simple leather top to match the theme of the evening and present him something which would suit the mask. I put the hood in a plastic bag and left.</p>
<p>The drive to the club turned into such a hellish time of anticipation and thrilling fear that my hands were shaking by the time I had reached the club. I took the bag with the hood and entered. As I did not spot him anywhere at a first glance, I thanked heavens. My fear had grown again and I was just trying to convert it into positive excitement.</p>
<p>“Mr. Sickhead?”</p>
<p>I froze and clenched my teeth, then, slowly, I turned my head to look at the clerk.<br/>
Slightly bored eyes were looking at me.</p>
<p>“Yes?” I said tentatively.</p>
<p>Fuck, he was toying with me already. And my heart was hammering in my chest again, up to the point when it skipped a few beats. I was so excited that I already slipped into the sub role with this jerk of a clerk.</p>
<p>“I am told to instruct you. He is waiting for you in room 3. Hurry up,” he said and lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Without thanking him, I left him there and went to room 3. And again, like last time before our session, I hesitated and asked myself whether this was really what I wanted. And the answer was the same like last time. Yes. Despite that fear and not knowing what to expect, I wanted that.<br/>
So I opened the door and entered. He was standing in the middle of the room and just turned around when I had closed the door. A quick glance at my face, then he came towards me, slowly, like he needed time to evaluate me and my mood. His eyes flashed across my body, up and down and to the sides, analyzing. My fingers gripped the hood tightly. And the closer he came, the harder did I clench my teeth.</p>
<p>Soon.<br/>
Just a few more moments.<br/>
He looked me in the eye then.<br/>
He was radiating such power and authority and I knew that he had life and death in his hands. Utter destruction and purest creation. I'd give it to him, whatever he demanded. I would give him everything.<br/>
His presence intensified and pushed me to the back of my own mind. I made way for him, I bowed to him in my mind. He invaded it with his glare and forced his personality on mine and I could not defend myself against this twisted attack.<br/>
I hardly could stand his gaze when he fixed my eyes then and I fell down on my knees with my hands and the hood in my lap. I couldn't look him in the eye anymore.</p>
<p>His feet came to a halt in front of me. He gripped my hair and pulled my head up, then he slapped me hard. While he did so, he let go of my hair and my head snapped to the side. My fingers unclenched, but the hood stayed safely in my lap.<br/>
Pain spread in my cheek and it felt like opening the gate of a world in my mind which I had never noticed yet. Although it hurt so much, it had a healing quality. Like my soul and my mind were connecting and getting back into balance together. Like the reset of a dislocated joint.<br/>
I lifted my hand to touch the spot and mesmerized, I gazed at him.</p>
<p>I watched him taking a deep breath and his expression slipping. Suppressing something. Some emotion which was so intense but which he felt like hiding.<br/>
For the fraction of a moment, my mind had witnessed dismay, deep affection and agitation. And such vulnerability. Such fear.</p>
<p>He looked away as he bent down and took the hood from my lap.<br/>
He needed to mask me to be able to love me. It was too much for him otherwise. He was such a fragile soul. So lovable and so broken.</p>
<p>The hood was pulled over my head and he laced it up. All openings were closed and I saw nothing. Instantly, I felt like being pushed out of my body, fully reduced to my mind. There, I could see, but my body couldn't see anymore.<br/>
It flinched when my nipple was touched. Suddenly so sensitive.<br/>
He held my head and removed the mouth piece. Instantly, I felt exposed. Had I been naked I'd have felt less exposed than now without the mouth piece of the mask. I clenched my teeth and tried to bear with this tension.</p>
<p>Warm and wet cushions gently pressed against my lips and I hissed through my nose. Everything was such a surprise in this state.<br/>
Passionately and so very tenderly, he kissed me, fondled my lips with his and nudged them with his tongue. The most sensual kiss I had ever received from him. I was petrified and couldn't even kiss back; all my mental capacity was consumed by sensing and perceiving this touch.<br/>
My hands were like glued to my thighs; although I wasn't tied up at all I felt like being in restraint.</p>
<p>While he kept kissing me, his fingers brushed over mine, then over my crotch and I moaned into his mouth.<br/>
I froze.<br/>
That had been the neediest, most painful and honest moan I had ever let my body leave.<br/>
So loud and so demanding.<br/>
He pressed down on my dick and I gasped into his mouth again. He gave me no time to think much about that, but I had made an experience of the strangest kind. I was able to express myself the way it was natural and appropriate. To be able to express my need in this way was new to me. So clearly, so directly. It was just a sound, but it was me, purely <i>me</i>.<br/>
Under that hood, I could be myself, without feeling ashamed. Whatever feelings I had, they were valid, suddenly.</p>
<p>And still, he was kissing me.<br/>
His fingers left my crotch and he took my wrist and lifted it up. Heavy leather lay down on my skin and he cuffed me. Extra tight. He just let it fall down and took the other to cuff it too. As he did so, he finally drew back and exposed my swollen wet lips to air again. When both of my arms were cuffed, he moved them behind my back and closed the buckle.<br/>
Leather, without cushions. Pure leather on my wrists. The rough way.<br/>
His arms left my body and mine stayed where they were. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't move anymore. He had turned me into his fetish object. A thing to be used and played with. A toy.</p>
<p>My breath shuddered as I thought of that word. Horribly ashamed and so terribly pleased by this feeling, I gazed into darkness with my head bent down.<br/>
Suddenly, I became aware of the silence around me. He was there, but not moving.<br/>
Reflexively, I lifted my head to search for him, feel for him in this room. And a few moments later, I heard his shoes hitting the floor, right in front of me, somehow, like he had gotten up and taken a few steps.</p>
<p>“<i>Okay</i>, now that you have come to <i>terms</i> with yourself, will you <i>kindly</i> give <i>me</i> your attent<i>ion</i>?” he asked me while intonating very extensively. Like he chose to condone my bad conduct, for it was the first time I made this experience and he wanted to give me the impression that he was very considerate. And generous.<br/>
I almost had to smile. But I knew that if I did that, I'd get his heel into my balls, at <i>best</i>. So I quickly lowered my head and gazed at the floor, presumably.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” I whispered, my voice broken and barely audible.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” I said a little louder, not daring to interrupt his silence with my stupid word. It <i>was</i> his silence. Everything belonged to him. Everything. And I had nothing but him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, SIR!” he yelled and kicked my shoulder so I toppled over backwards.</p>
<p>That kick had hit me by surprise and I needed a few moments to collect myself. I felt paralyzed and like my world was breaking apart. And what I perceived all around me now was danger. That which I had dreaded had happened. I turned on my side, curled up and tried to struggle out of the cuffs, panicking. If he chose to kick me again I'd die. It affected my mind so much that I gasped and tore at the ties. The leather was chafing my skin, but otherwise, nothing happened.</p>
<p>I felt so afraid. That act of violence had come out of nowhere; I had not expected it. I curled up some more and tried to protect myself from an invisible danger. Everywhere.<br/>
Exposed, fully exposed. My body, my mind and my soul, everything. I felt so afraid and so vulnerable that I meant to turn mad.<br/>
Hands appeared under my armpits and I was lifted up, pulled to my feet and backwards until my body was leaning against another body and an arm around my chest and another one around my belly.</p>
<p>“Calm the fuck down,” a gentle voice travelled through the leather to my ear.</p>
<p>He moved his fingers slightly and I noticed his touch. As he kept moving them, caressing my skin, I managed to concentrate on the touch and leave this awful place. Though, spontaneous bubbles of panic surfaced and I jerked and his touch turned into bruising tearing and ripping. He stopped and asked me: “What's wrong?”</p>
<p>And I chose to be honest, otherwise, nothing of this would make sense and we'd go home and regret what had happened.</p>
<p>“I can't stand this darkness,” I said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What...”</p>
<p>“It's not the darkness,” he said, moved his fingers over my chest again, lightly pinched my nipple and I flinched and wailed.</p>
<p>“It's <i>that</i>.”</p>
<p>“What...”</p>
<p>One of his hands left my skin and I felt it on my face then.</p>
<p>“I will remove the blindfold.”</p>
<p>He didn't wait for my dis- or approval but tugged at it until the magnets lost touch and light made me shut my eyes tightly. Not too bright, but bright enough to hurt them. The blindfold dropped to the floor and his hand was back on my belly while he hugged my chest with his other now.<br/>
As soon as I could open them and see some things, I felt safer. This wicked feeling of being confined to myself while being at his mercy was gone now. I could connect with the world again and partake in it.</p>
<p>“It's not the darkness. It's the feeling it causes.”</p>
<p>Nitpicky asshole.</p>
<p>“And not even so much that feeling, but not knowing what you are to expect from me,” he whispered into my ear, hissing like a snake, knowing how powerful he was and how vulnerable I was right now.</p>
<p>“It was easy for me to trust you right from the beginning. But you need more time.”</p>
<p>And having voiced the truth, the truth which I had been too afraid of voicing myself, he made me take a step forward and then he left his place and walked around me to look me in the eye.<br/>
And as soon as those piercing eyes scrutinized mine, I had to lower my head, feeling ashamed of being unable to trust him in the same way.</p>
<p>“You'll learn how to,” he said, “And I will learn how to treat you as well.”</p>
<p>He turned around and went to get something. And I couldn't believe what he had just said. It made me look up and follow his back.<br/>
Our start had not been exactly personal. Or considerate. He had started it with sending me the mask and I had showed up here. No talking, no specifications. It was crazy to think that we'd connect naturally, although I thought myself capable of doing so when I was topping <i>him</i>.<br/>
He was a man who acted his sadism out in everyday life and he had to understand that it would be different in this setting. That being a dom didn't mean to give the other hell to please oneself, but that he was responsible for me when I was ready to hand control over to him.</p>
<p>“If I told you to stop this and we went home, would you be angry at me?” I said into the room.</p>
<p>He stopped, turned around and looked at me. And his answer came quite quickly.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Though, he waited until I'd explain myself some more. For a moment, I could see worry. He had fucked it up after a few minutes already.</p>
<p>“You want to stop?” he asked me.</p>
<p>I wanted everything but that. As painful and as distressing this experience had been, I had made many new and wonderful ones along those lines as well and I wanted to give it another try and explore that side some more before giving it up.</p>
<p>“No,” I said calmly.</p>
<p>He stared at me for some more moments, then he walked towards me. And again, I could feel this authority, even though we weren't playing right now. He stopped right in front of me and looked me deep in the eye.</p>
<p>“You are such a wussy,” he said then.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes wide and bit down on my lower lip.<br/>
Well, he was right. I would not have admitted it, but he spoke the truth.<br/>
When I was ready to talk back again, I let go of my lip and put on a sour face.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I can't just lick your ass at first command, Sir of Sirs,” I growled, feeling a little frustrated at my lack of trust.</p>
<p>His hand shot up, he gripped my chin and lifted my head a little; his eyes filled with rage.</p>
<p>“You anger me in a way which I don't like,” he hissed and I wasn't sure anymore whether we were playing again or talking business.</p>
<p>“You'll need some training. And if you feel better, we'll get you a safeword, you wimp.”</p>
<p>I tried to turn my head away at being insulted at a time when I still felt so insecure, but he gripped it even more tightly and glared at me.</p>
<p>“I don't fancy a fight with you, to be honest. I may be the one who upsets you when you top me so you just punch my face, but that is not <i>your</i> role, so don't try to provoke me.”</p>
<p>I moved my jaw and blinked, trying to escape his X-ray eyes which were scanning my mind. But when the words sank in, I calmed down. I got it.</p>
<p>“Just behave. And we'll get along fine,” he added, then he let go of my chin, turned around and left again for the cupboard.</p>
<p>He had put me in my place. Finally.<br/>
And finally, I also understood what I had to do and what I had to avoid.<br/>
A decent talk about expectations and mindsets; not a very long one, but a very telling one.<br/>
I sucked in the air and waited patiently until he came back. There was a leash in his hand.<br/>
Excitement spread.</p>
<p>As he walked towards me, he snapped his fingers and pointed at my pants, saying: “Undress.”</p>
<p>I unbuttoned the pants, took off my boots and socks and peeled the leather off my legs. I was wearing the purple lace panty and I was hoping to please him with that. While I undressed, he picked up the blindfold and mouth piece and put it into his pocket, then he glanced at me and at seeing the underwear, he snapped his fingers again and said: “That too.”</p>
<p>I stepped out of it and he took it and smelled it. I clenched my teeth, feeling terribly embarrassed. He had told me to not wash it and so I had worn it for almost a week and even at night. It was full of me. He buried his nose deeper in the purple whiff of fabric and I lowered my head. It was odd how he enjoyed that, having his eyes closed and solely concentrating on smelling me.<br/>
When I saw him putting it into the pocket of his pants, I dared to lift my head again and found him looking at my crotch. Just a few moments, then he took a step and bluntly grabbed my dick and balls. It made me flinch although I had seen it coming, but this bold kind of touch was just unsettling. He moved his fingers through the pubic hair; I had not shaved since I had remembered how fond he had been of it back then when we had reunited. Coarse hair, everywhere. It wasn't quite long since I had shaved for him last week, but long enough for him to enjoy that too.<br/>
He looked up at me and smirked, then he moved my dick and balls around in his hand to feel them properly.</p>
<p>“Heavy, huh? Haven't had a wank for days, what?”</p>
<p>I licked my lips and lowered my gaze.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>His smirk grew and he said: “Good. I need a drink now. Lift your head, Sickhead.”</p>
<p>Without batting an eye, I lifted it and let him leash me, then he walked around me, kicked the insides of my knees so I dropped to the floor and just caught myself in time to not have my nose crushing into the ground.<br/>
He pulled at the leash and I complied and started crawling along behind him. And the feeling which forced itself upon my mind and soul was delightful. Instantly, I realized that obeying him gave me a kind of satisfaction which I had been missing in my life. I felt so comfortable in my role suddenly that I smiled and even smirked as we left the room and walked and crawled down the corridor towards the bar area. He had let me keep the leather top, at least. Still, I felt a little uncomfortable roaming this club as Bruce Wayne, even if I had been assured of people being extremely discreet about each other's identity. However, with that top covering my chest and most of my scars, I felt a little better, more anonymous. Faceless, with that mask, even.<br/>
Nothing of that which he did happened without a purpose and that small detail was so telling. He just tried to make it a pleasant experience for me too. As I kept crawling behind him, I looked up at his back. I felt so cared for.</p>
<p>To serve this man. And to please him with my obedience. It was such a powerful feeling.<br/>
We passed the lounge and were heading for the bar. People turned their heads to look at me. It was always such a sight when a slave was crawling along behind his master and I had found myself glimpsing at those several times too when we had been there and one of those weird couples had entered. And now I was one of them. I wanted to hug his legs from behind, feeling so thankful that he allowed me to discover myself in this wicked way. And my fear was gone. I knew now what he expected from me and I knew that he would not hurt me or abuse me. He was just as interested in this working out as I; that much I could tell.</p>
<p>He sat down on a bar stool and I sat down on the floor. His feet were resting on the metal ring around the stool and I bent over and snuggled up to them with my face. His foot moved slightly as he looked down. Anxiously, I peered up at him, wondering whether I was doing something which he did not approve of, but I found eyes looking at me which told of fascination. I smiled, closed them and enjoyed this feeling. I wanted it to last forever.</p>
<p>But it did not last forever. A coffee cup, and a small plate with a spoon and two sugar cubes appeared in front of my eyes and I pushed myself away from the stool and took it. I put it down on the floor, added sugar and stirred, then I took a sip.<br/>
For a few minutes, it was silent between us and I watched the other people while I had some watching me too. Longing looks, greedy eyes, evil smiles. They made me feel special all the more.<br/>
After putting the empty cup down on the plate, he pulled at the leash and forced me to lift my head.<br/>
I watched him as he unzipped his pants and took his dick out.</p>
<p>“Take it in your mouth,” he commanded me and I got up and humbly bent down again to grab his semi-hard dick. Most likely, he wanted me to make him hard so he could just fuck me in the bar area. That would suit him, to turn my first time into a public show. And even if that was really going to happen, I would not object to it. If that was what he wanted it to be then it should be exactly that. Tonight, I was at his mercy and I had to accept his decisions, even if I had decided otherwise. That was the thrill of it. Whatever master said, master was right.</p>
<p>Smiling, I opened my mouth and closed my eyes as I moved closer, but I dropped my smile before embracing him with my lips. The smell of his genital was so intense. I had not noticed before and presumably, the rest of his body was freshly showered, but just his genital was shedding a really breathtaking scent. For a moment, I wondered how he might have managed to shower the rest of him while keeping his dick away from water.<br/>
I hesitated, but he pushed against the back of my head so that his dick forced itself between my lips and he laughed. He was using himself as a weapon; while I would have felt much too ashamed than to present him an unshowered dick, he was teasing me with his. He was just as creative as I when it came to humiliation means. I protested and moaned through my nose, but he kept me there until I gave it up. After all, it wasn’t so bad and in fact, I liked that smell. But only if it was him. The thought of his genital spending the entire day in jeans and boxers and being all sweaty without the pubes made me hard. I thought of myself as a tiny man, resting on his dick, hugging it while it was all moist and covered in smegma.</p>
<p>Passionately, I sucked his smelly dick and did my best to get that smell away until he slammed his knee against my chest and I staggered backwards and hit the man behind me with my back. He eyed me up, but my man took the leash and pulled me closer again.<br/>
Oh was that jealousy?</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking masturbate me, clean me!” he yelled at me and pushed my head down again.</p>
<p>“But howbmmm”</p>
<p>Should I do that without masturbating you. Anyway, he took care of that by pulling at my hair and pushing my head down repeatedly until I was so out of breath that I bucked and he let go. Panting, I leaned against the bar counter, but he was merciless tonight. He attached the mouth piece to my mask again and instantly, I felt silenced, unable to talk again. So simple, so effective, no gag needed at all.<br/>
He lifted my hand, took my forefinger and pushed it into his mouth, wetted it with his tongue and pulled my hand away from him again.</p>
<p>“Milk yourself. But don't come.”</p>
<p>Exactly the same intonation as I had used when I had told him to do so.<br/>
The more time we spent together, the better I understood him and the better I could deal with his maliciousness. Just this darkness and the utter feeling of being so vulnerable and completely and utterly at his mercy had unsettled me, but this command now only served to turn me on. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from smirking, even if he wouldn't see it, then I reached behind me and pushed my forefinger in. He watched me closely. I felt for my prostate and started massaging. However, I was semi-hard already, or still, and I knew that within a minute, I'd be hard. He was up for some tease.</p>
<p>Without losing eye contact, he took his drink and sipped it, then he fished an ice cube out of it and when he moved his hand down, I dreaded what he was going to do then. But knowing about that didn't keep it from happening. Ice was pressed against my dick and I hissed and flinched. I wanted to take a step back and escape it, but something inside me forced me to stand it. For as long as he pleased. And it took quite a while. The ice had molten and only then, he let go of my frozen plum to continue with his drink.<br/>
I had kept stroking myself through this torture and although I was quite limp again, I felt so horny. Just another minute of stimulating myself and my dick got back to rising, with a thin string of fluid dangling from it.</p>
<p>Mesmerized, I gazed at it and my moves came to a halt. He looked down too, swiftly collected the fluid on his fingers, opened the mouth piece and smeared it all over my lips. Then he closed it again and left me alone with my own seminal fluid in my mouth. I had no option left but to swallow. A shiver ran down my spine as I moved it around in my mouth; I felt embarrassed at swallowing my own body fluids.</p>
<p>“Did I say stop, Sickhead?” he said with a bossy voice and I left this strange place of salty liquid and continued stroking myself.<br/>
This experience had left me hard and as soon as I got back to that spot, I felt the need to express my arousal appropriately and despite the closed mouth piece, I gasped with pleasure and moaned. Those honest, needy moans. Under the hood, it was all good.<br/>
He put the glass down and watched me. When I felt his eyes on me, I closed mine. And cursed that I wasn't wearing the blindfold anymore.<br/>
Another loud moan escaped my lips and I hunched my shoulders, pleasantly embarrassed.</p>
<p>The tissue was swollen by now and I did my best to squeeze another load out of it. I opened my mouth and panted against the leather.<br/>
Fingers closed around my dick and squeezed. I moaned shamelessly loudly. So hard. So merciless.<br/>
He started pumping my dick and I clenched my teeth and hissed. Without wanting it, my fingers stroked my prostate to his rhythm and soon, I was forced to hold back. I exhaled through clenched teeth and squirmed with arousal.<br/>
After half a minute, it got so painful that I had to stop and remove my finger, otherwise I would have come.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and saw his fingers around my dick, motionless. The glans bulging behind his little finger. A huge drop of pre-cum crowning it.</p>
<p>“Did I say stop?” I heard it above me.</p>
<p>I was out of breath and needed a moment to make up my mind, then I lowered my head and said: “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Biting back the “I can't go on”, I felt for my opening again and pushed my finger in. He started stroking me again and so did I and just a few pumps later, I was back to concentrating on holding back. Just when I was on the verge of coming again, my dick twitched and I gasped and bent down to stifle orgasm. It was painful and hard work to keep myself from bursting into release which my body needed so badly by now. But he helped me. He let go of my dick and slapped me, as hard as he could in that crammed up place.</p>
<p>“Disappointing,” he added and turned to his drink again.</p>
<p>The leather had absorbed some of the impact, but not all of it. It was more the gesture anyway which served to humiliate me. Humbly, I straightened my back and kept my head lowered, waiting for him to issue another command. But he ignored me. The slice of orange in his drink seemed to fascinate him more than me. Utter ignorance. I lapsed into feeling guilty and sank back into myself.</p>
<p>“Get me the cigarettes from my coat.”</p>
<p>I was so thankful for hearing his voice. He turned to face me and unleashed me, then he shot me a strange glance and turned to his drink again. I left to get the cigarettes from his coat which was in the dressing area of the room he had rented. Not in his left pocket. In his right pocket. Together with a used handkerchief. I took it out of the pocket and looked at it.<br/>
Instantly, some grotesque thought flashed across my mind.<br/>
'Sir's snot.'</p>
<p>A little perplexed, I looked at the wet thing in my hand. Where did those fucked-up thoughts just come from. Maybe from being oversexed and underdommed.<br/>
I decided to just accept those new weird thoughts and put the handkerchief back into the pocket before I could come up with the glorious idea to smell it.<br/>
With the packet in my hand, I slowly walked back to him, enjoying this moment of having something so private in my hand. Usually, I was so far away from such thoughts, but tonight with my new role, I had new thoughts as well. As a dom, I’d have taken the ciggies out of the packet and crammed them into his mouth, had he asked my permission to smoke one then.<br/>
I took a deep breath, entered the club and headed for the bar. In the distance, I saw his profile; he was talking to someone. And instantly, I forgot about my role and went to the other side of the room to sneak up to him and listen a bit. I was dying for some of his thoughts.</p>
<p>A man and a woman were talking with him and when I was behind him, I lifted my finger and pressed it against the mouthpiece to tell them to remain silent about my presence. A swift glance and both of them chose to play along. Since surely, my master would punish me for my bad conduct anyway and they'd love to see just that. My curiosity was more pressing than my fear.</p>
<p>“And how did you get together?” the woman asked him.</p>
<p>“Funny story,” he replied, his voice full of zest, “I let him get kidnapped to be my hostage, I tortured him, he beat the living daylights out of me and here we are.”</p>
<p>Telling made-up stories. I frowned under the hood and leaned against the bar counter.</p>
<p>“You kidnapped him? And why him?” the woman asked him.</p>
<p>I understood that they were up for games too when asking him that. Had I had a talk with someone about his lover, I never would have asked such a question. I dealt them a glance and the woman let me see a smirk for a second when she thought that he wasn't looking.<br/>
And <i>he</i> remained silent. Calm and silent.<br/>
Until he turned around on his chair, looked me straight in the eye and lifted his eyebrow. He <i>had</i> noticed her smile.</p>
<p>“I <i>knew</i> it,” he hissed, reached out and slapped me so hard that I left my comfy counter place and staggered.</p>
<p>“Why him?!” he repeated with a loud voice while he gripped my neck and forced me to bend down, just over the counter. He even lifted me up a little so my ass was exposed to the couple and my feet dangling in the air. I tried to push myself up, but he rammed his elbow into my side and hit my kidney. I tensed up and clutched at the edge of the counter, helplessly looking at the barman. But he just lifted his eyebrows and pressed his lips together, apologizing for not being able to help me at all.</p>
<p>“You see how robust he is. Takes many a hit without batting an eye,” he said proudly, then he put his hand on my back, “A lot of chest and an exquisitely broad back for whipping.”</p>
<p>Right. Actually.<br/>
I cleared my throat and gazed at some whiskey bottle, feeling ashamed.</p>
<p>“You see, he's got a firm pair of nuts,” he proclaimed and grabbed my balls so harshly that I jerked, “Then look at this fine specimen of an ass,” he continued and slapped my butt, then he spread it and again, I felt like ending this and getting up, but he let go and pushed me down on the counter again.</p>
<p>“See, a bit of resistance; perfect,” he added and spread my butt cheeks again.</p>
<p>My cheeks were burning and I gave up resistance, taking a liking to him talking about me in this insensitive way.</p>
<p>“This rosy anus,” he rambled on and pushed two fingers inside, “And if you stroke him there he starts moaning. Fabulous.”</p>
<p>I twitched when he touched that overstimulated spot and I moaned indeed when he kept teasing me there.</p>
<p>“He'll kick up a fuss, but he obeys as passionately as he rages,” he said with a grin and stroked me a little harder there and I squirmed on the counter.</p>
<p>“Imagine, my fine Mister, how easily your dick will slide in once he's wide enough, that little piece of shit. I'm looking forward to fucking him every time, believe me. And every time, it feels like the first time with this splendid ass. He takes it all, no matter how big it is, right?” he said and hit my flank to make me say something.</p>
<p>“Yes,” I breathed, so embarrassed and hard that I could barely talk.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked me and squeezed my balls so hard that I cried out.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” I said breathlessly and clutched the counter, hoping that he was pleased now.</p>
<p>“He still needs a bit of training until he understands,” he said while his voice got more commanding, “that he is nothing but a <i>fuck toy</i> which is here for the sole purpose of pleasing his master!” he ended his rebuke, squeezed hard again and then mumbled on: “Sickhead is bringing shame on me in front of people, I don't believe it.”</p>
<p>He let go of my balls finally and I gave a sigh of relief. Though, his abuse had gotten me hard again, as fucked up as that was.</p>
<p>“Though, all things considered, he's a pleasure to fuck, I assure you,” he ended his praise, lovingly patted my ass a few times and then pulled me to my feet again.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” he said, took my arm and pulled me towards the corridor and I staggered along, a little dazed from the sudden change of position, seeing stars.<br/>
When we were almost at our door, he pushed me against the wall, pressed his body against mine and growled: “Fuck you getting me so worked up by literally doing <i>nothing</i>!”</p>
<p>He was as hard as I.</p>
<p>“And <i>fuck</i> this hood,” he hissed, reached behind my head, pulled down the zipper and removed the leather piece. I gazed at him wide-eyed, being pulled back into a kind of reality which was hard to deal with right now.<br/>
He smashed his lips against mine and wound his arms around my body, greedily sucking my lips and biting them, trying to get as much skin contact as possible. I tried to push his head away since I was overwhelmed by his sudden outburst of passion, but he took my wrists, lifted them above my head and pinned them to the wall while he continued raping my mouth.</p>
<p>I gasped and pressed my head against the wall, still feeling uncomfortable; yet, my hard-on keeping its hardness. He drew back and glared at me with eyes which looked like eating me up and I felt a little afraid. Though, I got distracted by his fingers brushing over my chest. His eyes restlessly moved up and down my body, then he looked at me again and said: “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready for what?” I breathed.</p>
<p>“Ready for getting topped.”</p>
<p>The phrase sent a shiver down my spine and I could feel him in my ass already. But I'd never be ready for <i>this</i> man. So I clenched my teeth and kept staring back at him.<br/>
He laughed, turned to the side and went to our door, keeping my wrists in his hand and pulling at them. I knew that he'd do it. And I wanted it too. I knew that I wanted it too and though, every muscle and tendon in my body rebelled against it and he had to drag me along so that I almost tripped up.</p>
<p>He let go of my wrists and pushed me into the room and I, feeling like a trapped animal facing the man with the big stick who'd kill me with it, walked backwards, searching for something to cling to. He entered as well, shut the door behind him and turned around.<br/>
And looked at me. Nothing but looking at me in silence with his arms crossed. And I managed to relax a little. He wasn't going to force it on me; I understood. As teasing as his question had been whether I was ready for it, he would give me the opportunity to decide when I wanted it indeed. And I felt that if I backed out now he'd accept it as well. He was a patient man, just like me, but only if the goal was worth it. I straightened my back and locked eyes with him, for as long as I needed in order to accept it. The longer I was staring back at him, the more confident I got. It wasn't like he was going to push it in and fuck me; if I didn't feel fine about something I <i>could</i> tell him. And I was sure he'd adjust himself to it.</p>
<p>After a minute, I turned around, got rid of the leather top and climbed the bed where I lay down on my back and waited for him to approach me. I offered myself to him and he wouldn't accept any other way than this one. Despite his hot temper which I had stretched, he wasn't going to do it this way.<br/>
His arms fell down and while he walked to the bed, he fished a small bottle of lube from his pocket.  I clenched my teeth with excitement and watched him stepping on it right between my legs. I glanced at his dick. He had been waiting so long for this and still, he tried to hold back and give me the time I needed to feel alright about it.<br/>
I looked at his face and smiled.</p>
<p>He got down on his knees and lubed his dick up, put the bottle away and my legs on his shoulders. He overstretched my legs as he came closer and I struggled, but when he whispered into my ear, I stopped.</p>
<p>“I'm not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>And having that said, he leaned back again, took his hard-on and pressed against my ass. I did my best to relax and his glans slid in. The sensation made me moan. A little too big for the start. He checked on my face and shifted his weight, then he waited. I licked my lips and looked at him, suffering from a moment of sentimentality. He could be so gentle.<br/>
And that realization, for the hundredth time already, made me feel a little more courageous. My play mood returned, I reached for his neck and pulled him closer to my face to talk to him.</p>
<p>“Rape me,” I whispered into his ear as lustfully as I could, then I let go of his neck.</p>
<p>He drew back and gazed at me a little dumbfounded until his look turned more serious and he gave me a scrutinizing stare. I stared back at him, confidently and demandingly.<br/>
Of course he was surprised and of course he was asking himself why I had made such a fuss about it all when I wanted to get wasted now. But my lust had kicked in and his patience had helped me find out what I really wanted. Romance became him, but a little violence even more.<br/>
Still, he was staring at me, trying to seize me up. Could he afford it?<br/>
Yes, you can. I smirked and tried to invite him to go for it. He pursed his lips to hide his smirk, then he let his dick slide out of my ass and pushed himself up from the bed.</p>
<p>He got up and offered me his hand. I took it, he pulled me from the bed and led me to the middle of the room, having me facing the bed. He left me there and I heard some sounds behind me as he was opening drawers and taking things out.<br/>
My heartbeat sped up and I pressed my lips together. There was fear again, but not this troubling fear; rather the thrill of anticipation since I trusted him, finally.<br/>
He put the things on a table, then he put his hands on my shoulders and moved closer to speak next to my ear.</p>
<p>“You have been sitting at a cafe. You have met a man there to discuss business. I have been sitting at the cafe too, watching you. You have not noticed that I am here too.”</p>
<p>I held my breath, gazing into space while envisioning what he was telling me, immediately captivated by his calm voice.</p>
<p>“A week ago, I have seen you at a public swimming pool. You caught my interest. You wore black swim trunks. Your hair has been wet as you got out of the water. It suited you so well. I looked at your body and I found you so sexy that I needed to get to know you. But you are Bruce Wayne, a reputable man who doesn't hang out with thugs, and even less faggot thugs. I decided to approach you some other time and now I am here, sitting at the cafe too with things in my pockets, watching you.<br/>
The man leaves now and you watch the people passing by until you are done with your coffee. You pay and get up. I get up too and follow you to your car.”</p>
<p>He paused, bent down to pick something up from the table, then he continued. My heart was beating too fast by now.</p>
<p>“You open the car and I step behind you. You notice, but it's too late. I cuff you,” he said and took my hands to cuff my wrists. Leather cuffs, connected with a carabiner. If need be, I'd manage to break free.</p>
<p>“You cry out in surprise and you struggle,” he continued and held my hands, “but I am stronger. I take a scarf from my pocket and blindfold you.”</p>
<p>He let go of my hands and did what he had just said, then he took my hands again.<br/>
Instantly, when I was facing this darkness again, my heart skipped a beat. But it was so very different from the beginning of our session. I didn't feel afraid anymore; I felt so thrilled.</p>
<p>“You protest, you ask me what I want, but I don't speak. You feel afraid because you have no idea what is going to happen,” he said and brushed over my back.</p>
<p>He sent a shiver down my spine with his words and touch and I started panting with excitement.</p>
<p>“You still complain, so I gag you.”</p>
<p>A piece of cloth forced my lips apart and he knotted the ends together behind my head.</p>
<p>“You struggle, but I lift your arms,” he said and forced me to bend over to lift them until it got painful and I gasped and struggled, “and I show you that you have no power. Absolutely, no power,” he repeated and pressed his hard-on against my ass. It made me moan through my nose.</p>
<p>“You are even more beautiful in your distress. I open the door of the backseat and push you in.”</p>
<p>He took my arm and made me move forward, then he pushed and I fell down on the bed. I swallowed with excitement and couldn't move at all. His ties forced me into submission and I felt strangely free, not needing to think anymore. He would take care of me.<br/>
The mattress moved and he turned me over so I was lying on my back. I was breathing so hard by now that I felt a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I drive to my flat, then I take you out of the car and force you up the stairs. You struggle again and try to break free,” he said and snuck his hand between my ass cheeks and I jerked, sat up and tried to shut my legs, but he was sitting between them.</p>
<p>“But I take your head and slam it against the wall,” he whispered and pushed my chest so I fell back again.</p>
<p>A rush of adrenaline forced me to move; I was so fidgety and excited that I couldn't hold still any longer.</p>
<p>“But still, you try to escape. I think you know by now what is going to happen.”</p>
<p>He pressed against my chest with his full weight and I got short of air. Abandoning myself to the magic of the moment, I slammed my head against the mattress and bucked. He pressed his knee against my balls and I gasped and froze.</p>
<p>“You are such a proud man and you know that it will ruin your life. Because you won't be able to forget it.”</p>
<p>He moved back and let me breathe again. Strange memories of our very first encounter surfaced in my mind and together with those images from back then and now, those feelings returned too and mingled with these from this session and I found myself in a strange mix of memories and present.</p>
<p>“I tell you that resistance is futile and I drag you up the stairs and into my flat. I push you down on the bed and then I leave you there,” he said and got up.</p>
<p>“I want to enjoy that unique chance of having Mr. Wayne in my flat, tied up, blind, unable to speak,”   I heard it from the distance and some clinking sounds. His words reminded me of this again. I couldn't move. I was tied up, blindfolded and gagged and I was lying on the bed of the Joker, helpless and at his mercy. My business pants got tight since my dick was asking for more. I wondered why I found this so arousing. He had kidnapped me and he was going to rape me and though, I found this thought so exciting that my cheeks got flushed with heat.</p>
<p>“And I have all the time in the world to have my fun with him. I have been thinking of what I would do to him since I had seen him in the swimming pool. He is just <i>begging</i> to get abused. This man, so calm on the outside and such a raging lustful mess on the inside; I have seen such men and I can tell when I meet one.”</p>
<p>His voice got closer and he sat down on the bed again. Reflexively, I bent my legs and tried to hide my crotch, but he forced them apart and brushed over my dick.<br/>
I moaned loudly and moved into his touch, but he slapped my dick then and I turned my head to the side, gasping again.</p>
<p>“As he is lying on the bed I finally realize that he enjoys it. He tries to hide it, but his penis is so stiff that I have to laugh at the sight. It looks like ripping his fine business pants apart. And this arouses me even more,” he rasped and kneaded my balls, “This man who is too much of a coward than to admit that he craves a big fat pickle in his ass. Luckily, he got kidnapped so his most secret fantasy is coming true.”</p>
<p>I clenched my teeth and swallowed hard.<br/>
A whiff of reality shoved my lust aside and I shifted my weight, feeling awkward suddenly. What he was talking about was the truth. Or had been the truth.<br/>
He noticed my turmoil and pulled at my balls.</p>
<p>“I don't mind if he is fantasizing about the Joker kidnapping him. It's funny, actually, since the Joker has been toying with the idea of doing just that for quite a while by then. Till he saw you at the swimming pool and he could not think of anything else anymore then but to kidnap you and rape you,” he ended his confession and cold metal hugged my nutsack. He let go of my balls, but instead of snapping back into position, they were forced to stay where they were. A ballstretcher.<br/>
And the feeling was amazing. That dragging sensation made me forget my qualms and I squirmed on the bed, feeling my lust kicking in again.</p>
<p>“But the funniest thing is actually,” he said and squeezed my balls, making me moan loudly, “that both men never had a yen for other men. I don't know what Mr. Wayne has been doing behind the closed doors of his house, but the press always shows him with these pretty hussies and I simply cannot imagine him fucking men. And then I find out that he's craving my dick in his ass. What a surprise, can you imagine?”</p>
<p>He squeezed hard and I gave a muffled cry. My heart was racing and my dick as hard as steel.</p>
<p>“So I have you on the bed now and I undress you. When I see your boner, I feel proud, I have to confess. But you mustn't notice how much you are turning me on, so I turn to violence to show you that you are nothing but a worthless fuck toy in my hands.”</p>
<p>He moved and one moment later, I squirmed at feeling my nipples aching. He had attached clamps to them and now pulled at them and I moaned and hollowed my back to ease the pain. He kept pulling a little more, then he let go and I collapsed on the bed again; though, the stinging pain remaining.</p>
<p>“You are such a needy fuck that I fear that your ejaculation will flood the room and I drown in your cum,” he whispered into my ear and my cheeks caught fire, “You've been holding back for so long and you can barely carry on anymore. But I like that.”</p>
<p>He moved again and spread my legs. When his tongue touched my anus, I jerked.</p>
<p>“I like teasing you. You shouldn't get it so easily since you are my hostage and as such, you are supposed to be afraid and dread it.”</p>
<p>He stuck his tongue in and I arched my back. I couldn't take much more, he was right.<br/>
He moved it around inside, then he drew back and inserted his fingers instead and spread them while he made sure to tease my prostate too.</p>
<p>“And I am supposed to enjoy your distress so I hurt you a little to show you that you are not to enjoy it,” he said with a threatening voice and clutched at my throat. While he kept fingerfucking me, he squeezed and I couldn't breathe anymore.</p>
<p>And finally, the panic set in. I gasped and tried to turn my head, but it didn't help; his grip became even tighter and I gagged.</p>
<p>“Yes, that's it,” he breathed.</p>
<p>I was at his mercy, unable to escape, unable to speak. And I was lying on the bed of the most dangerous man of the town who was getting a kick out of my despair.<br/>
My dick twitched.<br/>
I was running out of breath. My head was throbbing from the blood stasis and my ears started ringing. I squirmed and tried to struggle free, but he laughed and started moving his fingers in and out of my ass. Luckily, there was still some lube left from before so it didn't hurt at all.<br/>
I gave a desperate whimper when I felt that I was reaching my limits.</p>
<p>“I think you understand now,” he claimed and let go of my throat and I sucked in the air through my nose, but it was hard to fill my lungs again with the cloth in my mouth and just two small breathing holes.<br/>
While I tried to catch my breath, he removed his fingers and took my legs again to put them on his shoulders. His glans was asking permission to enter again and I tried to relax.</p>
<p>“Your distress has turned me on so much that I cannot wait anymore. I need to fuck this ass,” he said boldly and pushed the glans in again. I jerked, but it was out of pleasure. He moved closer to my face again and let go of my legs.</p>
<p>“But I want to see your face when I screw you and I want to hear your moans.”</p>
<p>The blindfold was pulled from my head and I had to close my eyes since the light was hurting them. He took the cloth and pulled it down my chin and greedily, I gasped for air.<br/>
When I opened my eyes, I saw him towering over me, his cheeks flushed with arousal, his eyes so dark and passionate. I licked my lips and returned the same look.<br/>
And then he grinned. A broad and evil grin.</p>
<p>I cried out and squinted my eyes shut when he pushed it in. Only half of it, but enough to make it hurt.<br/>
Really good.<br/>
Panting, I squirmed, but he gripped my hips and kept me in place.</p>
<p>“No one said it was going to be fun,” he said with a gleeful voice and drew back a little just to push it in again.</p>
<p>I groaned through clenched teeth and after having overcome the first shock, I searched for his eyes. Attentive green circles gazed back at me, trying to tell whether he was doing it right and I was still comfortable. And yes, I was; oddly comfortable.</p>
<p>“But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it though, Mr. Wayne,” he whispered and slowly inserted more of his dick.</p>
<p>Feeling pleasantly stretched, I grinned and clenched my ass to reward him for his show.</p>
<p>“Mmmmh,” he hummed and pulled back while I kept it clenched.</p>
<p>He let his corona tease my opening, gently moving it in and out, then he drew back and got up on his knees.</p>
<p>“See what you're doing to me,” he said and presented me his dick.</p>
<p>So hard. So big. Smaller than mine, admitted, but in my eyes, it was big enough.</p>
<p>“You want <i>that</i> inside?” he asked, lifting his eyebrow, “This fat dick?”</p>
<p>“All of it,” I breathed, too excited than to speak louder.</p>
<p>“Good, cause I want it too,” he said and rammed it in.</p>
<p>I groaned loudly and tensed up my legs.<br/>
Stretched a little too much. But before I could get used to it, he started fucking me.<br/>
Solely driven by impatience and need, he moved quickly, pushing it in and drawing back again until he closed his eyes and threw his head back.</p>
<p>He was taking from me what he needed.<br/>
And that thought turned me on so much that I felt close to coming, but I wanted to give him some more time to enjoy this too so I tried hard not to come. I started moaning then to release some pressure, but it didn't help. His forceful thrusts were hard to bear and I closed my eyes to not see that tease in front of me. He was driving me crazy. But having my eyes closed only worsened it since I felt his touch so much more intensely and I opened them again just to find him grinning at me. He was such a sexy freak, how his white body was moving while I knew that he was having his dick inside me.</p>
<p>When he started moaning too whenever he pushed it in I lost it.<br/>
That was too much.<br/>
I gave in and let it happen. My crotch exploded, being teased with denial for so long and I cried out loud. His moans turned louder too and I tensed up as much as possible while I opened my eyes, just in time to behold the second part of my ejaculation. Cum shot out of it again and I gave a long and loud moan which got drowned out by his own. He came too.<br/>
Brutally, he kept fucking me, rocking his hips so violently that he squished my balls every time he moved in and that sensation mixed with my orgasm and drove me out of my mind.</p>
<p>His loud and breathy moans mingled with mine and for a few seconds, I enjoyed utmost and perfect bliss.<br/>
My orgasm started fading then while he was still coming, but soon, he slowed down and kept rocking his hips gently until his moves came to a halt. He pushed my legs off his shoulders collapsed on my body. And still breathing hard, his head came to rest on my shoulder so that I could feel his breath against my ear.<br/>
Drunken with bliss, I gazed at the ceiling and concentrated on perceiving his skin on mine. Our bodies were soaked with sweat, but I loved the feeling of wet skin on mine. We had made the same experience after all. Together.</p>
<p>When he seemed like having caught his breath again, he sat up, removed the nipple clamps and reached under my back to free me from the cuffs. I turned to the side and he removed them, then he turned me over again to have me facing him and lay down. He embraced me and held me and his embrace was sincere. The intensity of this little gesture almost drove tears to my eyes.<br/>
Silently, we lay there, holding each other and dwelling on the moments of before.</p>
<p>After five minutes, he moved out of my embrace and sat up, then he turned his head to look at me. I felt blissfully happy and I showed him so by a faint smile.<br/>
He didn't return the smile, but he kept looking at me and his expression was a mix of love and sentimentality.<br/>
And that was the moment when I felt that something changed.<br/>
It was indescribable and I lacked words for describing it, but I felt that our relationship was gaining depth. And that had only been possible finally after trusting him fully.</p>
<p>He moved his tongue around in his mouth, then he glanced at my belly and wiped over it to get my cum on his fingers. He loved doing that and I found him so admirable for that. He licked it from his fingers and I sat up to be at eye level with him.</p>
<p>“Champagne?” he asked.</p>
<p>I smirked and said: “Yes.”</p>
<p>He got up and left the room, naked and love-soiled. I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to preserve what had happened in my memory. The feeling of my ass getting stretched so pleasingly painfully, the sight of his hard dick, what it had felt like when he had fucked me and all those little details before, my hands cuffed, my mouth gagged, my excitement and my bliss now.<br/>
Suddenly, I felt something aching down there and I looked down. The ballstretcher was still there, restricting the movement of my testicles. I'd ask him to remove it.</p>
<p>It didn't take him long to return. He put the glasses and the bottle on the table, then I said: “Are you going to free me from this?” and lifted my balls.</p>
<p>And he just grinned and said: “No.”</p>
<p>“Gotta do it myself?”</p>
<p>He broadened his grin and said: “No.”</p>
<p>I pursed my lips to pout, then I got up, went to the table and sat down. He opened the bottle and poured us two drinks. We clinked glasses and he sat down too.</p>
<p>“A toast to this rape,” he said and drank.</p>
<p>And I smiled and drank too.<br/>
Somehow, it felt like a happy ending. And why shouldn't it feel like that. I allowed myself to get a little mushy and closed my eyes.<br/>
My life was taking a turn for the best, finally. Without being aware of it, this fear had been in the back of my head ever since we had met. I had dommed him, topped him while longing for that myself, yet being too afraid of him than to allow him and myself something like this.<br/>
I opened my eyes and peered at him. He was staring at the wall, nipping his champagne, obviously lost in daydreams too.</p>
<p>When he became aware of me looking at him, he turned his head too.<br/>
And again, there was a moment which felt so special. A silent declaration of love.<br/>
Until he snorted and smirked.</p>
<p>“You're such a mushhead. It's just been my dick in your ass.”</p>
<p>“No, it was much more than that,” I replied.</p>
<p>And since he could not disagree, he kept silence.<br/>
We spent about ten minutes sitting there in silence until he put his glass on the table, got up and went to the cupboard. He returned with two candles which he lit and placed on the bedside table, then he switched off the light, took the champagne bottle and lay down. And since I didn't want to leave yet, I got up too and joined him there.<br/>
He drank some champagne, then he tended to the ballstretcher and removed it. The feeling of freedom made me sigh with comfort and I took the bottle to drink some more too.<br/>
He sucked in the air loudly, then he sighed and I turned my head to look at him.</p>
<p>“The first time I took you hostage,” he started off but went silent then.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You were hard. I had not expected that.”</p>
<p>Hit by the truth, I kept gazing at him, unable to say something. It was funny that only now, we came to talk about that. But again, he had kept silent about it on purpose, so I assumed.</p>
<p>“Have you been thinking of me before that?”</p>
<p>I blinked and kept staring at him. The candles flickered and I got distracted by the sight.<br/>
I had two options. Admitting it and denying it. And I really didn't know what to decide for.<br/>
He waited a minute, then he looked back at me and I felt so embarrassed that I had to look away.</p>
<p>“It's alright,” he said.</p>
<p>I swallowed and bent my head.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have,” I finally managed to whisper.</p>
<p>Admitting that made me blush again. But somehow, I felt safe enough with him to admit it now.<br/>
He put his hand on my pubes and fondled them.<br/>
Then he said something.<br/>
And my life changed again.</p>
<p>“I have too.”</p>
<p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Torture me softly (sensation play I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce falls the victim to a sudden sentimental fit after his first time bottoming and he decides to visit the Joker. However, the Joker isn’t in one of his best moods either.<br/>Bruce's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink: (mostly) gentle sensation play<br/>additional: tease and denial, belly worship<br/>__<br/>Next time Bruce bottom again, promise ~D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Torture me softly</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Lavendish?”</p>
<p>“Most of the time, yes.”</p>
<p>“You got a minute or two?”</p>
<p>“For you, always. Haven’t talked for ages. Wanna come over?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>I hated it how he put his flamboyant gay behaviour on display with me and even more so since he knew by now that I was with another man. But telling him to quit this kind of talk would be pointless since he'd only tease me some more about it so I chose to condone it.<br/>I took my coat, told Alfred that I'd visit a friend and left.</p>
<p>I felt the need to talk. After our last meeting and my first real bottoming experience, I felt confused. During work, I was so absent-minded that meetings turned into a tiring thing with me lately since everyone had to explain things twice to me and I kept forgetting to bring along the right papers and the like. The cause of my scatterbrain was evident. He had entered me and he had not left again since then. So all I could think of now was him.<br/>The feelings which my thoughts gave me were so pleasant, but it started worrying me since I couldn't tend to my daily routines anymore and even at nights when I went out as the Batman, I had to spend most of my energy on concentrating on the matter instead of thinking of violets coming out of his dick.</p>
<p>It all got so tiring that I had to talk about it and who else was more suited for such matters than Lavendish, the prime drama queen.<br/>On the way to his apartment, I stopped by the cake shop again to bring along some sweets. I was sure that the champagne would be ready on the table anyway.<br/>When I entered, I glanced at the table and found a bottle and two glasses there. He was quite predictable and that made it easier for me to deal with him. As usually, he greeted me with a broad smile, feeling honoured that I was visiting him.</p>
<p>“Have a seat.”</p>
<p>I had a look at his living room; nothing barely changed since I had been there the last time. It felt like ages since I had been here, but I remembered every detail of our talk. I had come to visit him before leaving for our “Girl's day out.”<br/>A lot had changed in the meantime with me and him though and I could see the curiosity in his eyes. 'Tell me, every detail' I heard him saying in my mind.<br/>I sat down and he poured us two glasses, then he opened the cake box and squealed with joy when he found two slices of chocolate cake there. I pursed my lips when I saw them again now in this pink cardboard box. The last time I had had a slice of cake in my hand had been at Kink Inc. where I had overfed him. I couldn't help the stupid grin when I thought of that. Lavendish lifted an eyebrow and peered at me warily.</p>
<p>“Is that a smut smile?” he asked and professionally crossed his legs.</p>
<p>I dropped it instantly and looked at him guiltily.</p>
<p>“I guess, yes,” I admitted.</p>
<p>He grinned now and somehow, I already regretted my visit.</p>
<p>“So you're still with that girl man?”</p>
<p>“He's not a girl man.”</p>
<p>“So what is he?”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and licked my lips. What should I tell him? He was looking at me expectantly.</p>
<p>“Well, a man who enjoys dressing like a girl sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Oh Wayne, don't be so reticent. You know I wanna know more.”</p>
<p>In fact, I was asking myself why I had come there, why I had felt the need to talk to him when I had known that it would turn into an embarrassing catastrophe. Maybe I just needed someone who'd listen to me, or someone who'd listen to my love story to make it more real. Yet, there was no way I could tell him that it was the Joker I was meeting.</p>
<p>“We meet once a week and-”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!”</p>
<p>I lifted my eyebrows and silently asked him about his interjection.</p>
<p>“Once a week? I thought by now, you'd be hot lovers who fuck once a day, at least.”</p>
<p>I sucked in the air and my cheeks got flushed.</p>
<p>“You'd like to imagine that, I know,” I replied a little sourly.</p>
<p>And his look told me that his imagination was going postal in his prime perv brain.<br/>But somehow, I was asking myself why that wasn't happening for real, actually. Were we condemned to spend our love life meeting at a club once a week?<br/>Pondering hard over that, I turned my head away and gazed at the painting in front of me. I surely would like it that way; I felt comfortable and safe enough by now to have him around me for more than a few hours. And by now, I spent most of my free time thinking of him anyway.</p>
<p>“Oh I see,” Lavendish sung towards me and grinned again, “He hard to get?”</p>
<p>“Actually, no. In fact, I've been hard to get.”</p>
<p>“Is it you who refuses to meet more often or is it him?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I haven't been thinking about that yet. It's all been so new to me, and still somewhat is, that I haven't come up with that question yet. But I can't even have him at Wayne Manor.”</p>
<p>“Ahaa,” he laughed, “Your butler would suffer from a heart attack if he found out that his boy's turned into a cocksucker.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes, then I opened them again and dealt him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Not just that,” I replied flatly.</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“It's more complicated.”</p>
<p>“Oh I have a soft spot for complicated gay dramas,” he teased me.</p>
<p>“Lavendish, can you stop using the word 'gay'? And that sort of stuff?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>I bit down on my lip to pick at some dead skin. I could not admit that I came to feel uncomfortable when he was voicing it like that. Although it was the truth and hard fact, I simply couldn't stand hearing it.</p>
<p>“Okay, I see,” he said and softened his tone, then he put the cakes on two plates and placed one in front of me, “I know that my ways aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I won't trash them because this is <i>me</i>. But you came here to talk and I'll try to hold back, okay?”</p>
<p>I glanced at him, then I took the fork and got some of the chocolate topping on it. Instantly, I had to think of it on my hands and on his body. I felt so at home in these thoughts, a place so cosy that I loved remembering such details of our meetings.</p>
<p>“So who's on top?” he asked with a sheepish voice.</p>
<p>My head shot up and I glared at him. He laughed and said: “Sorry, darl,” and chuckled some more to himself.<br/>Again, I took a deep breath, then I took the champagne glass and leaned back on the couch, now crossing my legs too.</p>
<p>“<i>I</i> have been on top. But last time, he topped me,” I said with a little pride in my voice.</p>
<p>His eyes went big and I knew that he was just thinking of my butt and a dick inside.</p>
<p>“Did you like it?”</p>
<p>I sighed and understood that there was no way I could have a normal talk with this man. But I had not come here for a normal talk then again, right. It wasn't like I had not known what I could expect and after all, I had come here to get some things straight in my head.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>His face brightened up, he sipped his champagne, then he said: “Honestly, I have been worried that you might back out of it when it would get to that. You're not that kind of man who trusts people easily.”</p>
<p>He was absolutely right.</p>
<p>“So you have only been having sex? Some whaggy whaggy and then both of you left for your own homes?”</p>
<p>“Kind of,” I said and had some champagne myself, then I put the glass on the table and took the plate with the cake, “But it was more than sex.”</p>
<p>“Of course it was,” he said with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>I darted him a glance, then I had some cake. He licked his lips and smiled a closed grin.</p>
<p>“And what else exactly was that?” he pressed me.</p>
<p>I cleared my throat, put the plate with the cake on the table and straightened my back. Sometimes, he managed to tease the hell out of me and just make me spill those private secrets. And when I did so, it felt like boasting to me. But I was proud to have such a kind of relationship and talking about it was no shame, was it. So instead of talking about my tender feelings, I decided to unveil our sex life. It was Lavendish after all, always craving for hearing about some tacky emotions and hot stuff and I just needed a bit more time to talk about my feelings.</p>
<p>“He's into rough sex, and so am I. We have been meeting at a club most of the time and we did, well, things which ain't written in the Kama Sutra.”</p>
<p>“Lllike?”</p>
<p>I lowered my head a little and grinned at him from below. He had gotten me around, finally, and I was starting to enjoy this talk.</p>
<p>“Like enemas, watersports, electrosex and rape.”</p>
<p>I could see that he was holding his breath. Calmly, he was looking at me though and I could see how my words hit home. If I was being honest I enjoyed teasing him too.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” he asked finally.</p>
<p>I snorted with amusement and tilted my head, saying: “Seriously.”</p>
<p>He looked at me for some more moments and I could see his thoughts racing until he finally pulled himself together and said: “I would not have expected you to be into this sort of stuff, honestly.”</p>
<p>I gave him a lewd grin, leaned back again and spread my legs this time. He bit down on his tongue and couldn't help the glance at my crotch.<br/>For a tiny moment, so tiny that I could always claim that it didn't happen at all, I toyed with the idea of a gangbang. After that tiny moment had passed, I cleared my throat and became aware of what I had just thought of.</p>
<p>Lavendish was fucking him while I sucked him off and masturbated myself.</p>
<p>The thought broke my heart. I dropped my lewd smile and gazed at him, feeling guilty at having come up with that idea at all. It made my soul ache.</p>
<p>“Bruce?”</p>
<p>I blinked and decided to take care of this later. In order to distract myself from this weird feeling, I took the champagne again and emptied the glass, then I refilled it.</p>
<p>“It's not just about this stuff,” I said then to continue our previous talk and move my thoughts into a different direction, “It <i>is</i> that sort of stuff, but it's not just about sex, as I said.”</p>
<p>I emptied the second glass and refilled it again. Lavendish watched me, disbelieving what he was witnessing. Gazing at my chocolate cake, I continued: “On a very basic level, it is about sex, but there is so much more to it. Those moments when he commands me, when I am nothing more but a servant who tries to put his commands into action in a way which would please him, I feel so good,” I confessed and finally looked up at him.</p>
<p>“It's like all my responsibility, this load of responsibility is gone from my heart and I can just be myself. And when he smiles and I see that I have pleased him with my behaviour it's such a kind of joy that I cannot describe it. Also when we do it the other way, when I command him, I enjoy that so much. Lavendish, I've never had much power over my life, I've always been striving to get things under my control which actually elude control because it's in their nature to elude it. And when I see him bowing to me, doing what I tell him, with a bit of resistance, granted, but that just sweetens it all, I feel...I don't know how to put it. Whole, maybe.”</p>
<p>Lavendish was listening to me, patiently and attentively.<br/>I took another deep breath, ignoring my hot cheeks and looked at the cake again.</p>
<p>“And he understands me like no one else,” I confessed, “Even if he is a, well, difficult personality, I feel good when he's around. He's had a lot of shit in his life too and he knows what it's like to suffer. And honestly, when we meet to do that sort of thing, it's like a little salvation every time.”</p>
<p>I ended my explanation and looked up at him again.<br/>He seemed moved by my honesty. And I saw that he understood what I was talking about.</p>
<p>“Does he know about that too?” he asked finally.</p>
<p>“I think he does.”</p>
<p>“Can't hurt to tell him the same you just told me.”</p>
<p>Maybe he was right. My first declaration of love had happened during a session and I had used it, or even abused it to see some tears of his. I started feeling bad about that, even ashamed. He deserved a proper talk. I could already see him blushing at hearing this.<br/>Lavendish remained silent, giving me the time to work that out in my head. I took the glass again and drank.</p>
<p>“Do you think he feels the same?” he asked then.</p>
<p>I looked at the bubbles in the champagne.</p>
<p>“I hope so. I think he does.”</p>
<p>I really hoped so.</p>
<p>“What about you,” I asked and looked up at him, “You got a mate too?”</p>
<p>He gave a short laugh and said: “Still looking for the angel boy. And now that you are taken I can tick that off.”</p>
<p>“What, me?”</p>
<p>He gave me an honest smile and I couldn't help myself from blushing again. I had never actually considered attracting the attention of gays too. Or maybe I had never realized that they were trying to woo me.<br/>I had so many thoughts in my head about various topics that I felt a little overwhelmed suddenly and I asked him about the toilet. On the way to it, I remembered him asking me about the same in my bureau at the business and what he had done then. I had been so busy dealing with my fears that his open display of sexuality had vexed me just then. I had apologized already, but only now, I came to feel really sorry about that.<br/>I had a piss at his toilet and somewhat disheartened, I returned to the table. We definitely needed to talk. More than we had yet.</p>
<p>Lavendish noticed my mood swing since I was simply unable to hide it and he asked me: “What's wrong?”</p>
<p>And I chose to be honest.</p>
<p>“I think I've made a few mistakes in our relationship.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so?”</p>
<p>“I feel bad for it. It's all so much more complicated with that man. I've never had any of this like before. The women I've had were something else, I think.”</p>
<p>“You think this is any different from a hetero relationship? Never made any mistakes with a woman? Bruce, don't try <i>so</i> hard, gods. Cheer up a bit. You love him, you just fucked some things up but he's still with you, right? Shows that he loves you too.”</p>
<p>I bent my head and tried to accept his words. He sighed and propped his head up on his hand.<br/>Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed by love. I was yearning for him, to touch his skin and just be close to him. When I was around him, everything was just fine. Peaceful even, even if our time together wasn't peaceful at all, but in some place in my heart, I felt at peace where I had never felt peace before. I took the glass, emptied it and then I tended to the cake. Lavendish watched me in silence.<br/>When I was done with the cake, I said: “I think I'll leave now. Thank you for your time. And advice.”</p>
<p>I got up and took my coat and he accompanied me to the door.</p>
<p>“I think you should meet him.”</p>
<p>I looked at him and found it a good idea indeed.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I said again and left.</p>
<p>When I sat in my car, I had an idea. I drove to the club, but it was closed. Though, I rang the doorbell for a minute until someone opened.</p>
<p>“We are <i>closed</i>, in case you haven't noticed!” a man bawled at me.</p>
<p>“I know, I just need some info.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?! Do we look like some private investigation firm? Just fuck off!”</p>
<p>“Listen,” I said and clutched at the door so he couldn't shut it, “I'm the one who whips your owner's ass and pisses on him and if you do not tell me instantly about the address of his flat I'll tell him about the incompetence of his staff and you know him, when he gets angry he's just unbearable.”</p>
<p>“Dude, anyone can say that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?! Do you even know who I am?! Call the Joker and ask him about it, just go ahead and sign your death warrant!” I yelled, “Just get yourself a good load of trouble. Or believe me,” I said with a threatening voice.</p>
<p>The man gazed at me wide-eyed and after some moments of recollecting himself, he opened the door some more and let me enter.</p>
<p>“I'm glad you are concerned about your well-being,” I commented on his invitation and entered, then I said: “I need his private address.”</p>
<p>Since he still kept standing there and asking himself whether it was a good idea to give some random “dude” the Joker's address, I crossed my arms and said: “We're doing 24/7, so if you don't move your ass to the bureau I'll raise hell for you. And in case he comes to you and asks you about it you will say that I forced you.”</p>
<p>With a steadfast gaze, he kept looking at me and I added: “<i>Do</i> I need to force you?”</p>
<p>His gaze slipped, he took a deep breath and then he went to the back of the club. After a few minutes, he came back with a folder and showed me a paper with his address on top.</p>
<p>'Johnny Jolly<br/>67 Howe Street<br/>1080 Gotham'</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I said and left without any further words.</p>
<p>I was on the way to the 8th district when I spotted a shop and parked the car in front of it. I went inside and bought something, then I got back to my car and continued my drive.<br/>The 8th district was something like a suburban industrial district, though, close enough to the center to not be labelled suburban area yet. It was the red light district and the territory of the mob and I wasn't surprised that he had his flat there. Imagining him stepping outside of his house which was just next to the Gotham Central Bank made me feel amused.</p>
<p>67 Howe Street was a building with two floors, looking quite unspectacular from the outside. I decided to just give it a try and see whether the door was locked, but to my surprise, it wasn't. I entered and found myself in a hall with a stairway. Following my gut feeling, I took the stairs and had a look at the doors there. Three of them, two which looked a bit ragged and one average one. Had to be this one or one at the top of the building. I went to that door and listened for a sound, but I didn't hear anything. Maybe he was out.</p>
<p>I pressed my ear against it and my eyes went wide at hearing something now. A steady sound, something like water flowing. Showering.<br/>I drew back and bit down on my lip. He was there. And instantly, my heart exploded with sentimentality and fear at the same time. I had made it to his flat already, even up to his door and I couldn't just leave now, as fast as my heart was pounding at the thought of knocking at his door.</p>
<p>Maybe he'd turn furious if I showed up there.<br/>But thinking of leaving and getting back home didn't feel like the right thing at all. Knowing that he was behind that door, doing some private stuff, made me feel excited and my fear retreated to the back of my mind. Carefully, I placed my hand on the handle and pushed, slowly, to not make a sound. Unlocked too.<br/>Well, who'd be that stupid to enter his flat without fearing to be shot dead instantly.</p>
<p>Well, me.</p>
<p>I pursed my lips and pushed the door open. The sound of water became louder and I entered and closed the door behind me as silently as possible, then I had a look at his flat.<br/>Not really luxurious. Quite average, in fact. Kitchen, bathroom, toilet, table, book shelves, couch, bed. He had the entire building for himself and maybe his flat was extended to several more rooms than just this, but this seemed like his place of living. In fact, I could relate to that since Wayne Manor was a huge mansion and I chose to occupy only a few rooms of it too. I smiled, put my hand into my pocket and gripped the flower bouquet more tightly.</p>
<p>Patiently, I waited until he'd be done.<br/>But suddenly, I heard some other sounds.<br/>Faint gasps.<br/>Which turned into moans after a minute.</p>
<p>I clenched my teeth, knowing that I was just listening to him jerking off. I shifted my weight and glanced at the floor, then my eyes searched for the open bathroom door.<br/>His moans got more passionate and I could feel my dick growing hard. Oh darn I didn't need that now. And though, I couldn't stop myself from listening.<br/>His moans sped up and he cried out finally and a row of cries carried him through orgasm.</p>
<p>It went silent then except for the sound of water and I wiped over my mouth, knowing no other way how to comment on this in my mind. I should have seized the opportunity and surprised him right in the middle of it, but I wasn't up for that today. I just wanted to see him.</p>
<p>The sound of water stopped. A door was opened, some sounds of towelling and then footsteps. My heart was racing and I started sweating from one moment to the next, but there was no going back.<br/>He stepped out of the bathroom. Naked.<br/>He spotted me and startled, so violently that he jerked and gave a cry of surprise.</p>
<p>Wide-eyed and panting, he gazed at me, up and down while clutching his heart.<br/>So cute.</p>
<p>“Wayne,” he managed to breathe.</p>
<p>I licked my lips and smiled. The sight of him doubled my love a thousand times and I had to lower my gaze to bear with it.</p>
<p>“What...”</p>
<p>I looked up again and smiled at him, then I said: “I was just around and thought I'd visit you.”</p>
<p>He looked back at me for a few more moments, then he looked at the flowers. I lifted my hand and offered them to him.<br/>He seemed speechless. And for quite a while, he kept standing there, looking at me and the flowers, a thousand thoughts, a thousand feelings showing in his eyes. Until he blinked and they hid in the depths of his soul again. Finally, he moved and approached me. He took the flowers from my hand and examined them more closely. Ten red roses.<br/>Helplessly, he looked at me, begging me to save him from this, but I needed to be saved myself. Lost in love. <br/>He lowered his head, then he went to the kitchen and watered the flowers. He put them on the couch table, then he turned to face me again. And just again, he seemed so moved by this that still, he found no words at all.</p>
<p>I went to the couch and sat down. He just watched me until I had taken a seat, then he went to the bathroom and got himself a bathrobe. He was giving me quite an awkward vibe and I had to suppress the smile. It felt so good to be here.<br/>Wordlessly, he went to the kitchen and returned with coffee after five minutes. He put the cups and sugar on the table and sat down next to me. After adding sugar to his coffee, he leaned back and finally had a look at me.</p>
<p>“So you've just been around?”</p>
<p>“Kind of, yes.”</p>
<p>He took his lower lip between his teeth, then his eyes went big.</p>
<p>“How long have you been here already?”</p>
<p>“Long enough,” I said with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>He lifted his eyebrow and looked away.</p>
<p>“Did you jerk off to <i>me</i> at least?” I asked him quite bluntly.</p>
<p>He turned his head again to look at me and I saw shyness and scepticism in them. A rare sight. So rare that he turned his head away again and licked his lips. He didn't say anything and stared at the wall.<br/>A bout of insecurity threw me and I looked away too. Either he wasn't up for admitting it since it made him feel too awkward, although I could hardly understand how this should have made him feel awkward when we had done 'that sort of thing', to speak Lavendish, so many times already; or he had had someone else in mind. Since the third option of teasing me with his silence was no option at all, considering his inner unrest.<br/>My mood changed from cheery to disheartened again and I felt a lump in my throat. Still, I felt so insecure when it came to these matters of the heart that suspecting him being unfaithful to me in his mind was the most logical explanation for his silence right now. I needed to know.</p>
<p>“<i>Was</i> it someone else?”</p>
<p>He didn't change his expression and kept silent. For a long time, I looked at his profile, watching him. Some kind of defiance was visible in his eyes, then it changed to sorrow and then to anger. It was so strange that I couldn't read him at all. Apparently, something was wrong, troubling him and I just would have liked to know what that was. I felt that aggressive vibe intensifying as I still kept staring at him and I already heard him saying “You were a good fuck, but not exactly what I need in my life.”<br/>Thinking of this scene made me look away, finally. For sure, someone else. He had just been in my ass and was already looking for another one. Great.<br/>I sighed and decided to go for broke and pretend to leave his flat. Maybe the prospects of me leaving him there would possibly wake him up.</p>
<p>I lifted my head, sucked in the air and got up, saying: “Sorry, I think I should leave.”</p>
<p>I headed for the door, but he got up and took my wrist to keep me from leaving. Inside, I gave a sigh of relief since at least, I was worth an explanation. I turned around and dealt him a questioning look. He was looking back at me, trouble in his eyes, and still silent. He let go of my wrist, then he finally spoke with a low voice.</p>
<p>“We were kissing. At the park. We went to the movies and then we went out. So in some way, it was someone else. But still you.”</p>
<p>He looked away, out of the window and I finally came to understand what his trouble was about. Funny that it was the same with me today. I felt so moved by the similarity of it that I pulled him closer and kissed him. Gently. He struggled a little at first, but I forced it on him until he gave up and kissed back.<br/>When we drew back, our eyes met and we had a moment of such intense closeness that a whiff of that perfect peace spread in my soul again.</p>
<p>I didn't know how we could manage to live a normal life as lovers, but now I knew now that both of us wanted that. We'd come up with a solution, some way or another. I smiled and dragged him to the couch and we sat down again.</p>
<p>“To be honest,” I started off then, “I wasn't just around. I wanted to see you.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>It was kind of needless to ask since what else should I have replied than 'Cause I missed you', but he seemed like needing to hear it.</p>
<p>“Because I missed you.”</p>
<p>“Aren't those weekly meetings enough?”</p>
<p>“Not anymore, for me.”</p>
<p>A faint, but very beautiful smile showed up on his lips.</p>
<p>“For me either.”</p>
<p>Within a second, a full smile bloomed in my face. It felt like I didn't need to explain anything to him anymore, how much he mattered to me and how good I felt in his presence. Encouraged by his confession, I allowed my reason to leave and my heart to speak.</p>
<p>“I think I have fallen in love just now,” I admitted and looked at him.</p>
<p>For a moment, I could glimpse his inner turmoil, then his expression turned serious.</p>
<p>“Wayne, you're such a mushy fag.”</p>
<p>I felt so amused by the fact that he was still calling me “Wayne” instead of “Bruce”, but it seemed like he still needed that distance to feel fine about us.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so?” I agreed.</p>
<p>He gave a short laugh and took his coffee. He couldn't bear with such intimacy for long without feeling insecure too. Still.<br/>I chuckled and he let his annoyance surface in his look.<br/>Maybe, one day, we’d walk the earth holding hands and sending kisses each other’s direction and having butterflies following us.<br/>He was right, I was a mushy idiot. But the park image reminded me of his words. The situation badly needed some ease and I turned to our favourite topic thus.</p>
<p>“And you only thought of us kissing in the park?”</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, then he said: “No. I thought of us fucking too.”</p>
<p>The same lecherous mind as mine. But that was why I had asked him about it since I had been sure that there had been more to it than just some kissing and watching movies.</p>
<p>“With me on top?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What exactly?”</p>
<p>“How you kneel in front of me and kiss my boot while you masturbate.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“How about that next time?” I asked him.</p>
<p>His eyes brightened up and he gazed at me which made me grin.</p>
<p>“But only of you dress in femme,” I added.</p>
<p>His eyes went even bigger with need.<br/>I knew him by now. And I didn't want to do only my favourite things but his as well. How his eyes turned watery was almost comic at having mentioned that. He got his legs under his body and knelt down on the couch while he moved closer. His hand snuck under my shirt and his other grabbed my shoulder and with a seductive look, he pinched my nipple.</p>
<p>“Mr. Wayne has taken a liking to this clown dressing in drag?” he teased me and grinned.</p>
<p>I licked my lips and jerked when he pinched me again.</p>
<p>“Mr. Wayne has,” I replied and my look darkened.</p>
<p>Just when he pinched me so hard that I had to stifle a cry, I pushed him down and made him fall backwards on the couch. Within a second, I had gotten up and was towering over him, pinning his arms against the soft cushions. He gave me a dark grin and I took both of his wrists and pushed his bathrobe aside. White skin, as white as usual, but this time, it was like the first time I saw it. So beautiful. Maybe I had fallen in love with him just again. I brushed over his belly and he flinched and hissed. Yet, it wasn’t out of embarrassment, but out of lust. Lightly, I let my fingers brush over it again and he closed his eyes and lifted his pelvis a bit.</p>
<p>That beast just had to be tamed for its own good. I swallowed with excitement and played around with his navel. It had always been there, but I just had not realized how interesting I actually found it before. A tiny hole and some abundant skin folding over it. A perfect navel. I bent down, took his hands with me and stuck my tongue into it and I was rewarded with a gasp and some twitching. I moved it around a little and had him struggling more violently until I gave it up and lifted my head to look at him.<br/>He was panting and his look was even darker than mine. Instantly, I connected with him and had to grin. I needed that now. That familiarity, acting out my dom side again after this experience with him domming me. It had been paradise, down there at the floor with the hood, but I felt like I needed more time to find a safe place for it in my memory before we would do that again. And he didn't seem to mind me topping him yet again either. It was like whatever, just let it be dicks and asses, no matter whose dick in whose ass.</p>
<p>I chuckled to myself, then I bent down again and fondled his navel with my lips. He gifted me with a moan and I quickly straightened my back, let go of his hands and pulled the belt from my jeans. However, before I could tie him up, I had to get rid of this stupid bathrobe and I pulled at it so violently that he almost slipped from the couch until he said: “Fuck, wait, I’m gonna undress!”</p>
<p>He wound his body out of the terrycloth shell and let it drop on the floor. I didn’t waste a second and just took his hands to move them behind his back to tie them up. Who knew which questionable ideas he’d hit upon if I gave him too much time to think about what was happening.<br/>When I was done tying him up, I pushed his body down again and went back down at his navel. I sucked hard; so hard that I was sure there’d be bruises tomorrow and that thought made me try to cause some of those all the harder.</p>
<p>Tonight, I’d rape him. Gently.<br/>I’d flood his mind with images and sensations and stimuli of all sorts until he’d suffer from an overkill. I was in such a romantic mood that tonight, it was the perfect thing to do since I didn’t want to leave now at all after our talk. I was here and I would use it to get a little closer to him. I had already gotten closer to him by entering his flat, <i>his</i> territory where I was not at home and had no say, but he had accepted me there and so I could start feeling at home here too.</p>
<p>Speaking of which. While I still tried to suck the blood out of his body through his navel, I reached down and got rid of my jeans. This time, I didn’t wear his purple lingerie under them for the simple reason of them still being in his possession. He had not given them back to me yet. I'd need to ask him about it.</p>
<p>I got rid of the shorts, then I left his navel for a few moments to pull my own shirt over my head. I was still kneeling in front of him with his legs between mine and I straightened my back to show him about my full potential.</p>
<p>He pursed his lips for a smile and I saw that he wasn’t taking me seriously at all. Well, that macho act of pushing my chest out and sucking my belly in was not to be taken seriously anyway, he was right. Instead of keeping that silent argument about the positivity or negativity of macho attitudes up, I let my body fall down and only caught myself before mine would touch his chest. I pressed my lips against his and rubbed my naked belly against his. Such a lovely feeling. He moaned into my mouth and squirmed to get more of that.</p>
<p>He knew how to speak that language. Sensuality was a thing of its own and while he seemed like someone who’d just give a fuck about it, his bodily reactions told me that he knew very well how to enjoy it. He was hard. I let my own hard-on get between our bellies and pressed down on his while I searched for his tongue and dared him. Just when he stuck his tongue into my mouth too, I lifted my head and looked at him with glee in my eyes and a teasing grin. He lifted his head too to touch me, but I drew back again. Such an old silly game. And so enjoyable. Tease and denial.</p>
<p>Quickly, I lowered my head and gave his lips a quick wet embrace before I drew back again and he couldn’t follow me as quickly so his lips hugged air instead of mine again. He growled with frustration. I could feel it since he tensed up his stomach muscles.<br/>Muscles. In his body.<br/>I took a deep breath and moved my belly again to explore his with mine. And like he knew what I was trying to feel for, he tensed them up again and it felt like I was meeting rocks under me.</p>
<p>“Not as many as you got, but still some tasty little buggers,” he mused and smiled an evil smile.</p>
<p>“Some tasty little buggers,” I repeated and felt for them again to check whether those really were tasty little buggers.<br/>Oh and they were. So tasty that I couldn’t resist and had to touch them with my hand. I sat up, or rather sat down on his dick, gave it a squeeze with my ass cheeks and groped his belly. He relaxed his muscles and let me feel the squishy thing. And I got harder. Why the heck was I only noticing now. It had always been there right in front of my eyes and only now, I came to view it as one the most erotic things. Next to his dick.</p>
<p>He chuckled, his muscles tensed up and I swallowed absent-mindedly while I felt the movement under my fingers. Who was fucking with whom tonight anyway.<br/>Quite stupidly, I gazed at his belly until I gave in and moved down to touch it with my lips. Shamelessly, I simply pressed them against his belly and enjoyed the feeling of that unique texture. I grabbed is flesh and squeezed, groped him and fondled the little fat he had there and all the while, he remained silent, refraining from laughing at me. Had he laughed, I would have left the flat instantly, yes, even naked like that.</p>
<p>I buried my head in his belly and rubbed my cheeks against his skin, losing myself to a sensual frenzy of the weirdest kind. That feeling was like a drug to me and I just couldn’t get enough right now.  And it was funny since his rather bony belly turned me on just as much as some more muscles or fat would have. It was simply the newly woken love for this body part which got me to lose my mind and got me so passionate that I was literally bathing in his belly.</p>
<p>Just then, I remembered him having such a kind of moment too when he had come to cherish my pubes. And this was my moment now.<br/>Drunken with lust and rapture, I lifted my head and gazed at him. He had narrowed his eyes a little and a faint, but very dangerous smile was in his face. Having me losing it like that had shown him how much power he had over me and typically, he enjoyed it.<br/>However, I had not intended to bottom for him this time since I had decided to give us a night full of gentle pleasures to heal our souls. Or rather mine. I wasn't ready yet for another one of those intense experiencs and tonight, I just wanted to put myself into a place where I felt at home. Surely, I'd start feeling at home under the hood as well, but not tonight. <br/>Thus, I said farewell to his belly for now, got up and took him on my arms. He was quite heavy, but not too heavy and I carried him to the bed. He let it happen in silence and after I had dropped him there, he just grinned at me.</p>
<p>Needed some more taming.<br/>I went back to the couch to get my shirt which I used to blindfold him. He let it happen without resistance and when he was lying on the bed again, he grinned madly.<br/>That sight was pure tease. This man tied up and blindfolded and his dick resting on his thigh. He must have felt the same last time, having me at his mercy. I enjoyed beholding his body for some moments and inevitably, my eyes brushed over his belly too. I told myself that he was mine, truly mine.<br/>I licked my lips and acknowledged that I'd have to tend to his belly some more. So I went to the kitchen and saw what I could get.</p>
<p>On purpose, I let him hear some sounds to stimulate his imagination while I searched for some things to use on him. In the course of five minutes, I had put a vodka bottle on the kitchen table together with a teabag and a candle. But I wasn't really pleased with my selection yet and I couldn't find anything else there so I left the kitchen and got dressed, then I went to the bed and bent down to speak him.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy. Daddy's gonna get a few things from the grocery to tease his boy with. You behave. If I don't find you lying on the bed when I return you'll get a spanking.”</p>
<p>And having that said I already regretted it since I could expect him to be lying on the floor with those prospects of getting his ass spanked just being too tempting. And his broad grin just told me that I was right.</p>
<p>“Oh you are looking forward to it?” I continued, gripped his chin and squeezed the smile out of his face, “No spanking. I'll put you in the freezer for an hour and let's see how horny you are then,” I said dismissively, let go of his chin and went towards the door, but I stopped and faced him again.</p>
<p>“Where's the next grocery store?”</p>
<p>“Down the street, left and you'll see it.”</p>
<p>“Alright. If I see just a toe on the floor I'll lock you there, promise. Understood, you naughty boy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, daddy,” he rasped and grinned.</p>
<p>Whatever had gotten me to use the word 'daddy', it sounded odd, coming from his mouth now.<br/>Odd, with a wicked undertone.<br/>Maybe I had picked up on that form of address at the club. Most likely. And without really knowing why, it had left my mouth now.<br/>Still musing over that, I went to the shop. Vodka and a teabag simply weren't enough to take care of that naughty boy and I was sure that I'd find some nice things here. After all, I was the Batman and a pro at improvisation.</p>
<p>It was an average grocery store with various stuff; homewares, some clothes, stationery supplies, etc.<br/>During my walk to the shop, I had already been thinking about what to get and I had a rough idea of which tools I'd buy. I took a cat toy which consisted of some feathers attached to a plastic stick and when I wanted to turn around the corner, the food caught my eye. Couldn't hurt.<br/>I took a glass of honey along, then I went to the clothes section, but I didn't find anything there which would serve my intentions. I spent a considerable amount of time in the shop, looking for pervertible items and finally left with a heavy plastic bag.</p>
<p>On the way to his flat, I got hard again at imagining using these things on him. I wanted to give him a treat today and introduce him into the soft version of sensation play. With some wicked moments though. After all, I had not bought the cat toy for the feathers only.<br/>Thinking of some gentleness tonight made my yearning grow even more. For me, it didn't always have to be rough sex to be enjoyable and I wanted to see whether he could enjoy that too. I wasn't as tough as I had been acting all the time; deep inside this hog heart, I was a very sensual and romantic flower and I wanted to add this aspect to our sexual life too.</p>
<p>As I went up the stairs, my heartbeat sped up again with excitement as I thought of all the things I'd do with him tonight. I hoped that he'd find them just as exciting.<br/>I opened the door and instantly searched for the bed. He was still lying there like before and that sight pleased me to no ends. It made me smile and thank him in my mind; maybe he had already understood what tonight was going to be like.<br/>I dropped the bag on the floor and undressed without saying anything. He lifted his head a bit, which was quite a pointless act since he didn't see more than before with his eyes blindfolded, but I enjoyed that little gesture immensely, knowing that he was so excited that he just <i>had</i> to move.</p>
<p>When I was naked, finally, I went to the table, took some sugar in my hand, picked up the bag and went to the bed where I sat down next to him. Reflexively, he turned his head towards me since he had felt the mattress moving. It was so much fun to trigger his imagination with those physical stimuli and I knew that he had a <i>lot</i> of imagination to be used for this game. The thrill of knowing and not knowing then again, feeling things being done and expecting something and getting surprised all the more since the real thing was quite different from his expectations.<br/>I wetted my finger and got some sugar on it, then I brushed over his lips with it to make the sugar stick to them.</p>
<p>“Daddy is back,” I explained and chuckled inside, amused at the sugar hint.</p>
<p>I wasn't much older than him, but this kind of game didn't necessarily need some age difference. I watched his tongue darting out to lick his lips.</p>
<p>“Daddy got me some sugar,” he commented on it with a grin and I bent down and whispered “Good boy” against his lips before I kissed him.</p>
<p>Yet, he responded so harshly that I drew back and lightly slapped his cheek, reproaching him: “Not this way, naughty boy. Behave yourself.”</p>
<p>And of course, that reproach made him grin all the more. He squirmed and rubbed his feet against the mattress and I knew that he had already fallen for the magic of this special game. Thrilled, needy and dependent.</p>
<p>I got up to fetch the vodka bottle and I filled the cap with some alcohol, then I said: “Don't move.”</p>
<p>And since he complied, I poured the vodka into his navel. He jerked since he had not been prepared for that and some of the alcohol trickled down his belly. Anyway. Grinning, I put the bottle away and bent down to lick the little vodka river from his skin, then I closed my lips around his navel and sucked the rest out of it. His skin was still red from the bruising kisses from before. Not enough. I stuck my tongue into his navel to clean it properly and then I bit him. Hard. He cried out and squirmed, but I kept the skin between my teeth and pressed his chest down, forcing him to stand it. I pulled at the skin and had him hissing, then I let go and just repeated it.<br/>When I was done, there was a neat ring of bite marks around it and with a grin, I said: “Daddy's got you a new tattoo. Hope the boy will like it.”</p>
<p>“He sure will,” he rasped and grinned too.</p>
<p>So much for gentle play. It was pointless to stick to my plan facing this needy whacko under me so I gave it up and decided to just do whatever would cross my mind.<br/>I took the cat toy from the bag and brushed over his belly with the tip of it. He hissed at the first touch and arched his back and I just let them run towards his chest and then down again. I watched his dick twitching. And my mind snapped.</p>
<p>Instantly, I found myself getting flooded with wicked pleasure too, feeling so powerful that I had to hold back and not use that toy on him in a different way yet. He was giving himself to me, offering his body as the playground and I could go on a sensual rampage there. Even if there wasn't any violence involved, I felt such violent outbursts of sadism erupting in my mind that the sheer sight of him writhing with pleasure made me breathe hard. It had started out as a gentle introduction into sensation play with me being curious whether he'd be man enough to accept that coming from me and now I was the one thirsting for violence. But I'd have to hold back and just enjoy this tension instead.</p>
<p>I swallowed hard and let the feathers tickle his nipples. He moaned loudly and pulled his shoulders back to present me his chest. While I kept fondling his left nipple with the feathers, I bent down and took his other between my lips. I played around with the piercing with my tongue and lightly pulled at it with my teeth until he moaned again and bent his leg. He was so worked up from just those few minutes that he was ready to come. And so was I, to be honest, but that had only been the start of my tease. I'd deny us our orgasm until we'd explode with need. And there was the violence, that violence which wouldn't leave my system anymore ever. Whatever I did with him, it would be there, I'd have to accept it.</p>
<p>He had woken it. He had tickled it out of me and now that that beast was freed it wouldn't go back to its cage deliberately anymore. While my nights as the Batman and my days as Bruce Wayne had been dedicated to gentleness and helping others where- and whenever possible, my nights as the hog he had turned me into were a kind of counterbalance. In the course of time, I had felt my life changing in respect of my mental life too; while I had had days when I didn't want to get out of bed at all, knowing that it would just have to be the same professional business smile at work and at night the same desperate fights for justice, I was looking forward to my days now, knowing that next to all this tiring work, there was some other life too. A life where I could act out something for which there was no room in these other two lives. And I really enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Breathing hard, I let go of the piercing and switched sides so that I was caressing his right nipple with my mouth now, but before I did so, I breathed against the wet nub to tease him some more.<br/>Absence could be as much of a tease as presence. He swallowed hard and pressed his head against the pillow and I grinned and finally tended to the other nipple.<br/>Right in the middle of playing around with the piercing, I froze, coming up with an idea. With the ring between my teeth, I grinned, pulled at it harshly and then let go to get up from the bed. He gave a growl of frustration, but otherwise, he remained silent.</p>
<p>I went to the bathroom, hoping to find the thing there. And indeed, in the cupboard behind the mirror, I found it. I took the tweezer and on the way back to the bed, I picked up the candle and his lighter too. I was going to play with fire.<br/>Back on the bed, I pulled him up a little so that he was leaning against the headboard with his shoulders, then I lit the candle and took the piercing between the tweezer bits.</p>
<p>“Don't move,” I whispered and he lowered his head a little, his cheeks glowing with heat.</p>
<p>Slowly and carefully, I moved the candle under the tweezers so that the flame was touching the piercing.<br/>Two seconds later, he gave a cry and jerked and the piercing slid out of the tweezers.</p>
<p>“Nice, isn't it?” I said grinning.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?” he said breathlessly and shifted his weight.</p>
<p>“Don't like it?”</p>
<p>For a moment, he didn't say anything, but the grin which followed that silence told me everything.</p>
<p>I took the other piercing and pulled at it to get it away from his areola, then I held the flame under it again. And instead of jerking away now, he held his breath and released it with a pained gasp again.<br/>Such an erotic sound.<br/>He stood it longer than I would have thought him capable of while groaning and clenching his teeth. A glance to the left and I saw his hard nipple. Such a freak.<br/>When his groans turned into a constant stream of pained sounds, I let go of the piercing and moved the candle away, though, spilling some wax over his chest on purpose. <i>That</i> made him jerk and cry out again.</p>
<p>“Oopsies, sorries,” I said and bit down on my lower lip.</p>
<p>On the way of putting the candle away I spilled some more wax on his belly and he flinched. Instantly, I thought of pouring some over his leaking dick, but there wasn't enough wax left for that so I put it aside and kept it burning to produce more for later.<br/>Out of the blue, I gripped his dick and squeezed it, which drew a lusty moan from him. Five minutes and there was pre-cum already.</p>
<p>“Needy little fuck,” I commented on his debauchedness, “You know that you've got pre-cum on your dick?”</p>
<p>“I'd be disappointed if not, daddy” he breathed with an evil grin.</p>
<p>“You like it when I torture you like this?” I said and rubbed my thumb against the glistening glans.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he breathed passionately.</p>
<p>“When I torture this delicious body, this begging flesh, this soft and needy tissue?”</p>
<p>He sucked in the air, keeping his grin and I knew that it was time for a mix of substantial tease and mindfuck now. For that, I released his dick and got on top of him so my dick was above his face and I was facing his dick. And like he knew what I was doing, he searched for my dick with his lips. Maybe he could tell by the scent that it was close to him. Such a smart bastard. I bent down and licked the pre-cum from his tip and he jerked so violently that his gasp was muffled by my tip in his mouth. And once it was inside, he didn't let go of it again. I should have known. Greedily, he worked on it with his lips and teased my urethra with his tongue and for a few moments, I lost myself to this intense sensation before I remembered that I wasn't yet to come.</p>
<p>I lifted my pelvis and my dick out of his mouth, saying: “O-<i>kay</i>,” and did the same to him, taking his glans into my mouth to tease him. Just when our bodies met in this way again, he started moaning and squirming, even tried to push more of himself into me, but I took his dick and pinned his pelvis down, saying: “I said <i>behave</i>. You think you can tease <i>me</i>? Alright. I pay you back double.”</p>
<p>And having said so, I started masturbating him until he couldn't hold back anymore and moaned as loudly as he needed to. I stopped when I felt him close and let go of his dick. It sank back into itself a little and he cried out with frustration.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” I said teasingly, took my dick and let my tip kiss his nose, then I stored it between my legs to keep it out of his reach and bent down again to lick his pubes. That little bit of beef he had there was pure temptation. Not much since there barely was any fat in his body, but still enough to give it a tasty feel. I took the flesh into my mouth and sucked and as he jerked and bent his legs, lifting his pelvis again, his dick changed its resting pose and joined my face in that place. I sucked so hard that he hissed. Sometimes, under special circumstances, getting him to express his pain was a natural sign of him getting close to his limits. By now, I had learned to distinguish between category A of his lust/pain gasps and cries, which was the “Hurts good, please more” class, and category B of these expressions, the “Hurts just right” class. And then, there was also category C, the dangerous one, the “Hurts only” class. I needed to stop immediately when I got to hear one of those.</p>
<p>Hearing a class B hiss, I sucked even a little harder to turn it into a class C cry and when I heard what I wanted to hear, I let go. The spot was swollen and blood vessels had burst. The right side of his pubes was sprinkled with red dots now. Smiling, I went down at the other side and repeated the sucking until it looked just right. Sometimes, his beautiful body was just begging to get abused.<br/>He was breathing hard again and so was I, my dick throbbing between my legs.<br/>In order to get down from my violence frenzy, I left the bed and went to the kitchen to get me a glass of cold water. Leaning against the counter, I tried to calm down. In fact, I had not planned to get violent tonight except for some light spanking maybe, but I had just gotten carried away. Lust-drunken and out of my mind. This man was able to drive me nuts within a minute.</p>
<p>In the other room, on the bed, that man was moving restlessly, his hands and feet rubbing against the sheets, no limb available for pleasing himself while needing it so badly.<br/>Suffer.<br/>Cause I suffer too.<br/>I cursed, relapsing into sadistic pleasures again. I put down the glass and went to his bathroom to take a cold shower. As needy as I was, I <i>had</i> to calm down, otherwise, my play would degenerate into a rape orgy. I knew that he would warmly welcome that, that he'd even prefer that to what I was doing to him now since it would mean giving him what he wanted, but I rather wanted to not give him what he wanted tonight. Or give it to him by not giving it to him. Quite a complicated and entertaining matter.</p>
<p>The shower cubicle was still wet from his shower and I found it funny that I should use it now too. I kept the door open on purpose, wanting him to hear that I was showering now while he lay on the bed, craving some touch. While looking for a dry towel, something black in the bathtub caught my eye. Frowning, I went closer and took it.<br/>A black dildo with ribs and nubs, small balls and wings on each side. And the Batman logo on top of the glans. I didn't know whether I should have felt flattered, embarrassed or annoyed. But how should I be angry with this man anyway. I could be glad that the glans wasn't shaped like my face, after all. The thought made me laugh and I put it back into the tub. Surely, it had been a one-of-a-kind custom-made product. It <i>must</i> have been custom-made since the thought that he was selling those at his club was just too distracting. Batdildo. Why had <i>I</i> not come up with that yet. Well, because Batman was asexual.</p>
<p>I turned on the water and was about to step inside when I turned around and picked it up again, having hit upon a nice idea. Pursing my lips with amusement, I left the bathroom to get back to the bed.</p>
<p>“Naughty fuck, where's the lube?” I asked him.</p>
<p>Flushed cheeks, mouth half open, dick on his stomach. So tempting. I shouldn’t have returned before taking the shower at all since I just could have gone down on him and jerked off too. Or just fucked him; he was begging for it and it made it all the harder for me to resist that splendid orgasm which was just a metre away from me. Without being aware of it, he was toying with me, tormenting me mercilessly with his arousal. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my dick and I had to stifle a moan to keep my own neediness from surfacing.<br/>Since he wouldn't tell me, I kicked his leg and yelled: “Where's the lube?!”</p>
<p>He swallowed hard, then he whispered: “In the drawer to the left.”</p>
<p>All I could think of was my dick in his ass by now. I was so worked up that any other thought was hard work and he wasn't being helpful at all. In order to get rid of some of this tension, I kicked his flank again, then I opened the drawer and took out the lube.</p>
<p>“Do I get daddy's huge dick in my ass now?” he teased me with a grin.</p>
<p>I bit down on my lower lip and tried to not think of it, but it was pointless. Taking a deep breath, I took the cock ring which I had spotted in the drawer too and forced it down my iron bar, then I climbed the bed, had his grin broadening and just shoved daddy’s huge dick into his mouth as violently as I dared to.</p>
<p>“You get daddy's tremendously huge dick in your filthy mouth now,” I said with a constrained voice as I fought that bout of pleasure and the impossibility to come at the same time.</p>
<p>I wouldn't be able to stand this for long, but maybe I could tease him with that, making him believe that I could go on and on without coming at all. The retention king. Chuckling, I rammed it back into his mouth and had him gagging.</p>
<p>“Oh, can't take daddy's huge dick?” I teased him with a sarcastic voice while I let it slip from his mouth to give him some time to breathe, “You wanted it that badly and now it's too big for you?”</p>
<p>He coughed and grinned, which was quite a funny sight, then he said: “Daddy's dick can never be too big for me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Then just have it,” I said and sent it down his throat.</p>
<p>He bucked and squirmed and I grinned, having him gagging and stimulating me in this unique way. I kept it there until I thought that he was short of breath, then I drew back and got up from the bed. He coughed and retched and at the same time, he struggled for breath, which was quite a funny sight again.</p>
<p>“Disappointing,” I said derisively, “Gonna have to make it a little smaller so that poor boy can take it without choking on it.”</p>
<p>And having that said, I got up from the bed, took the lube and went back to the bathroom where I lubed the batdick and placed it on the floor to sit down on it. For safety reasons, I kept the cock ring on my dick while I inserted the glans and waited for my ass to adjust itself to the size. Only now, I realized how big it was. Couldn't be inserted without some stretching at all. Well, he'd just have to wait.<br/>It took me minutes to get half of it into my ass and while doing so, I came up with the idea of doing some buttplay with huge things some day if he enjoyed that so much. His gaping hole would be a lovely sight.</p>
<p>After another centimetre, I gave up. It would take me more time to get all of it inside than I was willing to spend on this silly game and after all, there should have been enough shit on it already to serve the purpose. I got up and let it slide from my ass. The feeling of having those nubs and ripples rubbing against my muscles and nerves was pure tease and I had to acknowledge that he had gotten himself a real masterpiece of a dildo.<br/>I turned around and inspected it. The tip of it was shit-covered and some of it had also gotten stuck between the ripples. With a smug smile, I took it and put it back into the bathtub, then I finally had my shower. As cold as I needed it and with a limp dick, I left the stall and towelled myself dry. With the cock ring in my hand, I left to tend to the naughty fuck on the bed again.</p>
<p>“What the fuck took you so long!” he yelled when I got closer.</p>
<p>“Just your own fault,” I said, took the honey glass and sat down on the bed again.</p>
<p>“If you tease me like that I'll just leave.”</p>
<p>“What?! Who teased whom?!”</p>
<p>I silenced him by forcing the ring down his dick, then I opened the honey glass and poured some of it on his dick. When the honey touched his glans, he twitched. It was such a pleasure to watch him startling every time I did something new. I put the glass away and spread it on his dick, then I got closer to his face and smeared some honey over his lips. He didn't move at all, holding so perfectly still that it made me grin. He should be rewarded. I stuck my fingers into my own mouth to clean them while watching his tongue darting out and licking his lips.<br/>As he was still cleaning them, he started smiling and when he was done, he grinned and wiggled his hips to remind me of what I had to do. Smiling myself, I bent down and started licking his dick. Since he had shaved, it was easier for me to clean it, but honestly, I wouldn't have minded giving his pubes a mouth wash too.</p>
<p>Usually, I wasn't really that much into honey, but if it was on his genital, I'd make an exception. I had chosen to use it since it was such an interesting feeling on one's skin.<br/>With utmost dedication, I cleaned his dick which took quite a while since the honey was so sticky and hard to remove from his skin. And had he not been wearing the cock ring he'd have come. But like that, it was just some more tease.<br/>By the end of my cleaning session, he was breathing so hard that I was <i>sure</i> that he would have come. I poked his dick and had it twitching. Somehow, I toyed with the thought of just putting honey on it again since that shiny look had been such eye candy. And why not. I pulled the ring from his dick and just covered it with a thin layer of stickiness again.</p>
<p>“What? Just again?” he breathed, so aroused that he could barely speak anymore.</p>
<p>“No, I just like it shiny,” I said, licked my fingers clean and put the glass away to turn to the next tease.</p>
<p>I took the massage oil bottle, placed his feet on my thighs, uncapped the bottle and let some of the oil drop on his feet. I hurried to spread it on his skin and gave his feet a quick finger hug thus. As soon as he became aware of what was happening now, he hummed with pleasure and snuggled up to the sheets, showing me a self-complacent smile.</p>
<p>“My gift for our last session,” I commented on his reaction and was glad that he accepted it so readily.</p>
<p>I tended to every single toe, extensively, then I massaged the balls of his feet and the middle parts.<br/>Silently, he let me work, from time to time just stretching his neck and keeping his smug smile. The air was filled with the scent of the oil and the longer I kneaded his feet, the more intense it got. Chocolate vanilla.<br/>When I was done with his feet, I just started anew, now touching his toes the way I liked it. I took his big one between my fingers and rubbed it. There wasn't much meat on them, but I didn't mind, simply the thought that I was massaging his feet was so pleasing.</p>
<p>I bent over and nudged his toe with my nose and got me a load of choconilla on my skin.<br/>Considering his derogatory remark about those fish bones, I assumed that usually, most likely, he wasn't paying much attention to them nor giving them such treatments at all and maybe I was even the first one who was touching his feet in that way.<br/>He was walking with them, touching the ground, they were carrying him through life and they deserved a little lovies too. Especially when they were such a feast for the eyes. Or my eyes, at least. And I couldn't but admit that I felt a little humiliated when massaging them, feeling like a servant who was taking care of body parts which could kick me around. </p>
<p>Somehow, it made me think of what I had said earlier, that I wanted to kiss his boots. His feet and the thought of them being covered in leather or PVC just turned me on. Suddenly. Or maybe they always had and I had just been too afraid to admit it. I was glad that currently, he was blindfolded and couldn’t see me how I was ogling his feet while musing about a newly discovered foot fetish.<br/>Yet, our pleasure seemed equally intense anyway since his smile was still there and joyfully, I carried on caressing his toes until I was done with all ten again. I gave him a generous long swipe over his feet, then I put them on the mattress and left to wash my hands.</p>
<p>When I returned, he was still indulging in the feeling of neatly massaged extremities. I checked on his dick and found it limp. Well, I knew ways how to help that. His limpness didn't discourage me at all, I knew that he couldn't keep it up for hours and especially after such a gentle treatment, I wasn't surprised to find him totally relaxed. I'd just give him something to get hard again. In fact, I liked it the way things were going since it was a constant tease and denial, after all.</p>
<p>I sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled him over. He startled when he was moved and grinning, I pulled him over my knees so that his crotch was in my lap and his legs and head hanging down from my thighs.</p>
<p>“Naughty boy needs a lift again,” I said, took the cat toy stick and patted his ass, “After this beauty treatment you have earned yourself another massage.”</p>
<p>I let the stick slap his ass, not too hard for the first time, then I quickly smacked it again, a little harder, and he yelped. Having his ass presented to me like that made me stop then though to look at it. Funny, actually, that I had not come to whip him before.<br/>A single red mark against white skin. I fondled it a little, then I whipped him again without letting him know where I'd hit. My movement was restricted since I couldn't reach out that much in that sitting position, but still enough to have him feeling it the way he was supposed to.</p>
<p>“Oww please!” he exclaimed when I hit him again and he struggled on my thighs, but I pressed his ass down, took his dick between my legs and squeezed while I hit him again. And locked like that, he couldn't move much anymore. I hit him three more times before he cried out and tried to get his hands on his butt to protect it, but that wasn't possible at all.</p>
<p>“What have I done?!” he yelled and instead of giving him an answer, I just whipped him again.</p>
<p>And yet again, I took a liking to his abuse. No one else inspired such horny feelings within me when I thought of treating him badly against his will.</p>
<p>“Nothing, to be honest,” I said with a smile and smacked his ass again.</p>
<p>He hissed and tensed up. Red marks were spread all over his butt and I would add some more before I would let go of him. The next whiplash made his dick twitch, so I said, “Can't be that bad if you like it.”</p>
<p>“Like hell!” he yelled and I cut him off with another hit.</p>
<p>He pressed the air through his clenched teeth and growled and I started a rain of lashes during which he tensed up more and more and I knew that those marks would be even more intense. I worked myself up into a frenzy of violence and mercilessly tormented his butt until he was howling with pain, having arrived at category C, and so I stopped. I put the stick away and gently placed my hand on his ass. It was hot from the treatment and he flinched when he felt my hand on his skin.</p>
<p>“I think it's enough now,” I stated calmly and squeezed his butt cheek which got him to hiss again. Tentatively, I moved my legs a little to feel for his dick and it was still hard, so I moved his body over again and made him lie down on his back. Instantly, he tried to turn on his side, but I pressed my hand against his chest and kept him there. His cheeks were red, his face wet from sweat and he was panting. I knew that even if that had only been a small plastic stick and I couldn't reach out as much as I'd have wished to, it would hurt like hell. He was struggling for breath.</p>
<p>I couldn't resist, I had to kiss him. So I let go of his chest and lifted his body up a little so that he was sitting. On his tormented butt. Instantly, he tried to slide down again, but I gripped his chin and moved in for a kiss. Though, he was not in the mood for that and protested, but for his own good, he didn't fight much and let me kiss him then. His lips tasted salty.<br/>When I moved back again, he was breathing hard, still. Smiling, I nudged his dick and he jerked.</p>
<p>“I know you like it a little violent,” I said and moved closer until I had his belly between my legs as I was kneeling.</p>
<p>I was so hard again after that whipping that I finally had to tend to that and for a few moments, I beheld my horizontal hard-on levitating in front of his face. Just thinking of it in his mouth made me fight the urge to push it in. He had no idea what would happen next.<br/>I licked my lips, then I gripped my dick and pushed half of it in. It happened without resistance since I took him by surprise and the he gasped through his nose when my glans made his lips part. I waited for a moment and he complained again, then I pushed it in fully. I remained in this position for a few moments again and his head twitched several times before he somehow managed to breathe.</p>
<p>I started moving then and fucking his throat, carefully, but brutally enough to enjoy it too. Watching my thing sliding in and out of his mouth while he was blindfolded gave me such a thrill that I was close to coming soon and I pressed my hand against his forehead and fucked him harder. The cloth around his head was soaked from sweat already, but I was sure that tears were mingling with it too since he was forced to gag several times during this rape.<br/>I enjoyed the feeling of my balls slapping against his chin whenever I got back inside and I closed my eyes too to concentrate on the feelings only. And a few thrusts later, I came. I moaned loudly and pushed it back in just the moment when I came and my cum splashed against cartilage; he gagged and the fluid travelled up again to leave through his nose.</p>
<p>It was a unique sight. He struggled hard and I gripped his hair to hold him in place while I kept fucking his throat and losing myself to pure bliss. Finally. Hours later. <br/>At some point, he choked on my cum and started coughing and the rhythmic moves of his throat made it all the more enjoyable for me. Grinning widely with closed eyes, I emptied myself into him and when I felt my orgasm fading, I drew back to look at him. Instantly, he started coughing and retching and the sight of his troubled face together with the cum on it was just so very satisfying.<br/>It took him minutes to recover and get rid of the cum in his windpipe and I watched him closely in his distress, bathing in the pleasant aftermath of orgasm. When he was done coughing, he gave a pained whimper and collapsed backwards.</p>
<p>I got up on my knees to check for his bodily state and burst into a laugh when I found him still hard. As much as he had been struggling, I knew by now that he was able to enjoy that too. Sometimes, he was so predictable and once I had gotten to know how to push his buttons it was easy to manipulate him. <br/>Though, before he would be allowed to come I’d give him one more treat. And in order to do so, I sat down on my heels, bent down and bit his balls. He cried out and I grinded my teeth, then I let go and said: “Daddy’s gonna take care of your blue balls. Poor boy. Look how dark they’ve turned.”</p>
<p>I cupped them since I loved holding them in my hand. So heavy, so firm. Smaller than mine, but so tasty. I squeezed them and he gave me a caegoryt A gasp.</p>
<p>“Like that?” I asked him and just squeezed them again.</p>
<p>“Harder.”</p>
<p>I squeezed harder and he hissed and lifted his pelvis. Such a painslut. I grinned and bent down to take one into my mouth and as I did so I had his dick pressing against my cheek and spreading the honey on it. I let his testicle plop from my mouth and gave his dick a lick. <br/>Definitely could use some more. I bent over and took the honey glass, moved backwards, careful not to touch his skin since I didn't want him to know what was coming now, and opened the glass. I stuck my fingers into the sticky sauce, then I wetted my lips, gripped his dick with my honey hand and embraced it with my lips. He jerked and gasped and I took him in wholly. He bent his legs and squirmed and I started sucking him off while masturbating him at the same time. We had spent enough time on tease and foreplay and I just wanted him to come now too if he was so delightfully hard again.</p>
<p>I did my best to take him in fully every time I moved down and it was a strange feeling to have the honey in my throat in this way. Additionally, unlike him, I still had not found out how to breathe with his dick inside at all so I had to make a few pauses to catch my breath again. However, I used them for some more masturbation until I tasted pre-cum the next time I went down on him. I took him in and let it stay there until I gagged and I forced myself to bear with it to give him some of that which he had given me. He rewarded me with a passionate moan and I drew back and gasped for breath while I kept stroking him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he tensed up and cum hit my face, but I hurried to move down again to have him coming in my mouth. Still, I kept sucking him off, though, not taking his whole length in since I'd have had cum shooting out of my nose then as well, but he seemed to enjoy it anyway. I swallowed his cum together with the honey which was still left on his dick and that mix was – questionable, at best.</p>
<p>Eventually, I grabbed his ass and squeezed and drew another passionate groan from him until he relaxed again and fell down on the sheets. While he was still busy catching his breath, I removed the blindfold and lay down next to him, pulled him closer and embraced him.<br/>I kept silent and it took him a while to return to a somewhat normal breathing rhythm, then I said: “Good?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied and snuggled up to me too. I reached down and freed him from the belt and instantly, his hands shot up to feel for me.</p>
<p>“Missed me?” I asked him thus.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>I smiled and pressed his body against mine. His heart was still beating fast and I enjoyed feeling it pounding against my chest.<br/>And just again, the fact that I would have to leave him there sooner or later made that heart on which he was lying ache. As beautiful as that had just been, it was tainted with sadness. I was tired of what we were doing; just meeting for sex and then parting again because our lives did not allow for much more than this.<br/>I gripped his shoulder more tightly like I was trying to stop the way of the world, telling it to let me keep him and me there. Just for tonight.</p>
<p>Though, after a few more minutes of cosy silence, he escaped my embrace and got up. I watched him wiggling his ass to the table and taking the packet of cigarettes. Without looking at me, he took one, lit it and sat down on the couch. The look on his face told me that he was dealing with troubling thoughts too. And sex didn't just make them go away. It was quite like alcohol, making some things a little easier to bear, yet never eradicating these problems.<br/>I sighed and got up too to join him there.</p>
<p>While I leaned back to sit comfortably, he was still sitting at the edge of the couch, his legs spread and his elbows resting on his thighs. As I eyed him from the side, I came to glimpse another quality of his. He was a grown man, roughly the same age, with probably as many experiences as me, good and bad ones, and they had shaped his mind and world and in return, he was shaping his world around him based on those. Able to create and to destroy. And what he would create and destroy was based on his experiences and mindset. A constant circle of cause and effect.</p>
<p>I looked at his eyes. They seemed to see things in the empty space in front of him.<br/>Considering something.<br/>He opened his mouth to hug the cigarette, then he sucked the smoke in and exhaled a grey cloud.<br/>And yet again, I fell for his beauty. He knew exactly what he wanted, those darting, shrewd eyes seeing everything and anything and his brain constantly analyzing and combining. Quite like mine, but then again, different. Since the glasses through which he saw the world had a different tint than mine.</p>
<p>“What you thinking?” I asked him bluntly.</p>
<p>He blinked and turned his head to look at me. It seemed like I had pulled him out of another invisible world.</p>
<p>“I am thinking about how we can continue,” he said with a hushed voice and looked away again, searching for the place he had just been at before.</p>
<p>Since I had no answer or option to present to him at this time either, I looked away too. Just until I couldn't resist the sight of him smoking anymore and I secretly peered at him again.<br/>He was blowing the smoke from his nose. The elegance of that made me turn my head to look closely at him. When the smoke had left his nose, he curled his lips up for a faint, but very nasty smile, then he took another drag from it and just repeated it.</p>
<p>“Didn't know you had a smoking kink,” he said and some residual smoke came out of his mouth as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Didn't know either,” I said with a colourless voice and watched him taking another drag.</p>
<p>What he did then blew my fucked up brain.<br/>He opened his mouth and let a small cloud of smoke ascend from it which he sucked in through his nose again. I sucked in the air too, gazing at his face, mesmerized by the magic of this silent spectacle. In fact, it was just some smoke. But he turned it into pure sex.<br/>A grin flashed across his face, then he exhaled through his mouth. He chuckled to himself with closed eyes, then he stubbed it out and I almost felt disappointed that he cut it off already.<br/>He shook his head, then he slid back on the couch to be at my level and crossed his legs.</p>
<p>“I think you should have more sex. You wouldn't need to get hard at some dude smoking then,” he said without looking at me.</p>
<p>“I already <i>do</i> have a lot of sex.”</p>
<p>“Once a week?” he said and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “Really?”</p>
<p>I didn't know what to reply to that so I kept silent and just stared back at him until I had come up with a decent reply. I snorted with false amusement and said: “Well, compared to months ago, it <i>is</i> a lot.”</p>
<p>He dropped his raised eyebrow and eyed me up, then he said: “And those women you've had?”</p>
<p>I smiled and looked down at my thighs, saying: “That didn't happen as often as people might have believed or liked to think that it did.”</p>
<p>“Why did you keep them then?”</p>
<p>“Because there is more to it all than sex?” I said, raising my voice and looking up at him a little angrily, but I just found him grinning again. Teasing me.</p>
<p>“I know,” he replied, “I was just curious what Mr. Wayne has been doing behind those closed doors of his luxury mansion all the time.”</p>
<p>“Honestly? A lot of business work, eating, stock market watching and research. Most of that research being due to <i>you</i> anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oooh,” he teased me and let his hand slide down his chest, showing me that he faked being flattered.</p>
<p>“What a <i>boring</i> life,” he added when he was done stroking himself and his ego.</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed,” I admitted sourly.</p>
<p>“I came just at the right time, right?”</p>
<p>His question made me think. Actually, he was right. I had been about to sink into a kind of idling which would have been hard to stop again.<br/>I saw him taking me hostage again. But I saw something else and I asked him, thus.</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“What's it like for <i>you</i>?”</p>
<p>He rose his eyebrows and gazed back at me, thinking.</p>
<p>“Well, this surely changed my life.”</p>
<p>“Enough?”</p>
<p>He remained silent at that question, spread his legs and gazed into space again. He started talking without looking at me and his voice told me that he rather would not have explained that to me but that he only did because I mattered to him.</p>
<p>“Honestly, with every further time we meet, it's getting less and less enough. But as I said, I see no way of changing this. <i>You</i> can't join me. You will stay who you are.”</p>
<p>Interesting.<br/>Under that evil and violent surface, I had a man sitting there who knew exactly about the way of the world and who had a very natural and intuitive grip on reality.</p>
<p>“And I don't know if I could join <i>you</i>. The world needs good people, but I doubt that I am one of those. I have accepted my fate as a rebel and I don't see how any of your life is compatible with that.”</p>
<p>Even more interesting. Since I came to hear about his self-concept and his motivations.</p>
<p>“You can still be a rebel on the good side.”</p>
<p>He gave a short laugh and looked at me.</p>
<p>“Seriously? You see <i>me</i> in a suit and holding speeches about the negative effects of Ehedrinechloride on the human body? Yeah. Sure.”</p>
<p>Inside, I froze.<br/>Ehedrinechloride?<br/>My absent-minded look unsettled him and he moved a little to the side to get more distance between us. Like he was afraid of me saying 'Yes, exactly.'<br/>He looked at me warily and licked his lips. And to save himself, he got up, went to the kitchen and returned with surprise, alcohol.</p>
<p>“From where do you know about E-chloride?”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked while he poured himself a drink, apparently not paying much attention to me as he was trying to get out of this growing affair without further delicate questions or suggestions. His behaviour told me that I was on the right track, on to something of which I didn't know the end or outcome yet, but which felt like a bread crumb in this labyrinth of our lives.<br/>In order to make him focus, I took his glass and emptied it and he gazed at me angrily.</p>
<p>“Ehedrinechloride, what do you know about it,” I repeated.</p>
<p>“A lot,” he said and took the other glass to fill it up too.</p>
<p>“Where from?”</p>
<p>“Personal research.”</p>
<p>“Personal research? It's hard to find anything about it on the net.”</p>
<p>“For you, maybe,” he said and watched the alcohol flowing from the bottle.</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes and it was me now who was gazing into space.<br/>Apparently, he had ways of getting at some kind of information which could not be accessed by everyone. Delicate things. Grey areas. I peered at him from the corner of my eye and watched his cheeks blushing as he hurried to get the glass to his lips.</p>
<p>“Interesting. I'd know a lot of things I'd do if I had that kind of knowledge,” I said with a ton of ulterior motives.</p>
<p>He swallowed and put the glass down to refill it in silence.</p>
<p>“Your knowledge and my business...” I let my voice trail off and decided to end this talk now and let things grow in silence. The seed was planted and I needed to be patient now.<br/>His eyes returned to his favourite vacant space and I took the bottle to have some of it too.<br/>Maybe I'd manage to corrupt him into reputability. Or semi-reputability. Anyway, that was more than I could hope for. He was right; I could not change sides and start a criminal career, he knew me well enough for that. But maybe <i>he</i> could change half of the side, at least.<br/>I peered at him, thinking of him in a business suit in front of people, explaining chemical formulas, their effects and the use of them.<br/>Business suit man. My dick ordered some more blood from my system and I crossed my legs. Seriously. That man in a business suit in my office. Well, he had been there before already, but I had been too troubled than to allow myself to get aroused by that sight.</p>
<p>Yet, since my last half-finished sentence was a good final point, I didn't want to push him some more. He was clever and I was sure that he had gotten the hint. Let time work for me. If he really craved for a life together he'd be forced to acknowledge that this was indeed an option. Or maybe he'd come up with a better idea, but I couldn't think of any, how we possibly could spend time together in public without having it ruining my business and reputation. It was true that I was not willing to give this all up for him and apparently, he wasn't angry with me for my decision.</p>
<p>I sighed and looked away since his sight suddenly troubled me.<br/>Why couldn't we just be two random guys, one working at a flower shop and the other being a mechanic. But it was pointless to think in such terms; fate had thrown us into our roles and they couldn't be changed without plunging this order into utter chaos. We were meant to be who we were, as problematic as that was. I sighed and took the glass to drink.<br/>It was dark around us now except for the candle on the bedside table. I had not come to use it again. The flickering flame gave his flat such a cosy look that the thought of leaving now made me feel annoyed. Anyway, I could just leave from his flat tomorrow and go to work. And he surely wouldn't mind me staying, so I decided to spend the rest of the night at his place. Just for tonight.<br/>And after a few more glasses in silence, we went to bed together, snuggled up to each other and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>___</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>